As The Sister of Harry Potter
by IcamaneHatake
Summary: ...life is difficult. Jennifer Potter engages in a juggling act of keeping her younger brother alive, love, fighting evil, and friends. School is, easily, the last thing on her mind. GOF & OOTP. Prequel to The Last Fight. First edit complete.
1. The Beginning

**13 YEARS AGO**

The little girl sniffled from under the rubble that used to be a bed. She started moving the broken pieces of wood and slashed mattress aside. Everything was silent now, except for the whistling wind and a baby's cry that belonged to her little brother.

There had been a lot of noise before. Screaming, yelling, and an explosion… the last thing the girl remembered was her mother telling her to hide under the bed and then a flash of green light.

She finally dug herself out and crawled out into the room. It was completely destroyed, with a big gaping hole in the wall, letting the freezing now November air in. Her brother's crying distracted her, but it didn't prevent her from seeing what now lay in front of her. A woman with long red hair was laying face-down in the rubble, covered in dust.

"Mummy?" the little girl asked softy, on the verge of tears. Lily Potter did not stir, and now her daughter broke down into almost hysterical sobs as she shook her mother's lifeless body.

_"Mum!"_

But then, something unexpected happened. A giant man on a motorcycle landed on the roof with a crash, and he pulled himself down into the broken room. The little girl was so startled and scared she couldn't move. But the giant merely smiled at her.

"Hallo Jennifer, I've come ter take you 'nd yer brother ter saftey," he said in a gruff voice. The girl couldn't explain it, but she felt that she could trust him. Before she knew it, she was sitting in front of the giant on his motorcycle while he held her brother, flying above England.

She was almost asleep when they landed on a pitch black street. She didn't get off when the giant did, and he handed her brother to an elderly man and woman. They talked for a moment, and then the man left her brother on the doorstep of a house and walked over to her. He picked her up, his silver beard tickling her. She tried to say something, but her words got lost in a yawn as she finally drifted asleep.

This man was Albus Dumbledore. The woman, Minerva McGonagall, now moved back over to him.

"Where will Jennifer be going?" she asked, curious.

"We have a safe house arranged. She'll be going to a Muggle orphanage," Dumbledore replied, amazed at how fast the little girl had fallen asleep.

"What? Why?" asked McGonagall, caught off guard.

"Because her and Harry together would be too dangerous, at least for now. Once Harry starts Hogwarts, she'll probably want to move back in with him. I wouldn't stop her."

McGonagall looked as if she wanted to ask more questions, but merely sighed, "Well, goodnight Albus, Hagrid." She then turned back into a cat and slunk away into the darkness.

"G'night, Professor Dumbledore sir," said the giant Hagrid, who slung himself onto the motorcycle and took off into the night. Dumbledore pulled out a silver lighter and clicked it twelve times, lighting the street. Then he spun on the spot and disappeared with a little pop.

Dumbledore ended up on the doorstep of a shabby orphanage on the outskirts of London. He stepped inside and stood at the counter where a woman with frizzy hair was seated, half-asleep. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yessur, can I help you?" she asked groggily, eyeing Dumbledore and the girl wearily.

"Good evening, Madame. This girl is to live here now, her parents are dead," Dumbledore explained gently. The woman started digging for paperwork and a pen.

"Alright, well, what'ser name?" she asked as she continued searching.

"Jennifer LilyAnne Potter," Dumbledore said simply, setting Jennifer on the counter.

"Okay, well, I'll need you to – hello?" asked the woman, but Dumbledore had vanished.

**5 YEAES AGO**

People didn't think she remembered, but she did.

Jennifer remembered everything.

She remembered her home, her life, her pet cat, and her little brother. But most importantly, she remembered magic. She remembered her mother cooking with just a wave of her wand, her father shooting up sparks to entertain her, and flying just off the ground on a broomstick.

Still, no one believed her. Everyone told her it was just her imagination, but it couldn't have been.

She remembered almost every detail. At least, that's what she thought.

So Jennifer Potter sat on a windowsill by herself on that hot July day, watching the other kids play outside. The creak of the door made her jump, but it was only the crazy lady from the front desk.

"Jennifer? Someone's here to see you," she said before backing out. And in came a tall, elderly man with a long silver beard. He jogged Jennifer's memory, and she froze.

"I know you," she whispered. She felt both frightened and amazed.

"Yes," said the familiar man with a chuckle, "You ought to know me. I'm the one who brought you here."

Jennifer's jaw dropped slightly. "So, it's all real? Magic… my parents?"

He simply handed her a thick parchment letter, addressed in green ink;

_"Miss Jennifer Potter, The Highest Room, Rockwell Orphanage, London."_

Curious, she ripped it open and read.

_Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

**ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Jennifer had been looking forward to Hogwarts ever since her visit to Diagon Ally in August. She had even taught herself a few spells out of her books in secret. Now she walked down the train, looking for a seat, her short, red hair bouncing up and down. Not knowing anyone was certainly putting a damper on her spirits. She had never felt more nervous in her life. She had never really had friends at the orphanage, but this was worse. She felt so… disconnected from everyone here. Like she was the only one who wasn't sure magic existed until two months ago.

She bumped into a few people as she tried to find a seat to herself. The first was a slightly stringy boy with brown hair and was shorter than her.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Totally my fault," he said as they nearly stumbled to the ground.

Jennifer blushed complete red, stuttered, "No, mine. Sorry," and rushed away. He gazed after her with a questioning look.

The second person she ran into almost immediately was a girl of her own age who was much prettier, with long ringlets of shiny brown hair and perfectly tan skin. The girl scoffed in disgust when Jennifer bounced off her.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped before sweeping around Jennifer, followed by a gaggle of giggling girls, who pushed Jennifer against the aisle wall and out of their way. Jennifer stood shakily, and she noticed someone else in the corridor.

It was another boy her age, and he had the most curious expression on his face. He was smiling, but he also seemed intrigued by her. His dark brown hair almost fell in his cold gray eyes, and he was tall.

"They giving you a hard time?" he asked in a kind voice, but his eyes were looking over every inch of her, trying to figure out what to make of her.

"Uh… erm, yeah, I guess," Jennifer stuttered, unsure of anything. He made her so nervous for some reason.

"Do you have a compartment?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"N-no, not yet."

"Well then, you'll just have to come with me then. My sister and I's isn't that far down," he stated, and swished off down the corridor. She followed him, having no desire to disobey.

The boy slid open a compartment door and led Jennifer inside. There was a girl with long hair sitting on a seat and she took her gaze away from the window as they entered. She had the same eye and hair colour as the boy.

"Who's this, Lance?" she asked in a quiet and cold voice. She seemed to want nothing to do with anyone at the moment.

"I don't know, she didn't have a compartment. Calm down Sarlanda," he replied, flopping himself down on the seat opposite his sister. Jennifer sat down near the door hesitantly.

"What year are you, first?" asked Sarlanda suddenly.

Jennifer nodded slowly.

"Us too."

"Except, we're not idiots like the rest of the year. We're purebloods," added Lance. Sarlanda shot him a look.

"Anyways, what's your name?"

"Jennifer Potter."

The siblings exchanged looks, each with wide eyes.

"Are you really?" Sarlanda asked. "Potter as in… related to Harry Potter?"

"I think so," Jennifer replied, biting her lip slightly. "I mean, I remember having a little brother, and I think his name was Harry… I can't remember everything, I haven't seen him since I was about three they tell me."

"Who's they?" Lance asked.

"The ladies in the orphanage where I grew up. They said an old man named Dumbledore dropped me off there on November first right after my third birthday."

They exchanged looks again, but didn't say anything until Sarlanda smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you're friends with us, Jennifer. We'll help you out. We're Lance and Sarlanda Malfoy, by the way. We're twins, in case you're wondering."

Jennifer smiled. She was grateful for her new friends.

**AT HOGWARTS**

Jennifer stood in a crowded hall among the other first years. All around them were the other, older students of Hogwarts, and in front of them were the teachers. Jennifer's knees shook as the older, stern-looking Professor McGonagall stood before them holding the Sorting Hat in one hand and a scroll with all their names on it in the other. Sarlanda and Lance had told her about Hogwarts on the train, and all about Sorting, but Jennifer was still scared. Lance wanted Slytherin, and Sarlanda wasn't so sure, but they both agreed it was probably the best house. What if she wasn't with them?

"Katie Bell!" A girl with blonde pigtails went up, the hat slipping over her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brittany Chang!" The girl who had shoved Jennifer on the train went up. Jennifer's eyes narrowed into a glare with dislike.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rodger Davis!" This boy was good-looking, for being only eleven.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cedric Diggory!"

_'And that's the first boy from before…'_ Jennifer thought as the shaky, stringy boy sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Stacy Fires!" Another blonde girl went up, but she had no fear. She just had a grin slapped on her face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jared Hood!" A smirking boy now sat on the stood, and Jennifer could practically feel the drool dripping off the girls lips from around her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lee Jordan!" A boy with dark skin and dreadlocks went up, looking rather annoyed with the whole situation.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lance Malfoy!" Lance left Jennifer's side after giving her hand the slightest squeeze. It sent the blood rushing into her face as he sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled after barely touching his head.

"Sarlanda Malfoy!"

"Well, here goes..." Sarlanda mumbled, and she went to accept the hat. It took a while for it to decide.

"SLYTHERIN!" She went off to join Lance. Now it was just Jennifer to get into Slytherin, and they'd all be together.

"Ophilia McLaggen!"

"Oh, bloody hell..." said the girl just behind Jennifer. She had short hair that stuck up everywhere and was dyed a shocking bright purple. The hat sat at an odd angle on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ophilia beamed and went off to the Gryffindor table to join the boy with dreadlocks.

"Colin Parker!" A slightly plump boy went up to the hat, looking terrified of it. The hat took a while with deciding him as well. Jennifer hoped it wouldn't be like that for her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jennifer Potter!" The hall went deadly silent and Jennifer felt every pair of eyes in the hall zero in on her echoing footsteps as she walked up to the hat, trying to look brave. She let it slip over her eyes when she set it on her head.

'_Well well, you ARE an interesting one... I would say Ravenclaw, but there's something else here, something greater..._' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jennifer was thunderstruck. In a daze, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Looking over at Sarlanda and Lance, they were as shocked as she was. Jennifer was about to cry when the girl with purple hair scooted over next to her.

"Hey, aren't you Jennifer Potter? That's really cool, I'm Ophilia McLaggen. I'm not _near _as cool, but hey, so yeah, you should so sit with me, and it's so cool you're a Gryffindor!" Ophilia said really fast. Jennifer only got about half of it. Apparently she was "cool," whatever that was supposed to mean. Jennifer was used to being the second-rate dorky kid.

"Sophia Warbeck!" A girl with dark skin and curly black hair trembled as she set the Hat on her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She sat down next to Jennifer and Ophilia, looking relieved.

"Hi!" Ophilia said happily, shaking her hand. Jennifer managed a weak smile to Sophia before looking longingly over at the Slytherin table.

"Fred Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"George Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Two identical ginger twins sat across from the three girls. Someone farther down the table who looked like he could be related was congratulating them.

Jennifer ate her dinner quietly as everyone around her chatted happily. Whilst everyone else was thrilled to be in Gryffindor, she was not. She wanted nothing more than to be over at the Slytherin table, listening to Lance's smooth voice and sharing a slight smile with Sarlanda.

"So, Jennifer Potter, right?" asked one of the twins. "George Weasley. What's up? You're not sick, are you?" he asked, grinning. Apparently that was a joke.

"No, I'd just much rather be in Slytherin," Jennifer said quietly.

George's fork clattered to the table. "What?" he practically yelled. "Are you kidding me? _Slytherin?_"

"Yes. My friends Lance and Sarlanda are over there," Jennifer replied meekly, unaware that she had said pretty much the worst thing she could have to a fellow Gryffindor.

"Malfoy?" asked the other twin, Fred. "Lance and Sarlanda Malfoy are your friends?"

"Yes. They're really nice."

Fred merely laughed. "You've got to be kidding me…Jennifer, a girl like yourself shouldn't be associating with the Malfoys. They're bad news."

Jennifer spent the rest of the night in confusion. Sarlanda and Lance had been so nice to her on the train, yet every single one of her fellow Gryffindors were telling her they were awful. She fell asleep quickly, not knowing that Ophilia, Fred and George would quickly become her best friends, not knowing that her friendship with Sarlanda would soon become one of the biggest tests of her life, and not even having an inkling that Lance would one day be her worst enemy.

* * *

***Disclaimer!* I don't own any of JKR's characters or settings, but I DO own Jennifer, Sarlanda, Lance, Ophilia, other various OC's, and the plot. So don't steal them!**

**~Icamane**


	2. To The Cup!

'_I got it! I got it! Yes, yes, __**YES!**__'_I screamed in my head the moment the fiery feeling had left my stomach. Looking down at myself, I found no longer a cat body, but my bare feet, pale legs, pajama shorts and shirt, and my hands, which were shaky. I couldn't believe it. It was finally done; I could transform into a cat completely and without any hitches. I was an Animagus.

* * *

I awoke an hour before dawn when Mrs. Weasley shook us awake.

"Time for breakfast, dear," she whispered in my ear before moving on to wake Ginny. I sat up and my eyes focused themselves in the dark almost immediately. The exuberance I had felt from last night before I went to bed was still pulsing through me.

I had never been much good at Transfiguration, but lately, I've been struck with ambition; to become an Animagus. I got as many books as I could on the subject and I've been practicing by night since before summer started. It was really hard at first, and I had to exchange a lot of letters with my godfather, Sirius, before I finally got the gist of it. And the past two weeks, I had been able to transform into a cat and back, but I usually came back to human with some feline features. The worst was the tail and fangs. But last night was my first time doing it without ending up with random patches of cat hair, cat ears, or yellow eyes. I have never felt more accomplished in my life.

It would be a few minutes before Ginny and Hermione would be awake, so I lit a candle and wrote a quick letter to Sirius.

_Snuffles,_

_It worked! I finally got it last night! Thank goodness you remembered that loophole in The Trace, otherwise I would have never been able to do this before school started again. I still think the Ministry's stupid for not being able to tell who's doing the magic.  
The cat thing worked out really well, I'm glad I tried that instead of an owl!_

_Love,  
Jennifer_

The handwriting was awful, but it would do. I approached my owl, Fiona, a graceful barn owl. She had woken up when Mrs. Weasley had come in, and she looked now at me expectantly.

"Morning, dear princess. I have a letter for Sirius, do you think you can find him for me?" I asked, stroking her fluffy feathers soothingly. She nipped at my fingers after I tied the letter to her leg and she soared silently out of the window and into the not-yet-dawn.

Yawning and stretching, I wandered down to the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley was seated at the table and Mrs. Weasley was busy making bacon sandwiches.

"Well, look who's up and running first for once?" joked Mr. Weasley, smiling. I was a notorious non-morning person.

"Yeah, funny isn't it? I guess I just couldn't stand the excitement," I beamed, accepting a sandwich from Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you ready for the match?" Mr. Weasley asked, taking a sandwich as well.

"So ready! Although, I have to say, Bulgaria doesn't stand a chance against Ireland. Sure, they've got Krum, but Ireland's got the best Chasers in the League."

The morning went by slowly. When we finally left, the sky was starting to lighten up a little. I walked with Harry a little ways behind everyone else to tell him what I had accomplished last night.

"So you finally got it, eh?" he asked, yawning for the third time already.

"Yeah, it's really wicked. I turn into this little dark brownish red cat, perfect for sneaking around at night," I said as gleefully as I could in a low voice.

"That's great, Jen. But I thought you were awful at Transfiguration."

"Well, I am most the time. But hey… it helps when our godfather is an Animagus himself," I added, smiling.

"And what was that loophole you two found?" Harry asked, getting ready to yawn again.

"Oh, the thing with The Trace is it only tells the Ministry a specific area where magic is being used, not who's using it. So with the Weasleys, we could pretty much use magic without any worry, because they think it's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Charlie or Bill."

"So that's why we got in trouble for Dobby two years ago," Harry summed up.

"Exactly."

We walked through the pale morning light nearly for forever. I caught back up with Fred and George when Harry decided to walk with Ron and Hermione. The twins were grumbling about their older brothers.

"It's just ridiculous," said Fred.

"_Just_because they can Apparate, doesn't mean they shouldn't have to get up and walk with the rest of us," George finished.

"And I just can't believe Mum threw away all our Ton-Tongue Toffees…" Fred said gloomily.

"Yeah, six months work, down the drain…"

"Cheer up guys, we'll figure out how to get them back. Plus, now that you know how to do them, making more shouldn't be that bad…" I said, hoping to cheer them up.

"Where are we going Dad?" shouted Ron from behind us.

"Haven't the foggiest!" called back Mr. Weasley, who lead us. He and I were probably the most awake out of everyone. Ginny was still sort of stumbling, so I grabbed her arm to steady her and we walked together, discussing the Irish Chasers. She was practically like a little sister to me. I looked after her like I looked after Harry.

Mr. Weasley led us to a rather large and steep hill, where he said the Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup would be. It looked daunting, and we had to stop talking and save our breath for climbing. Mr. Weasley, Ron and the Twins reached the top first.

"Amos!"

"Arthur!"

Ginny and I looked up to where Mr. Weasley was. He was meeting a tall man with brown hair and glasses, and they shook hands. We scrambled up the hill to get a better look.

"Are all these yours?" the other man asked jokingly.

"No, just the red-heads. Except for Jennifer, that is," Mr. Weasley said, nodding towards me as I finally made it to the top and stood next to the Twins, panting slightly. It was only after I was being bombarded with greetings did I see who was standing behind him.

"My goodness, Jennifer Potter are you? Cedric's told me a lot about you. Goodness me, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Amos Diggory, his father. It's wonderful to meet you, and oh! That must be your brother…" Amos Diggory was very energetic, and after he shook my arm many times, he went for Harry, who was just coming to the top of the hill.

"You kids know Cedric already, I take it?" Mr. Weasley asked, mentioning to Diggory, who was off in his standoff-ish way. Fred, George and I just did our best not to glare.

"Oh yes, we know him," I answered, biting my cheek. I really didn't like him, especially after our last Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, which had been a disaster.

"Hello Jennifer, Fred, George," Diggory greeted us all in turn, nodding to us each. He sent me a small smile, which I narrowed my eyes at. I take my Quidditch very seriously. But his gray eyes just laughed at my contempt.

"Right then, shall we get ready? Our Portkey leaves in a minute," said Mr. Weasley somewhat awkwardly, pointing to our Portkey, a mangy old boot. We all crowded around the boot, and Mr. Weasley gave out instructions. "Everybody grab on, a finger will do!" Once everybody was touching, there was nothing but to wait and listen to Mr. Weasley count down the time on his watch.

"Three, two, _one_!"

We started spinning upwards at an incredible speed. My stomach started churning, my brain felt like mush, and I decided that last bacon sandwich had been a big mistake.

"Okay, let go now!" came Mr. Weasley's voice.

We did as we were told and all let go, falling through the air and landing hard on the ground. I fell right on my arse, and groaned, "I _hate_Portkeys." I felt so sick all I desired to do was lay there in the grass with my eyes closed until my everything stopped spinning.

When I did open my eyes, I was met by oh-so-casual brown hair, gray eyes, and a hand in my face. "Need help?" Diggory asked, with an almost smirk on his face. I brushed his hand aside.

"No, I can help myself thanks," I said, standing up, feeling my head rush.

"Welcome everyone, to the Quidditch World Cup," said Mr. Weasley grandly, gesturing over the thousands and thousands of tents. It was a dream come true.


	3. Quidditch Star

"Honestly, I never knew it was that hard to set up a tent…"

"All he had to do was wave his bloody wand…"

Ginny and I were grumbling as we set off through the maze of tents, looking for people we knew. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been set on the quest of getting water. I didn't see why Mr. Weasley couldn't just conjure that, too. But, he insisted upon doing this "like real Muggles." If I wanted to act like a Muggle, I would have just gone back to my aunt and uncle's house. Ginny had mentioned wanting to see if any of our classmates were here, and before Mr. Weasley could argue, I whisked her away. It wasn't like anything bad was going to happen to us.

We couldn't keep our eyes in one place. Every tent was different, and there was always something going on at each one. We passed tents from all different countries, and of varying levels of elegance and complexity. There was one with three floors, fountains, and golden fireworks, and then another that was shocking purple and red, with a blue fire outside it and a circle of African wizards around it, all smoking odd-shaped pipes and speaking some language neither of us could identify.

Outside one tent that was a deep gold and had a blue campfire outside it, was a purple headed girl that could only be one person. "Ophilia McLaggen!" I called as loud as I could. She turned around, brightening up as soon as she saw Ginny and I, rushed over to us and hugging us each in turn.

"Ginny! Jennifer!" she squealed, excitable. She hadn't changed over the summer. Same sharp quickness about both her presence and appearance, same perky purple hair and attitude, same dangerous brown eyes and laugh. Just the way I loved my best friend.

"Goodness, how are you two? It's been forever!"

"Only a month, Ophilia," I reminded her gently, laughing.

"Yes, but it _seems_ like forever. Especially when you live with _them_," she moaned, gesturing to the tent, where her father and younger brother, Cormac, were probably debating Quidditch.

"Ophilia? Who are you talking to? It is Sar – Oh," said Cormac, coming out of the tent happily and then his face falling when he saw who it was, "it's you two."

"Go away Cormac, don't you have a Bulgarian Seeker to worship?" Ophilia snapped.

"You know Bulgaria's going to win!" yelled Cormac, stomping away.

"As if they could ever _dream_of beating Ireland!" Ophilia shouted back.

* * *

It was finally time.

We all threw our new scarves over our shoulders, pocketed our wands, and set off for the Quidditch World Cup final. Most of everyone in our group was wearing Bulgaria's colours (red and black) but myself and a few others sported Ireland's (green and gold).  
We followed Mr. Weasley through the forest that was at the edge of our tent. The stadium was somewhere deep within it. The paths were lit with green and red lanterns, and people swarmed down them. The air was charged with excitement. And with hundreds of thousands of people there, that added up to a lot of excitement. Ginny and I were chatting about Quidditch with Fred and George. They had apparently bet one Ludo Bagman that Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the Snitch.

"It's a very risky bet," I said, eyebrows scrunched. "Especially since you bet _all_your money."

"Not really, Jen, if you think about it," said George.

"Krum's the best Seeker in the world," began Fred.

"But Ireland's got a better team all around…" added George

"So it's actually a pretty likely bet," finished Fred.

"It is a good point, Jen," said Ginny.

I sighed. I hated when they ganged up on me like this. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when you lose all your gold…"

After a little bit more walking, the stadium came into view. My jaw dropped in awe. It was nearly as tall as the towers of Hogwarts, and the golden lights and hundreds of Ministry wizards around it just made it that more impressive. The man who took our tickets told us to go "all the way up." My heart pounded. We were getting the Box seats with the Minister, some of the best seats possible. This evening couldn't get better.  
The descent up the purple carpeted stairs certainly put a damper on our spirits though. We were all panting by the time we reached our seats, but we took them with joy. I sat at the end of our line next to George, with my Omnioculars hanging around my neck. We watched the big blackboard and its whisking messages, advertising broomsticks and mess removers. Mr. Weasley and Percy talked to a lot of people I didn't know, but whom were probably important, seeing as they were sitting in the Top Box. When Cornelius Fudge entered, Percy accidentally broke his glasses, at which I snickered. Fudge then greeted Harry, and introduced him to a foreign wizard. I paid more attention to the people still filling in the stands elsewhere until Fudge said, "Ah, and here's Lucius!"

The majority of our row whipped around to see the entire Malfoy family there; Lucius Malfoy, with his long, white-blonde hair and sneer; Narcissa Malfoy, tall and slim, again with light hair; Draco, obviously the youngest, glaring at Harry, Ron and Hermione; and then Lance and Sarlanda Malfoy, who shared little in common for being twins. They were both rather tall, slim, and had gray eyes and dark brown hair. Lance wore the Malfoy smirk and his hair in a lazy mess. His smirk grew when he locked his eyes onto me, which I determinedly avoided. I instead met eyes with Sarlanda. She stood out in great contrast with her family. Her long, dark brown hair had the slightest wave to it, and her expression was blank until she saw me. She smiled knowingly and rolled her eyes at her brother. I returned her smile; sometimes, best friends didn't need words to understand each other.

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were in a stare-off.

"Good lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Mr. Malfoy said softly, going unheard by Fudge, who just ranted on about how great of a donator Mr. Malfoy was. But Malfoy didn't say anything else, and they just filed past us to take the seats down the row from us. I had the deepest urge to kick Lance off over the box wall when he passed by. Thankfully, it was Sarlanda who took the other seat next to me.

"Bloody hell mate, I'm glad I get to sit by you," she muttered as she sat down, making sure the rest of her family couldn't hear her. "It's been a right nightmare so far."

"Well, I'm glad I could rescue you," I said, grinning. Sarlanda gave me a small smile back and turned her attention to the pitch where the game was about to start.

_"And now I give you - The Bulgaria National Quidditch Team! Dimitrov!"_

The Bulgarian supporters started screaming for their team as the scarlet blurs shot out of their locker room.

_"Ivanova! Zogarf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaaaannnnd – Krum!"_

"There he is, that's him!" I heard Ron screaming as he followed Krum with his Omnioculars. Victor Krum - the one Quidditch player everyone couldn't help but talk about. The apparent teen protégé Seeker. Well, we'll see if he was any good tonight.

_"And now - The Ireland National Quidditch Team!"_ It was the green mass's turn to scream._"Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaannnd – Lynch!"_

"GO IRELAND!" I screamed, following the players with my own Omnioculars. Mullet and Moran were my favorite Chasers in the league. Bloody brilliant they are.  
The ref walked out onto the field with the crate of balls, and at his whistle, the game began.

The Quaffle was being passed so fast by Ireland's Chasers I could hardly keep up. I'm sure my jaw went slack with amazement at some point, but that was irrelevant. This was the spectacular Quidditch we had come here to see played. Within fifteen minutes, Ireland had scored three times.

"Take that, Bulgaria," I cheered as Mullet scored the third goal. But then Ivanova broke through the Irish Chasers and Keeper and scored. Sarlanda and Ron were dancing.

"_Bulgaria finally gets on the board! Well done! Thirty to ten, Ireland leading—oh I say!_" Everyone looked at Krum and Lynch, who were diving to the ground. I looked down for the Snitch, but it wasn't there.

"IT'S A FEINT!" I screamed, but it was too late. Krum had pulled off, and Lynch plowed into the ground. I flinched as the time-out was called.

"Bloody idiot," I muttered. Sarlanda was smirking next to me. Ginny was leaning over the box edge, horrified. From somewhere, I heard Charlie reassuring her.

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed! Which is what Krum was after, of course…"

The Wronski Feint. It was a bloody dangerous Seeker move, but highly effective if you could pull it off. Maybe Krum wasn't all chowder head. A few minutes later, Lynch was off again, and the match resumed at a new level of dirty playing. Bulgarian Keeper Zogarf got a penalty for cobbing, the Beaters got another penalty for arguing with the ref, and Dimitrov got another one for skinning Moran. At one point, Krum got hit in the face with a Bludger, but the only the crowd seemed to notice. But then another spectacular thing happened. Lynch dived once again for the Snitch, Krum right on his tail. Closer and closer to the ground they got. I wanted to tare my eyes away and close them, but I couldn't.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione from somewhere.

"No, only Lynch!" Harry and I yelled.

And so he did. Like an almost instant replay, Lynch dug himself another nice hole in the ground, while Krum rose out of the dive, the Golden Snitch clutched in his hand.

_"KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! BUT IRELAND WINS!"_ screamed Bagman over the crowd. The scoreboard read: **"BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170." **

This was the point where George turned to me and said, "What was that about a risky bet?"


	4. Forest

After the match, we joined the swarm of wizards heading back to their tents. I was still in shock that Fred and George had won their bet, and they we leaping with joy, gold jingling happily in their pockets. "_Don't_tell your mother you were betting," Mr. Weasley warned.

"'Course we won't, Dad," assured Fred.

"What do you lot have planned for that gold?" I asked George in a hushed voice.

"Things, my dear Jennifer, things," he said with a wink. "Materials for products, mostly, if you really want to know."

I sighed and shook my head, laughing. "Oh, you two…"

We had a celebration party in the tent. Mr. Weasley sort of let us run wild, with the Twins and I table dancing Irish style. But then Ron decided to change the subject to Krum, so we started doing a sort of grunting war chant.

"He's more than a player..." Ron said. "He's an artist!"

"Oh Ronald, I think you're in love!" said Ginny. Then everyone but Ron burst into song;

"_Victor I love you,  
Victor I do!  
When we're apart,  
My heart beats only for you!_"

"Shut up," said Ron, elbowing Fred. The rest of us broke down laughing, too giddy to speak.

The rest of the night was spent just talking Quidditch. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and I got into a debate about various fouls (mostly cobbing) and Ron enthusiastically re-ran all of Krum's amazing moves. Only when Ginny nodded off did Mr. Weasley call for bedtime. Ginny, Hermione and I headed off to our tent, and I was asleep in moments.

Yeah, like that would last.

"Jennifer! Ginny, wake up! We need to go!"

Mr. Weasley's voice plucked me from my dreams with urgency. "Wassgoinon?" I asked groggily, but I knew there was something wrong. There was fire. And screaming.

"Come on, get your coat and wand!" Mr. Weasley said again before dashing off. I sprung out of bed and fumbled for my wand. Screw the coat, at least I was still in my clothes, but I was still the last one out of our tent.

"You lot, get into the woods and stick together! We're going to help the Ministry!" I heard Mr. Weasley say before he took off in the direction of the chaos. I caught a glimpse of people in dark hoods and masks, levitating some people above them and blasting tents out of their way.

_'Bloody hell… are those… Death Eaters?'_I asked myself before running after the Twins and into the forest.

"Fred? George? _Harry!_"

Typical. I had lost them.

I lit my wand and started tromping through the undergrowth, towards where I hoped they had gone. I couldn't be lost… not here, and not now. I couldn't afford it. Then, I heard the noise of someone up ahead of me.

"Ginny? Ron? Someone?" I asked, starting towards it.

"Who's there?" the person asked, their voice slightly panicked. But that defiantly wasn't a twinly voice. So I jumped the bush and found none other than Cedric bloody Diggory.

I sighed, exasperated. "Oh bloody hell, it's you."

"Nice to see you too, Jennifer. You alone?" he asked cautiously, his gray eyes darting to the darkness around me.

"Duh. Why else would I be calling people's names?"

That one stumped him for a moment.

"Yeah, okay. Shall we stick together then? I wouldn't want you alone if a Death Eater came along."

"Honestly Diggory, I can take care of myself, it's yourself you should be worrying about." Really, who did this guy think he was?

A twig snapped.

"You hear that?" Diggory whispered. I nodded, holding up a finger to shush him. It was followed by the sound of rustling leaves.

"Someone's coming. Nox!" I whispered, distinguishing my wand.

In the pitch black, I couldn't really see what was going on. Okay, I couldn't see at _all_. I think I stumbled into Diggory, because I froze clutching an arm-like object.

"Lumos Maxima!"

We both covered our eyes, blinded by the caster's spell.

It was Lance Malfoy. He was taller than me, he always had been. But that didn't stop me from trying to glare him down.

"Well, well, what's this? Cedric Diggory and Jennifer Potter? I didn't know you would sink as low as to a Hufflepuff, Jennifer..." He seemed to be amused by the situation. I realized I was clenching Diggory's arm rather tightly, so I let go.

"What are you going on about, Lance?" I asked icily. "Whatever it is, you're wrong. We just happened to be here at the same time. It's just coincidence."

"Then why were you clinging to him like some lost animal?" Lance asked with a smirk. It was a bit hard to explain that one, so I reached for my wand, which stupid me had pocketed.

"I wouldn't touch that, Potter," he said, pointing his own wand at me. My arm went limp by my side.

"So, what _do _you want Lance?" asked Diggory coldly.

"Oh nothing much, I just got bored," Lance said lazily.

"Mad because your mummy won't let you join your father as a Death Eater?" I taunted. I seemed to have a knack for getting under his skin. He pointed his wand at me again.

"Don't talk about my mother like that," he growled, "I don't want to hurt your pretty face..." he added, smirking.

"Really? That's funny, because I really wanted to mess up yours."

Lance laughed menacingly. "Jennifer, you only wish you could."

"Wanna bet?" I asked, pulling out my wand ever so gently.

"Sure."

"Eat Slugs!"

"Sectumsempra!"

My curse hit Lance in the stomach, and a big green slug came out of his mouth and plopped onto the ground, but that wasn't near the damage he had done to me. A white-hot pain lashed across my face as his curse cut a nice lovely gash down my jaw bone. Blood began spilling out as I got dizzy.

"You little bitch! CRUCIO!"

I threw myself into Cedric and we fell to the ground, but dodged Lance's curse. I pointed my wand up at him.

"_Stupefy!_" Lance fell to the ground, stunned, and with slugs dribbling out of his mouth.

I got up from on top of Diggory. "Sorry Diggory," I muttered

He got up as well. "It's okay, I understand," Diggory said, flashing me a smile. I looked down at Lance's crumpled body.

"Let's leave him here, someone's bound to find him," I said coldly, resisting the urge to stomp Lance's nose with my foot.

"You sure Jennifer? I don't know…" said Diggory uncertainly.

"Trust me, Diggory, his mum will be looking all over for him. Besides, you really want to carry a sadistic creep though the forest with you?" When he didn't say anything, we set off in the direction I hoped was to the camp. I held my forehead, trying to prevent a head rush.

We hadn't walked long before Diggory broke the silence. "You're bleeding rather badly there," he said, gesturing to my facial wound.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I snapped, gently prodding the gash. Merlin it stung.

"What's your problem?" Diggory asked, a slight bit agitated.

"Problem? I don't have a problem."

'_Except for the fact that I'm stuck, lost, in a forest with you and my face is now a freaking bloodbath? No, no problem at all,' _I added in my mind harshly.

We didn't talk again for a long while after that. Diggory must have taken the hint. Then I muttered, "Hope everyone's okay, I'm getting worried..."

"I'm sure they're fine..."

Dammit, I did_ not _mean for him to hear that.

Suddenly, a wand light shown in our faces.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

I held up my own wand. "Stand down, or I'll hex you!" The other person lowered their wand, and I saw it was George, with Fred and Ginny standing behind him. I stuffed my wand away and I threw my arms around George's neck. "Oh George! You're okay! And Fred and Ginny too!"

See, I can be gooey when I want to be. George hugged me back and then pried himself from my death grip. "Yeah, we are. Blimey Jen, what happened to your face?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, that would be our favorite creep Lance Malfoy's work, that is..." I said, feeling my gash again. It had gone numb, so it didn't really hurt anymore, but it was still bleeding quite a bit.

"Bloody git. Of course you know, he was probably banking on finding you in here," George growled.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked Diggory sharply. See? I'm not the only one who doesn't like his!

"Jennifer and I bumped into each other," he said coolly, ignoring Fred's rudeness.

'_Literally_,' I added in my mind.

"I think we should head back to the tent," said Ginny. She sounded stressed.

"Yeah, Ginny's right..."

* * *

I sat in the tent, waiting anxiously. Everyone who had been fighting was back, save Mr. Weasley and the fourthies. Bill was patching up my jaw as best be could, but he couldn't do much because it was cursed (but he did manage to stop the bleeding), and Charlie was wrapping his arm. We were all on edge, because a few minutes ago, the Dark Mark had appeared above the trees. My imagination was running wild. What if Harry had gotten hurt, or someone else? I just couldn't live with myself if they had been. I was supposed to have been watching out for them.

Then, the tent flap opened and Mr. Weasley came in, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I jumped up and hugged Harry tightly.

"Merlin's pants Harry, I've been so worried!"

"It's okay Jen, I'm fine! Really!"

When I had released my little brother, I saw that Ron was gawking at me. "What are you gawking at Ron?" I questioned.

"Your face! What happened?"

"Ran into ol' Lance Malfoy. He didn't like the fact that I was talking back to him."

We talked about what happened to ourselves until Mr. Weasley told us all to get some rest. I crawled into my bunk, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	5. Tournament!

**ON THE TRAIN**

There were always six of us in this one compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was our sort of unspoken territory, like everyone knew about it and no one sat there except us, unless they wanted to get booted out. Fred, George and I sat on one side, facing Lee, Ophilia and Sarlanda on the other. It was good to be back

We were all discussing the Quidditch World Cup at the moment. Most particularly, the events that had occurred after the match. I had a thin, faint scar where my cut had been from Lance. You can bet a hundred galleons Sarlanda was pissed when she saw this. The trolley had just come by and we got as much as our money and lap space would provide.

"So," said Lee, biting into a Chocolate Frog, "What do you think this special event that they're holding at Hogwarts this year is?"

"No clue," Fred said.

"Percy and Dad are keeping their mouths shut..." George added, popping a Bertie Bott in his mouth.

"I got nothing. You 'Philia?" I asked. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk, seeing as she had a large amount of Droobles in her mouth. She looked amusingly like a chipmunk.

"I don't know how reliable this is..." said Sarlanda, "...but it's 'sposed to be some special event that hasn't been held in around a hundred years. And it's 'sposed to be really dangerous, because the Ministry's been working on the security for it all summer..."

"Where'd you hear all that?" I asked curiously.

"Dad. He's been going on about it for weeks. Although, he conveniently doesn't mention much when I'm around, but that's what I've gotten from eavesdropping…" Sarlanda's voice trailed off, and she popped some Bertie Botts. Longest sentence I've head her say all day.

"Well, sounds exciting anyways!" said Fred cheerily.

"Hmm," I agreed, and I dug a book out of my bag to read until the conversation turned.

I had almost finished my book when the conductor announced that we would be there in another ten minutes. Ophilia shooed the boys out of the compartment, (much to Lee's protests) and we changed into our uniforms. There's one thing I almost cannot stand about the Hogwarts uniforms, and that's the skirt. It made me so uncomfortable, and I couldn't sit the way I liked (cross legged) or run or crawl or do _anything_in it. Pants were so much more practical. But I'm probably alone in my avocation to get rid of the skirts, because Sar and Ophilia both didn't mind them.

Once we were done, we switch with the guys so they could change. I looked down the aisle, trying to find a familiar face. _Way_down on my right, I saw Harry say hi to Cho Chang. I smirked. 'Probably babbling like an idiot...' I thought. On my left were Sophia Warbeck and Katie Bell, and me and Ophilia's dorm mates. We exchanged greetings before going back into the compartment to get the ends of our sweets, my book bag, and Ophilia's Gobstones. When the train came to a halt, the six of us got out. Hagrid was ushering the 1st years to the boats. Sarlanda led the way to a carriage, and we all piled in, save Lee.

"I'm gonna ride with Sophia," he said casually.

"Suit yourself," said Ophilia, and she closed the door. She nudged Fred once the carriage started moving.

"I _told_you they had something going on."

"I never said I didn't think so too!" defended Fred.

I couldn't have been bothered with this. Couples gossip had never really been an interest of mine. I just didn't like it, and I thought being in pointless relationships was well…pointless. It's not like you're going to get anything life-changing out of one at sixteen. I focused on the Thestrals pulling the carriage instead. Now there was something tangible, likely, and real: death. I had been able to see them since my first year, and I was shocked when no one else could. But now that I thought about it five or six years later, it made sense. I can describe my mothers' death with scary detail. Not that I make a habit of it or tell anyone the whole story, but I write it down sometimes, when the words come to me. So that was my stance on life; death, real. Legitimate relationship in school; not that real. Cheerful, eh?

When the carriage stopped, we all clambered out. We headed up the steps and into the Entrance Hall. It was still such a magical feeling, walking in the front doors for the first time that school year. It brought back so many memories.

We strolled into the Great Hall and Sarlanda parted with us to go sit at the Slytherin table. George and I sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table, and Ophilia and Fred sat across from us. Harry, Ron and Hermione eventually joined us next to me and Fred on the other side. Some more people began joining our group at the table, including Ginny, Hyden Black and Launa Lupin.

Hyden and Launa were both fourth years with Harry, and the three of them together was like the Marauders all over again. Launa was somewhat tall and willow-y, with long, dusty blonde-brown hair the same colour as her father, Remus, but with blue eyes the shade of a swimming pool, and her French accent was a mystery to everyone, even myself. She was bloody brilliant at Potions, but she had a motor mouth that didn't know when to stop sometimes.

Hyden, on the other hand, was her practical opposite, ironic for being her best friend. I loved that kid to death, and how could I not? He was my god brother, after all. With messy black hair and brown eyes, he was a picturesque mini-Sirius, but with the opposite attitude. He was typically cold and withdrawn to everyone except his friends. Kind of like Sarlanda, except worse. It was nearly impossible to get feelings out of that kid, but there was one thing he was passionate for, and that was music. That's why he sort of got along better with me than most people was because we could sit there for hours and debate Muggle rock bands. It was great.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the feast. He gave our usual start-of-term notices (no magic in the hallways, Filch hated everything our group loved, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, etc…) but he made a few un-expected announcements.

"Now I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who kindly agreed to take on the job for the year, Professor Alastor Moody!"

A very grizzled, very odd, and very mad looking man stood up at the table. He had all sorts of scars all over his face, but the thing that stuck out was his eyes. One was small, and normal, but the other was large and blue, and swiveled all over the place. It was rather disgustingly intriguing.

"Who's that?" I asked George under my breath, applauding with a few other students.

"Are you kidding me? That's Mad-Eye Moody! He's completely nutters, but brilliant. He's filled half the cells of Azkaban."

"And finally," started Dumbledore again, "one last announcement. This year, I am sorry to say that the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament will not take place."

"_What?_"

Everyone in the hall seemed to have gasped it. I couldn't believe it. No _Quidditch_? I had been formulating the most epic of plays during the summer after the Cup…so that must be why the Quidditch Captain badge I so dearly craved never came.

"But don't fret," Dumbledore continued. "It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event; The Triwizard Tournament!"

"You're _joking_!" yelled Fred. Nearly everyone in the hall laughed, including Dumbledore.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I'm not. The Triwizard Tournament was established as a friendly competition between the three major European wizarding schools; Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. A champion is selected from each school to compete in three very dangerous tasks. The winner of the three tasks would win the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

The hall was swept with whispers.

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed. Everyone seemed to want it, and I don't blame them. A thousand Galleons is a lot of money.

"As eager as I know you are to enter, the Heads of the schools and the Ministry of Magic have decided that, for your safety, an age limit will be imposed. Only student who are of age – that is, seventeen or older – will be allowed to enter. I myself will be personally assuring that no student under seventeen will try to hoodwink our impartial judge. As for our guests, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and staying with us until the Tournament's end, roughly the rest of the school year. I trust you will extend every courtesy to them. And now, bedtime. Chop, chop!"

Ophilia and I were among the first out the door to the dormitories. She had caught the password from Sophia, and we were off, steaming.

"They can't do that!" I muttered angrily. "Canceling Quidditch, who do they think they are…"

"Reckon Fred and George and gonna try?"

"Definitely. Didn't you hear Fred?"

"Yeah, and I suppose Sarlanda might try…I'm not though, I don't know enough magic to do something like that," reasoned Ophilia, lips pursed.

"Aren't _you _going to enter, Potter? I am," said a too familiar voice.

From behind us on the Grand Staircase stalked up Brittany Chang and two other girls; her right-hand-woman Cyliana White and her sister Cho. Brittany had a very long curtain of brown, shiny hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. She had never really liked me, and I didn't really like her either. Though, I never did know why. I had never originally given her a reason to dislike me. But over the years, we had turned into big rivals in just about everything we did.

"I'm entering. I turn seventeen in two weeks," she smirked. Cyliana giggled.

"Really now? Good for you. I'm not, thanks. I'm not even sixteen yet."

"And why would that stop you? It's not stopping your Weasley friends."

"So? That's them."

"What, you're not a coward, are you? Thought you were a Gryffindor, Jennifer," Brittany commented tauntingly. Cho just looked at her feet, and Cyliana acted like this was the funniest thing ever.

"No, I'm not a coward. But I'm not stupid either, no matter how much people think I am. If Dumbledore says no one under seventeen is getting in, then no one under seventeen is getting in, period."

"Whatever you want to use as an excuse, Potter," she said, pushing Ophilia and I out of the way and taking a staircase that probably lead to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Just let it go, Jen, we both know you could beat her any day," assured Ophilia as we took a shortcut to the seventh floor.

"Yeah, I know. She just likes to pretend she gets on my nerves. Competition doesn't bother me, you know this," I said with a smile.

It was true, Brittany didn't really bother me. She just liked to compete with me, and was a little annoying, but I didn't hate her. She would probably, and hopefully, grow out of it. Now, Cyliana was a different story. She had spread nasty rumors about me my second year, and made my life impossible. But, I had gotten her back the following year. There are still some boys in our grade who call her, "The Life-Sized Smurf."

"So are you really not going to enter?" Ophilia asked once we were climbing into bed.

"Nope. I know that Dumbledore means what he says."

"Really? I thought you were just saying that."

"No. I'm not an attention seeker, you know that."

"And yet, you always seem to have the spotlight," Ophilia commented.

Sad thing is, she was right.

I was about to find out just how right she was.


	6. Sixteen and Foreign!

**OCTOBER 30th**

It had now been almost two months of school. It was great being back at Hogwarts. My schedule was a little full with me taking nine classes. McGonagall raised her eyebrows at me when she gave me my schedule, but I'm taking the classes I like. Well, except Astronomy. Ophilia kind of dragged me into that one. She tried to get Sarlanda too, but Sarlanda is extremely stubborn. More than I am, actually.

Speaking of Sarlanda, she was currently sitting across from me at the Gryffindor table. She sometimes did this when I got up late (and the Twins and Ophilia ditched me because I'm cranky in the morning) and there weren't many teachers in the Hall. And by teachers I mean McGonagall and Snape.

Currently, I was playing with my scrambled eggs with a slice of bacon. I was taking out my irritation on the eggs, because you know, on your birthday, you really don't want to wake up early and go to class. Sarlanda watched me kill my eggs with raised eyebrows.

"Gee, looks entertaining."

"It is," I mumbled, crumbling the bacon into my defeated eggs. "Makes the eggs taste better..." I said, shoving some into my mouth. Sarlanda's eyebrows bounced, and she set a bottle of ink in front of me.

"Happy sixteenth birthday."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Eh? Ink for my birthday? You've officially lost it more than Stacey or Ophilia, Sar..."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, bloody hell Jennifer, it's not _just_ink. It's Jinx Ink."

"…huh wha?" I asked, now really confused.

"I made it myself. Just write someone's name and something about them with it, like '_Draco has pink and purple polka-dotted skin_' and in a few minutes, Draco has pink and purple polka-dotted skin."

"Wow..." I said, picking up the bottle. "How long does it last?"

"The jinx effects last for twenty-four hours. The ink itself will last until you use it all up."

I whistled. "Genius you are, Sarlanda..."

"Yes, well, I'm trying to get the effects to last longer. And I know, I try."

"Thanks Sar!" I grinned, pocketing the ink. Maybe this day would be good after all.

* * *

That evening, I sat in an armchair by the fire, playing Sophia in chess. She had already kicked my butt in checkers, so I was kicking hers at chess. It was near eleven, and we were the only ones in the common room.

"Checkmate," I said as my bishop killed her king.

"Bloody hell, this is why I hate chess... to many pieces..."

"Plus, you're the queen of checkers."

Sophia grinned. "Well, consider this my birthday present to you... Reparo!" she said, waving her wand, and pushing the chess set towards me.

I was slightly shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't need it..."

"Thanks Sophi!" I said, hugging her across the table. I questioned myself at this moment why I never had a chess set before. '_Oh, that's right,_' I though to myself as I climbed the stairs to the dorm. '_You always just steal Ron's._'

I crept into the dorm. Katie was asleep, Ophilia had detention with Filch for dungbombing a bathroom earlier today, and Sophia was probably going to end up sleeping in the common room again. Night was practically the only time she could let loose her pyromaniac skills without bothering anyone. I set my new chess set on my bedside table next to my Jinx Ink and turned to the small stack of presents on my bed. I dug into them immediately. There was a cake and card each from Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. Ginny got me a book called _Ultimate Chasers; Famous Moves, Players, and Matches Throughout History_. From Hyden, I got a book called _Prank Potions_. Fred and George had given me a box full of their latest prank items. Ophilia gave me a quill that changed ink colours and made odd bird-like noises when you wrote. Finally was Harry's present, a new bottle of broom handle polish. I grinned, gathering up all my presents and placing them neatly in my trunk.

"Thanks guys, I love you so much."

* * *

The next day was Halloween. That meant the two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, would be arriving today for the Triwizard Tournament. It also meant we got a half day of classes. No one really complained about that. I got to miss out on Arithmancy. They would be arriving at six PM, so at five-thirty, the teachers started assembling the school out in front of the doors. Everyone had cloaks and scarves on, and were squished rather tightly together. I was stuck between Katie Bell and Ophilia. I snugged my scarlet and gold scarf closer around my neck.

_'Bloody hell, it's cold! Where are they?_' I thought. If they didn't show up soon… but my question was soon answered.

It was Lee who saw it. "The lake! Look at the lake!" he shouted, pointing. Everybody's heads turned to look, and gasped. Rising out from its' black waters rose a timber, and as it continued to rise, we saw that it was the mast of a huge ship. It fully emerged from the water and I saw its red and black banners.

"Durmstrang colours," said Katie. I nodded. The plank lowered and the students of Durmstrang filed out with their fur coats and hats. The looked amusing. Leading the students was a tall, thin man with dark eyes and hair and a pointed goatee. Dumbledore walked up to the man and shook his hand.

"Igor!"

"Dumbledore! Is Maxime here yet?"

"No, not yet. Would you like to wait out here for her?"

"No, I think ve shall go inside. Viktor has a slight headcold." he said, gesturing to the student beside him. I recognized him at once. After all, I had seen him play Quidditch this past summer.

"Is that Viktor Krum?" I heard Ron and Hyden ask loudly at the same time. Ophilia and I rolled our eyes. Did they _have_to be that loud?

While we were waiting for Beauxbatons to arrive, Ophilia and I switched places to I could talk to George.

"Where are they, do you think?" I asked him.

"Ran into a dragon?" he suggested. I snorted.

"More like Percy," I said, then we both started laughing. As we were, Ophilia pointed up and shouted, "Look!" There was a – well, I don't know what it was – a _thing_flying towards us. As it drew closer, I squinted at it. It was a giant carriage, pulled by enormous winged horses. It landed smoothly on the grass in front of us, awing everyone. Out of it filled students in blue uniforms, followed by an enormous woman. Dumbledore greeted her.

"Maxime!" he said, kissing her hand.

"Proffezer Dumblee-dore!" she replied.

"Please, come inside! Igor is already here." he said, and everyone filed inside. I sat down at the Gryffindor table between Harry and George.

"They look cold," said George, mentioning to the Beauxbatons students.

"Yeah, I reckon it's because, you know, they're only wearing silk," I said smugly. Honestly, did they expect it to be warm and cheery? This was bloody England!

But the chatter soon died down, starting with the Hogwarts students. They knew what to expect. And everyone waited for Dumbledore to speak.


	7. Champions

I looked up at the staff table while we waited. Not only were Karkaroff and Maxime there, but so were Bagman and Crouch from the Ministry. '_What the hell are they doing here?_'

Finally, Dumbledore stood and began.

"Finally, the time has come. But, before we bring out the casket, I have some things to say. First of all, I would like to introduce Misters Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch from the Ministry of Magic. They, among others, have worked very hard to make the tournament possible, and along with Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and myself, shall be judging the tournament." Polite applause sounded, and then the silence returned. "There will be three tasks spread throughout the year to test the three champions magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger. And, to select these three champions, I would like to present our impartial judge: The Goblet of Fire."

He waved his wand, and the casket beside him dissolved, leaving a large wooden goblet, which lit itself with a blue flame.

"If you wish to enter, write your name and school on a slip of parchment and put it in the Goblet before tomorrow night. I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet to ensure that no one under seventeen submits their name. But trust me when I say it, this contest is not for the faint-hearted. For once your name is chosen, there's no going back." Dumbledore sat down, and the feast began.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and the weather was terrible. Hermione, Launa and I were in the Great Hall to get out of the rain. The house tables had been replaced with lots of benches, and the Goblet of Fire was in the center of the hall, the blue Age Line glowing around it ominously. Hermione was reading an Ancient Runes book. Launa was making some sort of new potion, and had bewitched four or five books to float around her, muttering softly while she worked. I was watching people put their names in the Goblet. Sure, I felt like a creeper, but was there anything better to do?

A group of Hufflepuff boys came in out of the rain. I recognized a few, like Colin Parker and Jared Hood. And then there was that stupid, bloody Cedric Diggory.

"Come on Ced! Put it in!" a few of them encouraged. I rolled my eyes. Was seriously going to enter? They shoved Cedric towards the Goblet, who then stepped forward and put his name in. A bunch of people clapped. It seemed to be a popular pastime today, sitting in the Great Hall and watching everyone submit their names.

He turned to go back to his friends. But when he saw me, he paused and winked at me. Then he jumped back to his friends. Gah, he really had the guts to enter this tournament? He wouldn't last five minutes in it.

About a minute later, Fred and George ran into the hall, closely followed by Lee and Ophilia, all of them grinning. I was wondering where they had disappeared off to so fast this morning.

"Yes!" the Twins said.

"Yes what?" I asked. They came up to Hermione, Launa and I, glee filling their eyes to the brim. This could not be good.

"Just took it," said Fred. "Aging Potion."

"Cooked it up this morning."

I rolled my eyes at them.

"It's not going to work," said Hermione and Launa at the same time.

"Oh? And why's that, Granger, Lupin?" asked George.

"You see this? This is the Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself." said Hermione, tracing the glowing line around the Goblet with her finger.

"So?" said Fred.

"So!" said Launa, looking up from her work. "It is not going to be fooled by somtink as pezetic as an Aging Potion!"

"And so the Potions Master speaks," said Fred dramatically

"But that's why it's so brilliant," said George.

"Because it's so pathetic!" finished Fred, breaking his dramatic stance. Ophilia giggled. They shook up the vials of potion.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" they both said, and they chugged their potions. Then they jumped over the Age Line. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Yes..." they said. People around us were stunned momentarily, including myself. Had it actually worked?

But then, something happened, (I'm not quite sure what) there was a zapping noise, and Fred and George were thrown away from the Goblet and onto the floor. When they sat up, we all saw they had identical long white beards.

"You said!"

"_You _said!" they yelled, and started rolling on the floor, punching each other. I stood up with a bunch of other people, pumping out fists into the air.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Gits. They deserved it. Plus, this was a hilarious side effect.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ophilia was clutching her side, laughing. Lee was also laughing, but he went with the twins to the hospital wing. Ophilia crawled onto the bench next to me.

"Did you ha-ha-have _any_idea that would happen?" she asked, wheezing a bit.

I shook my head and laughed too, taking my seat once more. "No, but that was bloody brilliant. No one gets past old Dumbledore, not even them."

A little while later after the Durmstrang lot had put theirs in, it was just Ophilia and I. Launa had left because she needed to do some research in the Library, and Hermione left because it was "too noisy." Ophilia had just finished recounting the events of this morning when Sarlanda joined us.

"Hello, have you seen the Twins? I just caught a glimpse of them in Hospital, what happened?"

Just the thought of it nearly set Ophilia off again in a torrent of giggles. "They tried to cross the Age Line, and they ended up with beards instead."

Sarlanda snorted and shook her head. "They never listen, do they? Well, who else from Hogwarts has entered?"

"A couple, I didn't know many of them, only Angelina Johnson from seventh year and that right git Cedric Diggory," I growled.

Sarlanda had trouble controlling her laughter at that one. "Diggory entered? You have got to be kidding me, he makes Draco look like a gladiator."

"Yeah, I know. He's mental. Oh, and Brittany Chang entered. But that's everyone I recognized."

"Well, Chang might live through it, but I hope she doesn't get picked. She's no kindly princess, that's for sure."

* * *

That evening, everyone was sitting on the benches after dinner, waiting for the names to be chosen from the Goblet. The tension in the Hall was astounding. No one talked, hardly daring to even breath. I sat in the back with my fingers crossed in my lap. Angelina just had to be the Hogwarts champion, she just _had _to.

Finally, the flames turned red, and a slip of parchment shot out of it.

Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The hall was filled with cheers, and Krum stood from the Durmstrang crowd. No surprise there, really. He walked into the spare room off the Great Hall. The tension seemed to reset itself the second he was out of sight. Now, a fancy piece of parchment fluttered from the Goblet. This was most definitely the Beauxbatons champion.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!" The Veela-looking girl Ron fancied stood up and followed after Krum, smiling nervously. A lot more boys than girls cheered for her.

The third and final bit of parchment flew out, and Dumbledore paused before reading it out to us. '_Gah, kill us with tension, why don't you?_' I thought angrily. "This is it..." I whispered to Harry, who was sitting directly in front of me. He nodded.

"And the Hogwarts champion is… _Cedric Diggory!_"

The Great Hall seemed to erupt as the entirety of Hufflepuff house jumped to their feet screaming. Stacey Fires was among those jumping up and down on the benches as Diggory got to his feet, grinning, and went to join Fleur and Krum in the spare room. My jaw had dropped, and I'm pretty sure my heart had stopped beating for a moment. _Diggory _had won? Had Dumbledore read the parchment right? There was no way this was really happening!

"What?" I heard George hiss. "Him? Honestly?"

I agreed completely.

"Excellent! We now have your three champions! I would also like to say-"

But what Dumbledore would have liked to say, we never found out. The Goblet's fire had turned red again and spewed another piece of parchment. Dumbledore snatched it from the air, frowning deeply.

"Harry Potter..." he mumbled. Harry kind of half stood, then sat back down again.

"_Harry Potter_!" shouted Dumbledore, sounding (to me, at least) rather enraged. Harry didn't move.

"Oh Harry, for goodness sake..." said Hermione, shoving him upright and forward. As he did, I slithered down under my bench and transformed into a cat, rather painfully this time because I was sort of in a rush. I had to know what was going on, and make sure Harry was alright. I stuck close to the wall as he started down the center aisle, and beat him into the side room. I kept to the shadows and darted under the nearest couch, praying none of the other champions had seen me. I peak out from under the couch fringe and found I could only see one of Harry's feet. Great.

Suddenly, lots of footsteps and voices all burst into the room at once, all arguing. It was all absolute gibberish until I saw Dumbledore's purple boots came up to Harry.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir."

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"N-No sir!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir!" said Harry, sounding alarmed. What the bloody hell was Dumbledore playing at?

"But of course 'e is lying!" roared Maxime. She sounded the angriest out of all the voices. I resisted the urge to hiss at her.

"Not likely," said the grungy, slightly creepy voice of Moody, whom I recognized by his trademark step-and-clunk, "It would take an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to hoodwink the Goblet of Fire, magic far beyond a forth year." The room went silent. Moody did have a certain effect on people.

"Barty?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"The rules are clear," responded Crouch. "There is no going back. As of now, Potter is a Triwizard Champion."


	8. Dragons and Hexes

The following month was probably one of the worst of my Hogwarts career. Harry and I both got dirty looks and words not only from the Hufflepuffs, but from the Ravenclaws as well. And the Slytherins were being nastier than usual. Harry, for the obvious reason that he got his name drawn, and me because I stood up for him, the fact that I was his sister, and there was this nasty little rumor circulating that I had been the one who had put his name in the Goblet. I mean really, I think if I had been old enough, I would have put my _own _name in rather than my little brother's. Of course, none of these were good excuses for acting uncivil, but the majority of the school seemed to think so. To make matters even worse, Ron wasn't speaking to either of us.

Harry, Hyden and I wrote Sirius about everything that had happened. In his response, he told us to meet him in the common room at one in the morning a week before the first task. But, conveniently enough, Harry also got a note from Hagrid telling him to meet Hagrid at midnight on the same night, and to bring the cloak. He didn't say why, other than that it was really important.

"Gonna be one hell of a night," I said to Harry at breakfast on the day of the meetings.

"Yeah..." he said. He looked a bit off-colour.

* * *

That night, I grabbed the Marauder's Map and crept downstairs to meet Harry and Hyden. I handed the Map to Harry and wished him luck.

"We'll wait for you to come back," Hyden said as Harry threw the cloak around himself.

"Alright, see you two later then," he replied, and he was gone.

"Gah, what a month it's been," I said wearily, flopping myself down on the couch. "What do you think about all this?"

Stupid question for the wrong person, but Hyden will usually entertain me. "I agree with you and Harry. Someone's out to get him, and Ron's being a right jealous git. He really does need to get over it."

I was just starting to doze off while reading when Harry finally reappeared, scaring the living hell out of me.

"Bloody hell, Harry! A little warning would be nice!"

"Sorry. Is he here yet?" Harry asked, handing me both the Map and my book that I had thrown at him.

"Not yet," said Hyden, yawning a little.

"Well, I beg to differ."

"_Sirius!_"

All three of us banged out knees on the floor in the scramble to get down to the fireplace. There he was, the amazing Sirius Black, his head in a fire and chuckling at us fools. It didn't take long before Harry was spilling his frustrations. I didn't blame the kid though. I had personally snapped when I saw the "POTTER STINKS!" badges.

"It's dragons, Sirius, that's the first task," Harry said hopelessly.

"Wait, _dragons?_ Harry… you're joking," I said, incredulous. My heart was going a million miles an hour now.

But Sirius was frowning. "Well, you could always—" He stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. "Someone's coming. Be careful, you three." And then he was gone.

"Who were you talking to?"

The three of us snapped up and around to see Ron standing in the boy's dormitory staircase.

"None of your business, is it?" snapped Harry before he and Hyden both swept up to their dorm, knocking Ron a bit on the way up. I sighed and shook my head before standing and going off to my own dorm.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about dragons. They invaded my dreams as well.

* * *

"Jen, we have to!"

"No, we don't Harry!"

"Yes we do! All the others know, he's the only one who doesn't."

"So?"

"I thought you were all for fair play," Harry said, giving me that one look that made me feel terrible about myself.

I bit my lip. "Well, I am, but..."

"Come _on_Jen!"

"Oh... oh, alright! But don't expect me to be nice." Harry gave me a small smile, and we continued to walk through the corridors.

We were looking for Diggory to tell him about the dragons. Harry figured it was the right thing to do, since he was the only one who didn't know. (He had bumped into Karkaroff and Maxime in the forest.) But personally, I didn't really care if he knew or not. The school in general had been pissing me off, but really… what did Diggory do to honestly deserve Harry's help? That's right; nothing. But Harry overruled me this time. Sadly.

We finally found him in the Transfiguration courtyard, laying on a bench, and surrounded by his friends.

'_Well, won't THIS be fun?_' I thought snidely. The second we walked up to them, Harry got Ooh'ed at, and I got wolf whistled. How immature. Diggory sat up immediately, smiling in his stupid, sort of smirking way.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked, trying to only look at Diggory.

"Alright," he said, standing up, still grinning, but looking like Harry was slightly mental. I bet I could wipe that grin off his face with a well-placed punch…

"Read the badge Potter!"

"Yeah, Potter stinks!"

Harry and Diggory began walking away, and I started after them, but Harry shook his head no. I glared and stayed put. Gosh, I really need to stop being so obedient. I'm like a dog.

"Potter, your brother is such a loser."

His friends were speaking to me now. I rounded on them, glaring. A few were seventh years I didn't know, but I knew all of the sixth years. Colin and Jared again, but it just seemed like they were there to be there, and then Greg and Dom Bamal were there. Those were two people I could live my life without knowing.

"Shut it if you know what's good for you," I warned.

"Just face it. Cedric's gonna steamroll him," said Greg, and everyone except for Jared and Colin laughed.

"We'll see about that," I said confidently, shaking back my sort of long red hair. Gosh it was being annoying today.

"What's the point? He's a liar and a cheat," added in one of the older boys, sneering at me. I started shaking I was so mad, and I pulled out my wand.

"You should shut up before I make you."

Well, I _am_all for fair play.

"Bring it on, Potter, you're outnumbered anyways."

It was true; four boys against one girl. But I like those odds.

Without warning, I attacked. Well, maybe I'm not completely fair. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" I yelled, stunned Greg and another one right off.

"Tarantallegra!" Dom yelled, and I ended up dancing like mad, but I put the slug-belching curse on him. Now it was just me and the boy who had accused Harry of being a liar. I had a bit of trouble controlling my legs, but I managed to strike first.

"Philimungus!"

My hex hit him square in the face. Disgusting, multi-coloured fungus sprung up all over him and he fell over screaming like a little girl. I smirked. No one messes with my little brother. Especially not when I get to use the one hex I've invented.

By now, I had attracted the attention of pretty much everyone in the courtyard, including Harry and Cedric. I stopped the dancing jinx, walked over to them, and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Go on Harry, get to your next class," I said, pushing him off. When he was out of earshot, I got up in Cedric's face.

"Tell your thick friends to not go insulting my brother to my face, or they'll be in St. Mungo's next time." He nodded promptly, and I stomped off the Defense Against the Dark Arts, still fuming.

* * *

That evening, I sat in the common room finishing up homework with Ophilia. She was working on Divination, and I, History of Magic. It was actually really interesting at the moment, because we were going over Hogwarts history. Did you know the Ravenclaw tower is the only one without a real password? Yeah, I didn't know that either.

The portrait hole opened and in crawled Sophia, looking really rather confused. "Um, Jennifer? Cedric Diggory's in the corridor wanting to talk to you," she said before walking up to the dorm, still looking confused. I sat there for a minute sort of frozen before I starting gathering up my stuff.

"Where're you off to?" Ophilia asked dangerously sweetly.

'_Oh crap._' "Uh, just off to bed. I'm tired," I said, faking a yawn.

"Oh no you're not, you are going out there and talking to him."

"No I am _not_, I don't have anything to say to him," I said stubbornly.

"Oh _yes_you do. If he wants to talk to you, then you'll humor him."

"You're not my mum!"

"I'm damn close to it," said Ophilia, taking out her wand. I ran for it, but she caught me with a Levitation Charm too fast.

"You're not coming back in until you two have talked," she said cheerfully as she flicked her wand.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" I screamed as I was hurtled into the corridor practically face-first. She shut the portrait behind me, and fancy that! The Fat Lady was also gone.

"Didn't sign up for what?" asked that annoyingly nice voice.

I got up, dusted myself off, and found myself toe-to-toe with Diggory.

"Well, for one, being chucked out of my own common room by someone who's _supposed_to be my best friend," I said, glaring at the Fat Lady's empty frame. I would be getting her back for this, and oh, would that be so sweet…

"Hmm, well, I just wanted to talk to you, you didn't have to come out if you didn't want to."

"Oh trust me, I didn't want to."

Harsh honesty. That's the way I operate.

"Oh, well, sorry. I just um, wanted to apologize for how my friends were acting earlier today. They were completely out of line."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You see, this is why you annoy me so much Diggory! You go apologizing for things you never even did, and don't even _think_about the things you do actually do!"

His jaw dropped slightly, but he recovered fast and went back to his face of mild amusement. "Oh? And what should I be apologizing for?"

"For spreading all these crap rumors about Harry and I and making those stupid badges, and all kinds of things! You really think Harry _wants_ to be in this bloody tournament? You really think _I_put his name in the Goblet, when I'm not even old enough to put my own name in?"

"So you didn't put his name in?"

"NO!"

I was practically screeching with hysteria at this point. I really wish I had my wand with me, but maybe it would be better if I just tore his hair out right now.

"Alright, look Jennifer, I don't know what you've been hearing, but I didn't make those badges. That was all the Slytherins, and I've actually been trying to get people to stop wearing them. As for the rumors, I didn't spread them, I'm sorry I believed them, but then how _do_you explain Harry's name coming out of that Goblet?"

"Well, it's quite obvious that someone wants him dead, and what better way than entering him in a deadly contest that has a rather high mortality rate and can't back out of?"

"But really, who would want him dead?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Diggory flinched. "But he's gone."

"His followers aren't."

That seemed to stump him for a moment.

"Look," he said after a moment, "maybe you're right. I guess it would make sense. And I really have been trying to get people to stop slamming him, I imagine he's been under a lot of stress."

"A lot hardly covers it. And well… try harder."

"I promise."

And then as if right on cue, the Fat Lady showed up.

"Finally! Where've you been?" I asked snappily.

"Rude as always! Am I not allowed out on a night-time stroll? You certainly aren't!"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, and you can't stroll, you're a portrait! Now let me in!"

"Give me the password and I might!"

"I'm not saying it with _him_around!" I pointed accusingly at Diggory, who held up his hands defensively.

"I'm gone."

Once he was out of sight, I muttered, "Balderdash."

"Your attitude is certainly balderdash."

"Leave me alone."

* * *

**Jen being a bitch is probably my favorite thing ever to write xD**


	9. The First Task

Funnily enough, over the next week after Diggory and I's argument (well, more like, my confrontation, but anyways), there seemed to be a depletion of the "POTTER STINKS!" badges in the Hufflepuff population. Either Diggory was scared of me, took my words to heart, or both.

It turns out this year, Moody's been the most helpful teacher besides Hagrid. Thus far, he's turned Malfoy into a bouncing ferret, and he gave Harry an idea on how to get past the dragon: flying. But since you were only allowed a wand, Harry now had to master the Accio Charm in about a week in order to make this all work. Meaning Hermione and I have been working his butt off all week on it.

It was the night before the first task. The three of us were in the Transfiguration room, (which McGonagall had let us borrow) making objects zoom across the room towards us.

"Accio!" said Harry, and a chair flew towards him. He jumped out of its path.

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Harry, I really think you've got it!"

"Me too. But let's see how well," I said. "Try and summon your broom, Harry."

"Erm, right…" he said, and pointed his wand roughly in the direction of the common room. "Accio Firebolt!"

"Just hope it doesn't do mine too," I muttered. Hermione laughed. She was really in a good mood.

About a minute later, Harry's Firebolt whistled into the room. I grinned and hugged him.

"Outstanding, Harry!" Hermione cheered, extremely pleased. We all trooped back upstairs after that and into the common room. Launa greeted us.

"'Ow did it go? Oh!" she said, seeing Harry holding his broom. "So zat's _la reason_ your broom was flying around! You got it, zen? _C'est__fantastique__!_"

"Yeup!" said Hermione. Just then, Ophilia came down the girls' staircase. Her short, wild hair was now red and gold.

"What do you think? Did it up just for you, Harry," she said, giving him a glomping hug. We all laughed.

* * *

The next day, my nerves were almost unstandable. I mean, I only had to watch my little brother take on a fully-grown dragon. No problem. Norbert had been bad enough, but this? Goodness I was worried. What if something went wrong? What if Harry made that one wrong move and got eaten or burned alive? What if-

"You okay Jen? You look a bit on edge," said George as he, Fred, Ophilia, Sarlanda and I made our way down to the Quidditch Pitch where the task was being held. His words cut right into my worrying, and I noticed all of them were looking at me in concern.

"Do I?" I asked, the nerves coming through even in my voice. This was so weird. Ophilia's usually the one who had problems with nerves. Then again, I _am_the over-protective big sister.

"Yeah, you keep muttering to yourself," said Ophilia.

"Sorry, I'm just… worried about Harry."

"Come off it Jen, Harry'll be fine!" said Fred. I sure hoped so.

I saw Harry outside the champion's tent and wished him luck, giving him a hug. The temptation to drag him away from this mess was huge, but I let go and went to find a seat. George patted my shoulder after we had sat down about half-way up the stands.

"He's gonna be great Jen."

"He'd better be."

"Welcome to the first task! In this task, each champion will have to collect the golden egg, which is guarded by a dragon," Bagman's voice boomed over the crowd.

"Oh bloody hell, not him again…" I groaned. George laughed. I had gotten enough of Bagman's commentaries at the World Cup, thanks.

"First up will be Cedric Diggory facing the Swedish Short-Snout!" Loads of people applauded and cheered. I sure didn't. Did I think him getting eaten by a dragon would help things? Not with the situation with Harry it wouldn't, but at least he wouldn't be around to bother me, unless he came back as a ghost. Which, he would. He so would.

When Ophilia heard his name she got really excited for some reason.

"Jen! Holy Fizzing Whizbees I forgot to–" The crowd drowned out her words as Diggory entered the stadium, looking nervous and practically shaking as he saw his rather large blue-gray dragon.

"What?" I yelled, but I could barely even hear myself.

She instead shook her head and mouthed, '_Tell you later._'

* * *

Finally, it was Harry's turn. He was last, _and_he had to face a Hungarian Horntail, which had just been brought out into the arena. I kept biting my lower lip, and I think it started bleeding at one point, but I didn't really notice. I was instead focused completely on the dragon.

"Harry Potter, our last champion, will be facing the deadly Hungarian Horntail!" Harry walked out and faced the dragon and the deafening roar of the crowd. At least he wasn't shaking like Diggory had been.

"Woo! Go Harry!" Ophilia cheered as Sarlanda whistled.

'_Be careful…_' I thought. '_I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt._'

Harry pulled out his wand, and I just barely heard him yell, "Accio Firebolt!" For a few moments, Harry just stood there while the dragon roared and stamped, straining to get at him. Then, there was a whistling noise, and Harry's Firebolt flew into the stadium. Harry jumped on it and took off flying. Everyone cheered as Harry flew towards the dragon. He dodged just about everything; fire, claws, and teeth. Suddenly, the dragon swung its tail at him. I gasped and covered my eyes. '_Oh no oh no oh no-_'

George pulled them away. "He's fine, look Jen, it hardly nicked him," he said, pointing to Harry, who was circling around the dragons head, clutching his arm to his side. The dragon rose a bit off the ground, and in that split second, Harry dived to the dragons' feet and scooped up the golden egg. He rose triumphantly and everyone burst out screaming.

"Our youngest champion is quickest with his egg!" Bagman yelled.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I felt like screaming to release all the built-up tension.

I saw Harry get shooed off by Madam Pomfrey. I jumped out of my seat and fought the crowd to get to the medical tent. I needed to make sure he was alright. Ophilia rushed after me. When I finally reached it, I pushed inside, Ophilia following soon, panting slightly. Harry's arm was fine; there was no sign of a gash or even that he had been hit by the dragon at all.

"Merlin!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck, fighting back tears. I was out-of-control hysterical, which earned me a slight glare from Madam Pomfrey before she went off to check on Diggory, who had been burned by his dragon, much to my pleasure. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Really!" said Harry. "Hey, did you get in another fight or something? Your lip's all bloody."

"Oh, no, that's from her worrying too much. Come on Harry, let's go see your score" said Ophilia, and we all walked outside. There, waiting for us, were Hermione and Ron. They and Harry went off talking about to see his scores while Ophilia and I stayed behind at the tent.

I put my face in my hands, closed my eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Am I glad _that's_over."

"Yeah," said Ophilia. I looked at her. She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" I didn't like that look. Not at all.

She shook her head. "In the tent."

"_What?_"

"You didn't notice?"

"Obviously not."

"Holy Fizzing Whizbees, it was _so_obvious Jennifer Potter!"

"WHAT was?" I asked. I hated when she did this.

Ophilia giggled. "_Someone_couldn't stop staring at you!"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Diggory of course!"

Oh no, him again? Why did he seem to be popping up in my life so much lately?

"And that matters _why?_Everyone was probably staring at me, I was acting like a hysterical git!"

"Oh no, this was different. Trust me, I'm the expert here at this stuff. He likes you."

My jaw dropped. "He does not! And I find that rather insulting!"

"Yes he does, I told you, I'm an expert. I can tell from his looks. He stares at you in class all the time, you're just too busy being oblivious to notice."

My jaw detached from my skull at this point. Ophilia had never been this straightforward, or this serious. "But… but… he's so annoying! And-" I really couldn't think of what to say, other than spurting nonsense.

"I'm just telling you he likes you," she said before running off to meet up with the Twins. I walked with Sarlanda back up to the school.

"Ophilia's playing matchmaker again, isn't she?" Sarlanda asked.

"Yes. I really wish she wouldn't."

"Yeah, but you know her."

"Hopeless romantic," we said in union.


	10. Confused

"Well, you look better," commented George the next morning at breakfast as he sat down across from me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly. He shot a smile back and we ate in silence.

I felt better than I had yesterday. I didn't have to worry until the next task, which was due to take place some time in February. And hopefully this time, there won't be any dragons involved.

It was Friday, meaning we had Defense today before lunch. I loved it this year because we did lots of practical stuff. Moody and Lupin were the only teachers I've ever really liked in this class. We dealt with serious Dark Magic and how to fight it. Just my kind of thing.

"You know," I said to Ophilia as we left class for our dorms, "I think I want to be a teacher."

"Seriously?" she asked, mildly surprised. "I figured you would want to be an Auror."

"Yeah," I answered thoughtfully, "well, I'd have to work for the Ministry. If I just worked here, then I could have summers off at least. Plus, I guess teaching to me is just a more direct way to affect people..."

"Well, I think you'd be pretty good. You've taught me some stuff before, like Stunning and things like that," she said.

"Hmm," I agreed.

"Oh, so did you hear about the Yule Ball?"

"Um, no?" '_Doesn't sound good anyways._'

"They're holding a formal dance on Christmas Eve as a sort of social gathering for the three schools. Dates, dresses and everything." Ophilia's brown eyes were lit up with excitement.

"That's um, great Ophilia, you have fun at that."

"What, you're not going to go?"

"No, no one's going to ask me and I'm not going to go by myself. Besides, I hate dancing, and dresses even more so."

"But Jen! The Weird Sisters will be there! And what if someone does ask you?"

Ooh, the Weird Sisters… that was almost a tough choice. I loved them. "No, probably not. I'm sorry Ophilia, dancing is just bleh."

Ophilia pouted. "But Jen! We could get you a totally amazing dress and you'd look like the princess I _know_you are, and you would have a really good-looking date and you'd have so much fuuuun!"

"No Ophilia, it would be a trip down humiliation lane. I'm _not_ a princess, you just like to pretend I am, and the only one who'll probably ask me is Lance who I _refuse_to go with because he's creepy and evil."

She sighed. "Just wait, Jennifer, you'll end up going… I just know it."

* * *

After Arithmancy I have a free period, so I wandered down to the Black Lake. It was really chilly outside, and the lake was just barely starting to get ice on it around the edges. I found a patch with a bunch of loose rocks and sat on the frozen ground. I was honestly quite surprised we didn't have snow yet—it was nearly December. I pulled out my wand and started practicing some Charms, making a few rocks tap-dance across the smooth surface of the lake.

"Nice rocks."

I jumped, and my current rock fell into the water. I looked up to see none other than the annoying prick Cedric Diggory standing there.

"Go away Diggory, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Practicing Charms."

"Like you really need practice," he stated and sat down by me.

"I do. The only class I'm top in is Defense."

"Really?"

"Yes, now can I practice on my own?"

"But why do you need to be top? That doesn't quite prove anything."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Diggory, you are so annoying! You're like this guy who's always around when I don't need a guy around! You're this… spare dude, this spare guy. YOU'RE SUCH A SPARE!"

I had fallen over in my yelling, and now breathed deeply. But all he could do was laugh.

"Anything else?"

"_Yes!_You're a bloody floppy wanded Dementor boggerer!"

He sat and I laid there in silence. He was unmoving, and seemed to be thinking. '_Leave, leave, you have a crap load of homework to do, leave,_' I willed him with my mind, but I knew nothing would happen. I would be genuinely surprised if he did leave.

"Jennifer… will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

It took a moment or two for the word to sink in. "You…_ what?_"

"I'm asking you to the Yule Ball."

"Did you not just hear… _anything_I just said?"

"Yes, I did actually."

"…why do you want to go with me?"

"Honestly? Because I'd rather go with you than Cho, and I just want to go with you."

"I thought you and Cho had a thing."

"No, we broke up last year. She got really clingy and annoying just before exams."

That was a shocker. I never knew you could annoy Cedric Diggory.

"Look, I'll… I'll think about it. But it's most likely a no." Gah, there I go, sugar coating everything.

But he smiled at me. A genuine smile, not that weird half smirk thing he usually did. "Alright, thanks for thinking about it Jennifer." And he was gone.

* * *

I sat in the common room that night with my thoughts still spinning. What was going on? Why was Diggory so suddenly interested in me? Was that why he kept popping up all over the place? And what the bloody hell should I tell him about the Yule Ball? Normally, it would have been a quick and final no, but had something made me stop, and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I needed to talk to someone. Sarlanda was out of the question, as was Ophilia. But maybe, if they were serious enough…

"George? Can I talk to you?" I asked, pulling him away from Fred and Ophilia.

"Yeah, sure Jen."

"Like, in _private?_"

"Oh, yeah, let's try my dorm."

We slipped away upstairs and into his empty dorm. He sat on his bed, and I paced through the mess of clothes and books. I was too fidgety to sit. "So what's this about Jen?"

"If I ask you for advice, will you take me seriously?" Better be on the safe side, especially when it's a Weasley Twin.

George snorted. "Sure Jen, I'll answer you seriously."

"Right, so, erm… Diggory asked me to the Yule Ball."

George just started laughing. "Really?"

"Yes! And it's not funny, I don't know what to do!"

"What, you didn't turn him down?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know, and that's why I'm asking for advice."

George didn't speak for a few moments. "Do you… like him?"

I gave a start. "What? No! I mean… he's not the worst person in the world, but he's so annoying."

"How so?"

"He's just always so… sugar coated, and a goody two-shoes, and it's like he's too thick to notice what he's doing!"

"Maybe what you need is a Mr. Nice Guy."

Those were the last words I was expecting to hear from George Weasley.

"Seriously though Jen, look at your last, uh, _relationship_. Maybe you need a break from all the anger and sarcasm and stress."

My mouth was open and I was making odd noises. He really thought this?

"So you think… I should go with him?"

George shrugged. "It's your decision. But it can't hurt."

* * *

I let it brew over the weekend, because I would see him Monday morning for Herbology. I ate breakfast silently, bacon fueling most of it. Ophilia correctly thought I was acting weird. I glanced over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric. I caught his eye and jerked my head to the Entrance Hall. He nodded and excused himself from his table to head outside. I wolfed down another two strips of bacon, grabbed my bag, and headed outside myself.

"Yes Jennifer?" he asked when I walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Outside," I said shortly, and lead the way out the front doors and onto the lawn. We stopped a little distance from the Greenhouses. "I have an answer for you," I said, turning and facing him. His grey eyes lit up, and he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together tightly, as if it would have prevented me from telling him my answer. I opened them and sighed. There was no way I was running away from my idiotic decision now. "I, er… accept your invitation."

Cedric's face was of uncharacteristic shock. "You – _what?_"

"Don't make me repeat it! It's bad enough the first time!" I wailed.

"You're… completely serious? You'll go with me?"

"_Yes_, Diggory!"

He was laughing with relief and joy. "This is great. Thank you, Jennifer."

"Whatever, just take it and run before I change my mind."

"Right. Thank you! See you in class!" he said as he ran off to the Greenhouse that Sprout just opened for the early students. Ophilia and Sarlanda walked down the lawn towards me.

"What was that all about?" Sarlanda asked. I glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to us. They weren't.

"You two have to swear to absolute secrecy. I'm seriously not afraid to make you do the Unbreakable Vow."

"Alright Jen, just tell us!" said Ophilia, hopping between her feet.

Oh bloody hell, I really, really didn't want to tell them. Saying it out-loud would just confirm it to myself. I wanted to be in denial for as long as I could possibly get away with it.

"I'm going to the Yule Ball with Diggory," I finally whispered.

Sarlanda legitimately burst out laughing and Ophilia screamed in excitement. "Holy Fizzing Whizbees! Really?"

"Yes," I groaned moodily as Ophilia began squeezing the hell out of me in her hug.

"Girls! Let's go, class time!" yelled Professor Sprout. Saved by the plants.

* * *

**Jen's insults are a combination of lines from A Very Potter Musical and Potter Puppet Pal's "Wizard Swears," which if you haven't seen them, how can you call yourself a Harry Potter fan?**

**Unrelated: The image of Sarlanda laughing is making me laugh xD**


	11. Shopping Disasters

So this was the current line up for the Yule Ball:

-Me and Diggory  
-Ophilia and Fred  
-Harry and Cho  
-Ron and Parvati Patil  
-Hermione and Krum  
-Hyden and Launa  
-Lee and Sophia  
-Sarlanda and George  
-Ginny and Neville

So far, only myself, Ophilia, Sarlanda, George, and Diggory knew who I was going with. Not even Harry could pry it out of me. I wanted it kept that way. Goodness knows I would deal with complete humiliation after the ball. I didn't want that to happen any sooner than it needed to.

Break hit, and yet, the castle seemed to be fuller than ever. It was the first Christmas in my time at Hogwarts that the castle hadn't practically emptied for the holidays. It seemed like most the school was going to be going to this bloody dance. Great.

A couple days before the ball, Sarlanda, Ophilia and I took the emergency trip to Hogsmead with a few other students to find dresses. Sar and I hadn't planned on going, and Ophilia couldn't find anything she liked in London. So it was a "shopping excursion" as Ophilia called it. We took our cloaks, waded through the almost waist-deep snow, and were off in the carriages to Hogsmead.

At Gladrags Wizardwear, we walked in to discover it was all decked out with everything one would need to be wearing for the ball. Sarlanda and I groaned as Ophilia immediately dragged us over to the dresses. She found herself a dress right off the bat, a knee-length purple one with straps that went around the edges of her shoulders. Ten almost furious minutes later, Sarlanda found a halter top dark green dress, a tiny bit shorter than Ophilia's. Now they started looking for one for me. I could _not_ find anything I liked. All the ones in my favorite colours were _far_too short, and any that were long enough were on my list of "Ew!" colours. Call me picky, because that's what I am. Ophilia was going to throw a fit soon about it though, because she was supposed to be making me a princess or something, and that wasn't working so well at the moment.

Finally…

"How 'bout this one, Jen?" asked Sarlanda, holding up a long, scarlet, strapless one.

"Umm-" I started, but Ophilia cut in.

"Ooh, I like! Go try it on Jennifer!" she said, pushing me and the dress into a changing stall. I'm sure the other people in the shop were starting to get annoyed with us at this point.

I pulled off my plethora of clothing, and was on with the dress. There was a small slit at the top of the dress that showed some cleavage, (_that_was awkward) and the side slit went clear up to my mid-thigh. It fit snuggly, and it was a bit risqué for me, but it might work.

I walked out to show the other two. "Spiffy," Sarlanda said, offering me a nod of approval.

"_Spiffy?_It's wonderful on her!" exclaimed Ophilia, bouncing up and down.

"So I guess it's this one," I sighed, going back into the changing room and getting back into my warm, comfy clothes. Clothes shopping definitely wasn't my thing, and I had never grown up with enough money to splurge on clothes. When I emerged, Ophilia dragged us over to pick out accessories and makeup for all of us. Sarlanda and I didn't complain, because she really liked doing this kind of stuff, and if we had done it ourselves, we would have looked like idiots. She chose black makeup for Sar, gold for me, and purple for her. Then she found a set of bracelets of purple flowers and a crown of them for her hair, some black skull earrings, a matching hair clip and fishnet stockings for Sarlanda, and gold silk gloves and hair band to go with for me.

'_Always gotta have a bloody hair band…_' I thought, adjusting the starting-to-age black one I was wearing currently. I swear, I have worn that thing nearly every day of my life since Ophilia gave it to me for my twelfth birthday. At last, we got to our shoes; purple high heals for Ophilia; black lace-up cork sandals for Sarlanda; and gold lace-up sandals with little wings coming off them for me. We paid and left with our rather heavy bags for the Three Broomsticks. I got us some Butterbeer and we collapsed at a table.

"Thanks for all the help 'Philia, I never would have gotten it done by myself," said Sarlanda, sipping the warm beverage. "Would'a looked stupid too. Imagine me shopping for that stuff alone…"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Oh, no problem. You two needed the kick in the arse."

Suddenly, rudely, and without any warning, Sarlanda vanished my chair and I fell to the floor, slopping Butterbeer everywhere.

"Wha-" I started, but she kicked me.

"Lance alert!" Ophilia whispered, shoving my shopping bags under the table next to me. I groaned, both in pain and annoyance. Honestly, couldn't Lance get a life and stop stalking me?

There was a jingling sound of the door being opened, then footsteps coming to our table.

"It's no use, Sarlanda, I saw Jennifer with you." said Lance's low, menacing, and somewhat sexy voice.

"How do you know it was her?" Sarlanda hissed back.

"No one has hair like Jennifer Potter, and honestly, who else would you be in Hogsmead with? Now quit playing games sister, where is she?" he demanded. Ophilia nudged me with her foot, meaning I should probably get the heck out of there. I pulled out my wand and thought, '_Flipendo!_' My silent knock-back jinx took him by surprise and Lance tumbled over.

I jumped out from under the table, leapt over Lance and three knocked-over chairs, and bolted out the door, hanging a left. I had meant to go for Honeydukes, but wouldn't you know it? I had turned the wrong way. And I could already hear Lance trumping along behind me… or was that my heart? I didn't dare look behind me. I ran as fast as I could through the snow towards the hill where the Shrieking Shack was, which was another dumb decision.

I had three choices:

A: Break into the Shack.

B: Run up the mountain or into the forest where I would surely get lost.

C: Face Lance.

I decided to chance it with my stalker. I heard the snow crunching behind me, and I turned around to see Lance there, smirking at me.

"Hello Jennifer."

"What do you _want?_" I asked, throwing my gloved hands to the sky.

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd let you know that you're going to the Yule Ball with me."

"Bit late for that one, Lance," I said, backing away until I hit a rock. Lance followed, and I gripped my wand tighter. There was about a foot of space between us now.

"Oh? You think so, do you?"

"I know so," I said, raising my wand slightly.

"Then who do you think you're going with?" he breathed, sending chills down my spine.

"None of your damn business," I hissed, prodding my wand to his chest, forcing him back a step. Why didn't I just hex him already instead of standing there like an idiot?

"Get away from her now, Lance."

Lance spun around and I looked over his shoulder to see Sarlanda stalking towards us, wand drawn, face paler than usual in anger and lips drawn tight like McGonagall's did when she was mad, yet her voice was as calm as ever. How the hell she pulled that off, I have no idea. She's Sarlanda bloody Malfoy, that's how.

Suddenly, Lance grabbed me from behind him and held me to his chest, wand pointed at my temple and his other hand forcing my wand to point at the ground.

"Oh sister, you come in at the most inconvenient times. How about you leave yourself?"

Sarlanda stopped moving a few feet from us. Her eyes were a mirror image of Lance's, but hers were full of anger. Without warning, she yelled, "Relishio!" and I flew out of Lance's grip and into the snow.

"Diffinda Corpus!"

A jet of purple burst from Sarlanda's wand and hit Lance. At first, nothing happened, but then he yelled out in agony. His left sleeve was gone, and on his left arm, the skin was peeling away, layer by layer. I stood there, looking at him, mortified. What the hell had she done to him? Lance was groaning in pain and he started muttering spells, trying to reverse the effects.

"Come _on_Jennifer!" Sarlanda said, grabbing my arm and pulling me as fast as she could back to outside Honeydukes, where Ophilia waited with our bags.

"Tunnel?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Sarlanda, and we all picked up our bags hastily. We snuck into the secret tunnel that was in Honeydukes cellar, and took off at a fast pace. A fair distance into the tunnel, I finally pried myself from Sarlanda's grasp and stopped.

"What the _bloody hell_was that spell you used?"

"Pancake Curse," Sarlanda said as if she were describing Flobberworms. "Invented it this summer. Didn't think I would have to use it. Basically, it peels your flesh. Excruciatingly painful. Kind of easy to reverse though….easier than Sectumsempra, anyways…" I shivered slightly. Sarlanda was just downright scary sometimes. Even if her target was Lance…

Sarlanda sighed, agitated. "Mum and Dad are gonna kill me… I am _so_glad I'm seventeen in March…"

She stopped talking, tapped the wall with her wand, and said, "Dissendium." The opening behind the one-eyed witch appeared, and we crawled out. "See you guys later," said Sarlanda, picking up her bags and taking off to the Slytherin common room. Ophilia and I picked up our things and walked in silence up to our common room.

I loved Sarlanda, she was my best mate. But sometimes, I was terrified of her.

I hoped I never got on her bad side.

* * *

**On a side note, Diffinda Corpus is my own spell. **


	12. The Yule Ball

I was glad we were on break, because preparing for the ball was taking for forever. I was also glad that classes didn't resume until the second of January, because it would give me time to recover from a humiliating night of dancing with someone everybody thought I hated and from wearing that _dress_.

A very sexy dress, as Ophilia put it.

It was afternoon, only a few hours until the ball. Ophilia and I had argued over my hair, which she wanted to curl all of. I told her no, that would look silly. After going back and forth for nearly an hour, I finally gave in a little and let her do the ends of my hair. I sat in a chair in front of the charmed mirror we had made float there as Ophilia curled my hair. She had managed to tame hers with a large amount of hair gel, and now it was straight, almost touching her shoulders, save for a couple incredibly stubborn strands that stuck up like antenna. "Honestly Jen, I don't see why you won't just let me curl it all…" she said, shaking her head.

"Because it would look ridiculous!" I retorted, trying not to move. I wouldn't put it past her to burn me for a smart remark.

She sighed, "Alright, all done… try not to mess it up!"

"I won't," I promised, standing up and hugging her.

"Good, because you look officially princess-afied."

* * *

Finally, it was time. The four of us girls went down to the common room where Hermione, Ginny and Launa were waiting. As a group, we went down to the Entrance Hall, stopping at the last corner before the final staircase. "Well, this is it. I'll go first," said Ophilia, shaking with anticipation.

"I'll go with," said Sophia, and they proceeded down the staircase. Ophilia tripped on the last step, but Fred caught her, laughing. Sophia was elegant, waltzing over to Lee as he took her hand. Launa, Ginny and Katie went next, leaving Hermione and I.

"Jennifer, I'm scared," she whispered. I don't blame her. Krum had a lot of fan girls that seemed to follow him everywhere, and I bet they were stark raving mad when they found out he was taken for the Yule Ball.

I smiled, saying, "Me too." I took a deep breath. Honestly? Scared didn't even being to cover it. But I had to suck it up. What kind of a Gryffindor was I if I didn't?

"Okay, let's do this thing…" And we nervously walked down the stairs.

Diggory and Krum were waiting for us. Krum offered Hermione his arm, which she took, and they walked towards the doors. Hermione smiled nervously at me and waved bye. Diggory smiled at me, offering me his arm as well. He actually didn't look too bad for once. I smiled grimly, nearly tripping over my own feet. Yeah, and this is me not even in heels. I would have already been killed due to my own lack of feet-mind coordination if I had been.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I lied, and he led me over to the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone else had gone inside the Hall except for the Champions, their dates, and McGonagall, who was organizing us. Fleur and Rodger Davis were up front, then Krum and Hermione, then Cedric and I. Harry and Cho were in last. They both stared at me in shock. I don't think Harry had ever seen me wear makeup in my life. Not that I made a habit of wearing any anyways, none of us really did. Sarlanda wore it on occasion and Ophilia wore a little bit of purple eye shadow and mascara most days. Ophilia had had to do my make up for this, because I had no clue how to do any of it.

Then, McGonagall threw open the doors, and led us in. We were met by applause and the occasional wolf-whistle. Lots of people gawked at me like Harry had, and I felt my face heating up. '_Why does everyone always have to stare?_' I asked myself. This was so uncomfortable.

Diggory must have noticed, because he whispered, "You're fine, they're just staring because you look amazing." This made me turn even redder.

'_I am so going to die…_'

We picked a spot on the dance floor since the Champions had to start the Ball. Diggory took my waist and my left hand, and I place my free one on his shoulder awkwardly.

"Um, Diggory?"

"Yes?"

"I can't dance!" I hissed as the Weird Sisters picked up their instruments.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I, fortunately, almost can."

The music started. I felt like such a troll, tripping over my own feet while Diggory seemed to glide. One look at Harry told me he had two left feet as well. I made a mental note to add, "Inability to Dance" to my list of "Things I Inherited From My Father."

By the time the song was over, practically everyone was dancing, and thank goodness, because I hated standing out like this. The next song was slower, so I dragged Diggory over to a table. "I take it you don't like slow music?" he asked teasingly.

"How'd you guess?" I asked grumpily, taking a seat.

We talked for a few songs, and I sort of began to relax around him. My ears perked up at the first few notes of my favorite Weird Sisters song and I stood up, dragging Diggory with me.

"Now _this_is real music!" I shouted at him, and we started dancing at a fast pace. We twirled on past Brittany Chang and Issac Pope, whom we nodded in understanding at. Surprisingly, Brittany was dressed rather elegantly, in a white dress and her hair curlier and shinier than ever.

"Nice dress, Potter."

"You too, Chang." Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other.

Cyliana White and Greg Bamal, however, were rather uncivil.

Greg scrunched up his nose at me. "Really Cedric? Her?"

Diggory raised his eyebrows and before I could reply, said, "Yes Greg. Believe it or not, Jennifer is actually quite a civil person."

I nearly snorted at that. '_Thanks for that one…_'

"Wow, nice dress Potter!" complimented Cyliana in her fake voice. "Too bad you can't dance and you're a bloody hypocrite!"

"Thanks Cyliana! Too bad you're a two-faced banshee and won't ever accomplish anything in life!" I said cheerfully, and I dragged Diggory too another part of the dance floor before she could formulate a retort.

They continued to play rock for I don't know how long, some Muggle, some not. I saw lots of people. Sophia and Lee dancing were like mad, and Samantha, Sarlanda's only Slytherin friend, who was being spun by Lance. Diggory said he was tired, so we found where Ophilia, Sarlanda and the Twins were sitting. Fred was looking at me like I was mad.

"So _this _is your surprise date? Diggory?"

I bit my lip a bit, not sure what to say. Diggory had defended me back there… "Yeah, well, it was him or Lance, and I'd rather not have been here with that creeper, you know?" I asked, taking the last empty seat.

Ophilia looked at me and then to Diggory, who was standing there awkwardly sort of blushing with embarrassment then back to me, and finally to Fred, whom she grabbed and said, "Let's dance, this song's pretty cool," and dragged him away, leaving a seat for Diggory. That girl was too nice sometimes. And I guess I was selfish.

Sarlanda and George eventually left to go dance to one of George's favorite songs. Why did I keep getting abandoned with Diggory?

"Shall we have another go?" he asked, standing up.

"Right," I answered, not at all wanting to dance, but I figured I had already been rude to him once tonight. We started spinning when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Lance, smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Not at all," said Diggory coldly, faking a smile.

Lance whisked me away before I had a say in matters. He held me tight to him so I couldn't escape, my ear pressed against his shoulder and his nose was buried in my red hair. "Are you wearing perfume my dear?" he asked slyly.

"No, Ophilia made me wash my hair with that smelly shampoo," I said, disgruntled. I couldn't _believe_Diggory right now. Did he not know already that I had issues with Lance?

"Hmm, well, you look darling tonight. Too bad you don't put this much effort into yourself more often, you're be like a Veela."

"Ugh, are you honestly encouraging me to be shallow? And I'd never pull it off, anyways. I prefer sharpening my mind over my looks, thanks."

He sent me into an elegant spin, far more streamline that Diggory had been pulling off so far, and pulled me back in somewhat close, still keeping a harsh grip on my hand and waist. "But dear Jennifer, if you truly weren't shallow, you wouldn't be here with Diggory."

I frowned at him, my hazel eyes caught up in a battle with his grey ones. "What are you talking about?"

"Honestly love, why do you think he asked you?"

"Because he wanted to."

Lance smirked and _tch'ed_ at me. "You really _are_ oblivious. He so obviously asked you for the bragging rights that he got the '_infamously stubborn Jennifer Potter._' That and he sits there in class, practically undressing you with his eyes." I hit him in the chest, making a thumping sound. "Don't shoot the messenger, sweetheart, I'm just telling you how it is," he said, concluding with bowing slightly and kissing my hand.

I stormed away to find Diggory and confront him about this. Lance liked to rile me up, but it was usually with the truth, and actually, I wouldn't have been surprised if he was right about Diggory.

Speaking of that git, he grinned when I found him. "There you are! Do you—what?" he asked, the cheery attitude dropping when he saw my glare.

"What the _hell _Diggory!"

"What are you on about?"

I really wanted to slap him, but that would have attracted unwanted attention. Maybe if I kicked him…? "Why did you ask me to this _dammed _ball?"

"Fine! I—I like you, alright? I like you, and I finally got the guts to ask you out!" he spilled.

"Oh, _very _funny Diggory!"

"Wait—what did Lance say to you?" he asked, suspicious.

"That you asked me here for the bragging rights, which I highly doubt you didn't do," I snapped.

"So you want me to believe you about Harry, but you won't accept the truth from me? What else did he say?"

"That you '_practically undress me with your eyes_' during class," I said, turning red at the thought.

Diggory looked disgusted. "What? You believe that trash? He must have been talking about himself, because I've never done that."

Now I was completely confused. What the hell was I supposed to believe now?

"Look Jennifer, can we just… talk about this tomorrow? I'd really like to finish the night off on a good note," he offered, sighing in defeat.

I chewed at my lip before deciding. "Tomorrow, noon, Entrance Hall."

"Yes ma'am. Now… it's the last song, shall we?"

We danced to the last, horribly slow, song. He was gentle, unlike Lance, who had probably ended up giving me a bruise where he had clenched at me.

"_So believe… that magic works… don't be afraid… of being hurt… Don't let… this magic die… the answer's there… oh, just look in her eyes…_"

'_Screw you sentimental love song, screw you,_' I thought bitterly as the Weird Sisters played on.

"Quite appropriate," I thought I head Diggory mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The song ended, and we stopped dancing. I headed out of the hall, and he followed me.

"Wait, Jen!"

I spun around and snapped, "Don't call me that. It's a friends only nickname."

"Right, sorry… _Jennifer. _Look… I just wanted you to know that, well, I had fun tonight, for the most part," he said, smiling again.

"Um, great, I kind of did too… maybe," I said, unsure of myself and how I felt.

"Well, erm… here," he said, pulling his wand out of his pocket and conjuring a thorned white rose, and gave it to me. "Happy Christmas."

I took it, caught off guard. "Erm… thanks Diggory. Happy Christmas to you too."

In the dorm, Katie was asleep and Sophia and Ophilia were no where to be found. I passed by the waste basket and paused, holding Diggory's rose over it with two fingers. Did I do it? Did I totally deny him?

Something in me made me not do it, and I sent it on my bedside table before going to change and get the awful make up off.

I really was getting too soft.


	13. Christmas Dates

When I awoke the next morning, I lied there with my eyes shut, thinking about last night. A lot of things had happened, and I wasn't sure whether any of it could have been believed. I knew I had slow danced with Diggory. Oh gosh, had I really? It all seemed like a dream now.

I turned over and opened my eyes. Ophilia was sitting on my bed, looking at me curiously with her head tilted to the side, sort of like a cat.

"Finally! Happy Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too," I said sleepily, stretching and yawning.

Ophilia handed me my stack of presents, and went back to sit on her bed, which was next to mine. I dug into my presents eagerly. Books from Launa and Ophilia, sweets from Harry, Sarlanda, and Ginny, a box of their latest prank sweets from Fred and George, a couple of Muggle CD's from Hyden (he has good tastes in music), homemade fudge from Hagrid, (I set this in the 'prank items' pile) a card from Sirius, and the usual jumper (silver this year) and Christmas cake from Mrs. Weasley.

"Holy Fizzing Whizbees, is this what I think it is?" asked Ophilia, her eyes wide and mouth gaping as she pulled the final wrappings off my present to her.

"A new crystal ball? Yeah," I said as I flipped through my new books. Amusingly, Ophilia had gotten me _Transfiguration for Trolls_.

"Merlin's pants Jennifer! This is an _Arkhine Mystic _crystal ball!"

"Best in the business, aren't they?"

Ophilia was gaping at me. "But Jen, they're–"

"Do you like it or not?"

She merely shut her mouth and nodded.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly noon. '_Wow, we slept for a while…_' I got up and dressed in jeans, my new jumper, and my cloak.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"I have a meeting with Diggory at noon."

"Ooh, like a date?"

"No, nothing _at all_like a date."

Ophilia giggled. "Well, you better not keep Prince Charming waiting!" she said as I pulled on my ancient trainers and ran a comb through my hair. Well, I only half looked like complete dragon dung.

"Shut it Ophilia!"

I grabbed my wand and threw my Gryffindor scarf around my neck.

"When'll you be back?"

"No idea, bye," I said, and dashed out the door.

Diggory was in the Entrance Hall, waiting patiently for me like the Hufflepuff he was. He was messing with his yellow and black scarf at first, but when he looked up and saw me, his face cracked into a grin. I frowned in confusion. Goodness, everything about him seemed to be so confusing.

"There you are Jennifer!"

"Here I am. Outside, shall we?" If it turned to yelling, I'd rather be outside, where we wouldn't get in trouble. Correction, where _I_wouldn't get in trouble. I don't think I've ever heard Diggory yell, and I've gone to school with him for going on six years.

We walked out and into the maze of snow paths. It was well past my hips now, probably getting close to four feet deep.

"So Diggory… care to explain your reasoning behind your randomly asking me to the ball?"

He sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure how you'll take it. I don't know how you'll react to anything I say, or do, for that matter."

"Try me."

"I did, and you freaked out on me."

I looked down at my feet, watching it crunch the snow. "Erm… uh, sorry? I guess?"

He did his half-smirk. "Thanks, even though I know you don't mean that…" I winced slightly. Well, I guess honesty always was the best. "Well, I erm… I like you. And I finally got the guts this year to ask you out."

"Why in the world would you like _me?_There's nothing to like," I asked, confused.

"What _isn't _there to like?"

"Loads on things. I'm such a… a _banshee_to you."

"Which brings me to my question: Why don't you like me?"

"Erm…" I bit at my lip. I guess I should have been expecting this question, but I wasn't at all. "Look, Diggory, you're just too… nice. It always seems like you're trying to impress me or something, and you're such a goody two-shoes. It's like you're a blind person following the rules without question, so you can't even see if they're leading you down the right path or not."

He seemed amused. "And what's the real reason Jennifer?"

"That _is_the real reason. And you never take me seriously!" I growled, kicking some snow. Diggory needed to stop prying, that was as much of the truth as he was going to get.

"I don't take you seriously because you never tell me the truth," he said, stopping and looking at me. He was frowning now, and his soft grey eyes were making me uncomfortable. His eyes were so different from the Malfoy Twins eyes. Theirs were darker, and harder, like steel. His were like a cloud thinking about raining on me. Liquid silver.

But the frowning was what really got me. "I don't know what you're talking about Diggory, I've been telling you the truth."

"Not all of it."

"Well, I've been telling you what applies to your business, and if I don't tell you something it's because it's my business and mine only," I snapped, continuing on.

"Alright, I guess that's fair enough," he replied coolly.

"Now answer my question. Why in blazes do you like me?"

"I dunno, I just have. And for a while too. Uh… I guess… you're smart, and funny… this sounds really boring, doesn't it?"

I half-smiled. "Just a bit. Go on."

"Well… I told you, I don't really know. Like, I could go on listing things, but I really don't know. Other girls, I could just list what I liked about them, but with you… there's just something about you, and I don't know what it is at all."

'_Well, this is awkward,_' I thought, watching my feet again while Diggory talked.

"And, what gets me, I guess, is you might be hostile towards people you don't like, but then you just have this compassion and protective instinct, even towards strangers. Like when you saved me from Lance at the World Cup."

I snorted. "That hardly counts, it was Lance."

"Yeah, and he was trying to Cruciatus me, if I remember it correctly."

I was starting to turn red. I couldn't exactly think of anyone telling me these kinds of things so honestly before. It was kind of surreal.

"So… what exactly do you want from me?"

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know you've had, shall we say… less than pleasant past relationships. But if you just give me a chance, now until Valentines, let's say, I can prove to you that I'm nothing like whoever it was that messed everything up for you."

"So… you're asking me to date you?"

"Yeah. Just give me a chance."

I wanted to run away, or at least throw myself down in the snow where I could sink into the fluffy security. This was so confusing. He really liked me? What did I do? And… did I like him back?

"I erm…" He looked at me. Was it an expectant look, or a pleading one? "I… uh… Diggory… umm, I guess I could give you… one chance," I said, defeated.

Diggory beamed. "Jennifer, thanks. And trust me, you won't be disappointed!"

And he was off just like that, and I think he was whistling. He was so like his father; randomly happy. I, on the other hand, gave in and threw myself down in the snow, hoping I hadn't just made a really stupid decision.

* * *

Walking down to dinner that night, I spotted the twins and Peeves having a tennis ball war on the first floor. I shipped out my wand and pointed it at the balls. "Oppugno!" The balls turned in formation to attack Peeves.

"Curse you Potty! You've—OW—spoiled my fun with Weasel One and—OW—Weasel Two!" Peeves also spewed out quite a long string of unkind words before finally giving in and flew off, pursued by the charmed tennis balls.

"Nice one Jen!" exclaimed George, hi-fiving me. I grinned.

"Ah, well, you know, gotta torture Peeves at least once a week, you know?"

"What would life be?" asked Fred, shaking his head.

"Horrible. Absolutely atrocious," George said, and we all laughed and continued down to the Great Hall together.

"So Ophilia said you went on a date with Diggory," Fred snickered.

"I didn't go on a _date_, it was a _meeting,_" I said, frowning at him.

"And what happened at this 'meeting'?" George asked, trying to resist a smirk.

"None your business. Maybe I shouldn't have saved you two from Peeves," I grumbled, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

I was just getting started eating when Hyden sat across from me. "What's up, Jen?"

"Ah, nothing. Fred and George just making fun of me."

"I'll just sit here then. Thanks for the Aerosmith CD, I really wish my player worked here."

"Same. And thanks for the Metallica ones, I've been wanting _Ride the Lightning_for a while."

We ate in silence the rest of dinner, and I thanked whatever supreme being made Hyden a non-nosey kid. Maybe I'd just hang out with him for the rest of the year.


	14. Valentines

**FEBRUARY FOURTEENTH**

For the next two months, all it seemed to do was snow. We found ourselves in over six feet of it, which made for some really fun snowball fights. I got the Twins and Ophilia back, that's for sure.

The second school started up it seemed, whispers followed me like bees to honey. Rumors were flying all over the school about Diggory and I, mostly that we were "seeing each other" and "dating." We are definitely _not_ dating, we just… see more of each other and get along now. Last time I checked, that was _not _the definition of dating.

The morning of Valentines Day, Ophilia and I were taking a different route to breakfast because a couple of third years were blocking the shortcut we usually took. We were just going down the staircase to the sixth floor by the Ravenclaw common room when we were stopped by Chang and her little gang.

"So Potter, the rumor's true?" Brittany asked, her brown eyes slits.

"What rumor?" I asked grouchily.

"You and Diggory are dating. Is that true?"

"No, we're not dating. We've just been hanging out a lot."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Potter, that's called dating. Honestly, how thick are you?"

"Well, I was under the impression it didn't matter. We both know you and your sister have been fawning over Diggory for ages, so I guess to you, it's his opinion that matters, eh?" Brittany's face was pale with shock, and her eyebrows shoved together in rage. Ophilia grabbed my arm and whisked me away before a full-out fight could break out.

"Just ignore her Jen, you were right, she's jealous," Ophilia said happily after we made it down to the third floor.

"I guess," I responded. But honestly, what _was_there to be jealous of?

Ophilia and I chatted as we continued down to breakfast. The second task was only two days away, and we were discussing what might go down.

"Well, they all did fairly well on the last one. But I'm not too sure about Fleur," Ophilia said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I'm betting she won't do so well," I said, picking through the breakfast items on the table. Multitudes of hooting and wing beats filled the hall as the mail arrived. Two owls swept down towards me. The first was a small gray owl, and I opened that one first. It read;

_Jennifer,_

_Since Harry's telling me of his dream involving Voldemort and the events that unfolded afterwards, I have decided to come back. Don't worry; I'm in a very safe place. Send me back the date of your next Hogsmead visit and I'll get back to you._

_Hoping you're well,_  
_Snuffles and Beakey_

"Hey Sophia, when's the next Hogsmead visit?"

"Uhh… next weekend I believe," she said, looking over the top of the paper.

"Thanks," I said, pulling out my quill and scribbling on the back of the note.

_Snuffles,_

_I can't believe you're coming back. Very irresponsible. But our next visit is next weekend, and today's Valentines Day. So, see you then!_

_Love,_  
_Jennifer_

I gave the note back to the owl along with a strip of bacon. It hooted contently and flew off once it was finished.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" said Ophilia, throwing her copy of _The __Daily Prophet _down in disgust.

"Hmm?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"This!" she said, pushing the paper towards me. Harry was on the front page, along with an article about him by Rita Skeeter. As I scanned through it, my jaw dropped in shock. "She's been attacking Hagrid and Hermione as well," commented Ophilia, pulling the paper away from me when I finished.

"Who _is _this woman?" I asked, appalled. Was it her fault that there were all these disgusting rumors going around?

"Jen, do you _read _the paper?" Ophilia asked, stunned.

I shook my head. "Never have, 's a bunch of lies."

"Well… half and half. Rita Skeeter is a horrible journalist, but if you read between the lines, you can get some truth out of the paper." I gave her a skeptical look and picked up my next letter, or rather, box. I opened the note first. Written in fancy handwriting was a _Happy Valentines Day_. The box was filled with my favorite sweets. I gave the box a small smile, slipped in into my bag, and set off to meet Sarlanda and the twins for Potions.

I sat down by Sarlanda at our usual potions table of her, Fred, George and I. Peering over into my bag, Sarlanda saw the box and note. "Getting some already?" she commented.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I don't even know who it's from."

"Obviously Diggory, Jen. I mean honestly," said Fred, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's what I thought at first, but I don't think he would," I replied, continuing to scan over the directions. This potion was so confusing.

"Well, it would make sense. Aren't you two dating?" George questioned.

"_No_, we're not."

"Sarlanda told us you were," he said, slicing his moonbeans carefully.

"_Sarlanda!_"

"_Potter! _Five points from Gryffindor, and it'll be more if you don't keep quiet!" Snape snapped at me from over his desk. I rolled my eyes and went back to my potion making.

"What, was I not 'sposed to tell?" Sarlanda asked.

"There was nothing to tell! _We aren't dating!_"

Sarlanda laughed heartlessly. "That's not what it looks like to me. If only you could see yourself with him in the Library…"

I shook my head and bent over my book. It really wasn't worth it.

As soon as the bell rang, I booked it out of Potions. I shivered and pulled my robes tighter around myself as I came into the Entrance Hall. Winter was _not _the season to be stuck in the dungeons for Double Potions. I meandered through a group of Durmstrang boys who looked interestingly at me. I shoved through up them and up the Grand Staircase. I really needed the peace and quiet of the Library, where I could at least block out whispers with books.

* * *

I left Transfiguration that afternoon wishing nothing more than to go pass out. N.E.W.T. level was so much harder than O.W.L., and I swear I only made it into the class on pure luck. I walked by myself through the crowd, checking over my shoulder every now and then. That prickly feeling of being watched or followed was making me jumpy, and on the second check my stomach flipped. Lance was staring at me, walking swiftly and pushing people out of his way. I turned back around and tried not to run. What the hell did he want _this _time?

"Whoa, hey, Jennifer!"

A hand grabbed me and I spun around into Diggory. "What? Oh, hey Diggory."

"Come on," he said happily, and pulled me off through the crowd. I caught one last look at Lance before I was dragged around a corner. He had stopped with people swarming around him, his teeth bared in rage.

"This isn't the way to the Great Hall," I commented as we entered an emptier corridor.

"I know," he replied.

"But I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat."

He just gripped my arm a little firmer. "That's just what we're doing."

"What? Where're we going?"

"You'll see."

I huffed. There really wasn't any reasoning with him, was there? At least he had gotten me away from Lance.

We ended up in the hallway that housed the little-known Room of Requirement. Sarlanda found it our third year, and the group of us had been using it for prank planning since then.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked as he paced. The door appeared and he just smiled and pulled me inside.

It was a large, circular room (probably a tower) with a huge balcony taking up a good portion of the outer wall. On the balcony was a table for two set up, complete with candles and steaming food. The dying sunlight bathed the tower in an orange light, and snow drifted down lightly outside. I cleared my throat.

"Wow, this is erm, pretty cool," I said, looking around.

He raised his eyebrows. "I only get a 'pretty cool'?"

I raised one of my own red eyebrows. "Well, I _guess_it's borderline impressive," I said a bit teasingly.

"Good, now let's eat."

We sat down and my jaw dropped. There was all my favorite food here. "Alright, how did you know?" I asked, helping myself to the roast chicken.

"Know what?"

"All this. I mean, come on, peanut butter filled chocolates? Roast chicken, French bread, _and _pasta? What do you do, stalk me?"

"No, I had some inside help."

"Who?"

"Ophilia. I became friends with her last year, and when she found out I liked you, she decided to hook us up. She's been helping me with all this, and a lot of other things."

I sighed. "Damn that girl, I should have guessed. This explains so much… wait, did you cook all this?"

Diggory snorted. "Honestly? No, I can't cook to save my life, she talked the house elf – uh, Dobby was his name? – into cooking for us."

I laughed. Dobby _would _have cooked all this, I could just hear him now…

"It's alright, I used to be horrible until I moved in with my aunt and uncle."

"How did that change it?"

"Well, they hate Harry and I, so we do most of the cooking and cleaning when we're there… slaves, kind of like…" I said nonchalantly. Well, it was true. We were either slaving away, or locked in our room, which we had to share, by the way.

Diggory's fork stopped inches from his mouth.

"They make you do _what?_"

"Oh, it's not that bad. The worst they've done to us was - fourth year was it? Yeah - summer before fourth year the padlocked and barred us into out bedroom and the Weasleys had to come rescue us in that flying car of theirs."

Diggory frowned at his green beans. "That's not right at all, why would they do that to you?"

"Well, I suspect it's because they hate anything and everything with an imagination."

There was silence until I thought up another question. This conversation thing was getting hard.

"So… you gonna give me any hints on what the second task is?" I asked hopefully and completely out of my own curiosity.

Diggory grinned. "Nope, you might go and tell Harry, and that wouldn't be very fair, would it? Especially since I've already given him a hint myself."

I looked at him, confused. "But—what? Why?" I knew Diggory was fair, but this was stretching it a bit.

"He told me about the dragons, so I figured this would be repaying my debt to him."

'_Duh,_' I thought. "Well then," I started, "are you ready?"

He shrugged. "I guess. What bugs me is I still don't know what it is we have to 'recover'. There's your hint, we have to get back something of ours we cherish. I keep thinking the teachers are going to raid my dorm and take my broomstick…" he said, his eyebrows pushing together in thought.

I raised mine. "Wouldn't put it past them, but I doubt they will… interesting theory though."

We finished eating and the table cleared itself. Goodness I love magic.

Diggory stood leaning against the edge of the balcony, and I stood well away from the edge. It was now dark now, and the little sliver of moon showing wasn't casting much light.

"Diggory, how long have you liked me?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, probably since first or second year I guess. I mean, I've liked other girls, but I just kept coming back to you… and would it kill you to call me Cedric?"

"Probably, Ce-Cedric," I stuttered out. I hadn't called him by his first name in forever. Seriously, I can't remember the last time I said "Cedric" instead of "Diggory."

I caught the shadow of a smile on his face, and he offered me his hand. I shook my head rather violently. "No way am I going near that ledge."

"What, not scared of heights are you? You're a Quidditch player!" he teased.

"Oh, I'm fine on a broom, but when my feet are still on the ground… I don't know how I survive Astronomy, I hate it up there."

Diggory gave me a very quizzical look before sighing. "So, Jennifer… where do we stand?"

"Um, in the Room of Requirement," I pointed out.

"No, I mean… relationship wise."

Ugh, he just _had _to bring it up. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Do you like me at all?" he asked. He couldn't have said it in a plainer voice.

"I—I think so… maybe. It's really confusing, but I think I've decided that, maybe, you're not as bad as I thought you were," I said, feeling my face heat up. I had never been one of those emotion-spillers myself.

"Well, this is the deadline I set for myself. And I know you've been saying we haven't been dating, but after tonight… could we maybe be dating now?" He was really hopeful and persistent. I'm not sure if that was good or not.

And now here it was, this chance for probably change in front of me… and I was scared. I was scared where it would take me, what lay ahead in store, waiting for me. Diggory was a nice guy, but was he the _right _guy?

_Honestly Jennifer, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you don't take chances._

That was my voice and Ophilia's words. Maybe she was developing some kind of mind control. I wouldn't put it past her.

I snapped back to reality, and Diggory's face didn't have much of a smile on it anymore. He was closer, and I could see his features better now. Brown hair combed, thick eyebrows frowning, grey eyes sad, thin mouth loose. He was expecting a no. Considering my reputation to him, I guess that wasn't such a lurid guess.

"I erm, guess I could… give it a shot," I said, flushing again and scratching under my headband. I nearly knocking it off when Diggory pulled me into a rather strong embrace. I overcame my surprise and sort of hugged him back. It wasn't half bad.

He pulled away and his hand caught my chin, bringing our gazes together. His eyes seemed to be like the moon…

"Wha? Di-Cedric, what are you—"

His lips touched mine. It was only for a second, but I think my heart spazzed and skipped a few beats. Diggory pulled away quickly, a little pink himself.

"Sorry, I uh, um… just h-have been wanted to do that for a wh-while now…"

I didn't say anything, but my face continued to heat up. I don't think I could have said anything without stuttering worse than him.

The booming bells chimed nine across the school grounds. "Erm, it's kinda late, we should h-head back to our dorms before Filch gets us," I said once I couldn't feel the bell vibrations in my legs anymore.

Diggory released me and nodded. "You're right. Well, kind of, I won't get in trouble, but you might."

We left in a hurry, and he stopped just around the corner. "Goodnight Jen."

"Goodnight… Cedric," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and then I was gone around the corner.

"Oh, so what's the excuse _this _time?" the Fat Lady demanded.

"I was on a date. Balderdash."

"I don't believe it. With whom?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," I said, climbing in the portrait hole as she huffed.


	15. The Second Task

_****This chapter has been edited****_

The next morning was a bit of a haze. Sort of like the morning after the Yule Ball, but even worse.

'_Holy Merlin… we kissed last night, didn't we?_' I asked myself, sort of in shock still. I hadn't been kissed in ages, so the feeling seemed a little… odd. I still got a bit fluttery thinking about it.

There was no one in the dorm, and I had a free period before Herbology, so I wandered on down to the Library to catch up on some Charms work. When it was finally time, I walked on out to the grounds for Herbology.

There was a bit of a crowd outside the greenhouses because there was only just enough space cleared in the snow for us to stand. Diggory was at the back, seeming to be there waiting for me. He winked and his gloved hand took my freezing, bare one. I tried to keep myself from blushing. I really didn't want any attention right now.

Unfortunately, Ophilia had other plans. She greeted me with a, "Where the bloody hell were you last night?"

Sprout walked up and started unlocking the greenhouse doors, so I said, "Tell you in class," and we proceeded inside.

Today we were reviewing poisonous plants and Sprout eventually set us to work in pairs identifying poisonous and nonpoisonous plants. Ophilia was very impatient, and the second Sprout told us to get to work, she grabbed my arm and whispered, "Tell me _everything!_" I sighed and began to relay my night, while Sarlanda listened in. Ophilia got so excited, she started waving her arms around wildly and almost stuck her hand in a Bubotuber. Luckily, Greg walked behind her in that moment and she ended up giving him a good smack in the face. Go Ophilia.

"Jeeze," I said, after Greg left, tending to his nose, "Calm down Ophilia, it's not _that_ exciting…"

"But it's _so_ cute!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

I flinched.

"And can you keep your voice down please?"

She looked a little put out, but she continued her interrogation at a lower volume. By the end of class, she had sucked out almost all the tender, minute details from me. I was glad when class was over, not because of Ophilia, but because I was starved. I hadn't eaten breakfast, and now I was really craving lunch. I took off as soon as possible, hopefully not hurting her feelings, but I'd make it up to her later. I slid into a seat next to Neville and was about to tear into a loaf of bread when Harry, Ron, and Hermione swarmed me.

"Jen, you have to come to the library, we need your help!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry! I haven't eaten in hours!"

"No time for eating, I really need help! If you don't, I'm probably going to drown tomorrow morning!" I looked at the bread, about to cry because I was so hungry, but I grabbed it and let the trio drag me off to the Library for my second visit today, scarfing food as fast as possible.

The story Harry told me as we ran to the Library made me want to slap him and leave. Apparently, he just figured out the clue in the egg _three nights ago_. And the task was _tomorrow_. Like I said, I about smacked him.

"Well," I started out, irritated, "you _could_ use a Bubblehead Charm, but A, I don't know how long it will last or sustain oxygen for that long, and B, it's quite a difficult charm to cast correctly, especially if you'll be going underwater with it. So it's pretty much out of the question, since I can't cast it for you…"

My lunch and dinner time ended up being consumed with finding an alternate way to get Harry to be able to breathe underwater for an hour.

Near eight, I had an epiphany. "OH! I just remembered… there's some kind of plant that lets you do it! What's it called… Gangywild? No… something weed… Gorgaweed? No, no… Gillyweed? Yeah! It's called Gillyweed, and-"

"Miss Potter, I hate to interrupt you, but you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley all need to come with me."

The grizzled voice of Moody interrupted my streak of brilliance, and I opened my mouth to say so when he did it again.

"NOW. No arguing!"

Resentfully, I got up, and the three of us followed Moody out of the library, leaving Harry all alone with only my hint about Gillyweed to go on. I drug my feet all the way down to the first floor and into McGonagall's office. She was there, along with Dumbledore, Snape, and a small girl who looked quite a lot like Fleur.

"Um, Professors, are we in trouble?" was the first thing out of Hermione's mouth. Silently, I swore at her. '_Never ask that question unless you have a damn good reason._' I recalled Fred's words from second year like they were said only hours ago.

"No Miss Granger, none of you are. You are, however, going to be used in the second task tomorrow," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Ron looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Obviously, Weasley, you four are the bait for the champions." Snape replied with little pity.

"Wait, what? '_Bait?_' What exactly does being bait entail?" I asked, slightly panicked. I didn't want to be bait for anything or anyone.

"Relax Miss Potter, it's a simple process. You four will be put under a powerful sleeping enchantment and placed at the bottom of the Black Lake. Your champion will rescue you and you will wake up when you reach the surface," explained McGonagall.

"And what if your champion fails to reach you?" I argued. I could see that happening, me just drowning underwater because I wasn't rescued in time. With my luck, that was a highly likely probability.

"At the end of the time, the merpeople will bring you up if your champion fails."

"Who's getting who?" Ron asked.

'_Thank you for asking that, dear Ronald,_' I congratulated him in my mind.

"Mr. Potter's getting you; Miss Delacour, her little sister; Mr. Krum, Miss Granger; and Mr. Diggory, Miss Potter," Moody answered.

I thought for a moment. I guess Diggory coming to get me wouldn't be that bad, but I didn't like the idea of being underwater for goodness knows how long, in freezing cold water, and asleep to boot. Eventually, I gave in, and one by one, Dumbledore set the enchantment on us.

Harry awoke the morning of the second task with his face in a book and his Invisibility Cloak half off. He was also being prodded, and that was what had awakened him.

"Harry Potter! Wake up! Harry Potter needs to go save his Wheezy!"

Harry sat up and tried to focus his vision. "Who, wha? What's a Wheezy?"

Dobby poked him again. "Harry Potter! You need to save your Wheezy! The task starts in twenty minutes!"

"Dobby? Wheezy? You mean Weasley? Ron? I have to save Ron?" Harry asked, pulling the cloak fully off him and standing up.

"Yes, your Wheezy!"

"But Dobby, I can't, I don't know how I'm going to breathe underwater!"

"Eat this before you go into the Lake!" Dobby shoved a slimy, plant-worm thing into his hands. "It's Gillyweed, Harry Potter!"

"Gillyweed…? Thanks Dobby!" Harry said, sprinting to the grounds, shoving the Cloak in his bag as he went.

He made it down to the tent by the lake in plenty of time to change. He then went out to stand by Cedric on the bank. Cedric looked relieved to see him. "There you are Harry!"

"Sorry… slept in…"

"Welcome to the Second Task! Our champions have one hour to find something precious to them that was stolen last night, and now resides at the bottom of the Black Lake!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed. The crowd cheered, and Harry took the Gillyweed out of his pocket. He looked at it in disgust.

"Champions… start!"

The four champions made their way into the water.

When Harry was abut waist-deep in the freezing water, he said, "I hope you're right Jen," and swallowed the Gillyweed.

It felt like someone was suffocating him, because Harry couldn't breathe properly after eating the plant. There was a burning sensation on the sides of his neck, and when he set his hand on it, he discovered he had gills. Dipping underwater, he took in a fresh breath with his new gills. After a few gulps, he examined the rest of himself, finding his hands webbed and his feet grown into powerful flippers. Exhilarated, he kicked forward and flew through the water. Thus, Harry began his journey through the Black Lake.

I've now decided I greatly dislike Grindelows. Especially now that my leg is bleeding like mad and I almost got eaten by the Giant Squid. When I get out of this lake, I'm asking Jennifer what's the best way to get rid of the little demons. Speaking of her, I hadn't seen her at all this morning. I wonder what's up with her.

Anyways, I swam deeper into the lake, looking for whatever it is I'm supposed to be looking for. I had reached the bottom and was now swimming around, keeping my eyes open for more Grindelows. I heard a low moaning sound from my left and fins flashed passed me. The merperson continued on, and I followed. A few more passed me by, and I eventually came to ruined stone buildings, with lots of kelp and merpeople everywhere. In the center of the ruins where there was a lot of kelp, four bodies were tied down to the kelp, and there was someone circling the bodies. As I got closer, I discovered it was Harry. The floating bodies were a little girl with silver-blonde hair I didn't recognize, Harry's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and…

'_Jennifer!_' I thought, panicked. I swam swiftly over to her, pulling my wand out of the strap on my leg. I shot a spell at the kelp, breaking it, and grabbed her arm. Her skin was clammy, her hair billowing around her, looking sickeningly like blood flowing from her head, and her face was stuck in her usual characteristic worrying frown. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes left to get to the surface. Looking up to Harry, I tapped my wand to my watch. He nodded, and I swam up, towing Jennifer behind me.

She had better be alright.

We must have hit the surface, because I finally woke up.

Woke up into hell.

Immediately, I couldn't breathe. I had forgotten about it until now, and now my asthma attack came. It was like suffocating, like someone was squeezing every ounce of air from my lungs, like my breathing pipe had been reduced to something as big around as my pinky finger. My breathing came in short, strangulated gasps, if you could call it breathing. The asthma attack was blurring my vision, which wasn't so great to begin with. All the sounds were overwhelming. There was the crowd cheering, the water, and my own suffocation. And then Diggory's voice, panicked.

"Jennifer? Jen, what's wrong?"

Oh _yes_ Cedric, just let me catch my breath here so I can tell you I'm going to go into cardiac arrest if I don't get out of the water. I felt him dragging me through the water.

"Oi! Help! Get Pomfrey or something!" he yelled. At least he was careful not to put my head underwater.

By the time I got to shore, not even gasping was getting even the tiniest bit of oxygen in me. Madam Pomfrey was not within my vision, and Diggory was holding me on the shore as I slowly killed myself unintentionally. Then there was a flying blanket or two, and Pomfrey's voice.

"Get those around her, Diggory," she ordered, and I felt her wand tip on my throat. "Anapneo!"

Air rushed into my lungs as my windpipe unclenched itself, and I went into a violent coughing fit. I think I upchucked a bit of water, but I just kept sucking in air. I shivered in Cedric's arms, coughing still, but feeling a bit better. I was so, so cold, and me and cold didn't mix well.

I finally opened my eyes and looked up at Cedric, who was looking helpless, scared, and a bit hurt. He embraced me gingerly.

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am, thanks."

"What happened?"

"I have asthma, a-and it's usually not a problem, but if I'm running for a long time or I get really cold, it acts up… bad."

He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"You bloody scared me… let's never do that again, shall we?"

"Good with me…"

By the time Diggory helped me to my feet, two more people had surfaced after Krum and Hermione. I thought it was Harry and Ron, so I rushed over to the shore, wrapping myself in another blanket at I went. However, I was only half right.

Ron sure was there, helping Fleur's little sister out of the water. But I didn't see Harry anywhere in sight. I ran up to the red-head, frantic. "Ron! Ron, where's Harry?"

"He should be coming right up…" he said, looking out into the water.

Nothing. I could feel tears coming up in my eyes, and I tried to hold them at bay. I really didn't need to be crying like a sissy in front of the entire school.

"Harry!" I called out helplessly, searching the dark water for any sign of my little brother. My voice just seemed to echo out across the waves.

Without warning, Harry shot out of the water and landed heavily on the shore, coughing and spitting up water. Out of nowhere, Hermione rushed to him, and as did I.

"What happened?" I asked as Hermione wrapped him in blankets.

"Bloody Grindelows. And my Gillyweed gave out couple meters under. That's when they attacked…"

"Well, I still think you did wonderfully," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, I finished last."

"Second to last. Fleur never made it past _ze Grindelows,_" Hermione said, adding on a little accent at the end.

Harry grinned, and we helped him stand.

"You sure you're okay Harry?"

"Yeah, my neck just hurts a bit…"

Peeling away the blanket a bit, I was the circular red marks made by the Grindelows.

"Don't worry Harry, they don't look too serious. They should fade pretty quickly."

He nodded, and we wandered back over to the rest of the champions and bait. Fleur rushed Harry.

"My little sister! You saved 'er! _Merci!_" She embraced him and kissed both his cheeks. Harry seemed a little flustered.

Finally, the judges finished debating over the scores, and the crowd shushed as Dumbledore rose to announce the scores.

"Seeing as Miss Delacour did not finish, we grant her fourth place." Groans came from the blue-clad Beauxbatons students.

"Mr. Diggory will be awarded first, finishing five minutes over the time limit." Roars came from Cedric's supporters, and he pumped his fist into the air. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Git.

"Mr. Krum finished behind him, fifteen minutes after the time limit, but we grant him third place instead." The Durmstrangs voiced their disapproval; loudly. Dumbledore shushed them however.

"Instead, we grant second place to Mr. Potter, for not only saving his hostage, but Miss Delacour's as well." Harry's supporters burst into cheers, myself included. He deserved this. I hugged him tightly.

I stuck around to chat with people and congratulate Harry. However, when most of everyone was gone, Diggory pulled me away towards the path past the forest back up to the castle.

"Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." So we did. A ways away from the lake we stopped. "Sorry, but I'd much rather be alone with you than with all those noisy people."

I laughed. "Alright, sure." We stood under a great fir tree, enjoying the quiet. I stared at the ground, nervously fiddling with my hair because frankly, it was a bloody mess.

Diggory watched me fuss with the tangles, smiling slightly. Reaching over, he ruffled my hair so it was even more of a mess.

"Stop it!" I insisted. "It already looks bad enough without you messing it over."

Diggory pulled his half-smirk. "It's fine Jen."

"Can we go up to the castle? I smell like lake water," I whined.

He laughed. "Well, so do I." He pulled me close, our noses nearly touching. "I guess we can just be smelly lake people together…"

He closed the gap between our lips and kissed me, gently but solid. It was a real kiss, quite unlike our first one, which to me had seemed awkward and shy. Or maybe I had made it that way, I don't know. All I knew was my heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

**CLICK, FLASH**

I pulled away as fast as possible and looked at the source. A woman with rigid blonde curls and jeweled glasses was standing there, along with the man who had just taken our picture. A floating notebook was next to the lady, with a green quill scribbling furiously in it.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory! Fancy seeing _you_ here!"

"Yeah," Cedric growled between clenched teeth, "Fancy that." I had never seen him this angry before.

I glared at the lady. "Now who the bloody hell are you?"

"Rita Skeeter, love."

"Oh!" I started. "So you're that pesky lady who writes lies in the paper! I see now…"

She gave me a nasty expression of shock. "And who are you dear?"

"None of your business, I'm afraid." I just knew she wasn't the person I should be giving my name out to, but really, if she didn't know who I was… not to be big-headed, but I was kind of a recognizable person.

Skeeter took up the quill and notepad and wrote a few lines in it, then said, "Well, it was fortune bumping into you Mr. Diggory. Good day."

* * *

**Grr on you, Skeeter.**

**Reviews?**


	16. Godfather in Hogsmead

_****This chapter has been edited****_

Thank goodness for the weekend, because the past few days have really sucked.

The first thing I did after Skeeter had left was run to the castle and eat. I hadn't eaten in… forty eight hours? Something like that… but the House Elves treated me well, and I brought loads of food back up to the common room for a party for Harry. He looked real pleased with himself. Fred, George, and I spiked most everyone's food, and Sophia entertained us all with her pyro-mania. That was the best night all week.

The next morning however started my general bad mood off.

I was greeted in the Great Hall not by any of my friends, but by that bundle of joy, Brittany Chang. She merely stood in my way, smirking.

"Could you move, Chang?" I asked, sighing.

She laughed and tossed her long ringlets of hair. "Why? I shouldn't have to move for a liar."

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie about anything. Now move you annoying prick."

Brittany snorted. "At least I'm not snogging people all over the front page."

"Whatever," I said, pulling my wand and pointing it at her so she would move.

She did, still smirking. "You'll see…"

I sat across from the youngest Weasleys and next to Launa.

"Ron, give me your paper," I said flatly, holding out my hand. Ron and Ginny exchanged looks of subtle fright.

"Jennifer…" Ginny started.

"You don't _want_ to read it," Launa finished.

"I don't care, let me read it."

Ron sighed and gave me the paper. "Just don't explode."

I flipped to the front page. The headline read, "**CHAMPION LOVE.**" My stomach dropped out. There we were, Cedric kissing me on the front page, accompanied by an article by that Skeeter woman. I didn't even read the article and I got in trouble.

"THAT RAVING BI-"

"Potter!"

Snape has the _worst_ timing.

"Do _not_ use that language in school! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"_What?_ You can't take points for that!"

"TWENTY points! And detention for arguing!" And that was that, Snape walked away, leaving me pissed off and mouth open.

"See," said Launa, "I told you not to read it."

I stabbed my fork into the table and left without eating.

As a summary of the rest of my week, here are the events as follows:

1. Brittany reminded me every time she could of the article  
2. The Slytherins followed me around quoting it  
3. I got detention with McGonagall for hexing Pansy Parkinson  
4. Detention with Snape was spent maintaining jars of pickled animal parts  
5. Hermione vowed to get back at Rita Skeeter somehow  
6. There was another article released Thursday, but luckily without an embarrassing photo

Friday made it all up though. That morning, Hyden received an owl from Sirius. It read:

_Hyden and Co,_

Tomorrow I'll meet you all at the mountain by the Shrieking Shack, in dog form. And bring LOTS of food!

Love,  
Snuffles

"So, I guess we've got a date with Snuffles tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like it. How's the anti-Skeeter research going?" Hyden asked her.

"Alright, but I still can't figure out how she gets her information…"

"Maybe she's an Animagus?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "She's not on the records, I checked."

"Unregistered then?" I added.

She thought for a moment. "That would make sense… I'll check up on it later…"

And now it was Saturday, and the six of us trooped down to the carriages, packing a bag of food each and Hyden leading the way. Fresh snow coated the ground and our breath rose like wispy clouds from our lips. We squished inside; myself packed between the window and Launa. Everyone seemed happier at the idea of seeing Sirius again, Hyden especially.

After some silence as the carriage began its bumpy journey, he said, "I'm gonna say it. It's a bad idea, but I'm glad he's back." We all nodded in agreement.

"If he gets himself caught though…" I growled. Harry smiled from his seat across from me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Me too," he agreed.

When we finally reached Hogsmead, I had a leg cramp. Six people and enough food to feed them all were not designated to be crammed into that carriage. A brisk walk though the village and we came to the Shack. Ah, so many memories of last year lingered around this place. But standing in the snow waiting for us was an enormous black shaggy dog.

"Sirius," Hyden breathed, and he rushed to meet his father in dog form. Sirius bounded to him and tackled Hyden to the ground, licking his face everywhere he could get at. Hyden laughed and pushed at Sirius playfully. The big dog stopped and looked at us, his tail wagging madly.

WOOF!

"I think he wants us to follow him?" Harry suggested, and Sirius nodded, coming up and licking Launa's hand. She made a face and wiped the slobber off in the snow before scratching behind his ears. Then he bounded off up the mountain. I transferred my bag to Ron before transforming into my cat form and following Sirius. It felt good to be able to turn cat again. It was half an hour of scrambling over boulders to climb the mountain, a feat that left the fourthies panting, especially Ron. Suddenly, Sirius disappeared behind one particularly large boulder, and I followed him to find a fissure in the mountain. I slipped through and found myself in a nice sized cave, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff laying against one wall. Everyone squeezed inside, and set our luggage down. I turned back and Ron threw his hands in the air.

"When the bloody hell did you learn to do that?"

"This summer. I figured you lot should know… so when you see a reddish-black cat, that's me."

"I'm glad you got it to work," said Sirius, setting his rough hand on my shoulder. I spun around to hug him.

"Good to see you too," I said, grinning. He was still quite thin, and even wearing his Azkaban robes, but at least he didn't look like a walking corpse anymore.

"Now," he said, rubbing his hands together, "I smelt chicken." He dug into Launa's bag, which contained said food and bit out chunks larger than even Ron could have taken. Harry started looking through some yellowing newspapers on the floor. One of the headlines read, "**Crouch's Mysterious Illness.**"

"They make it out like he's dying," Harry commented as he scanned through the rest of the article, "but mind, he looked sick the night my name got pulled, and he wasn't at the second task, or the Yule Ball either."

"Serves him right for sacking Winky," Hermione said, satisfyingly crossing her arms.

"Hermione's been obsessing over house elves," Ron told Sirius. I rolled my eyes. I got what Hermione was getting at, and the morality of it all, but I don't think most house elves are unhappy as they are. Unless your name was Dobby and you served the Malfoys. At least Sarlanda had been nice to him.

"Crouch sacked his house elf?" Sirius asked, actually interested in the subject.

"Yeah, at the Cup." Harry said, and explained everything that had happened, from sitting in the Top Box to the Dark Mark. I listened just as intently as Sirius, because I still wasn't sure exactly what had happened to them that night.

"So," said Sirius, now digging through Harry's bad to find more chicken, "Crouch sends his house elf up to save him a seat, but doesn't show for the match?"

"Uh, yeah," said Harry.

"And did you have your wand with you in the Top Box?"

"Umm… not sure. I didn't check until I was I the forest."

"Hmm…" said Sirius, biting into more chicken.

"So you're saying zat 'oever took 'Arry's wand was in ze Top Box?"

Sirius swallowed. "It's quite possible."

"Well, it wasn't Winky," said Hermione, definitively re-crossing her arms.  
"I'm not saying it was, but who else was up there?"

"Lots of people, but no one up there would steal Harry's wand," said Hyden.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "He was up there!"

"Yeah, and so was Sarlanda. There's no way he would steal something under her nose," I pointed out.

"Look, um… so, what did Crouch do after Harry found Winky with the wand?"

"Um, he went off looking in the bushes, didn't he? Yeah, but there was on one there…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Hm, figures. He'd want to blame it on anyone but his own house elf. Then what'd he do?"

"Sacked her," Hyden said simply.

"Yes, he sacker her, just for leaving the tent so she wouldn't get trampled-"

"Hermione, will you give the bloody elf a rest?" snapped Ron.

"Look here Ron, Hermione's got a better measure of Crouch than you do. If you want to know what a man's like, see how he treats his inferiors, not his equals," said Sirius, going now for another loaf of bread. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "None of it adds up. His elf saves him a seat at the Cup, but he doesn't show. Then, he spends all this time on the Triwizard Tournament, then just stops coming. It's just not like him."

"So you know Crouch then?" Harry asked.

"Do I? Harry, he's the one who threw me in Azkaban. _Without_ a trial."

"But… why?" I asked, shocked as everyone else.

"Why? Because he was a power-hungry madman, that's why Jennifer," Sirius replied, tearing into the loaf of bread. "Oh yes. He started out with the best intentions, but as you know…"

"The road to hell is paved with them," I quoted.

"Exactly. See, he started catching dark wizard, and collecting power and supporters. He rose quickly through the Ministry. Filled lots of cells in Azkaban. He was even going to become Minister."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Crouch's own son was caught with a group of people I would bet my life on were Death Eaters."

Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

"Wat did Crouch do?" Launa asked.

"What could he do? He gave the boy a trial at least, but locked him up all the same."

I shook my head. Percy was working for a psychopath.

"Moody said he was obsessed," Harry said grimly.

"Yeah, he it," Sirius agreed.

"So _that's_ why he was searching Snape's office!" Ron said triumphantly. Wait, searching Snape's office _what?_

"But that doesn't make sense either. I mean, if he wanted to search Snape, then why would he skip out on judging? Why would he go sneaking around Hogwarts at night when he's 'sposed to be home, deathly ill?" Sirius asked, and that stumped us all.

"Harry, how do you know he was sneaking around at night?" I asked.

He looked at me sheepishly, and pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket.

"I'm sorry Jen, I had to use it to get into the Prefect's bath, and you weren't there, so…"

"It's alright," I said, pocketing the Map. He could have told me these things, at least.

"Hey Ron," Hyden started, "how about we just ask Percy where Crouch's been?"

"That's actually a good idea," Sirius said, and they both looked at Ron.

"Well, I could send him an owl, but we'd have to be careful; Percy loves Crouch."

"We'll write him when we get back," Hermione said. "At any rate, it's a bit past three."

"You lot had better go. Be careful, all of you. Send me updates. And use 'Snuffles' when you're talking about me," Sirius said, and he gave reach of us goodbye hugs. He pulled me aside as Launa and Hermione sorted out the food we'd be leaving him.

"Look Jennifer, someone entered Harry in this contest for a reason. Two down, one to go. The final task is their last chance to do him any harm. Make sure he stays safe."

"Don't worry, he'll be safe with me. I've already started a list of spells I want to teach him," I reassured.

Sirius pulled me into a fierce hug. "Good girl. Take care of them all, they're only fourth years." I chuckled, and we exited the cave. Sirius saw us back to the edge of the village.

That night, my mind swum with this mystery and all the questions. Where was Crouch? What was the third task? Who had put Harry's name in the Goblet?

I barely got any sleep.

* * *

**M'kay, moving on with the plot... lots of book referances here, please don't sue.**


	17. Crouch and the Pensieve

_****This chapter has been edited****_

It didn't take long for the first two of my questions to be answered.

By the second week of March, about two thirds the snow had melted and was replaced by rain, which further melted the grounds, but left them extremely soggy. It was a Thursday evening, and I sat in the Library, finishing up History of Magic homework. I really wanted to go get food from the kitchens, so I checked the Map to see where Snape was. In his office, like a good little grease ball. I packed up, but as I entered the fourth floor corridor, some one on the Map caught my eye. Harry was on the floor above me, and from his directionality, I would say he was planning on exiting the castle. I walked briskly to the Grand Staircase, hoping to intersect him.

I did on the first floor landing. "Hullo Harry, where're you off to?" I asked.

"They're telling us what the Third Task is down at the Pitch."

"Cool, I'm coming with."

"Jen!"

"No arguing Harry, it's my job to keep you safe."

I gave him my bag and transformed. He rolled his eyes, but kept walking all the same. I nuzzled his leg with my head. We jogged down the final staircase and exited the castle.

Twilight was approaching fast. The last rays of the sun stuck the clouds, turning them soft pinks and golds. Harry padded through the grass that was trying to rejuvenate itself when someone called his name. "Oi, Harry!"

Cedric ran up to walk with him. I skirted off into the grass away from them so he wouldn't see be, but I could hear them.

"Hi Cedric."

"How are you?"

"Um, alright, you?"

"Never been better." I could see Cedric grinning even in this light.

"So, what d'you reckon the next task'll be?" Harry asked.

"No idea. Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels, but I'm not sure about that."

'_In that case Harry might as well just use a Niffler,_' I commented to myself.

When we reached the Pitch, the boys stopped and their jaws dropped. Mine would have too, if I wasn't a cat. I hid down as close to the ground as well as I could. If I didn't move, maybe no one would see me.

"Don't worry," said Ludo Bagman, accompanied by Fleur and Krum, "We'll have your Quidditch Pitch back to normal in no time!"

"What did you _do_ to it?" Cedric asked, shocked. Growing on the Pitch, _covering _the field, were three foot hedges. _What had they done to our Quidditch Pitch?_

"We had to find a good place to have it… does anyone know what it is?"

"Maze," Krum grunted.

"Right you are, Mr. Krum! Now, when we're done, they'll be about fifteen feet taller, but the Third Task is a maze. The Triwizard Cup will be placed inside the center, and whoever finds it first wins! Of course, there'll be lots of obstacles, so be prepared! The task will take place the evening exams are done, so…June twenty fourth? Anyways, that's all."

So, a maze. It wasn't going to be anything too deadly after all. Better than the dragon, anyways. "Can I haf a vord?" Krum was asking Harry.

"Um, sure." They walked towards the edge of the Forest. I stalked after them as fast as I dared. I only caught a part of their conversation.

"Hermione…she talks about you a lot."

"Really? She talks about you a lot too…"

"You and Hermione are…?"

"Just friends," Harry said flatly. Krum didn't look like he believed him. "She's my best friend, that's all. She and Ron. All that junk in the papers," Harry waved his hand, "it's all lies. Anything that Rita Skeeter writes is."

"Okay, if you say s-" There was a rustling noise in the bushes next to us. Harry and Krum pulled their wand, and I pressed myself into the ground even farther, trying not to hiss. Out of the bushes however, crawled a wild-looking Mr. Crouch.

"Doesn't he vork for your Ministry?"

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked, taking a step towards him. Crouch was talking to a tree in a perfectly normal voice.

"Yes, and have Weatherby finish that report by Wednesday…"

"Mr. Crouch, are you okay?" Crouch looked at Harry, and a crazed look took over his eyes.

"You…you! Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You know Dumbledore? I've got to talk to Dumbledore!"

"Alright, I can go get him…"

"As I was saying," Crouch snapped back to the tree, "Weatherby will probably have it done a day early… quite efficient, he is." Then he snapped back to being crazy. "Dumbledore! You've got to take me to him!"

"If you stay here, I'll go get him," Harry said kindly, then he looked at Krum. "Stay with him. I'll be back soon."

"You'd better," Krum said, looking wearily at Crouch.

Harry took off at a run for the castle. I ran after him, catching him soon. We raced to the second floor and they gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

"L-Lemon Drop!" Harry gasped out.

Nothing.

"Licorice Wand?"

Again, it didn't move.

"Ice Mice? Blood Pop? Droobles, Bertie Bott, Cockroach Cluster?" Harry asked loudly, kicking the statue in frustration. Surprisingly, it moved, revealing the staircase. "Really? I was only kidding," Harry said, but charged up the stairs all the same. We stopped at the closed door. Voices were coming from inside, and it sounded like Dumbledore, Fudge, and Moody.

"It might interest you to know that this conversation is not longer private," Moody said, and the door opened.

"Ah, Harry!" Fudge said as we entered. I attempted to keep hidden behind Harry's legs, but Dumbledore and Moody probably saw me. Fudge, thankfully, did not.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch is down by the forest asking for you. He looks really sick," Harry addressed Dumbledore urgently.

"Mr. Crouch? Harry, he's sick at home!" Fudge said.

"No, he's not! Please, just go and see him!"

"Alright Harry, we will. Please just wait for me to come back." Dumbledore said, and he led Fudge and Moody out of the office.

Once the door was shut and I was sure we were alone, I transformed back.

"Wonder why Fudge's here," Harry asked.

"I have no idea, but Crouch's turning up is what's bothering me…" I frowned. _Nothing _made sense… as usual. Whilst going for examining one of Dumbledore's odd instruments, Harry bumped a cabinet, which opened.

"Hey Jen, what is this thing?" I walked over to him. It was a stone basin, with silvery wisps swirling in it. I had seen pictures in my charms books of them.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's called a Pensieve. I don't remember exactly what they do though…"

We leaned over it, trying to make out the image that was forming in the silver clouds. Before it could finish, we leaned too far, and were falling down into the Pensieve.

We landed hard onto a wooden bench, next to a slightly younger looking Dumbledore and Moody. We were in some kind of… trial room? There were wizards and witches sitting in the benches circling most of the room. Few seats away to the right was Barty Crouch, looking mad, but not sick. Harry was waving his hand in Professor Dumbledore's face.

"Professor? Can you hear me?"

When Dumbledore didn't respond, my memory seemed to snap back to me.

"Harry, give it up, he can't hear or see us. We're practically ghosts."

"What? Why?"

"We're in Dumbledore's memory. That's what I think, anyways. It's been a while since I read about them."

"But how does…?"

Harry's sentence was cut off when six Dementors flanking four people entered the room. Everyone was silent as the four sat in the chained chairs. There was a twitchy, small man, then a strong, grim man. On the end was a frantic, pale teen, a bit older than me, with straw-like hair strewn about his face. In the middle was the only one I recognized, the woman, sitting upon the chair like a throne. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, with her shiny black hair and hooded eyes.

"You have been brought before this court for the charges as follows; the torture by means of the Cruciatus Curse of Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice Longbottom," Crouch read off the scroll in front of him. I covered my mouth with my hand. Surely he didn't mean… Neville's parents?

The boy cried out. "No, no! Father! I didn't do it!"

"All those in favor of conviction?"

"_Father!_"

Every hand in the room was raised. I raised mine, despite the fact that I knew no one could see it. I knew how twisted Bellatrix was from the stories Sarlanda had told us.

"NO!"

The Dementors returned and took the four Death Eaters out of the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Present-day Dumbledore was smiling at Harry and I.

"Let's leave, shall we?" Somehow, he pulled us out of the Pensieve.

Outside in the office, Harry was bumbling. "I'm sorry Professor, the cabinet just opened, and-"

"Harry, curiosity is not a sin. But you should exercise caution," said the Professor, blue eyes twinkling.

"It's a Pensieve, isn't it?" I asked softly, running my fingers along the rim of the basin.

"Yes it is Miss Potter. I store my memories in it when I feel my mind to be a little crowded."

"Sir… what about Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"We couldn't find him," said Dumbledore. "We're still looking. Alastor is searching the forest as we speak. Viktor Krum was found stunned, however, and said that Crouch attacked him. He's resting in his ship."

"I hope you find Crouch, he looked mad," I said.

"I'm interested to know how you know this Jennifer," Dumbledore asked simply. I gulped. There was simply no getting around the old man, was there? I transformed into my cat and back.

Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius helped you?"

"Um, yeah…" His eyes twinkled again.

"Harry, Jennifer, I need to ask you to head to your dormitories now. Good night."

"Good night Professor," we said together, and walked out of the office. We walked through the dark hallways up to the common room, not daring to speak to each other. Ron and Hermione were waiting for us, reading a paper on the table. I took my bag back and we sat with them.

"Well mate? What's the next task?"

"A maze."

"Ooh!" said Hermione. "Well, that won't be that bad!"

I smirked. "I've got a whole line up of spells I want to teach you Harry…"

"I thought you couldn't get outside help?" Ron asked.

"Teacher help. Plus, we've already broken _that _rule, quite a bit may I remind you," I pointed out.

"So, what's the letter?" Harry asked.

"Percy's response," grumbled Ron. " 'Snot very helpful." Harry's eyes scanned over the letter, then passed it to me. Scanning it, I found nothing to be helpful.

"_Don't bother… just sick… working overload… don't write again unless it's important._"

I snorted. "Just a ball of sunshine, isn't he?"

"Yeah… although I'll admit, it's better if he doesn't know about Crouch," Harry said.

"Wait, what about Crouch?" Ron asked, and we launched into the explanation. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"And he just disappeared?"

" 'S what Dumbledore said."

"But… Krum must've seen something…"

"Unless… if someone took Crouch away, he could have stunned Krum… or Crouch could have taken out Krum…or, even more unlikely, Krum did it, took out Crouch, then stunned himself," I said, now pacing.

"But why would Krum do it? He wouldn't!" said Hermione, on the defense.

"That's why I said it was unlikely. But it's still a possibility." I stopped and looked hard at my brother and his friends. "Look guys, things are getting weird. And starting next week, I'm getting Harry ready for the last task. You're welcome to join us." I left for my dorm, about to pass out.

This night wasn't going on my list of fun nights.

* * *

**And yet, MORE book referances... xD**

**Don't sue... 'cuz it belongs to JKR... see my giant disclaimer on my profile.**


	18. April Fools!

_****This chapter has been edited****_

A week later, I kept my promise. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to let us use her room after dinner, unless she had a detention. The first night, I was supposed to be hanging out with Cedric.

"Look," I told him, "I'm really sorry, but I have to help Harry. And I promised we'd start tonight."

He looked a little put out, but kissed my cheek anyways. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow in class then?"

"Yeah," I said, and we parted.

I walked into Transfiguration to find Harry, Ron and Hermione had beaten me there. I Spellotaped my list to the blackboard next to a list written by Hermione.

**Spells  
-Stupify  
-Reducto  
-Jelly-Legs  
-Impedimenta  
-Knee-Reversal  
-Protego  
-Phillimungus  
-Glacius  
-Melefores**

_Spells for Tournament  
-Petrificus Totalus  
-Point Me  
-Stupify  
-Protego_

My list was considerably longer than Hermione's.

"Alright, looks like we both thought of Stunning and Shield Charms, so we'll start with shields." Wands were out, Harry and I on one side, Ron and Hermione on the other. "So, the incantation is Protego. It'll deflect most spells and the stronger the shield, the more powerful of a spell you can deflect. So Ron, try and disarm me."

"Okay, Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" My shield deflected his spell, which sent it back to him, and Ron ended up disarming himself. I smirked a little. "Try Harry."

Hermione waved her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

Nothing happened apparently, because Harry's wand flew through the air.

I sighed. I really hoped that Harry could learn this stuff. It had taken me forever. "Alright, try again…"

Within a week or two, a routine was established. Lunch and dinner was grabbed on-the-go, and we went up to McGonagall's. Occasionally, one of them would find a new hex, and we'd learn it. On the weekends, they would usually go off by themselves and I spent the time either with my friends or Cedric and his mates. The only day I took off was April Fools, because we needed a pranking day, it was the Twin's birthdays, and we had been planning this since February. Oh, and I took off the detentions with resulted from said pranks, but I'm not counting those.

The morning started off innocently enough. Ophilia and I were tired from finalizing pranks until midnight, but we were ready. First off, we all rolled up our sleeves and inked smiley faces on our left arms. It hurt a bit, but hey, it was the best we could do with quills. Then I skipped off to see Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. Ernie Macmillan was the first person to greet me.

"What are you doing over here? You're a Gryffindor!" he said in his regular pompous attitude.

"Well spotted Ernie. So the question is… where did Bert go?"

Ernie looked confused, but Colin Parker was laughing his head off.

Jared was the first to notice my "tattoo." "What's up with the happy face?"

"Oh, it's the new Dark Mark. Didn't you know I'm a Death Eater?"

Pumpkin juice dribbled out his mouth. "_What?_"

"April Fools mates," I said, and everyone groaned. Our April Fools pranks had gotten quite famous over our years at Hogwarts.

"Oh no… don't tell me you lot are going on a prank spree?" Cedric asked, his face in his hands.

"Of course love! Just don't stop us; we're already planning on a few detentions, we wouldn't want to have to take you out as well."

He looked up at me, worried.

"Don't _worry_, I don't think we have many Hufflepuffs down on the target list…"

"Just don't get expelled."

"Oh, no, we're saving the 'we're gonna get expelled if we get caught' pranks for next year." I said, winking. Then I kissed his cheek and skipped back to the Gryffindor table. I was in such a good mood, it seemed criminal.

**OPHILIA**

After breakfast, I began my long walk up to the Divination tower. I loved the subject, but the people in the class would have been better. My brother's current girlfriend, Julia Chaksic, was in my class, and I really didn't like her. I mean, I'm girly, but she takes it way too far. She was a brat whose only talent seemed to be keeping her hair and nails perfect. She, however, had decided that we were "buddy-buddy," and constantly pestered me in Divination.

'_Well, not today…_' I thought evilly, pulling out an old Magic 8 Ball Jennifer had found in Hogsmead. Yes, we plan _that_ far ahead for a day like this. I climbed up into Trelawney's room and set the Magic 8 Ball in front of said Professor.

"What's this Ophilia dear?"

"I dunno, I found it. Looks like some sort of fortune-telling device. Someone told me if you ask it a question and shake it, it'll give you an answer. They also said they're wicked accurate."

Professor Trelawney picked up the ball. "Magical Black Ball! Will there be roast beef at dinner?" She shook the ball, and it said, "_Certainly._" Amazed, Trelawney took the ball around the room, showing the other students its amazing powers. Snorting, I shifted through her desk until I found her Tarot card set, which she would be predicting each of our futures with today. Working quickly, I made the first five cards The Devil, The Tower, The Hanged Man, Judgment, and Death. Then I hurried over to my seat before Trelawney saw me.

Stacey Fires hi-fived me as I sat down. "Brilliant with the Magic 8 Ball, but what were you doing to her cards?"

"You'll see," I said coolly. As Trelawney started class, Julia sat down between us, thereby blocking our conversation.

"Hi Ophilia!" she said in her high, fake voice.

"Hi Julia," I replied, flipping to the Tarot card section in our books.

"So, Cormac told me you're, like, dating Fred Weasley!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yes, we have been for a while now."

She practically screamed, "Oh my goodness, no _way!_ That's so cute!"

"Glad you think so," I said with raised eyebrows, flipping aimlessly through my Divination book.

"…so I'll call you up one at a time. Julia, you're first. The rest of you, read the section in _Advanced Divination._"

Julia looked a bit put-out, but she went up the Trelawney's desk.

A few minutes later, she came back and Stacey left. Julia looked about to cry. "What did she say?" I asked in false concern.

"S-She told me I was going to die from a deadly disease soon," Julia wailed.

"Holy Fizzing Whizbees! Julia, I know a bit of medical stuff, I can check real quick to see if you have any diseases that are serious…"

"Please! I don't want to die!"

I studied her arms and immediately picked out the large mole on her left forearm.

'_Perfect,_' I thought evilly. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"It's a mole of course!"

"No, I don't think it is…" I said, pretending to examine the mole. "Yup, it is. Julia, that's a cancerous spot," I said seriously.

"A what?"

"Julia, you have cancer."

"And that's…?"

"A very deadly disease. Hardly anyone lives through it… judging by the size, I'd say you have about four days to live."

"FOUR DAYS?"

"Tops. But then again, I'm not a Healer, so you might have less…"

And that did it. Julia burst into tears and booked it out of the tower for the Hospital Wing. I snickered. Maybe I should consider an acting career.

**JENNIFER**

"No Miss Potter, I don't know what the square root of negative one is! Now stop asking!"

I was silent for about ten minutes, before another question came to mind.

"Professor Vector?"

"_Yes_ Miss Potter?"

"…then do you know the square root of zero?"

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

I sank even further into my seat, laughing. Jared was trying really hard not to laugh.

**WITH FRED AND GEORGE**

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

The twins grinned evilly as they put their prank into action. They were making Skele-Grow, or something close to it anyways. They found the potion and went bottom to top, following the directions in reverse order. Sure enough, by the time they had finished, the entire room was filled with smoke, and the sludge-green potion was beginning to melt the cauldron. In the chaos and smoke, George began circling the room, charming every vial, glass, and jar her could. He got back just as Snape came over to their cauldron and addressed Fred once he had cleared all the smoke and vanished their potion.

"WEASLEY! What happened? I don't think the directions said the potion should smoke!"

"I'm sorry Professor, must've been a bad ingredient. We followed the directions to the letter."

"There are no bad ingredients, and you know it! 30 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class and lying!" Luckily, the bell rang for lunch, so they practically ran out of the dungeons, cackling. When Snape turned around, he discovered that every container in the room bared the words "DRINK ME!"

**SARLANDA**

I've done this a few times, and it's a wonder they never figure out who does it. My brothers must be really thick.

I borrowed the Marauder's Map from Jennifer between Charms and her Arithmancy class, and since I had a free period before lunch, I decided to pull an April Fools prank of my own. Making sure no one was around, I broke into the broom closet and stole two of Filch's favorite sweeping brooms. I charmed one to look like a Nimbus 2001 and one to look like a Firebolt, then sped off to the Slytherin common room.

Checking the Map occasionally, I snuck into Draco's dorm first, and found his broomstick. I replaced it with the sweeping broom, then charmed his Nimbus to look like an ordinary broom. I did the same to Lance's Firebolt. Then I ran back up to the broom closet, put the brooms inside, and locked it.

I laughed, "Just wait and see their faces next time they play Quidditch…"

**JENNIFER**

Sarlanda and I had just one little prank we had to pull before going to lunch.

We met up on the fifth floor and hid in a secret passage until almost everyone was at lunch. She gave me the Map back and we walked down the passage to the fourth floor corridor.

"You're sure you know how to do this?" I asked as we came to the Prefect's Bathroom.

"Yeah, I've changed Slytherin's loads of times."

"Okay…" She knocked on the door.

"Password?" it asked.

"Actually, it's a Prefect, and I have orders from Dumbledore to change the password."

"And you are?"

"Sarlanda Malfoy, Sixth Year, Slytherin."

"Indeed, you are a Prefect Miss Malfoy. What is it to be changed to?" I whispered the new password in her ear, and Sarlanda repeated it to the door.

"Makes getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty."

"Okay, password changed," said the door.

I grabbed the knob.

"Password?"

"Makes getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty," I said, and the door opened. Sar and I slapped high-fives and shut the door. Then we ran down to lunch.

"Mischief Managed!"

**LEE JORDAN**

Lucky Harry doesn't like his old socks.

Fred and I had made a pair of Harry's old socks into snake sock puppets and were entertaining a very large group of first years with a story about how George, (Fred's clone as we called him) was eaten by the Giant Squid when he was a firsty.

"…so that's why you never swim in the Lake," Fred concluded.

"Um, but isn't that your clone right there?" a little Ravenclaw girl asked, pointing to George. George grinned wickedly, and pulled on an Invisible Hat, and his head disappeared.

"No, I'm the Boogieman! RAWR!" He leaped at them, and a few midget firsties screamed and ran away.

Sarlanda and Jen came over to join us. Sarlanda a box of marshmallow Peeps and Jennifer had a bag of coins. She laid out the Muggle money on a bench and started selling.

"Ancient priceless coins! A Sickle each! You'll never get a bargain like this!" she called out, attracting quite a few first and second years. Ophilia collected money and Jen passed out the "priceless coins."

The first years came back holding pennies triumphantly, and Sarlanda started into her bit of the Lunch performance. She unwrapped the Peeps and waved her want, animating them. In squeaky voices, she told them all a story about Moody the Magical Pirate. Fred and I added on with the socks. It was really hard not to burst out laughing at the insanity of it all.

**SARLANDA**

As we left the Great Hall for Transfiguration, a little first year Slytherin girl tugged on my sleeve.

"Are you Sarlanda Malfoy?"

"Yes…?"

"Lucius Malfoy's daughter?"

"No sweetie," I said, setting my hand on her head, "My father is Michael Jackson."

**GEORGE**

"Eighteen bottles of potion on the wall, eighteen bottles of-"

"MR. WEASLEY! STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" McGonagall screeched.

I continued to hum.

"10 points from Gryffindor!"

**LEE JORDAN**

Finally, it was evening. We sat in a circle, me, Fred, George, Jennifer, Ophilia, and Sophia, playing Exploding Snap. McGonagall silently approached us, and the common room went silent. Steam could almost be seen streaming out of our Head's  
emerald hat, and her lips were drawn tight.

"Which one of you did it?"

"Did what Professor?" Ophilia asked innocently.

"Don't give me that, Miss McLaggen, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

"Actually, we don't Professor," said Fred.

"Then who changed the Prefect's Bathroom password to 'Makes getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty?'" We didn't even dare to blink. I stood up and bravely passed my hand in front of McGonagall's eyes.

"These are not the Droids you are looking for."

Her eyes flashed and I swore she was going to bite my head off. "Headmaster's office. NOW." She marched me out of the common room and into the corridor.

**JENNIFER**

The laughter broke out when the portrait hole closed behind McGonagall.

"Lee's brilliant!" George roared, rolling in his seat.

"I owe Lee big time," I said, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Wait, _you_ changed the password?" Sophia asked.

"Me and Sarlanda."

"Wow Jen… nice password," Ophilia said, grinning. I grinned too, and we continued the game of Snap.

Little did I know this would be one of the last cheery days I would have in a long time.

* * *

**xD I love this chapter. So much.**


	19. Exams and Families

**_**This chapter has been edited**_**

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!"

My curse bounced off Harry and hit Ron. We had been dueling for about half an hour straight.

Harry had gotten really good by now. He should have been, seeing as it was the week of exams, and the week of the Third Task. Term was almost over.

"Stupify!"

"Glacius!"

Our spells collided and ended up freezing a chair.

"Phillimungus!"

I deflected his spell with a silent Shield Charm, and thought, '_Expelliarmus!_' My spell hit Harry and his wand landed in my outstretched hand.

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love, war, and dueling, love," I told him, winking and handing him his wand. "You did brilliant though."

"Amazing," Launa agreed. As exams got closer, Ron, Hermione, Launa, Hyden and I all took shifts teaching Harry so we could study. Sarlanda even came in occasionally to help.

"Thanks," Harry said, and we undid the curse I had accidentally set on Ron.

"Geeze, Jennifer, watch your aim," he grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not the one who deflected it!"

"Yeah, well I still think we should practice on Mrs. Norris…"

"I would if we could get away with it…" I said. Launa yawned, and I checked my watch. "Alright you lot, it's ten, we should go to bed, we've got exams tomorrow."

I met up with Colin and Ophilia during our free period before our Charms exam. I had grown to have fairly good friendships with Colin and Jared over the past few months.

"Well, we're half way through at least," Colin whispered as we went though our Charms notes. It was true. I had finished Potions, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. Today I had Charms and Astronomy. Then all I had left was Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and DADA.

"How's Harry doing?" Ophilia asked, concerned.

"Actually, he's doing amazing. He's bored, but at least the nerves haven't caught up with him yet."

"Lucky… I wish I didn't have to take exams…" Colin grumbled, chewing his quill.

"I'd rather take exams than be chased around by a dragon," Ophilia commented. I smiled.

Friday morning, Moody gave us our exam; a practical exam.

"Right, best for last… Miss Malfoy, and Miss Potter, you're up," Moody said in his grizzled voice, checking Lance and Jared's names off the list. Jared had gotten creamed by Lance; the kid hadn't even stood a chance.

Sarlanda and I climbed up onto the dueling platform that was set up in the Great Hall. Loads of people were watching, including the Champions and their families, some teachers, and any students who weren't taking exams. The N.E.W.T. practicals were out in the Entrance Hall, so Moody took over the Great Hall for our exams, because it's kind of hard to have epic dueling in the classroom. He wanted us to have as much room as possible.

Sarlanda and I bowed to each other.

"Good luck Sar," I said, getting into stance.

"May the best witch win," she agreed, taking hers.

"Alright, you know the drill… all out, but don't kill each other," Moody said.

We waited for his command.

"Start!"

"Glacius!"

"Incendio!" Our charms ricocheted, her's incinerating a candle, and mine freezing the entire stage.

'_Tarantallegra!_' I thought, and luckily she didn't have time to deflect it. Sarlanda began slipping all over the ice. A spell randomly came out of her wand and hit me.

I keeled over, laughing. "D-Densaugeo!"

"Eat Slugs! Wow!"

Sarlanda fell over, just missing my curse. I slid out of the way of hers, and skinned my knees, but with a thought of, '_Finite!_' I stopped laughing. "Stupify!" Sar deflected my spell with a silent Shield Charm.

We both managed to stand up and moved at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Phillimungus!"

My hex plowed though her disarming spell, and I followed it up with one of my own.

I caught her wand, and it was over.

"Hm, quickest one. You both pass."

I couldn't believe it. I had beaten Sarlanda. It was the first time in years I had done so. I removed the fungus from Sarlanda's sleeve and handed her her wand.

"You and your damn fungus curse…" she grumbled, but we grinned at each other.

I jumped off the platform and joined Harry. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were with him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"We came to watch Harry of course!" Mr. Weasley said, hugging me.

"Geeze, Jen, you psycho dueler…" Bill said, ruffling my hair.

"So Harry, you ready for tonight?" I asked. Harry nodded. He didn't look sick at least. Not yet anyways.

"What was that last curse you used?" Bill inquired.

"One of my own. It's a fungus curse."

Bill shook his head. "Mad. Absolutely mad." I grinned at him.

Looking around, a tall, brown haired person caught my eye, and I snuck over behind him. I crept up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Hello love," I whispered in his ear. Cedric reached around and pulled me next to him, his arm around my waist, looking at his mum and dad. Amos Diggory looked about the same as he was at the Cup, perhaps a little less excitable. Mrs. Diggory was the shortest in our group, and her curly brown hair touched her shoulders. She had a calm air about her, and she was smiling gently at me.

Cedric was the first to speak, and he cleared his throat nervously before doing so.

"Er, well, you've met dad, so, mum, this is Jennifer…"

Mrs. Diggory beamed as we shook hands.

"Potter? Ah, so you're the young lady our Cedric is seeing!"

I blushed like mad. This was incredibly awkward on my part. "Um, yeah…"

"Well, you're just proved everything I've heard about you to be true."

"Huh?" What was she going on about?

"Your display just now," Mrs. Diggory said, nodding to the dueling platform.

"Oh, that," I said, getting that she meant my exam. "Erm, thanks. I was actually really expecting to lose that duel, Sarlanda's the best in the class and just about everything."

Mr. Diggory now spoke, his voice full to the brim of enthusiasm.

"So Cedric, are you ready for tonight?"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "More or less. Harry?" he asked me.

I grinned wickedly. "He's totally gonna kick your arse," I teased, "No offense."

Mr. Diggory puffed out his chest. "You're not going to lose to him Cedric! Beat him once, you can do it again!" Cedric looked away uncomfortably. I raised my eyebrows at Mr. Diggory and laughed.

"I don't think so, I trained Harry personally. So you'd better be up to a good challenge," I added to Cedric. He nodded and smiled nervously.

"Well," I said, deciding to break the awkward silence, "I've got some last minute training to attend to. Cheerio!" I pecked Cedric's cheek and skipped to the Transfiguration room.

'_All this skipping and happiness… it's wonderful,_' I thought to myself as I started up the stairs. I hadn't had this walking-on-air feeling for any amount of time in a while.

"Alright, review time!" I announced as I walked into the Transfiguration room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Launa, Hyden, Sarlanda were all there, along with out audience, Mrs. Weasley and Bill. I pulled the list of spells Harry had learned and looked down it.

"Alright, Harry, let's just go down the list. So… Charms first."

"Okay, Glacius!" Harry froze a chair over, "Incendio!" and melted it. "Point Me!" His wand pointed due north.

"Accio!" The chair flew towards him, "Protego!" and it bounced off his shield. "Rictusempra!" Ron buckled over in laughter.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The chair levitated.

Impressive.

"Good, now spells."

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand flew through the air.

"Stupify!" Launa fell over, and Hyden caught her.

"Alright, fighting stuff… curses, jinxes, hexes."

"Impedimenta!" Sarlanda started moving in slow motion.

"Locomotor Mortis!" My legs got stuck together, then he hit me with Jelly-Legs.

"Wow!" I said as I fell over. In the mean time, Harry put the Fully-Body Bind curse on Ron and turned back to the chair.

"Reducto!" He reduced it to ashes. "Melefores!" Harry turned Hyden's head into a pumpkin. "Phillimungus!" The floor was covered in multi-coloured fungus. I stood up after casting the proper counter-spells on everyone.

"Alright, now our favorite!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" We both yelled, and with a roar, our glittery patronuses burst forth, a stag and a lion. Mrs. Weasley and Bill applauded and we bowed. I swished my wand and the mushrooms disappeared.

"You're ready."

By the time it was dinner, nerves had caught up with Harry. Everyone had changed from uniforms to comfortable clothing, and I was walking with him down to dinner. Cedric caught me as I walked into the Great Hall and dragged me to an anti-chamber.

"Hey," I said, breathless. Wow, don't I sound desperate?

"Hi. Sorry 'bout my dad earlier, he's just kinda like that."

"Oh on, it's fine."

We stood in silence, hugging. Cedric pulled back a bit and tilted my face up so we locked eyes. I loved his eyes. They were like soft silver, and at the moment, looked a little nervous.

"What, you too?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, Harry's all jittery over the task."

"Oh, no, it's not that."

"Well then, what is it?" He looked down, then back to my hazel eyes.

"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Cedric, you know you can tell me anything."

He laughed at that before continuing. "Yeah… um, well Jennifer, I love you."

My mouth opened a little, rather shocked. "R-Really?"

"Yes," he said, placing his forehead on mine.

"Cedric…I—I think I love you too…" I whispered, and I leaned up to kiss him.

But of course, we were interrupted.

"Cedric! Quit snogging! Let's go to dinner!"

Cedric's mates had found us, and before we could protest, Dom was dragging Cedric from me. I followed them, and caught up in the doorway to the Great Hall. I pushed Dom off him, grabbed Cedric's shoulder, and pulled him into a forceful kiss. When we finally pulled apart, everyone around us was staring. No one had ever seen us kiss live and in person, mostly because I was prude like that.

"Cedric Diggory, I swear on my life if anything happens to you in there, I will personally kill you," I threatened before going to the Gryffindor table.

When I sat down and started eating, I realized how nervous I was myself. My hands were shaking really bad, and I dropped a fork-full of mashed potatoes so many times I gave up. Sirius's words were flashing through my mind.

_"Look Jennifer, someone entered Harry in this contest for a reason. Two down, one to go. The final task is their last chance to do him any harm. Make sure he stays safe."_

Something was going to go down in the maze, and that something was going to be very, very bad. I just knew it. Call it the female intuition. And I wasn't just going to sit by and watch my little brother be put in harms way again. No, I would be right there by him, keeping my promise to not only Sirius, but to my parents as well.

_"Keep him safe."_

I fully intended to. I stood up, and Ophilia gave me an odd look.

"You okay, Jen?" she asked, her head tilted. Now the Twins and Harry were looking at me as well.

"I'm fine, I just need the bathroom," I said, and left. Out in the Entrance Hall, I transformed into my cat. It burned because I was in a rush, but I was successful and I sprinted out to the grounds and the Quidditch Pitch. The hedges were really imposing, but I ran in through the gap to the first place where it split off. I found a shadow and settled myself down in it next to the hedge.

Now all there was to do was wait for Harry.

* * *

**Jen, Jen, Jen... *facepalm***

**Lol... Amos Diggory is a fun character to write xD**


	20. The Third Task

**_**This chapter has been edited**_**

It wasn't what I'd label as terrifying, but sitting alone in the maze was making my hair stand on end. I pressed myself against the now 20 foot hedge, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. It was so agonizing, just sitting here waiting for anyone, let alone Harry, to show up. I tried to think about something else, and I ended up pondering our Apparation tests. The sixth years had been taking Apparation classes for a while now, and the Twins, Sarlanda, and Cedric had passed the tests just a few weeks ago. Ophilia, Sophia and Lee were all due to take them this summer. And me? Oh no, I had to wait until next school year, and even then I had another two months wait after that.

I was clawing at the grass in anxiety, straining my ears for any signs of life, but I still couldn't hear any crowd on the other side of the hedges. '_Where are they?_' I asked myself, almost ready to get back up and go peak out of the hedges.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a shrill whistle. Soft footsteps approached, and I pushed myself further into the hedge. Around the bend came Cedric, looking a bit wild. He took the fork that I wasn't in, not even giving me a glance. If I could sigh, I would have when he moved on. I wanted to follow him, but I needed and wanted to follow Harry even more. So I waited.

And soon, there was another whistle and moments later, Harry came along. He took my bend, and I followed behind silently. Once again, I was thankful I was a cat and not some random other animal, especially one that was noisy.

We didn't meet anything for a while. It was even more eerie than waiting for Harry to show up. We were just starting on a west-ward path when Cedric jumped out of another path, robes smoking. "The Blast-Ended Skrewts! They're _huge!_" he warned Harry before dashing off down another path. Harry picked up his pace down his path, eager to get away from the Skrewt. Suddenly, the path got cold and dark, and a Dementor floated towards us.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled, sending his stag charging as the Dementor… and it stumbled.

'_What the heck?_' I thought.

"Hang on, you're a Boggart… Riddikulus!"

With a crack, the Boggart burst into smoke. Well, _that_ was exciting.

I stuck closer to Harry after that. After taking a few wrong turns, we reached a golden mist. It wasn't like anything I had seen in any book or class.

"Reducto!" Harry's spell went right through the mist.

'_Idiot, that's for solid objects!_' I scolded in my head. I would have rolled my eyes if I could have.

Then came a scream. A girl's scream.

"Fleur?" Harry called out. He gulped, and shifted his weight from side to side, anxious. Then he walked through the mist.

He hung upside-down in it, looking terrified and clutched his glasses to his face. He wouldn't move. I was frozen in fright, contemplating transforming and running in to help him. But I restrained myself, and watched and waited. Eventually, he walked out and he was reunited with the ground. I ran through after him, making myself sick. I coughed up quick and then sprinted silently after him.

**A COLLECTION OF THINGS WE MET:**  
-A giant fricken Blast-Ended Skrewt  
-Krum torturing Cedric (Harry knocked Krum out)  
-Millions of dead-ends  
-And a sphinx

Yes, a sphinx.

It had been a while since our last dead end, and I had a strong feeling we were getting close. But pacing in our path that was leading us due north, straight to the Cup, was a huge lion with a woman's head. She sat in the middle of the path as we approached.

"The quickest way is past me. Answer correct, and I'll let you pass. Answer wrong, and I attack. Don't answer, and you can walk away.

"Alright, can I here it please?" Harry asked.

The sphinx began:

"_First think of a person who lives in disguise  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._"

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a head-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

"Er, would you repeat it?"

The sphinx did so. Harry was frozen in thought, and it took him a minute or so before he was muttering, "Spy…er…spy…er…don't want to kiss…a spider?" The sphinx smiled and moved aside. Harry ran past, and when I tried to follow, the sphinx stood in my way.

"Transform, human, you will need to answer a riddle too," she said, a deadly growl on the edge of her voice. Harry was gone from sight, so I figured it was okay. I transformed safely, and stood as close as I dared.

"Alright, I'll hear mine then."

"_Alive without breath,  
As cold as death;  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail, never clinking._"

It was considerably shorter, yet harder. Great.

'_So,_' I began in my head, '_Um… it doesn't… breathe? I'll get back to that… "ever drinking"… so it lives by water?_' I remembered the Second Task and how cold the water was. '"_Cold as death"… so, IN the water? A fish? They don't breathe air, and I guess the scales are mail-ish looking,_' I thought hesitantly.

"A fish?"

The sphinx smiled again and moved out of the way. "Brilliant, thanks!" I said to her as I charged down the path after Harry, not even bothering to transform again.

I had to use Point Me a few times, but I soon saw the Cup and ran faster than ever. Then I saw Cedric, a bleeding Harry on the ground, and the biggest spider I've seen since our encounter with Aragog two years back. Cedric's stunning spells were bouncing off it, and Harry was trying to avoid getting eaten. None of them noticed me as I charged into the clearing and took out my wand.

"STUPIFY!" I yelled, concentrating every magical particle in myself into a spell. The red jet of light hit the spider's underside, and it keeled over, twitching.

We all stood there, panting. My arm was stiff, my wand still pointing to where the spider had been. Cedric was looking at me, angry, but motionless. Harry had managed to pull himself to standing against a hedge, and he was giving me a rather angry look as well. I walked over to him. His ankle looked sprained, and it was bleeding from where the spider had apparently bit him. I waved my wand.

"Ferula." That at least splinted his leg.

"Jennifer," Cedric asked, his voice shaking with anger, "What are you doing in here? You can't be helping him!"

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do!" I spat, "I'd rather be expelled and Harry disqualified than him dead!" I loved him, but right now, Cedric was annoying me.

"Jen, he's right, you're not supposed to be here," Harry added as I put his arm around my shoulders so he could walk.

"Really Harry, you honestly think I care? I told you, I'd rather be expelled than have you dead," I growled. No one argued after that, at least not verbally.

And Cedric stood there, two feet from the Cup. He was so close to total victory, to the glory Hufflepuff so greatly craved and deserved… but all he did was stand still.

"Take it," he finally said. "You've saved my neck twice in here now. Take it Harry.

"Cedric, you take it! You got here first, that's how this works!" Harry said, at the end of his patience. All that glory was about to go down the drain, thanks to Cedric being a noble, stubborn ass.

"In the lake, you stayed and got everyone. I should have done that…"

"Cedric!" I yelled out. "Just take the freaking Cup!" What the hell was he thinking? What in the world could be fairer than him just taking the Cup?

Harry was the one who broke the silence. "Together."

"What?" asked Cedric.

"We take it together. Either way, Hogwarts wins."

Cedric grinned. "Alright, you're on."

I helped my brother hobble over to the Cup, and the two guys stood, hands inches away from the Triwizard Cup.

"On three," Harry said.

"One, two, _three!_"

He and Cedric gripped the handles closest to them.

What none of us expected was the jerking motion that followed. We started spinning, and the last thing I remember thinking as we left the ground was, '_Not another Portkey!_'

* * *

**Jen, Jen, Jen... *shakes head***

**Hey, so the poems aren't mine, the first one is obviously from JKR and is in the fourth book, but the second one is in JRR Tolkien's The Hobbit (which is an amazing book, btw).**


	21. Voldemort

_****This chapter has been edited****_

We hit the ground and Harry collapsed, taking me with him. I pulled him over to a gravestone to lean against and looked around. We were in some graveyard, no where I had ever seen in my life. But I got the chills from it, and a feeling of great danger, even though nothing at the moment really looked threatening.

"I don't think this is part of the task…" Cedric said, and we all pulled our wands back out, and began inspecting the area with Cedric. There was a little church nearby, and a two-story house a ways away on the hill. And then the rows and rows of old, slightly crumbling gravestone.

"Jennifer, I've been here before," said Harry, "in my dreams."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, and I whipped around. Walked towards us was a short, hooded figure, clutching a baby-sized bundle of robes. Cedric and I pointed our wands at it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric asked.

"Kill the spare," came a high and cold voice from the bundle. "Avada Kadavra!"

"NO!"

I proceeded to make one of the best and dumbest decisions I would probably ever make in my life. I jumped in front of Cedric as the jet of green light came at him.

The 'no!' had come from Harry. The Killing Curse hit me in the chest just under my collarbone, bounced off, slammed me back into Cedric, and we flew backwards into a gravestone.

I had always wondered if my mother's protection had covered me too, and tonight I guess it was time to test it out. And it worked, I lived, by that incredible miracle that had saved Harry thirteen years ago. I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but I was alive.

The figure must have thought both of us to be dead, because he got to work hauling a giant stone cauldron to the boot of the headstone he had bound Harry to. I felt faint, but felt up Cedric's neck, looking for a pulse. I found it, and sighed in relief. At least he was alive; Passed out, but alive. I managed to stretch up and feel his face, and found blood on his cheek. '_Must have a cut,_' I thought. I hoped it was only a cut, and that he hadn't completely cracked his head open.

Sharply, I felt pain in my left wrist. The figure was dragging a silver dagger through my flesh, whimpering in pain. I could see why, because he had no right hand, and it was bleeding profusely. I caught a fuzzy glance of his face, and it turned out to be Wormtail, the slimy git who had betrayed my parents. He collected blood from my arm in a vial that already contained what I guessed to be Harry's blood and left to pour it in the potion. At this point, I lost my strength and fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke to an intense burning on my chest from where _Avada Kadavra_ had hit me and my little brother's screams. '_Harry's in trouble,_' my brain kept screaming at me, kicking me into my slow-motion action. My vision was blurry, and I swayed and my brain swam when I stood, but at least Harry stopped screaming. But I knew that standing wouldn't be good enough. I just hoped my brain would get straight soon so I could fight, possibly even die trying, to keep Harry alive. That kid was my life, my family, the only one who had defeated Voldemort, and probably the one who would have to do it again, and if I needed to die so he could live, so be it.

My eyes decided to work again, and from what I could see around me, there were thirty or so Death Eaters around us. Wormtail had a new silver hand and was in the circle. Cedric was still unconscious where I had left him, at the foot of a gravestone inside the circle, and the Triwizard Cup, our ticket out of here, was no where in sight. I was facing the biggest cauldron I had seen in my life, and Harry was tied against a gravestone in front of it, struggling. Standing in front of Harry, death pale with red eyes and a snake-like nose, was Lord Voldemort.

Slowly, I pointed my wand and took steps towards the tall man. I felt drunker that the last time Fred and George forced Firewhiskey upon me, absolutely wasted. I stumbled, but held my own. I came within a couple feet of the two, Voldemort facing me, a smirk of amusement (no doubt at my lack of coordination) plastered on his face.

"So Jennifer, you lived. It seems your mother's protection applied to you as well," Voldemort said, interested. His eyes reminded me of lasers from those cheesy spy movies.

"You don't touch my brother, you got it?" I said, re-aiming my wand for his chest. I was having a hard time keeping my wand pointed straight.

"So, you'd like to die in his place? Following in your Muggle mother's footsteps even more are we? You already look like her."

"My mum wasn't a bloody Muggle!" I shouted.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

The pain hit so suddenly my already questionable knees gave out. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire. I screamed so loud I thought I'd break my own eardrums. And then it stopped, and Voldemort was coming at me, yanking my up by my sloppy ponytail.

"Enjoying it, Potter? Are you so willing to die for him now? You weren't as a child, you coward!" He spat, mocking me. Red-hot anger boiled in my mind, and I turned and threw a punch at his face. He couldn't block me, so I ended up giving him a bloody nose somehow, but he yanked my hair harder, threatening to rip it out. And that's when Cedric came to, groaning pitifully.

A Death Eater grabbed him and restrained him, which probably didn't take much, seeing as he was groggy. Voldemort frowned, obviously irritated in his own folly. "So, it seems tonight is a night just full of surprises. How about a little fun first? CRUCIO!" Now it was Cedric's turn to scream, and I kicked Voldemort's shin.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM EITHER!"

Voldemort broke the curse and looked back and forth between us several times before smiling softly and coldly.

"Ah, I see… love. A worthless thing," he commented, and he continued torturing Cedric. I started struggling madly, and I think I lost a few hairs out of my scalp.

Voldemort sneered at my efforts. "You just don't give up, do you?"

I gasped out, "Get a life." My brain really didn't like to think about what came out of my mouth when I was in distress, did it?

Rage filled, Voldemort flicked his wand, and I soared to Harry's gravestone, smashing my shoulder into it. With a crunch and a loud pop, my shoulder dislocated and the bones got crushed a bit. I could still move it, but it hurt like hell, almost more than the Cruciatus Curse.

"Really, you think that? Well then, maybe I should just finish him off. Would you like that? But then again, you've spent my mercy…" Voldemort turned to a struggling Cedric. "Sectumsempra!"

The curse caught Cedric, slashing two gashes in him, making a sort of huge less than sign covering is body. He screamed painfully, and the Death Eater threw him to the ground so he could bleed to death outside of the ring. At this point, I'm sorry to say, I was kicked in the head by Wormtail and blacked out again.

I woke up again to golden light and some kind of bird song. Harry and Voldemort's wands were connected by a golden jet of light. It was magic beyond anything I knew. Harry jerked his wand up and broke it, running away. I struggled to my feet and looked for Cedric. He had somehow ended up over by the glowing Triwizard Cup. I sprinted after Harry, dodging spells, gravestones and Death Eaters.

"Stun them! _Stun them!_" Voldemort screamed.

I don't know how I didn't see him, but a Death Eater tripped me and stood over me with his wand. I flipped over and uttered the first spell that came to mind.

"Sectumsempra!"

You might call it good aim, but I call it poor. My curse caught his jugular and his blood practically exploded out of his neck. Harry ran over and his spell knocked the dying Death Eater over.

"Jen, what happened?" he asked, dragging me to my feet as we stared at the Death Eater.

"He's… dead," I said in a ghost of a voice as the Death Eater just… died.

"Jen! Let's go! We don't have time!" When I didn't budge, he grabbed my arm and we slid behind a gravestone. I really wanted to, but I had no time to feel revulsion. We ran just a little further, dodging more curses, and finally came to Cedric's bloody body. I grabbed his wrist as Harry pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup.

"Accio!"

We flew though the air as Voldemort screamed in rage.

Cedric was the first thought in my mind the second we landed at Hogwarts outside the Maze. "HELP!" I screamed, but that was probably unnecessary, seeing as there were many people screaming around us already.

"Cedric?" I called to him. "Cedric? Can you hear me?" His eyes opened slightly and he groaned. "Okay, just stay with me…" At least he was still alive, but hardly so, and I didn't know what to do at all. I found a rip on my jeans and opened it wider, taking off an entire pant leg bellow my knee and started trying to stop the bleeding with it, as it was the only thing I knew to do.

People were surrounding us, screaming still, but thankfully, Dumbledore kept most of them back, and Amos Diggory appeared by my side. Cedric's eyes closed, and Amos took over for me, using his own coat. I grabbed Cedric's face.

"Don't you die on me!" His eyes opened again, the spark almost gone from his gray eyes. "Just hold on…" I choked, my tears spilling out of my eyes. He couldn't die, he just couldn't bloody die!

"Move out of the way!"

Madame Pomfrey shoved her way through the crowd and over too us, shooing away Mr. Diggory, and pulling me off Cedric. "Move on Potter, it's me Diggory needs, not you!" she yelled, and I was yanked away by my bad shoulder.

"_Ouch! _No, Cedric!"

But Moody was dragging Harry and I up to the castle, and there wasn't much we could do about it.

Harry looked dead. His eyes were screwed up in pain from his ankle, and he was as pale as a ghost. He had one hand covering his scar, which was still paining him. Personally, I felt queasy. I staggered a lot, and my entire left side was numb with pain. My scalp still hurt. Nothing in my mind made sense. Thoughts changed, mover around, collided, and disappeared of their own will. Harry had to tell Moody what happened, and he could barely talk himself.

"Cup was Portkey… took us to graveyard… Voldemort was there…"

"Keep going boy," Moody said, still growly, but a bit sympathetic.

"Tried to kill Cedric…. got body back… Death Eaters came…"

"How many?"

"Thirty… at least…" I answered, and continued for Harry while he tried to pass out. "Attacked me… then Cedric..." I came close to hurling in the corridor as the image of Cedric being cut open came to mind.

Harry went on after that. "Dueled Voldemort… wands connected and did something funny…"

"Alright, good, good, sit down…"

We were in Moody's office. He had us drink some awful potion, but it cleared our heads and we could see properly again. "So you're sure he's back?" Moody asked.

"Yes," I said, "he's back. And very real."

"Did he forgive them? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"Oh!" Harry said, remembering something and totally ignoring Moody's question at the same time. "There's a Death Eater here! He put my name in the Goblet!"

"Of course there is, I know who it is."

"Who, Karkaroff?" Harry asked wildly.

"No, he took off as soon as he felt the Mark burning. It was me."

"You? No, it couldn't have been!"

"I assure you, it was. I put your name in under a different school. Who helped you with the first task? Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? Who eliminated your competition in the maze? Who showed that thick-head Diggory how to get the egg's clue, knowing he would pass the information on to you? I did."

He now leered over us, wand pointed at Harry's heart. I could probably have knocked him a good one in the face, but it wouldn't do much and most likely more damage to myself than to Moody. And my body felt so sluggish he probably would have blocked it anyways. "And now, imagine how bad the Dark Lord wants to kill you – both of you. Imagine how I'll be rewarded when he finds I've defeated both of you…"

"You're barking," I said venomously, spitting blood in his face. I was even bleeding inside my mouth. This was not exactly a good sign.

"We'll see who's mad now!" Moody cried insanely, raising his wand.

"_Stupify!_"

Moody went sailing across the room, and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall stood there. The Headmaster stood with such fury it seemed to heat the entire room. Dumbledore searched Moody for his hip flask, which he sniffed.

"Polyjuice Potion. Now we know who's been stealing for you, Severus. We're going to need your strongest Truth Potion… Minerva, go down to Hagrid's and bring the large black dog there up to my office and tell him to wait. Then bring up Winky from the kitchens."

The two Professors left without question, but certainly gave Dumbledore odd looks.

"Harry, Jennifer… you need to know the truth, so I have to ask you to stay here."

With that, Dumbledore began rummaging through Moody's many-locked trunk, and found the real Moody inside. As Dumbledore tended to him, the Moody in the chair began to change into someone Harry and I both knew.

"Crouch! Barty Crouch!" Snape hissed as he swept back into the room, followed by McGonagall and a house elf who was in tears. Dumbledore poured the Truth Potion Snape handed him down Crouch Jr.'s throat. Then Dumbledore woke him up.

"Tell us what happened. Everything," instructed Dumbledore. While Winky cried, Barty Crouch Jr. told the story of his father saving him for Azkaban on his mother's wish, him sending up the Dark Mark at the Quidditch Cup, turning into Moody, and everything that had happened at Hogwarts. He looked mad. Scratch that, he _was _mad. He had killed his own father, and seemed to think he was Voldemort's best friend!

When he finished, Dumbledore gave more instructions. "Minerva, I need you to stay on watch here. Severus, we need Poppy up here to tend to Alastor as soon as she can. Harry, Jennifer?" We stood, weary and swaying. Dumbledore helped us into the corridor. "I must ask you to come up to my office first. Sirius is waiting for us."

We nodded and tried not to trip over our own feet. Then, I had to know. "Professor? Is Cedric okay?"

"Madame Pomfrey got to him just in time, and she's finishing patching him up in the Hospital Wing as we speak. He'll be fine."

I sighed in relief. At least one thing could be good tonight.

We made it into Dumbledore's office, and Sirius hugged each of us in turn, very lightly.

"Dumbledore, they need medical attention! You can't possibly-"

"Sirius, they can go, and will go, as soon as we know what happened. Jennifer, start with yourself going into the maze."

And so I started. I got us up to me jumping in the middle of _Avada Kadavra_, and Sirius gasped. I showed him where it had hit me. "Naturally, Lily's protection would have covered you as well," said Dumbledore, and Harry continued where I left off. I added in what I could.

Finally, when we finished, Dumbledore said, "Jennifer, you violated the rules by entering the maze. However, because without you, Cedric would be dead, Harry won't be disqualified."

I honestly didn't care about that, and I didn't think Harry did either. We were just thankful to be alive.

"As for your wands connecting Harry, when brother wands do battle against each other, one of the wands can show echoes of recent spells cast. That is why you saw your parents. But remember Harry, no spell can re-awaken the dead."

Harry nodded grimly. I think he understood this, even if he didn't like it at all.

But guilt was building up inside me. I had to tell them. "Sirius, Professor… I—I killed one of them…" My voice cracked, and the tears spilled again. "He was going to kill me, and my Cutting Curse hit his throat, and—and…"

I couldn't finish. I grabbed Dumbledore's rubbish bin and vomited in it. Blood and bile went out, and my mouth tasted awful. But at least my stomach felt better. Sirius rubbed my back. Too bad that wouldn't fix a broken guilty conscience.

"Dumbledore, they've told you enough. They need rest, and hospital."

"Alright, and I'll say it again; you two have shown bravery beyond anything I could have imagined from a pair of students. Now, bed and rest." Sirius transformed, and we left the office for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Yeup, that's the way I roll... I promise this is one of two times I'll go really off-canon. Please forgive and don't sue me D:**

**~Icamane**


	22. The Parting of the Ways

**_**This chapter has been edited**_**

"Thank goodness they're alive…" were Madame Pomfrey's words as we stumbled into Harry and I's part-time living quarters. See? I can be funny even when I'm about to fall over dead.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ophilia, Sarlanda, Launa, Hyden… they were all here. Cedric was lying on a bed, his entire torso bandaged it seemed.

"Madame Pomfrey, I must ask you to just heal and let them rest. Harry and Jennifer don't need anymore questions," said Dumbledore before he left to go do goodness knows what.

Mrs. Weasley and Bill went to Harry, along with the Fourthies, but the Twins, Ophilia and Sarlanda stared at me. Ophilia was the first to move.

"Jennifer, we thought you were dead…" she croaked, and moved towards me. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Ophilia's the most emotional out of all of us, but this was a lot of tears even for her. I gripped her in a one-armed hug.

"Nearly was, mate," I said gruffly, wincing.

I looked at the other three. There was no joke in the Twins' faces, and Sarlanda looked very odd, emotionless, but worried.

"We didn't find you in the Quidditch stands, and—and…" Ophilia's voice trailed off as she started crying again.

"Ophilia, Jen looks about to pass out…" Fred said, and he took her in his arms. Madame Pomfrey shooed me into the bathroom in the back so I could shower. I almost vomited again when I saw myself in the mirror.

Practically from head to toe, I was covered in blood. Everything about me seemed to be dyed red to match my hair. I had a big cut on my head that was bruising from being kicked by Wormtail, and the upped half of my body was stained with the Death Eater's blood. My hands were coated with Cedric's blood, and my left arm hand a long cut on it, again from Wormtail. And the icing on the cake? My new scar. It was similar to Harry's, but it looked like a four-year-old was given four sticks of lightning and asked to stick them together. It was pretty random anyways, and was still burning like mad.

I showered, glad to be rid of all the blood, and changed into some spare cloths, which Ophilia had brought down. In the Wing, Harry had already been given his sleeping draft. Madame Pomfrey fixed my shoulder and re-located it, and Sarlanda hugged me after I cast another worrying look at Cedric.

"He's gonna be fine Jen, really."

"I know," I mumbled. Pomfrey set me on the bed across from Harry and bandaged my wrist.

Then came shouting from down the corridor. "They're going to wake him up if they don't shut up!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. McGonagall and Fudge burst into the Wing, yelling at each other. Snape followed silently.

"When he hears about this-"

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge asked Madame Pomfrey, and she glared at him.

"Not here, and this is a Hospital Wing, Minister."

In the knick of time, Dumbledore himself entered. "What has happened?" he asked Fudge sharply.

"Oh, _nothing_," said McGonagall sarcastically, "the Minister just seems to see it fit to be accompanied by a Dementor everywhere!"

"To interview a potentially dangerous-"

But McGonagall drowned him out. "And the minute that _thing _entered the room, it swooped down on him, and… and…"

We didn't need her to finish.

"He is no loss at all! He's been convicted of several murders!"

"But now he can't testify as to why he committed said murders," Dumbledore pointed out.

"_Why?_ Because he's a raving lunatic! He seemed to think that Lord Voldemort was giving him his instructions!"

"Because he was, and his plan succeeded. Lord Voldemort has been returned to his body."

Fudge looked dumbstruck. Then denial kicked in. "Preposterous Dumbledore! You-Know-Who, back?"

"We heard Barty Crouch's confession, and he was under the influence of Veratiserum."

"Crouch believed himself to be receiving You-Know-Who's instructions! You can't possibly believe the word of a lunatic!"

"When they touched the Triwizard Cup tonight," Dumbledore said steadily, but I could tell his rage and impatience was slowly building, "Harry, Jennifer, and Cedric were transported to a graveyard where they witnessed Lord Voldemort's re-birth."

"You're prepared to take their word on that? Diggory's half dead, and the Potters, well…" Fudge's voice trailed off. Anger began to boil in me. What in the world was Fudge playing at?

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, haven't you Minister?" Harry asked quietly. Everyone but Dumbledore and Sarlanda jumped. None of us had noticed he was awake.

Fudge turned red, but said, "And what if I have? I notice there are certain facts about there two you've kept from me." He now pointed at me. "Like her! She's just a plain trouble-maker and attention-seeker!" Now he pointed at Harry. "A Parselmouth? Having funny spells all over the place-"

"If you are referring to the pains Harry's scar give him, I can assure you, he's as sane as anyone."

"Look!" Harry shouted, "I saw him come back! I saw the Death Eaters too!" He rattled off a few of the names. I must have been knocked out at that part, but I knew quite a few of the surnames he mentioned.

"All cleared! They were only associated with him thirteen years ago!" Fudge bellowed.

I had had enough. I yanked myself out of Madame Pomfrey's grip and stalked up to Fudge. I towered over him. Not as much as Dumbledore, but enough. Being a bit on the tall side was a good thing sometimes. "So," I growled, "you're saying _that_-" I pointed at Cedric, "was a freak accident?"

"You all are so convinced on destroying what we have built the past thirteen years!" Fudge yelled back. Sarlanda pulled me back from Fudge and Dumbledore resumed.

"Lord Voldemort is back. If you take precautions now, we can prevent him from rising to his former strength. I suggest you start by removing the Dementors from Azkaban and recruiting the Giants."

"If the magical community got wind that I had done such things, I'd be booted out of office!"

"You are blinded," Dumbledore said, exerting his rage once more, "by your love of office! If you don't act, then you are only aiding the Dark Lord!"

"Mad… absolutely barking…"

"Here," Snape hissed, yanking up his robe sleeve and showing us all his Dark Mark, "the Dark Mark. Not as dark as it was an hour or two ago, but proof." Fudge backed away from the potions master.

"You're all insane!"

Now it was my turn. I broke away from Sarlanda and tugged the collar of my shirt down, revealing my new scar. "There! New curse mark, fresh off the _Avada Kadavra_ train! Got it the same way Harry got his!" I yelled rather loud.

"You could have done it to yourself!"

"Oh _yes!_" I said sardonically. "Because I just _know_ it'll bounce right off me!"

Sarlanda was restrained me again at this point.

Fudge jammed his bowler hat on his head. "Good evening to you all. Dumbledore, I'll be in touch with you tomorrow on how this school is to be run." He headed for the door.

"You pompous ASS! _You're going to get everyone killed!_" I screamed as he exited.

It was the feast night, and Harry and I weren't exactly looking forward to bring in the Great Hall with all those people. The morning after the task, Dumbledore had asked the school not to badger us and Cedric about what had happened in the maze. He didn't really need to, because they avoided us anyways.

Before we started eating, Dumbledore stood. The hall went silent. "As you all know, we nearly lost one of our own during the final task. That student is Cedric Diggory."

Eyes flashed in Cedric's direction. He had been released this morning, but he still had bandages on. Pomfrey said he should be fully healed before the end of summer, but he'd have the scars for the rest of his life.

"The devastation of what happened to Cedric has affected us all. Therefore, I think it's only fair that you all know who did this."

Dumbledore paused. Nobody was even breathing.

"The attempts made on his life, first by a Killing Curse, then by a Cutting Curse, were made by Lord Voldemort himself." Whispering started up. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but I feel not telling you is an insult to Cedric."

His blue eyes flashed to where Cedric sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"There are two other people worthy of mention in connection to this, and they are Harry and Jennifer Potter." Now everyone looked at us, but their eyes soon returned to Dumbledore. "They risked their lives fighting the Dark Lord and are solely responsible for bringing Cedric back alive." With that, Dumbledore sat back down.

On the train, we were in our usual compartment. But none of the fun was there. Fred and Ophilia quietly talked by the compartment door. George and I sat across from each other at the window, silent. Sarlanda was out making her Prefect rounds, and Lee and Sophia had gone off to find the food cart.

I stared at passing clouds, thinking of how everything had changed. Last time we were on the Hogwarts Express, the air was charged with mystery, anticipation, and Quidditch. Now, there was gloom, doom, and dread. In the course of one school year, I had found love, almost lost it, and killed someone. Voldemort had returned, and the Ministry wasn't going to be doing anything about it. Dumbledore would be fighting, but how? And who would help him?

Time on the train passed, and I somehow found myself alone in the compartment. This didn't particularly bother me. I enjoyed the solitude.

Not for long though. With a knock on the door, and Cedric entered my compartment. We stood looking at each other for a moment. His gray eyes had their spark back, but he still looked exhausted. We embraced each other, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes like the sissy I was.

"Shh…" he said, running his fingers through my hair. I started crying into his shoulder. I never wanted to let him go, ever. "Where did everyone go?"

I shook my head. Like I knew where the hell they went. I tried my best to stop crying when he pulled back a bit to look at me. He was one of those people I really didn't want to see me cry.

"Jennifer," Cedric said seriously, brushing tears off my face, "thank you, for saving my life three times in one night."

I smiled a bit. "It's okay, just doing my job."

He kissed me sweetly, and I him. '_Please,_' I begged Time, '_let this never end_.'

But of course it did.

On the platform, Harry and I stood with our trunks. Hedwig and Fiona hooted at each other. Fred and George found me and pulled me aside.

"Jen, look what he gave us," Fred said, and George produced Harry's Triwizard winnings; All one thousand Galleons.

"Good! Now you two can _finally_ open that joke shop you've been wanting!" They looked at me, dumbstruck. "You two know what'll happen if you don't take it, right?"

"We'd never walk again," said George, gulping.

"Exactly!" I said, and I gave each of them a hug. "You two better save me from the Dursley's!" I said, running back to my brother. Uncle Vernon was there, and our luggage was loaded… they were waiting for me. And so were Cedric and his parents, who would probably have been more welcoming of Harry and I than our relatives.

I hugged Cedric and then his parents hugged me.

"Jennifer, thank you. If you hadn't been there…" Mrs. Diggory shuddered.

"It's fine; I just did what I always do." I poked Cedric's forehead. "You! You better write to me!"

"I swear!" he vowed, raising his right hand. I laughed, kissed his cheek, and ran back to Uncle Vernon, who was impatient.

As Harry and I crawled into the back seat, he grumbled, "Who the ruddy hell was that scruffy guy?"

"Love of my life," I said dreamily. That shut him up.

In the driveway of Privet Drive, I stopped Harry and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't forget Harry, what's coming will come-"

"And we'll meet it when it does," he finished.

We grinned at each other and walked inside Number Four.

* * *

**Toned it down a tad there.**

**Anyways, I'm enjoying amusing videos... **


	23. Dementors

_****This chapter has been edited****_

It was the second of August, and hot as hell. Harry and I lay under the window at Number Four, listening to the news. Good thing we were both fairly skinny, because otherwise, we'd never have fit behind Aunt Petunia's bushes. Harry was the one who had come up with the idea of hiding here, but getting glared at by the neighbors was often better than getting yelled at by Uncle Vernon. Looking scruffy in this neighborhood was something quite frowned upon, so with Harry and I both usually wearing baggy tee shirts and torn jeans, you can imagine the looks we got.

We had finished listening to the news and glanced at each other. I nodded and we silently crouched and began to exit from under the window.

BANG!

It came from under the Dursley's car. A cat streaked out from under it, and I jumped to my feet, drawing my rosewood and dragon heartstring wand. I didn't see anything as I spun a 360, but Harry had cracked his head on the window and was now being strangled by Uncle Vernon.

"Put – it – away!" he hissed as Harry brandished his wand.

"Let – go!" Harry choked out, and Vernon let go sharply, as if he was shocked. I pulled Harry away from our mad uncle and steadied him. We pocketed our wands as neighbors began peering out their windows.

"What did you do?" Uncle Vernon growled through clenched teeth.

"Nothing!" I insisted. Now Aunt Petunia was at the window.

"What were you doing under the window?"

"Listening to the news," Harry said.

"Why?" Petunia snapped.

"Well, it changed every day you see," Harry replied.

"Don't you get smart with us!" said Uncle Vernon.

I dragged Harry away onto the sidewalk and up Privet Drive before he and our uncle got in another shouting match. We walked side by side down the street, listening to our sneakers hit the cement and the occasional car drive past. We finally reached the neighborhood park. Harry sat broodily on the one swing Dudley and his gang had not yet managed to break. I sat cross-legged on the grass beside the swing set. I closed my eyes and sighed. Nothing was going right this summer at all. We hadn't had a single useful letter all summer from anyone, and only Ophilia, Ron and Hermione were the ones who had written. Ophilia was happily off in Italy with her family, and Ron and Hermione wouldn't tell us anything that was going on.

But that wasn't the only things on our minds. Besides being rather angry all the time, we both had nightmare nearly every night. Mine usually involved being covered in blood, Cedric and Harry bleeding to death, Voldemort, and the Death Eater I had killed in June, with his blood spraying all over my face. And from what Harry told me, he had perpetual dreams of a stone tunnel leading to a locked door. It was rather mysterious.

"Why Jennifer," Harry asked me suddenly, teeth clenched, "why are we in the dark?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Harry. There's got to be a reason though." Harry nodded gloomily.

We heard voices enter the park from the street.

"Nice left hook Big D!"

"Yeah, you sure showed him one!"

Dudley and his gang had entered the park and stood in front of the swing set.

"Beat up another ten-year-old?" Harry asked. And here we go again with the fight picking. We had both been so irritated lately quarreling had become almost routine.

"What's it to you? This one deserved it," retorted Dudley.

I stood. "Ah, very brave. So you're a boxing 'champion,' but you need five mates behind you to take out a kid?"

Dudley narrowed his piggy eyes.

"So, you're Big D now?" asked Harry, getting off the swing, standing by me, and looked at Dudley's group all in turn. "I won't tell your mummy. You'll always be Diddy-kins to us though."

"Shut your face," said Dudley, balling his fists. One of this gang members snorted.

"You don't tell Aunt Petunia to shut _her _face Diddums," I pointed out.

He turned red in the face. "I'll shut it for you."

"That's low, hitting a girl," I said coolly, "lower than hitting a ten-year-old."

Dudley glared. "At least I'm not scared of my pillow!"

I froze. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I hear you screaming every night." He put on a high voice. "Don't kill Cedric! No, don't! AHHH!" His gang grunted in laughter, and Dudley smirked. "Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" I narrowed my eyes and reached for my wand, but Harry grabbed my arm.

"As a matter of fact," I growled, "he is."

The group howled in laughter. The one I think was named Gordon said, "Who would date a hag like you?" I pulled back my left fist and punched him in the face. He howled stupidly as he clutched his nose, blood gushing between his fingers. The gang panicked and turned tails. Dudley followed them, looking disgusted.

When they were out of earshot and sight, Harry grinned at me.

"Nice punch."

"Thanks, I've been sort of working on it."

We left the park, seeing as it was pretty late and if we were home after Dudley, there was likely to be another row. At the alleyway between Winistera Walk and Privet Drive, Dudley appeared out of the shadows. He was angry-looking and stopped us in our tracks.

"What the hell was that about Potter?" he asked, addressing me furiously.

"I don't play nicely Diddykins."

"And stop using those names around my friends."

"Your mum uses the names all the time," Harry pointed out, "so why shouldn't we?"

Dudley sneered. "At least I _have_ a mother."

Within seconds, both our wands were drawn and pointed at Dudley. His piggy eyes flashed between the two wand tips, as if he were trying to decide who's was more of a threat.

"You can't. Dad told me. You'll get kicked out of that madhouse."

"How do you know the rules haven't changed?" Harry asked darkly.

"They haven't."

Harry laughed softly. I however, frowned.

'_This could get ugly,_' I thought. '_I doubt Harry will fist-fight him… and even if he did, I don't think Harry would win._'

I woke from my thoughts to extreme cold. The stars above us were snuffed out, and Dudley was sweating profusely.

"What are you doing? Cut it out!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry said, looking around.

"_Cut it out!_"

"Dudley, would you shut up?" I snapped, listening intently. Whether it was my imagination or not, I heard a faint rattling breath… I shoved them both down the alleyway.

"S-stop it!" Dudley practically sobbed.

"Dudley, shut up! I'm trying to l-" But Dudley clocked Harry in the head and ran down the alleyway.

"No, Dudley! You're going right toward it!" I yelled, but before I knew it, the first Dementor was upon me.

Inadvertently, I dropped my wand. I had no idea where Harry went, only that the Dementor was coming straight at me. I tripped over something and fell face-first, further ripping the hole in my jean knee and sending a jolt of pain into my right wrist. I cried out, and the Dementor grabbed my shoulder, trying to turn me over so it could Kiss me… images flashed through my mind… being covered in blood after escaping Voldemort… watching my mother fall to the floor in a flash of green light… Lance pushing me over the banister of the Grand Staircase from the seventh floor…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silvery stag caught the Dementor by its antlers and threw it off me. I came to my senses. Harry was fighting the Dementor, but the other one was coming close to Kissing Dudley. Scrambling to my feet, I snatched up my wand and ran to the second Dementor. I mustered every particle in my brain to picture Cedric's face, smiling at me…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled, and with a roar, my lion pounced on the Dementor. Slashing with huge paws and sharp claws, it drove the Dementor away.

Harry joined me, panting. "Did it Kiss him?"

"I don't think so, he's still moving, anyways."

With poor timing, batty old Mrs. Figg walked down the alleyway to us. We hastened to stash our wands, but she hissed, "No, don't put them away! There could be more of them!"

"Wha – What?" I stuttered.

"Get up," said Mrs. Figg sharply, coming over and nudging Dudley with her foot. Harry tried to pocket his wand again, but she shrieked, "NO! What if they come back? Honestly… Dumbledore was worried something like this might happen…"

"You know Dumbledore?" I asked, wincing as I felt my wrist. It felt sprained, at the least, maybe fractured. Hopefully just sprained.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" she said impatiently, nudging Dudley again.

"We'll get him," Harry muttered. Heaving and staggering, we brought Dudley to his feet, but Dudley refused to stand on his own. It took both Harry and I to drag him out to Privet Drive and up the street.

"So you know—" HUFF "–Dumbledore? How? Are you a witch?"

"Of course not silly, I'm a Squib," she said, glancing around franticly.

"And you never told us?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"Couldn't. Dumbledore's orders," said Mrs. Figg, distressed. "Oh, I'm going to _kill _Mundungus!"

With a loud bang identical to the one from under Uncle Vernon's car appeared a short, extremely untidy man with slightly blood-shot eyes and a strong smell of old cigars and Firewhiskey about him.

"You called Figgy?" Mrs. Figg struck him over the head with her shopping bag, which by the sound of it, was full of cat food. "Oi! Geroff you ol' bat!"

"What did you mean by running off like that?"

"I ha' some cauldron business to-"

"DEMENTORS, DUNG! You leave and they get attacked by _Dementors!_"

Mundungus looked flabbergasted.

"Someone shoul' tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes, you'd better!" yelled Mrs. Figg, and Dung Disapperated before Figg could hit him again. We continued on half dragging Dudley until we reached Number Four's lawn. "Stay in the house. I have to go home and wait for Dumbledore's instructions." And she shuffled down Privet Drive in her carpet slippers.

"Mrs. Figg, wait!" Harry called, but she didn't look back, and Harry and I were left there in front of our aunt and uncles' house, supporting someone bigger than the two of us put together, and more questions buzzing in our heads than Dumbledore probably did.

* * *

**Suck it Dudley... xD Pun intended!**


	24. The Order of the Pheonix

_****This chapter has been edited****_

The room was a mess. Harry and I had shut ourselves in our room after a few rows the night of the attack that involved getting expelled, the un-expelled, a hearing date, a Howler, and half-dozen owls. Harry had been moody and angsty the past three days, and I wasn't about to get I his way, seeing as I felt pretty much the same, and I didn't want to get into a row with him. I spent most the time sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, reading Muggle novels, trying to escape my thoughts.. If I was seventeen, I would have taken Harry and gone to The Burrow, but _no_, I had to wait until Halloween for that to happen. The thought was driving me crazy.

At around six a few nights after the attack, Uncle Vernon rapped his knuckles on our door.

"We're going out," he grunted, poking his head in.

"Okay," Harry said mono-tone.

"You're not to touch any of our possessions or steal from the fridge."

"You got it."

"I'm going to lock you in."

"You do that."

Uncle Vernon looked suspicious at Harry's lack of response, but left and locked our door. I set my book down and gazed out the window. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest before the Dursleys came back.

CRASH!

My eyes snapped open and I was hurled out of my dream. I scrambled up and snatched my wand up from the floor. Harry was alert took, pointing his wand at the door, which creaked open. The only logical explanation could be burglars in the house. But seriously, who would steal from the Dursleys? I slinked to the door and Harry followed. Wands held high, we crept down the stairs.

"Lower your wands before you put someone's eye out," a familiar voice growled.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked as we reached the landing.

"I don't know about 'Professor,' didn't get around to teaching much, now did I?" Moody grumbled, and we stumbled into the wand-lit kitchen.

A group of people stood around and behind our former professor. A young woman with a heart-shaped face and such violent purple hair she put Ophilia to shame was looking at us with interest, holding her wand-light high.

"Ooh!" she said. "They look just like I thought they would!"

"But is it them?" Moody asked.

"I'll check," came a tired voice, and good old Remus Lupin stepped forward, looking shabbier than ever. "Harry, what form does your Patronus take?"

"A stag."

"And you Jennifer?"

"A huge lion."

"There you are Moody," said Lupin conclusively, "it's them."

"This is all very well," I started, "but what are all you doing here?"

"We're taking you to Headquarters with us. We're your guard," said the woman with purple hair.

"Exactly. Well, I think you know most people here," started Lupin. "You obviously know Alastor, and Diddius tells me you've met?"

"Oh yes!" squeaked Diddius Diggle, fumbling with his top hat.

"So, Kingsley Shaklebolt," a tall African wizard nodded, "Emeline Vance," a witch in green waved at us, "And Nymphadora –"

"_Don't_ call me that Remus!" said the purple-haired witch, shuddering.

" –Tonks, who prefers being know by her surname," Lupin finished. Tonks took Harry upstairs to pack while I approached Emeline Vance to get a better look at her.

"Mrs. Vance?" I asked incredulously. She had been the cook at the orphanage where I had grown up, and was one of the few people who had been kind to me there. She smiled widely at me.

"Hello Jennifer, I was wondering when I'd get to see you again. Dumbledore's kept me informed since you started Hogwarts!"

"Then it is you! But…?"

"How? Really, you think Dumbledore would have dumped you there without someone to look after you?" she asked, chuckling.

Two trunks and a pair of owl cages floated downstairs in front of Tonks and Harry. We all trooped outside and Harry handed me my Firebolt. "We flying then?" I asked as Tonks and Kingsley strapped trunks to their brooms.

"Yes, and there's the first signal! Mount!" barked Moody, and I mounted my broom. "Alright, kick off!" I slammed my foot to the ground and soared into the air.

The wind bit fiercely at my face and made my long red hair whip out behind me, but the sensation of flying was superior to it all. I hadn't flow in ages, and considering what a horrible summer we've had so far, this was heaven.

"Hard left! Muggle looking up!" Moody yelled, and we pulled left. I let out a small shriek of joy as we climbed higher into colder air. "Higher!" urged Moody, and we flew even higher still. Droplets of water soon formed on my eyelashes and eyebrows. I started shivering, wondering how long until we got to wherever we were going, because I was sure if I got much colder, I would have an asthma attack. And I really don't need to go into another one of those, especially flaying thousands of feet above England.

"Alright, start descending, aim for that park!" ordered Moody, and we steered down out of the clouds to a dingy street in London. We touched down in a dark and wet park, across from old, tall houses. We crept out the park gates and Moody used the Deluminator on the street lamps, leaving all but one in darkness.

"Here," he said roughly, "Read and pass on to your sister." He shoved a bit of parchment into Harry's hands. Harry read, then passed it to me. In Dumbledores' handwriting, it read:

_The Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimauld Place._

Harry and I looked at each other, confused, then looked back up at the houses that we assumed were on Grimauld Place. 9, 10, 11, 13…the numbers skipped right over 12. Then 11 and 13 began to part, and a new building seemed to grow from out between them. Number 12 appeared, and we bustled inside.

Down the long, dark hallway we tiptoed, single-file until Mrs. Weasley met us at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh, Harry, Jennifer! Good timing Alastor, the meeting's just started," she whispered, pulling Harry and I up a few stairs. "Harry, you're on the second door to the left on the next floor with Ron and Hyden, and Jennifer, I'm sorry, but there girls room is full, you'll be bunking with Fred and George. First door on the right, third floor. Be good, and keep your voices down!" She bristled down the stairs, leaving Harry and I in the gloom.

"Well, come on," I sighed, heaving up my trunk and began struggling up the narrow staircase. "Maybe we can finally get some answers here." Harry nodded and followed me up. He left me at his room, and I continued up to the third floor. I thunked my trunk down and opened the door of the room of two of my favorite people who had a ton of explaining to do.

Fred opened the door, looking annoyed at first, but grinned when he was it was me and not his mother.

"Let me get that," he said, pulling out his wand. "Locomotor Trunk!" My trunk floated into the room and I followed it. I had no idea how long the Twins had been in there, but it was about as messy as Harry and I's room. A cauldron was set up with ingredients and books scattered around it. George was shuffling around some papers. Sweets and other products the Twins had invented were scattered across the floor. In a corner was a small stack of purple boxed labeled "Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs," whatever those were.

"Homey," I commented, throwing myself down on a bed. Fiona flew down from the wardrobe and landed by my arm. She nipped at my fingers until I stroked her feathers. "Honestly, so picky… you'd think I abused her…" I muttered.

From the flood below, I heard shouting that sounded like Harry. I rolled my eyes, although now that I was here, that's exactly what I felt like doing.

"So, er, Jen… how was your summer?" George asked hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow, and said as coolly as possible, "Well, if being trapped on Privet Drive and surrounded by Dementors, not to mention having no clue what's going on in the Wizarding world is fun, the my summer's been fantastic." I sat up, piercing them with my dangerous hazel eyes. "The only owls I've gotten all summer were from Sirius telling me to stay put and not fly off the handle, Ophilia going on about her wonderful vacation, free of all problems, and the Ministry expelling me and then suspending me for saving someone's life!"

"We're sorry Jen," Fred started. "Dumbledore made us swear not to write."

"And mum seemed to think you'd get ideas if we did."

"Well, that's a _lovely_ excuse," I said heatedly. "And Sarlanda? What's her excuse? Broke her fingers or something?"

George frowned, disapproving of my pissyness. "We don't see her much. Dumbledore let her join the Order because she's of age and she's spying on her family for us. So we don't get to talk to her a lot. I imagine that's why she can't write." When I glared at him, he continued. "Honestly, that's the truth, none of us have been able to really write anyone, the mail could be compromised at any time."

"Oh, so everyone else gets to be all together having this… this _joy fest,_ while we're stuck in the Muggle world, the only ones who don't know what the hell is going on, is that it? How the hell is that _fair_?" I yelled, kicking an unknown object across the room.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Quit being a prick Jen, it's not a joy fest. We've been mostly _cleaning_, thanks to Mum. We're better off than most though, Cedric's in protective custody, and can't leave the house at all, much less get mail. You've gotten more mail than he has."

"But at least he's—wait, what? _Protective custody?_"

"Yeah, it's actually kind of amusing, the last time we actually got to talk to Sarlanda, she said he was whining about how he didn't get to see anyone," commented George, and I threw a pillow at him.

"It is _not_ funny, why can't he leave his house?" I demanded, upset now.

"Is too funny, you're just saying that 'cuz you loooooove him," Fred teased.

"_Just tell me!_" I yelled.

"Alright, just kidding Jen. Well, you know, since he was apparently supposed to have died in the graveyard and didn't, that kind of made the Death Eaters mad, so they've been trying to track him down and finish him off, so Dumbledore's been having at least one Order member at their house all the time, and the house got Fidelius Charmed as well."

This almost made up for not hearing from him, but I was still pissed. "So, what's this Order, exactly?" I asked slowly after I had sort of began to control myself again.

"The Order of the Pheonix. It's a group founded by Dumbledore. They're the ones fighting against Voldemort," George answered promptly. Great. Just another thing I didn't know about.

"Have you two passed the Apparation test yet?"

"Yeup," they both said, grinning.

"Gits," I muttered, and left to explore the house, but mostly I set off to just be alone.

* * *

**And there's the git side of Jen returning... xD**


	25. The Hearing

_****This chapter has been edited****_

The next week or two passed in a blur. Fred and George had been right, Mrs. Weasley set us to work cleaning the drawing room, where we got to fight a Doxie infestation. That was fun, especially when Hyden got bit. We found out that the house was Sirius's, where his parents used to live, and that the shrieking portrait in the main hall was actually his mum. Fred and George employed Launa and I to help them with their newest product, Skiving Snackboxes, and the Black's ancient disgruntled House Elf Kreature muttered insults at us wherever he went.

It was wonderful.

But something nagged at the back of my mind and turned into full-blown panic as the date approached; Harry and I's trial at the Ministry, where it would be decided if we were expelled from Hogwarts or not. By law, we shouldn't be – but what if we were? Fudge was twisted enough, and judging by the articles out of the Prophet Hermione made us read about ourselves and Dumbledore, he was just as mental as he'd been in June, perhaps even more so.

The night before, Mrs. Weasley handed me a stack of laundry. "I've ironed out your best cloths Jennifer, and you and Harry are going with Arthur to work in the morning."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

It was less than cheery at breakfast the next morning. Harry merely nibbled on toast, and I didn't do much better. Hermione looked like she wanted to give us words of encouragement, but every time she tried to say something, she frowned and shut her mouth again. I went upstairs and put on my one pair of jeans that weren't holey, a clean black dress shirt, and my school flats. I brushed my hair and fitted it with my usual black headband, which was the only thing about my person that had that worn look, but it was habitual to wear the thing. I sighed, pocketed my wand, and walked back downstairs.

We had to take the Underground to the Ministry because Mr. Weasley couldn't get us cars and Harry and I couldn't Apparate. We had a minor setback when Mr. Weasley got giddy over using Muggle money, but we were soon on a dingy London street, looking at an ancient red phone booth.

"Well, get in," Mr. Weasley urged, and we squeezed in. "I've never used the visitors' entrance before," he said brightly and dialed on the phone 6-2-4-4-2. The booth shuddered and began sinking into the ground.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Visitors, please state your business."

"Harry and Jennifer Potter for a disciplinary hearing," said Mr. Weasley. Two badges slid into the phone's tray, and Harry and I put them on. He looking at me and I snorted.

The phone booth stopped moving and the voice said, "You are required to submit your wand for examination. Enjoy your stay at the Ministry of Magic." And the door opened.

Wizards and witches of all sorts bustled about, talking, popping in and out of fireplaces, and queuing up at the lifts at the far end of the huge hall. A fountain was in the center, with a Witch, Wizard, Centaur, Goblin, and House Elf statues. Mr. Weasley lead us to the back to get our wands checked, then we entered a lift.

We and several others waited through the many floors. Purple paper birds zoomed in and out. "Memos," Mr. Weasley said, "we used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable." At the Auror floor, Kingsley Shaklebolt got on and whispered something to Mr. Weasley. He looked anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked after Kingsley got off.

"They've changed the Hearing time. Courtroom Ten, in five minutes."

I gulped.

"Department of Mysteries," said the cool voice on the intercom, and we were ushered off. We walked down a winding stone staircase.

Mr. Weasley stopped. "This is as far as I can go, it's just down there. Good luck, and I'll see you when you get out." And he left us. We made it the last few stairs and stopped outside the door.

"Ready?" I asked. Harry nodded shakily, and we entered the room.

I gasped. It was the same room we had seen in the Pensieve whilst in Dumbledore's memory last May. There were two stiff chairs in the middle of the room, and the wooden benches going around most the room were about half-full. In the center was Fudge. On his left was a stern woman with her brown hair pulled back, and on his right was a woman who's face I couldn't make out, but she was very stout. In front of them was Percy, clutching a couple quills and had two ink pots and several rolls of parchments in front of him. I glared at him as I took my seat. After Harry took his, Fudge spoke.

"Now that you are finally here, we can begin. The accused are Harry James Potter and Jennifer LilyAnne Potter, of Number Twelve, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Are you said residents?"

We nodded.

"The interrogators; Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Percy Ignatius Weasley, Court Scribe –"

The door burst open and in strode Dumbledore, very casually. "Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He conjured up a push armchair next to Harry and sat down, studying Fudge over his fingertips. "The charges?" he asked.

Fudge bumbled slightly, but said, "They are both charged with intentionally and in full-knowledge of the consequences performed a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area _and_ in the presence of a Muggle." Fudge looked satisfied, as if he had just proven we were guilty. Then he faced Harry and I. "You have already been sent a warning from the Ministry for underage magic three years ago?"

"Yes, but –" Harry started, but Fudge cut him off.

"And you performed said Patronus Charm anyways?"

"Yes, but –"

"In the presence of a Muggle?"

"YES, but –"

"I see…" Fudge said, smirking.

"Look, we only did it because of the Dementors!" I burst out, glaring down Fudge.

"Dementors?" asked Amelia Bones, shocked. "In Little Whinging?"

"Yes," I said, slightly exasperated, "two of them. They attacked us and our Muggle cousin in an alleyway!"

"Ah, yes," said Fudge, still smirking, "I thought we might have to hear a story like this…" My jaw dropped at his ignorance. "Well, seeing as you can produce no witnesses to the event…"

"Actually, we can," said Dumbledore cheerily. "She's just outside, should I –?"

"No, Weasley, you go," snapped Fudge. Percy scrambled out of his seat and let someone in. In shuffled Mrs. Figg, carpet slippers and all. Dumbledore conjured her a chair, and she sat down looking at Fudge shiftily. "Full name?" Fudge barked.

"Arabella Doreen Figg," she stated.

"And, er… who are you?"

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging and a Squib."

"Very well, what's your story?"

Mrs. Figg launched into her story, which I'm sure was rehearsed. "Well, I was on my way home after buying cat food when I passed the alleyway between Winistera Walk and Privet Drive and I saw the two Dementors gliding towards three teens."

"Describe the Dementors," asked Madame Bones.

"They were big and wearing cloaks."

"Anything else?" Madame Bones asked disbelievingly.

Mrs. Figg flushed slightly. "Yes. Everything got really cold, and it was a really hot night, mind you. And then I felt as if… as if all the happiness of the world was gone…" her voice trailed off.

"What did they do?" Madame Bones asked, now slightly startled. Mrs. Figg regained her confidence.

"They went for the children. The big one had ran off and fallen over, and the girl had chased after him and fallen too. The Dementors went straight for them. Then the other boy got the Dementor off the girl and dealt with it. That was Harry. Then the girl, Jennifer, got up and conjured her own Patronus and chased the other one off. And… that's how it… happened."

"That's all?" Fudge asked.

"That's all," Mrs. Figg stated.

"Alright, you can leave." She stood hesitantly and showed herself out.

"Not very convincing, was she?" Fudge asked.

"I don't know," said Madame Bones thoughtfully, "she described a Dementor attack quite well." She frowned. "I just don't get why…"

"Honestly, Dementors just wandering a Muggle suburb and _happen_ upon the only two magical beings in miles?" Fudge scoffed.

"Oh, I don't think anyone really believes this was just an accident," said Dumbledore. Fudge turned slightly red in anger.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means they were ordered there."

"We would have record!"

"Then they are taking orders from someone outside the Ministry," said Dumbledore pointedly.

"There is no one outside!" roared Fudge.

"Then why would someone within the Ministry order a Dementor attack?"

The woman next to Fudge leaned forward so we could see her. I bit back a laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She was all in pink and very short and stubby. Her bulging eyes looking like frog eyes, her mouth was quite wide, and her face broad and flabby. Her lack of neck rivaled Uncle Vernon. The black satin bow perching on her short curly hair completed the looking, giving the impression of a large, black fly, waiting for her long tongue to lash out and eat it. But she spoke, my jaw dropped. Her voice was frilly, high-pitched, and girly; the opposite of my expectation.

"Excuse me Dumbledore, but it sounds like you are accusing the Ministry for this attack."

"My dear lady, I am accusing no one. I am merely stating the possibilities," said Dumbledore coolly.

"Well," started Madame Bones, "the law says underage wizards may perform magic in life-threatening situations. You've heard the charges and the Potters' defense. Those in favor of conviction?" Seven or eight people raised their hands, including Fudge and the Toad Lady. "Those in favor of clearing of all charges?" My heart soared as over half the room raised their hands including Madame Bones.

Regretfully, Fudge said, "Cleared of all charges."

"Cleared of all charges," Harry and I repeated together at the dinner table that night.

"I knew you would!" said Hermione triumphantly.

"THEY GOT OFF! THEY GOT OFF!" chanted George, Ginny and Fred at the tops of their lungs.

"SHUT UP!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. I grinned.

It was good to be free.

* * *

**Mmm yeah, so lots of book referancing here, please don't sue me D:**


	26. Badges

**Welcome back my followers!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, interesting chapter....also, if you love musicals, search "harry potter the musical" on youtube. it's funny as hell XD**

* * *

Two days before school started, we FINALLY got our letters. Fred came in and threw George and I ours. I had just finished kicking his butt at chess, so he was glad for a distraction. I ripped mine open. There were only three books I needed; _Standard Book of Spell, Year 7_; _Arithmancy for the N.E.W.T. Student_; and _Defensive Magical Theory._ George raised his eyebrows at the Defense book. "_Defensive Magical Theory_? How boring does THAT sound?"

"Very," said Fred, yawing slightly.

"I bet it'll make a great pillow," I joked. George snorted.

I went to chuck the envelope in the rubbish bin when something fell into my hand. It was a golden badge. "Oh GREAT," said Fred sarcastically, "Jen's been made Head Girl."

"Nope," I said, holding up the badge for them to see, "Quidditch Captain." Sure enough, the badge had a red lion in front of two crossed broomsticks and read GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN. Fred and George lept to their feet, fists pumping.

"Yes!"

"I KNEW you'd get it!"

"Yeah, no WAY I could be Head Girl!" I said joyously, and we ran downstairs to the guy's room.

All the fifth years and Ginny were in there. I entered first, holding my badge proudly. "Quidditch Captain," I said, ecstatic.

"Well done," Harry said, and Launa grinned.

"Aw! Ickle Ronnie-kins is a Prefect!" said George.

"Gonna give us detention?" Fred asked Hermione, who also had a Prefect badge.

"I'm surprised 'Arry didn't get it," commented Launa.

"Nah," I said, "no way. You'll get Captain after I'm gone though," I told him. Harry smiled.

It was then that I noticed Hyden. He was holding a brand new black Gibson Les Paul electric guitar. "Whoa…" I said, coming over to him. "Dude! Where did you get that?"

"Late birthday present from my dad and Lupin."

I dug a couple Galleons out of my pocket. "Here. Go buy yourself an amp and I'll rig 'em to run off magic."

He grinned. "Thanks Jen."

"No problem. But you have to play rock music and write good songs."

"Will do," he said, saluting me.

That evening, there was a party for Ron, Hermione and myself. Sirius and Lupin were both glad for me. "You really are James's soul in Lily's body," said Sirius, grinning.

"Yes, except Jennifer gets away with a lot more than James ever did," commented Lupin, eyes twinkling.

"I have your old map, you know," I told Sirius in a hushed voice. "Fred and George stole it from Filch our first year."

"Really now?" he asked, interested. "Filch never figured out how to work it?"

I snorted. "Of course not. Got dung for brains, that one…" We chuckled. "How did Filch get it anyways?"

"Confiscated it from us our last week of 7th year," Sirius said grimly. "Ruddy git. Wormtail was the one who suggested we made a map, believe it or not. Remus, James and I made the magic work, and bang! The Marauder's Map was born."

"You guys missed the Room of Requirement," I said, smiling.

Sirius frowned. "The Room of what?"

"Requirement. It appears on the 7th floor across from that troll tapestry."

"Really now?"

"Yeup. But it only appears when you need it."

"Ah, no wonder I never found my Fanged Frisbees." I looked at him curiously. "I hid my stash of Frisbees in a room at that location in 5th year, but when I came back to get them, the room was gone."

I laughed. "If I ever find 'em, I'll bring you your Frisbees." Sirius winked.

There was a knock on the front door and Mrs. Weasley sprung to action. "They're here!" she said, and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," said Tonks, grinning, her hair bubble-gum pink today. "You'll be quite pleased, I imagine…" she added.

'Who could be here?' I wondered as Mrs. Weasley came back, leading four people.

The first was Sarlanda Malfoy. There was a slight shadow under her stormy gray eyes and her long brown hair was messy. She wore a forest green cloak, and a black shirt and jeans. Her boots were made of black dragon skin and she gripped her wand tightly in her left hand. I jumped to my feet and hugged her. "Sarlanda!" I said excitedly. She gave her lopsided smile and hugged me back.

"Jennifer. Good to see you, but you should probably save your hugs for…" Her voice trailed away and I looked over her shoulder. There was Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, looking tired but smiling. And next to them was… "Cedric," Sarlanda finished. I released her and rushed Cedric, throwing my arms around his neck. He swung me around.

"Good to see you too," he said, chuckling. His voice was heaven for my ears.

Someone cleared their throat, so I let go and we all sat at the table. There were a lot of people here. I was wedged between Cedric and Fred across from George and Sarlanda. "So Sar," I asked, "what kind of work have you been doing?"

"Can't really say, but me and Snape have been spying on the Death Eaters." Fred, George and I made a face at the mention of our least favorite professor. "Mostly I've been at home collecting info except fro when I have guard duty and today when Dumbledore asked me to pick up the Diggorys."

"Wait, what about when we go back to school?" Fred asked, magicing his spoon to feed him mashed potatoes.

"I'm basically Cedric's bodyguard, hence this," she said grimly, pulling out a silver badge. It had a green serpent on it and read HEAD GIRL. Our jaws dropped.

"So I guess pranking is out of the question?" I asked gloomily.

"On the contrary, it makes a wonderful cover and excuse from being up late," she said, beaming.

"So then you're Head Boy?" George asked Cedric, who nodded.

"That and I'm Captain again."

"Git," I muttered, playfully nudging him in the ribs.

"It's gonna suck. I'll have Head Boy duties, N.E.W.T. homework, plus I'll have to run a Quidditch team," he said moodily.

"Yeah, that and your team won't stand a chance again mine," I added.

Cedric grinned. "We'll see…"

"Anyways, you know of any other badges?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Draco's been made Prefect and Lance is Slytherin's Captain."

I gagged. "Great…"

"Yeah," Sarlanda agreed, "so Rodger Davis will probably be Ravenclaws' again."

I grinned evilly. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when the team lead by a GIRL wins the Quidditch Cup…"

When dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley addressed the Diggorys. "Amos, I have the drawing room all set up for you and Polly. But Cedric…"

"He can stay with us," I said suddenly. "Me and Fred and George. I'll sleep on a couch or something."

"Yeah, sure," said Fred. George shrugged.

"OK, Jen and I'll go set is up for him," said Sarlanda, and she dragged me out of the room before Mrs. Weasley could say anything else.

We went up to my shared room on the third floor. With a flick of her wand, Sarlanda organized the room. She smirked when she was the Whizbang boxes. She then turned to the wardrobe into one of those beds that fold down. "Impressive," I said, examining her handiwork.

"Thanks," she muttered, and sat on Fred's bed. Worry was plastered all over her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Sarlanda hardly ever looked (or was) worried.

"Lance came home yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

Sarlanda frowned. "He left a couple days after term finished in June and came home yesterday. I haven't seen or head anything from or about him all summer."

"So?" I asked.

"Jen…he's different. More cocky. And I sense greater power coming from him…" she paused, looking at me hard. "Point is Jen, he's changed, and has more power. Cedric isn't the only one I'm supposed to be protecting; you and Harry are on my list too." I scrunched my eyebrows together and she continued. "That's not all. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark. I mean, I'm not positive, but it wouldn't surprise me. And he's been wearing long sleeve shirts 24/7." Sarlanda sighed and laid down. "This is going to be one hell of a year. For better or worse."


	27. The Final Year Begins

**Welcome, welcome....Ok, first, please don't sue me. I used a lot of book referencing here....also, readers! I need your help!!! I want you to send me your best "You know you're a pureblood if..." jokes. It could appear in this story! You will get full credit, of course. So please! Send in your jokes!!!!**

* * *

Our trunks were packed, our filthy socks washed, and out owls coaxed into their cages with owl treats. Moody stacked our luggage and pets in the hallway for him to take with him when he met us at Kings Cross. We left the house a eight. Our guard was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Amos Diggory, and Sarlanda. Even Sirius joined us in dog form, much to Mrs. Weasley's disapproval. Bu he really needed to get out of that house. We had to go in two groups eventually however, because there were so many of us. Tonks, Lupin and Mr. Weasley took Hyden, Launa, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Sar took me, Harry, the Twins and Cedric.

At the platform, we loaded our trunks and said our goodbyes. Sirius gave me an extra-slobbery dog kiss. Moody handed me an old photograph. "Original Order of the Phoenix," he grunted, "Sirius thought you'd like it."

"Wow…thanks Moody!" I said, beaming. I flipped it over and saw that Sirius had scrawled everyone's names in the photo on back.

"Constant vigilance," Moody added, and I got on the train.

Sarlanda and Cedric split from the Twins and I. "We'll be back after we're done lecturing the new Prefects," said Sarlanda. Cedric kissed my cheek, and they were gone. Fred pretend gagged, and we headed for our usual compartment. Ophilia was already there, and tackled me.

"Jennifer! I missed you SOOOO much!!!"

"I missed you too Ophilia!" I said, laughing. Her skin was tan and her spiky, short hair bleach blonde with green streaks.

"Don't worry," she told Fred, who was gawking at her hair, "it'll be back to purple again tomorrow!"

The train ride passed in a flash. Ophilia told us all about Italy. Apparently she would never eat pizza again unless she was there, because theirs was so good. When Lee and Sophia joined us, we engaged in an epic Bertie Bott war. We let Ophilia and Lee in on the Skiving Snackboxes, and they agreed to help. Sarlanda eventually joined us for Exploding Snap. It was a good time.

We finally reached Hogwarts and the train emptied. On the platform, I saw Cedric and he waved me over. "Hi Cedric!"

"Hello Sunshine," he said cheerily, winking.

"Is that my new nickname?" I asked as we walked arm in arm to the carriages.

"Yeup, because you're my personal ray of sunshine." I giggled and we found his friends. When they saw us, Dom and Greg left, leaving me, Cedric, Jared and Colin.

"What's their issue?" I asked as we got in a carriage.

"Dom and Greg think you're nutters," Jared answered. "With the "Voldemort's returned" stuff." I frowned.

"And they don't believe Cedric?"

"Story is that you and Harry attacked Cedric in the maze and fixed his memory so he thinks Voldemort did it." My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!?"

"Hey, that's their story, not mine," said Jared, raising his hands defensively. I was steaming. How could anyone think that?

"We believe you, though," Colin piped up. "My whole family does."

"Yeah, mine too," added Jared.

When we finally got to the Great Hall, I was about ready to punch something. People skitted around me like I had some extremely rare and contagious disease. They avoided Cedric too, but on a smaller scale. I sat across from Harry, fuming. "You hear this crap story?" I asked him.

"You mean the one where we go crazy in the maze and jump Cedric?" he asked. I could tell he was just as pissed as me. I simply nodded and picked up my golden plate.

"I – hate – people!" I snarled, hitting the plate to the table with each word.

"Miss Potter, if you continue to do that I will dock you points," said Professor McGonagall as she swept past, leading the firsties to be sorted. Grumpily, I set the plate down. A couple first years looked in awe at my Quidditch Captain badge, but most of the looked at me like I was mad. I repeat; I hate people. Ophilia and George sat on either side of me, and the Hat began its' song.

It did the usual thing of telling about each house, but this year, it warned us to be strong and united internally. "If being united means I get to feed Lance to the Giant Squid finally, then I'm all for unity," I mumbled as the sorting started. Ophilia's mouth was open a bit. "What're you gawking at?" I hissed. She frowned.

"No need to get snappy…look at Lance." So I turned around and looked. "He looks…different…" she finished. Ophilia was right. He was paler than normal and looked exhausted, but his expression was calm. Calm was not a Lance expression. Even better, his dirty blonde hair was now so dark of a brown is looked black. I snorted.

"Bloody emo poser…"

Unfortunately, taming my hunger did nothing to calm me back down. When you involved people I love, my anger tends to get out of hand. Me hexing Cedric's mates last year is a good example of how mean I can get. And it was about to get worse. Dumbledore was giving his usual welcome speech. "Tryouts for House Quidditch Teams as being decided by the Captains this year, so see them if you wish to –"

"Hem, hem."

All eyes in the room flashed to the speaker who had interrupted Dumbledore. The speaker was standing. She was short and stubby, all in pink and had short, curly mouse-brown hair…it was that Umbridge Toad. And she was the new Defense teacher.

As she launched into her speech, I set my mind into History of Magic mode, which was how I managed to stay awake in Binns's class. My brain only picked up on the important words automatically, so the rest of my mind was free to wander. Trust me, this isn't some natural-born talent. Like Quidditch, I had to work hard to be able to put my mind on auto-pilot.

"Ministry of Magic…importance…education…careful instruction…"

'Who does this toad think she is?' I wondered.

"…progress for progress's sake must be discouraged…"

'That doesn't sound good…'

"…intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

'Her voice is REALLY annoying,' I thought when she finished. But I knew what it all meant, and none of it was good.

"What a load of waffle," concluded Harry.

"There was a lot in that waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Like what? What did it all mean?" Ron asked.

"It meant," I said dully, "that the Ministry in interfering at Hogwarts. And she'll be leading it." Ophilia looked horrified.

"But…they can't do that! Can they?"

"Apparently, they can," I sighed, and heaving myself up as Dumbledore dismissed us. Hermione gave us the password and Ophilia and I took the shortcuts to the Gryffindor Commonroom.

We laid on our beds, alone in our dorm. Ophilia was playing with her cat, and I examined the Marauder's Map without even knowing what I was doing. I caught myself watching Cedric's dot in the Head dorm a few times. Finally, Ophilia broke the silence. "Jennifer…we have to get rid of that woman…"

"I agree," I said, turning over on my side so I could see her.

"But how?" she asked, frowning. "I have a feeling if we get caught our of line by HER we'll have horrible consequences."

"Yeah…" I said, thinking. "We could just prank her good."

"But the other teachers would know who did it. They'd turn us in."

"Only if they had proof. And did you see the other teachers faces? I don't think they like her very much either."

"Hmm…I don't know what to do…"

"We'll discuss it at Prankcounsel on Saturday, OK?" Ophilia nodded, then got up.

"Well, I'm off to get my hair back to purple. Blonde really doesn't suit me."

I laid in my bed, plotting against Umbridge. I barely knew her, but I knew three things; she worked for Fudge; I didn't like her; and she was going to be the biggest pain in the arse I'd ever met.


	28. Toads and Prankcouncil

_****This chapter has been edited****_

Fred and George are very lucky, because they only have three classes; DADA, Charms, and Potions. Don't ask _me_ how they go into that last one. I still think they cheater their O.W.L. My week looks like this:

Monday – Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy  
Tuesday – Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures  
Wednesday – DADA, Transfiguration, Astronomy  
Thursday – Potions, Herbology, History of Magic  
Friday – Charms, Arithmancy, DADA

Now, most people think I'm absolutely MAD for taking History of Magic. Truth is, I love History as a subject. If Binns didn't teach it, maybe more people would like it. I liked it because the class consists of myself, Cedric, and three Ravenclaws. It rocked.

The first Wednesday, however, was hell.

The N.E.W.T. Defense class was talking animatedly that morning, waiting for Madame T- I mean, Professor Umbridge to get there. I had to stop using that nickname. I knew I was sure to screw up and call her that to her face.

Anyways, I sat in the second-to-last row, talking to Cedric and doodling on my paper. On my other side was Ophilia, who was folding a paper plane. Fred, George and Lee sat behind us, scribbling out what I'm sure was an order form for their prank sweets. In front of us were Jared and Sarlanda. Up front was Dom, who had made a point to avoid me, Sam, a Slytherin girl and Sarlanda's friend, and Lance. Observing the room, I found Brittany Chang to be sitting alone, which was weirder than Sarlanda being worried or Lance being calm. Brittany was highly popular, and usually surrounded by five or six other people. I was about to point this out of Ophilia when the door opened and Umbridge entered.

"Wands away, books out please," she said in her annoying, girly voice. The entire room groaned and we pulled out _Defensive Magical Theory_. "Now, as you all know, this is your final year at Hogwarts. Which means, you have N.E.W.T. tests at the end of the year. There tests will be considerably harder than your O.W.L.'s." She paused, as if expecting a reaction. When she didn't get one, she continued. "Seeing as you've had a very disrupted education in this particular field of study, the Ministry had reviewed the curriculums and found you missed out on several important concepts early on. So, it is my job to cover there bases with you in a safe, risk-free environment –"

She stopped as Ophilia's had shot into the air.

"And you are?" Umbridge asked sickly-sweetly.

"Ophilia McLaggen," said Ophilia.

"Alright Miss McLaggen, what is your question?"

"Um… is risk-free possible?" she asked.

"In my classroom, yes," said Umbridge confidently. I snorted.

Her eyes locked on her textbook, Sarlanda raised her hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked.

"Sarlanda Malfoy. Professor, there's nothing in here about actually using spells." Sarlanda raised an eyebrow. "We have practicals on our N.E.W.T. exams. Shouldn't we practice beforehand so we actually know what we're doing on the exam?"

"I see no reason why you can't perform the spells perfectly for your exams if you've studied the theory diligently."

"And what good's theory going to do you in a fight?" I asked suddenly. Cedric shot me a warning look, but I ignored him.

"Students will raise their hands in my classroom, Miss Potter, and I foresee no situation where you'll be in a fight."

I thrust my hand in the air and continued arguing. "Well, maybe when a Death Eater jumps me in the alleyway and tries to kill me… would you consider that a fight? Or are you suggesting that while said Death Eater tortures me I should tell them that their state of mind for performing the curse is all wrong and they'd leave me alone?"

"You are not nor will you ever will be at such a risk. Therefore, myself and the Ministry will teach you the theory, which is substantial enough for you to know."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't learn?" I snarled, standing from my chair. Everyone in the room started at me, even Lance and Brittany. Stacey Fires's mouth was slightly open.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter, and detention from now until Saturday for disrespecting myself and the Ministry. Now sit down," said Umbridge in a deadly sweet voice. Shaking with anger, I sat down, not adverting my glare by an inch. "Now, everyone will please read Chapter One. There will be no need to talk."

I posted a notice in the Gryffindor commonroom stating tryouts would be next weekend and left for the Toad Lair. I entered and found Harry in one corner, writing lines.

'_Damn, she got him too?_' I thought.

"That desk if you will, Miss Potter," said Umbridge, looking at me from over her teacup and pointing at a desk as far away from Harry as possible.

'_No, I won't,_' I thought bitterly, but threw myself down in the chair anyways. On the desk was a sharp, black quill and a blank sheet of parchment.

"Miss Potter, I want you to write, 'I must not question authority.' As many times as it takes."

So I wrote, 'I must not question authority.' The quill leaked bright red ink, and there was a pain on the back of my hand. The words carved themselves into the back of my hand, then healed over. I gritted my teeth and continued writing, wondering what the evil Toad was making Harry carve into his hand.

She kept me well past midnight every night, even until one thirty on Friday, and by then, I was sure the words would scar over and be there forever. When I left that night, my hand was bleeding freely and Umbridge smirked heavily. "Tomorrow night, seven o'clock," she reminded me.

I paced the Room of Requirement Saturday morning. I was angry. My hand was still bleeding through the bandages. And I was plotting mutiny with my best mates.

Prankcouncil was an idea of Ophilia's and we've been holding usually it once a month on a Saturday morning since third year. It started out in the gent's dorm and we moved it to the Room fourth year when Sarlanda had discovered it. This was how we usually coordinated all our pranks. Ophilia lead the meetings, Fred, George and Lee were the creative ideas, and Sarlanda and I had the magic to make it all work. But today, I was leading.

"We have to get rid of her. And since feeding her to the Squid would probably kill the Squid, we have to chase her out of here," I said, throwing myself on one of the cushions. "Oh, and we have to do it without getting caught," I added unnecessarily.

"I have an idea," said George.

"Shoot," I said, pointing to the ceiling lazily.

"Make her paranoid. Tell her who we are, but not really. She'll know we'll be the ones behind it all, but she won't know what, when, where, or our real names."

I sat up. "What'd you mean?"

"Secret identities, basically, and we'll announce we're pranking her," clarified Sarlanda. She thought better in the mornings than me.

"Okay…" I said slowly, "what'll we be called?"

"The Marauders of course," piped up Ophilia. "This is exactly the type of thing your dad and Sirius would do."

Yes, she knows about Sirius. I nodded. "Good, you can give us names later."

"One question; how're we going to announce this? We can't just go up to the staff table and be like, 'Hi! We're about to make your life hell!'" Fred asked.

"A Howler?" George suggested.

I shook my head. "No, we need something more permanent… something that could be our first prank…" A light went on in my head. "An intercom system."

"A _what?_" everyone else asked.

"Muggles use them in their schools to make announcements," I explained. "They put speakers all over the school. There's a microphone in the main office and when you turn it on and speak into it, your voice gets transmitted out of the speakers and all over the school. They're really loud and _really_ annoying."

They all started nodding slowly. They were beginning to catch on.

"If we used a Protean Charm," Sarlanda began.

"And place speakers all over the school," said Fred with a dreamy look on his face.

I smirked and Ophilia pulled some parchment out of her bag. "Okay, so a Protean Charm… we probably should use a Permanent Sticking Charm and make them imperturbable to keep people from tampering with them," she said, making a spells and supplies list.

"And put Disillusionment Charms on them, it'll drive everyone mental if they don't know where it's coming from," added Fred, and Ophilia added it to the list.

"If we get everything together, I think I can do a Protean Charm. We should do everything except the sticking charm before hand to keep installation time to a minimum. So when we go to put them up, all we have to do is the charm and levitate them up onto the wall," Sarlanda reasoned.

I did the math. One for every classroom and commonroom, four for each floor's corridor, and Library, Entrance and Great Halls, the Dungeons, the Grand Staircase, and two for the Greenhouses. In all, we would need seventy seven speakers and one controller microphone, counting bathrooms. Ophilia frowned. "How're we gonna get Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

"We can get Cedric or Stacey to do Hufflepuff, and if I remember right, Ravenclaw doesn't technically have a password. Supposedly, all you have to do is answer some witty question. If not, we could always fly through a window."

Ophilia sighed and shook her head. "You're mental Jennifer…"

When all the plans were made, Ophilia asked a vital question. "Where're we going to put the microphone? We can't put it in here; we might never see it again. But it has to be somewhere where no one will mess with it."

There was silence. Then…

"We could put it in my dorm," said Sarlanda, sighing. "I can disguise it as a book or something, and no one would ever suspect. Plus, I have anti-intruder jinxes all over the place."

I snorted. "Anti-intruder jinxes?"

"Yes," she said darkly, "you'd be surprised how many people tried to break into my Slytherin dorm over the years. I'm not relaxing my guard just because I'm Head Girl."

"You're just like Moody," I commented.

"So Sarlanda's fortress it is," said George.

As everyone left, I caught Ophilia and we walked together a little farther behind everyone else. "Hey, so things are pretty weird this year, aren't they?" I commented casually.

She gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first Lance shows up looking odd and having this… this _air_ around him, like, _smug_ air."

"Well, isn't that typical for him?"

"Yeah, but this was even more extreme. And did you notice Brittany Chang?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"She was sitting alone in Defense. I actually haven't seen anyone really talking to her since school started, and you know how she is."

Ophilia was now frowning. "That I can believe though. Especially after that rumor that's been flying around, I mean, I don't really blame her for getting rid of those nasty friends of hers."

"Why, what rumor?"

"Oh, just some stupid rumor going around about how she got pregnant over the summer. I mean, if someone spread that kind of thing about me, especially one of you guys, I'd disown you too."

That evening at my detention, I was actually in a good mood. Fred and George had managed to sneak into McGonagall's and make a copy of the speaker off her record player and had set to making copies. Sarlanda was disguising and making them invincible, and Ophilia had managed to get the Room to make her a microphone we could use. Sarlanda and I would be doing the Protean Charm once all the speakers had been prepared.

When Umbridge let me go at midnight, my was bleeding like mad. "I hope you've learned your lesson Miss Potter," she said sweetly as I left.

"Oh, don't worry Professor, I have. That outburst was _so_ unlike me. It won't happen again," I lied fluently, and she ate up every word of it. '_Yeup, passive aggressive is the way to go,_' I thought as I began my journey to the Gryffindor commonroom. '_And next time, I'll hex you in front of everyone._'

* * *

**M'kay, so the insperation for the intercom came from an AMAZING fic on here called _The Infamous Hogwarts Prankwar of 1977_. You should read it... 'cuz it's amazing.**

**~Icamane**


	29. Mutiny and Tryouts

_****This chapter has been edited****_

Sunday night, quarter to midnight. I sat in the Entrance Hall, disguised as my cat. Ophilia stood next to me under the Invisibility Cloak, which I had managed to convince Harry to let us borrow. Fred and George were in an empty classroom down the hall to the Kitchens with the Map, our speakers, and a couple of empty bags. Sarlanda and Cedric were making their rounds and were due to arrive any moment.

Finally, they arrived. When they made it to the bottom of the staircase, I approached and lead them to Fred and George. Ophilia followed behind to make sure no one else had followed them. When we were all safely in the room, I transformed and Ophilia took off the Cloak. Cedric looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

"How are we doing?" I asked Fred in a hushed voice.

"Snape and Umbridge are in their offices," he whispered, "Filch is on the fourth floor, and Norris is on the second."

"Good," I whispered.

George handed us our bags of speakers and handed a single one to Cedric. "Attach this to the wall in your common room some place high up with a Permanent Sticking Charm. And make sure you're not seen."

"You shouldn't have any trouble, looks like everyone in Hufflepuff is in their dorms," added Fred.

Cedric nodded, and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks love."

He smiled and replied, "Anytime." Then he left for his commonroom.

Fred re-examined the Map. "Alright Sar, there's some bloke named Ian Cogon in the Slytherin Commonroom."

Sarlanda nodded. "That's okay, he's only a third year."

"Right, you'd better take the cloak in case of Snape. George and I'll take the Great Hall, and Ophilia, you get the Entrance. Jen, you'd better take the Map and hit the Greenhouses." He handed me the Map and we all shouldered our bags. "Meet back here when you're done and we'll move on to the first floor," he added, and we split up.

We repeated this process seven times. We'd split up, place the speakers, re-group, and move on. We were doing good until we got to the fourth floor and Ophilia and I were doing the Library. I was placing the third speaker when Ophilia appeared next to me and pulled me behind a bookcase.

"It's Filch!" she breathed. I finished up and we started peaking around corners. Since George had the Map and Fred had the Cloak, all we could do was pray we didn't get caught.

He was walking down the main aisle, cutting us off from the location where we needed to put the final speaker. We hid again, and Ophilia mimed throwing something. '_Distraction?_' she asked, mouthing the word. I shook my head. That would tip him off. But we might have no other choice…

Suddenly, I got an idea. I held my wand in one hand and the speaker in the other and mimed levitation. She shrugged her shoulders and we checked again. Filch was walking away from us towards the back of the Library.

"Get out," I whispered to Ophilia, and I ran across the Library as stealthily as I could. I made it and hid behind another bookshelf. I glanced back and saw that Ophilia had made it to one right next to the exit. Unfortunately, Filch had heard me.

"Eh? Who's there? I'll get you! Oh, she'll be so pleased…" Filch said gleefully, casting his lantern light all around. I couldn't risk it being on the wall… so I improvised. I climbed the bookcase as high as I dared and stuck the speaker inside an empty spot in the case. Now to get out…

I pulled the Dungbomb I've been carrying for just in case out of my pocket. I gripped the bookcase, and threw the Dungbomb as hard as I could across the Library. It sailed over Filch's head, bounced off a bookcase, and exploded on the other side of the Library. Thank Merlin for Chaser skills. Filch squealed excitedly and took off towards the explosion while Ophilia and I booked it out of there. No pun intended.

We were all a lot more careful after that. When we finally got to the seventh floor, we were all a bit skittish. Ophilia had the Map, and she gave out directions. "Alright, I'll take Divination. Fred, you to do the corridor, George, Gryffindor. Sar, you should do Astronomy, seeing as you're the best with curses. Jen, that leaves you with Ravenclaw Tower. Looks like everyone is asleep."

"They'd better be," I said, yawning. "It's almost two."

George handed me the Cloak. "Good luck mate, you'll need this." Fred took the Map, and we dispersed.

I reached the door for Ravenclaw okay. It just had an Eagle knocker on it. I took off the cloak and addressed it. "I'd like to get it please," I told it.

"Then answer me this; which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

I thought for a moment, then replied, "It's a never ending circle, therefore it has no beginning or end." It was my best guess, and luckily I was right. The door swung open. As I pulled the Cloak back over myself, I thought, '_Ravenclaw needs a better guard-statue thingy… person._'

It was a beautiful tower. There were blue plush armchairs and far more study tables than Gryffindor had. The arched windows were blue and bronze stained glass with the Eagle, and the Ravenclaw banner hung everywhere. I picked a spot next to one of the many bookcases and was standing on an armchair about to place it when I heard footsteps coming down out of one of the dorms. '_Dammit!_' I thought and jumped over the armchair. I landed behind it and crouched just as the person entered.

"He—hello?" The voice was feminine and stressed, but it was defiantly Brittany Chang. Judging by her sounds and shadows, she sat down by the fire. I sneaked a look at her. She had tears going down her face and she looked pale and almost sick. Her brown curls were limp and she looked as if she had gained a bit of weight over the summer. I frowned. This was so unlike her… could the rumors be true? Could she have actually gotten pregnant over the summer? '_Ridiculous,_' I told myself. '_It was probably that backstabbing Cyliana White. They must have gotten in a fight or something…_'

I had to wait fifteen minutes before she fell asleep. When I was sure she was out, I stood cautiously. I placed the speaker and crept out, wondering what the hell was going on with that girl.

We were absolutely exhausted the next morning, but it was all well worth it. About half way through breakfast Monday, a loud coughing noise came out of the ceiling. Then, in Ophilia's brightest, bubbliest voice…

"Hello everyone at Hogwarts!"

The hall went silent. Everyone was looking around for the source of the voice. The teachers looked just as confused, but Dumbledore was smiling all-knowingly and continued attending to his toast.

"We hope you've enjoyed your first week back!" continued Ophilia. "Now we'd like to introduce ourselves! I'm Miss Kumquat!"

"And I'm Miss Skulls," came Sarlanda's voice, full of humor for once in her life, "and we're just two of the many Marauders. It is our duty to this school to keep up the mayhem and make everyone question their sanity!"

"Now, we'd like to address Professor Umbridge!" said Ophilia. "In case you haven't noticed,"

"You all have been pranked," finished Sarlanda. "And we won't stop until Professor Umbridge leaves this school."

"So, the sooner you leave Professor, the better."

"And trust us, our pranks will only get bigger and better from here."

"So… as our first prank…"

"We've installed an intercom system all throughout Hogwarts. And… it's permanent."

"So everyday, one or two of the Marauders will be giving you your daily announcements!"

"So this is Skulls and Kumquat, signing off. Miss Skulls would like to say that pink is disgusting and Professor Umbridge should stop wearing it."

"Miss Kumquat would like to add that Professor Umbridge looks like a giant toad."

Then the intercom switched off.

Excited buzzing filled the Great Hall. "Who'd be mad enough to do that?" one fourth year girl asked. I tried really hard not to look smug. Hermione shot myself and the Twins dirty looks all throughout the rest of breakfast, but like I said before, it was _so_ worth it.

Wednesday morning was when George and I did our bit. We sat in Sarlanda's dorm, holding the speaker.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, and turned on the speaker. "Hello Hogwarts! This is Miss Phoenix!"

"And I'm Mr. Matrix!"

"And we're delivering your morning announcements!"

"Now, since we're gone public, we've heard quite a few of you talking about us. So if you would like to send us comments or questions…"

"All you have to do it write us a note, address it to one of the Marauders, and tap it with your wand!"

"Oh, and this is a student only thing. Teachers be advised: if you try and send us stuff, you will break out in unpleasant boils."

"And finally, we have a message. If any of you know Peter Pettigrew, would you please remind him that his child support was due three days ago, because Narcissa Malfoy really needs it since Draco is the most expensive of her children."

"So that's it for today, this is Matrix and Pheonix, signing off. Mr. Matrix would like to say that Dungbombs are a wizard's best friend!"

"And Miss Phoenix would like to ask Professor Umbridge to stop speaking because her voice is really annoying." And I turned it off.

"What? _Again?_ Harry! I wanted the _whole _team there!"

I stamped my foot in frustration.

"I know, I'm sorry Jen."

"Come on Harry! Can't you control yourself a _little?_"

"I'M TRYING JEN!" Harry yelled in my face.

I sighed, biting back my own anger. "Look, I know it's hard, but… please Harry? I don't want you expelled."

Saturday night was not the best night for tryouts. One, because it had rained all morning and the Pitch was still muddy and squishy. Two, it was after dinner, and I had several younger students puke when they flew too fast.

I stood on the Pitch in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Behind me were the Twins, who were in their Quidditch robes. I hadn't had time to change on my desperate run down here after dropping off my bag in my dorm. I stood in front of quite a large group of Gryffindors, from first to seventh years. I swallowed hard. I hadn't expected this many people, and I was already nervous. This was even worse than I thought.

"Okay, so, err… I'm your Captain, Jennifer Potter. And we're looking for two Chasers and a Keeper. So… if you came to try out for anything else or are a first year, leave now." A couple people left, but a few determined first years stayed. "Leave of I'll hex you," I growled, clutching my wand in my pocket. They left in a hurry. "Alright then… form a line, we'll start with Chasers."

Fred and George watched me drill everyone on Chaser skills, from passing to scoring and especially flying. Eventually Fred joined me to test everyone on dodging skills. My dorm mate Katie Bell tested third and did excellent, as I had hoped. She made it. After a long string of horrid players came Launa Lupin. Her long, dusty brown hair was in a pony tail and she looked very determined. She caught every pass, dodged every Bludger, and got four out of five shots past me, making her second only to Katie.

When it was all over, I announced, "Katie Bell and Launa Lupin. You're our new Chasers. Keepers next."

George and I tested out the Keepers. None of them were anything like Oliver Wood though. It came down to three people; Vicky Frobisher, a fourth year; Geoffrey Hooper, also a fourth year; and Ron.

"Hooper!" The boy jumped up eagerly. "Look, you're a good flyer and all, but when you learn to stop complaining, you could make the team. But honestly, you're very annoying. So no."

He went away, stomping and grumbling, splattering mud everywhere.

"Vicky, you're fair, but you're in all those clubs. Priorities?"

"Umm, well… Charms Club is top of my list, so if practice clashes with it…"

"I see. Well, maybe next year."

She left without a word.

"Well Ron, it looks like you're our new Keeper." He was stunned. I smiled. "Congrats."

Harry finally made it back at around ten that night. His hand was bleeding like mad. As he tended to it, I told him about tryout results.

"Katie Bell is back on the team, and Launa is our other new Chaser. I think they'll be good together, and Launa should be a good replacement for Angelina. But Ron…" I paused trying to think of the right words. "Look, he's our friend, yes, but I'm really counting on him to fly better than he did tonight… I mean, the other two flew better, but Ron doesn't complain as much as that other kid and Quidditch is his main priority." I sighed. "Look Harry, I just want you to help him out. He'll need it."

"Okay, I can do that," Harry replied, finished up with his hand.

"Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" I announced loudly to the commonroom. "Tomorrow, two o'clock sharp is our first practice!" Then I trooped up to my dorm and a nice hot shower.

* * *

**Lots of skipping around there... sorry.**


	30. The High Inquisitor

_****This chapter has been edited****_

To tell the truth, our first Quidditch practice was a nightmare. The Slytherin team minus Sarlanda had shown up, and they made Ron so flustered he threw the Quaffle too hard at Katie and gave her a nosebleed. After it escalated to streaming out her nose and she looked pale, I called off practice and had the Twins take her up to Hospital.

The next week was spent completing tedious essays for Snape and McGonagall and planning our next prank, which was due to go in effect Thursday afternoon. It was all Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, since they had the least number of classes on Thursdays. Plus, we figured this could be Lee's initiation prank into the Marauders.

I sat in History of Magic, passing notes to Cedric and occasionally writing down the important stuff Binns said. Class was almost over, and Cedric and I were almost free for alone time—

BANG!

Water flooded the floor and at the front of the classroom landed a toilet with a screaming first year Ravenclaw girl perched upon it, her skirt around her ankles and trying to cover herself up. The room of five students burst out laughing. I actually fell out of my desk, holding my side. When the bell rang, Cedric and I left for the Library, still chuckling.

"That you lot?" he asked as we sat in our usual corner.

"Yes. Well, technically, Misters Terminator, Matrix, and our latest recruit."

"New recruit? Who?" Cedric asked as he flipped through an Ancient Runes book.

"You'll find out tonight," I told him teasingly.

That evening were the announcements. "Hello everyone! This is Mr. Terminator speaking!" rang Fred's voice through the Hall. "I'd like to welcome our newest member of the Marauders!"

"Hello, I'm Mr. Palm Tree!"

I chuckled at Lee's nickname; Ophilia had gone pretty crazy with naming us all.

"Now, as you may have noticed, several toilets with students attached have been popping up all over school!"

"This is because every toilet in Hogwarts minus ones in dormitories are now Portkeys!"

"If you touch one, you will be transported to a random location within Hogwarts!"

"This will probably last about a week," added Fred. "And now Mr. Palm Tree would like to wrap up with a little joke!"

"OK, here it goes… you might be a Pureblood _if_… your parents got a divorce, but remained related."

You could tell how many Purebloods were at Hogwarts, because nearly every one of them started screaming insults. Everyone else in the Hall started laughing. Umbridge looks enraged. Professor Sprout chuckled.

Lee was bloody brilliant.

By the end of the week and the Portkey toilet prank, nearly everyone in the school had mastered the art of holding their bladders. After Quidditch practice on Saturday, Sarlanda and I went up to her dorm to read our latest comments. Most were encouraging. One sent in by Pansy Parkinson read, "_You Marauders are so stupid, Umbridge will catch you and I'm going to laugh when she does._" Sarlanda snorted and threw that one aside. One addressed to Ophilia read, "_'Miss Kumquat'? Really Ophilia? Love, Stacey._" Another one to Sarlanda read, "_Miss Skulls; Your voice is so lovely, I want you. Meet me down at the Lake tonight. You lover, Cormac McLaggen._" We both fell into fits of laughter at this. Then we got ready for announcements.

"Good afternoon everyone! This is Miss Phoenix!"

"And Miss Skulls!"

I was about to say something, but had a sudden idea and gave the microphone back to Sarlanda. "Um… and I would like to say… that… Cormac McLaggen! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline you request for a date!" I was still digging in my bag, so she added, "I mean, you're really not my type. Plus, you sister Ophilia says you have the kissing experience of a thirteen-year-old."

I finally found what I was looking for; the bottle of Jinx Ink that Sarlanda had given me for my last birthday, dusty and unused. I grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote, "_Pansy Parkinson has elephant skin and 'xoxo The Marauders' inked on her forehead._"

"And now," I said, snatching the microphone back, "if everyone will please look at Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table, you will see what happens when you mess with The Marauders." Even with being so far away from the Great Hall, I swore I could hear laughter coming from it.

"So this is Phoenix and Skulls, signing off. Miss Phoenix would like to tell Pansy that she'll look like that for the next twenty-four hours."

"Miss Skulls would like to add that this is a warning to everyone, because we don't take crap. From _anyone._"

Later that evening, I got kicked out of the Library at around nine, so I collected my books and went back to the Gryffindor Commonroom to finish my Herbology essay. The commonroom was practically empty. Hermione was knitting House Elf hats. Ron and Harry were still slaving over Potions essays as they had been when I had left _for_ the Library. Hyden and Launa completed the group, playing a violent game of chess. I took a seat at Harry and Ron's bale and glanced at their essays. "You _still_ haven't finished them?"

"Shut it Jen, not everyone's as brilliant as you," grumbled Ron as he crossed something out.

"If you wouldn't take that tone, I'd help you."

"We already asked Launa and Hermione. They won't help us either," said Harry.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are hopeless." I pulled out my Herbology essay and began work on it.

I had just finished Herbology and had begun Charms when Launa said, "Ron, isn't zat Percy's owl?" We all looked up and sure enough, Hermes was tapping on the window. Ron let him in, and he dropped a letter addressed to Ron on the table and flew back outside.

"What the bloody hell does he want with _me?_" Ron asked as he ripped it open. We all crowded around him to read it.

_Dear Ron,_Daily Prophet_ tomorrow if you want more explanation._Prophet_!) a student who shows her help now could be very well placed for Head Boy-ship in a couple years!_

I have heard from the Minister of Magic himself that you have become a Prefect.

I was pleasantly surprised to hear this, because I thought you might go down the "Fred and George" path. But I am glad you decided to follow in my footsteps instead. But I also want to give you advice, hence my sending this at night.

I have gathered from the Minister and other that you are still seeing a lot of the Potters, particularly Harry Potter. Ron, nothing could put you at more risk of losing your badge than continuing to associate yourself with them. They are "Dumbledore's Favorites," but you will find that Dumbledore might not be in charge for much longer. See the

If you are afraid of severing ties with the Potters – I know they can be unbalanced, and I'm not sure about the younger, but the elder can defiantly get quite violent – I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a very delightful woman, who I know would be more than happy to advise you.

This leads me to more advice. As I said, Dumbledore's regime over Hogwarts may soon end. Therefore, your loyalty, Ron, should be to the school and the Ministry, not him. I am sorry to hear that Professor Umbridge is getting very little support from the staff in making the necessary changes that Hogwarts needs. Although she should soon find this easier, (again, see the

Again, think of what I've said, (especially about the Potters) and congratulations on becoming a Prefect.

Your brother,  
Percy

Harry and I looked up at Ron. "Well Ron, if you, er, what was it?" Harry checked the letter, "'sever ties' with us, I swear we won't get violent."

"'Very delightful,' " I quoted venomously, "ruddy git. I'd like to see the look on his face if Madame Toad gave _him_ detention." Ron tore up the letter and threw it in the fire. Hyden was shaking his head.

"Bloody git. I dunno what he thinks he's playing at."

The next morning, Harry filled me in on what had happened last night after I went to bed. Sirius had apparently paid us a visit. "So Fudge reckons Dumbledore's trying to turn us all into some kind of army, so he sent Umbridge to dumb us down and prevent us from learning Defense?"

"Yeup, that's pretty much it," Harry said, tearing apart bacon with his teeth.

"NO!" cried Hermione, throwing down her copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"What's wrong, 'Ermione?" Launa asked.

Hermione read out loud, "Ministry seeks educational reform; Dolores Umbridge appointed first-ever 'High Inquisitor'."

"I take it that's not good," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Read on."

"The Ministry of Magic passed a surprise law last night. In order to ensure the Hogwarts reform goes smoothly and to ease parents worries, the Ministry has created the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor,' which was offered to Professor Dolores Umbridge. She excepted delightfully last night.

"'The High Inquisitor will have the power to inspect her fellow teachers and make sure they are coming up to scratch,' says Percy Weasley, personal assistant to the Minister. 'This is to ensure that some of Dumbledore's more eccentric decisions in staffing are kept in check.'" Disgusted, I left with Fred, George and Lee for Double Charms.

This just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

**Yeah, Percy's letter was paraphrased from the original. Don't sue me please, because I don't own it.**


	31. Hermione's Plan

_****This chapter has been edited****_

Two weeks after Umbridge was instated High Inquisitor, October hit, nice and stormy. She had reviewed everyone except Hagrid because he was still missing. I mean, our N.E.W.T. class certainly wasn't complaining having Grubbly-Plank for a teacher, but still, I missed Hagrid. And it was bad enough with having Umbridge as a teacher, but seeing her in other classes… it was enough to drive anyone up the wall. The only funny part was when she tried to inspect Binns, because she ended up falling asleep. I stole her inquiry papers and flushed them down Moaning Myrtle's toilet before she woke up. It was a great laugh.

We had another good laugh when the Twins and I hung back after practice one night and broke into the shack where Madame Hooch keeps all the school brooms. We hexed every one in sight and left in a hurry. The next morning during our free hour, we went to watch the first years at their flying lessons. Some of them got bucked off, some couldn't rise very high because their brooms would start vibrating violently, but most flew in the direction opposite they wanted to go. Some days, it's fun to torture firsties.

A few days after the broom incident, I was coming back to my dorm quite late. I had left the Head Dorm late because Cedric insisted upon stealing and hiding all my school books. I was in a good mood, however, because of Ophilia and George's announcement over dinner. They were reminding everyone that protected sex was the way to go and that Madame Pomfry was now dispensing condoms. Since then, just about every sixth and seventh year boy was going to the Hospital Wing only to be throw out disappointed.

I entered the commonroom to find Harry, Ron and Hermione in a heated discussion. "Hello fifties, what'cha discussing?" I asked, throwing myself down in an armchair across from Hermione.

"Jennifer," she started, "if you had the most horrible teacher in the world and you knew you would never learn anything from them, what would you do?"

"Well, drop the subject. But if I couldn't, I guess I would just teach myself. Or find another teacher," I answered, yawning. "What are you on about Hermione?"

"Well, Ron and I were just thinking… if Umbridge isn't going to teach us, then we'd better do it ourselves… and we want you and Harry to teach us."

Harry was shaking his head; apparently he thought this was mental. I, however, was interested. "Why?" I asked coolly.

"Well, you're both the best in your year at Defense, and you're done so much!"

"Fighting Basilisks, You-Know-Who, and Dementors to name a few," added Ron.

"I already _told_ you two!" Harry snapped. "It's not just memorizing a bunch of spells! It's nothing like class! When you're a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching someone die, all you've got are your brains and guts… and… whatever! You don't get it!"

Hermione looked hesitant. "Exactly Harry… we need you both… to teach us what it's like to face V-Voldemort…"

When silence followed, I said, "Look, you both have a point. Harry's right, a lot of it's luck and it's nothing like school. But Harry, they're right too, we _have_ done a lot of fighting the Dark Arts, and we and everyone else have got to defend ourselves." I yawned again. "Look Hermione, I'll teach you if you want. Harry, you really should think about it, because I think it's an excellent idea." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Night all, let me know when you make a decision."

Mid-October hit. Quidditch practice was going fairly well, Launa and Katie were getting the hang of the Hawkshead, and Ron was improving every day. As the first Hogsmead visit approached, Hermione cornered me in a corridor. "Harry's agreed. We're going to have a meeting in the Hogs Head while we're in Hogsmead."

"Meeting?" I asked.

"Erm, yes… well, I thought it would be fair if you taught anyone who wanted to learn…"

I sighed. "Alright, but Cedric's coming, because we already have a date."

The Hogsmead trip came soon enough. I wrapped myself up in my faithful Gryffindor scarf and trooped down to the Entrance Hall. Cedric was waiting for me, smiling amazingly, and we left, arm in arm. "N.E.W.T. year is hell, isn't it?" I asked as we walked across the frosty ground to the carriages.

"Yeah, it is. And I thought O.W.L. year was bad… Umbridge doesn't help either," he added as an afterthought. I laughed.

We were to meet Hermione in the Hogs Head at eleven, so a quarter to, we entered. It was a dingy place and the barman didn't look much better. The trio was already there, so we sat down. They nodded greetings to Cedric. "How many are we expecting?" I asked testily.

"Oh, a fair few," said Hermione airily. In came Launa and Hyden, laughing and grinning, then Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown and the Patil Twins. The Creevey brothers followed, and Luna Lovegood wandered in. A boy with an upturned nose who I'm pretty sure was named Zacharias Smith followed Jared, Stacey and Colin. Cedric left to sit with them as Cho Chang entered with one of her giggly girlfriends. When our eyes met, we exchanged fierce glares. A group of Hufflepuff fifth years came in, though the only one I recognized was Ernie Macmillen. Brittany Chang came alone. Ginny showed up with Michael Corner and two other Ravenclaw boys. Finally, Katie Bell, Sophia, Ophilia, Lee and the Twins showed, clutching Zonko bags. Sarlanda brought up the rear and placed herself as near to me as she could.

"A fair few?" Harry hissed. "A _fair few_, Hermione?"

"Well, the idea seemed popular," she said brightly. I felt sick. I hope they really weren't expecting me to speak, because I felt extremely queasy. I hate public speaking.

Fred ordered everyone Butterbeer and when everyone had settled, Hermione stood up. "Erm… hi," she said, her voice rather high. "Well, you all know why we're here. So, we had an idea, I mean, I had an idea, that well, since what Umbridge is teaching us is absolute rubbish, it might be a good idea if we took Defense into our own hands." Everyone looked at her expectantly, so she continued. "I mean, of course I want to pass my O.W.L., but I also want to be able to defend myself, because… because V—Voldemort's back." Many people twitched or squeaked; Cho's friend actually spilled Butterbeer down herself.

"Where's the proof he's back? All Dumbledore said last year was Cedric Diggory got attacked and the Potters brought him back to the castle," said the Hufflepuff (supposedly) named Smith.

"Look," said Harry, "if you don't believe Dumbledore, then you don't believe myself and Jennifer. Or Cedric, for that matter."

"Maybe if you'd give us some details—" said Zacharias in a stuck-up manner. I opened my mouth to speak, further endangering my nausea, but Cedric spoke first.

"Do you want to know what it's like when Voldemort's torturing you, or would you rather see my scars?" he asked Smith sharply.

That shut him up.

Hermione looked nervous again. "So, erm, if we want to learn defense, we need to figure out how—"  
"Is it true you can both produce full Patronuses?" asked a Hufflepuff girl, cutting across Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry slightly defensively. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Susan Bones. My auntie ran your trial," she said proudly. "So—is it true? You make a stag Patronus Harry?"

"Yes."

"Blimey Harry!" said Lee, impressed.

"And the sword in Dumbledore's office! Didn't you kill a Basilisk with it?" asked a Ravenclaw boy.

"Um, yeah… that was me…"

"And he saved the Sorcerer's Stone our first year," injected Neville. Most everyone looked at Harry in amazement.

"Plus," said Cho Chang, "he had to get past all those tasks last year." Harry seemed to float an inch off the ground.

Zacharias Smith was looking at me scornfully. "And what do _you_ do? What have you done?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" asked Ophilia distastefully. "She's the best dueler in school! Even Moody admitted it!" She shook her head. "And I thought Cormac was thick…"

"She's dueled Death Eaters," added Cedric. "Not to mention protected me from Voldemort's Avada Kadavra. She even had the guts to punch him in the face."

"And in second year, she fought off that vampire we had for a Defense teacher," Sarlanda said quietly, making nearly half the room jump. But they all soon started whispering again excitedly.

Feeling the need to speak to these people, I slapped some silver down on the counter in front of the barman. "Give me a shot of Firewhiskey." He filled a small glass and handed it to me. I took it and stood up. The room went silent at I threw the substance into my mouth. It lit my throat on fire, but it did the trick and momentarily killed my nausea. "Okay, look. I don't want to be modest, but a lot of those things, we had help or helped each other. Sure, some things, like the Dementor attack this summer, we didn't have any help. We can teach you, but you lot need to understand that a lot of it is luck." And I sat down, shaking slightly.

"So, we all agree that we want to take lessons from Harry and Jennifer?" Hermione asked hesitantly, after a sort of awkward silence. Everyone nodded.

"Well," I started, "we've got to plan around four separate Quidditch practices. And we'll have to find a place to hold it." Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I just think it's very agitating that in our O.W.L. year, the Ministry give us an incompetent teacher!" said Ernie Macmillen.

"It is because ze Ministry and Umbridge 'ave zis mad idea zat Dumbledore will mobilize us against zem," said Launa grouchily. Many people's jaws dropped.

Hermione dug around in her bag and produced a roll of parchment and a quill. "Alright, so I think everyone should sign this, so we can keep track. And by signing it, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anyone else what we're up to." Harry, Ron, Hermione and I signed first. Some people were rather reluctant, but we eventually got everyone's signatures.

Cedric and I were among the last to leave. Cedric was chuckling as we walked past Dervish and Bangs. "What?" I asked him.

"It just feels good, rebelling does," he answered, grinning.

* * *

**"We'll be a force you cannot ignore, we'll be an army for Dumbledore!"**

**If you know that song, you WIN.**


	32. Dumbledore's Army

_****This chapter has been edited****_

By Order of  
THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups and Clubs are henceforth banned.  
An Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
No student Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Groups or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

Signed;  
Dolores Jane Umbridge  
HIGH INQUISITOR

"Dammit," I cursed as I stomped off to breakfast with Ophilia Monday morning. "Dammit dammit dammit!"

"Calm down Jen," Ophilia said as we entered the Great Hall.

"I can't. She found out somehow, and I don't know how!"

"We're still going to have it though?"

"Of course we will," Harry answered for me as we walked past.

"We'll just have to be extremely careful," I added. We moved on down to where the Twins and Lee were.

"This doesn't exactly include _us_ though, so we should be okay," Lee was saying.

"Oh? How d'you figure that one?" I asked.

"Well, think about it… we're more like a cult or council. Plus, we don't exactly meet regularly, do we?" Lee had a point. Since the installation of the speaker system, Prankcouncil was being held two, three times a week at an irregular schedule because of all the homework and Quidditch practice. I smirked and made myself a bacon sandwich.

In Charms that morning, several people crowded me. "We're still going to have it, right?" asked Colin Parker nervously.

"'Course we are. Not afraid, are you?" George asked him.

"I'd just rather not get expelled," said Cedric, turning his glass of water to wine with a flick of his wand.

"I'd like to see her try…" muttered Fred.

That evening, Sarlanda and George did announcements. "And we would like to recognize Professor Umbridge's new educational decree today," Sarlanda was saying. "First of all, we see no way possible of how disbanding student meetings is beneficial to education."

"Furthermore, we, The Marauders, are not an Organization, Group, Club, Society, or Team. If anything, we are closer to a cult or council. So, we refuse to halt our activities."

"Also, since a cult or council is not listed, and we exist with the High Inquisitor's knowing, if we ever did get caught, you could not expel us."

"Just thought we'd share that little loophole. So this is Matrix and Skulls, singing out. Mr. Matrix would like to encourage everyone's fan mail."

"Miss Skulls would like to tell Cormac McLaggen to back off because he looks like a troll."

Ophilia and I took the back seats in Defense Friday afternoon. Umbridge started us on Chapter Five and I pulled out my book. I had jinxed my copy of Advanced Practical Defense to look like Defensive Magical Theory to anyone except me; both the inside and outside. I had already memorized the main concepts from Umbridge's book, so if she asked, I could tell. But for now, I was tracking down good spells to teach everyone when we had our first meeting.

About halfway thought class, Ophilia slipped me a note.

_I've got an idea for Defense._ I wrote and slipped it back. Umbridge was thankfully busying herself with tea.

What is it?

_The R.O.R. We could make it so only members could find it, plus SHE doesn't know about it._ She grinned and winked, and we went back to our books.

WOW. Duh! I can't believe I didn't think of that…thanks Ophilia!

Harry was thrilled with Ophilia's idea. We set the first meeting to eight o'clock Saturday night. I was in charge of the Hufflepuffs, so I skipped over to their table. I nuzzle myself between Cedric and Colin. "Saturday night at eight," I told them in a hushed voice.

"Where?" asked Stacey Fires.

"The Room of Requirement. You remember, across from the troll tapestry on the seventh floor. Just think about how much you need to get to the meeting."

"We'll pass the word along," reassured Cedric, kissing my check.

I blushed slightly, said, "Thanks," and left.

'_I need a place to teach everyone to defend themselves,_' I thought over and over, pacing the stretch of wall where the Room of Requirement was. A door appeared, and I lead the Trio inside. The room was very large and open. The walls were lined with Defense books. There was a table full of Sneakascopes and there was even a Foe Glass, the one that had been in Imposter Moody's office last year. There were stacks of cushions which would be excellent for practicing Stunning.

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Wow…" said Hermione. She pulled a book off the shelf and sat down to read.

I went up to the Foe Glass and Spellotaped two things to it; the piece of paper Hermione made everyone sign and the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. Satisfied, I too found a book and began to read.

By eight o five, everyone was there. Harry and I stood at the front. "So, since this is our first meeting," I started nervously, "we'd thought we'd start with basics to see where everyone is at."

"So we'll begin with Expelliarmus –"

"What?" cried out Zacharias Smith. "That's second year material!"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And it saved my life last June." Smith shut his mouth. "So, let's show them Jen." Harry and I stood in dueling stance. "Expelliarmus!" Harry said. Out of pure reflex, I waved my wand and pulled off a silent Shield Charm.

"Oops, sorry Harry, reflexes," I said, laughing nervously. Harry tried again, and this time, my wand neatly soared out of my hand into his.

"Alright, pair up and start," Harry instructed.

Everyone did as they were told, but there was an odd number of people, meaning Neville was left out. As everyone started yelling "Expelliarmus!", Neville looked around nervously, not quite sure what to do.

I walked up to him. "Come on Neville, you and me," I said, getting into dueling stance. Neville looked surprised, but raised his wand.

"E-Expelliarmus!" Nothing happened.

I smiled kindly. "Come on Neville, you can do it. Try again."

"Expelliarmus!" he said, waving his wand. Again, nothing. I came over and stood next to him in dueling stance.

"Okay, so first, try not to flourish your wand as much. A simple flick will do. Also, put some power into your voice, that'll really help all of your spell casting. And grip your wand tighter, it's not going to bite you." Neville nodded, and I went back to my place.

His face screwed up in concentration, he flicked his wand and said, "Expelliarmus!" My wand gave a feeble twitch, but it was an improvement.

"Nice Neville! I defiantly felt something!" I said, beaming.

There was a whistle blast and everyone stopped and looked at Harry up front. "Alright, good everyone! But I see just about everyone making the same mistake. Don't flourish your wand too much. It's supposed to be a quick and surprising spell, so the less wand movement, the better. Try again." Harry walked over to us and we traded off so I could watch everyone.

To my amusement, Sarlanda had been paired up with Colin Parker. He was amazed as she silently disarmed him over and over. Fred and Ophilia kept disarming Zacharias from behind him. I smirked and moved on to George and Katie. Katie was having a hard time. "Jen, it still won't work, watch. Expelliarmus!" George's wand twitched, but nothing happened otherwise.

"Put more power into your voice, like this. Expelliarmus!" I yelled, and George's wand flew into my hand. Katie nodded, and I moved on. Brittany Change and Luna Lovegood made an odd pair, but they seemed to be getting along alright.

At a quarter past nine, Harry blew the whistle again. "Alright, brilliant every one! So, that's it for tonight, we'll let you go in groups."

"Hey wait!" said Hyden. "Shouldn't we have a name? We haven't named our group." Several people nodded in agreement.

"What about Dumbledore's Army? Isn't that what the Ministry is most afraid of?" suggested Ginny.

"That's brilliant!" I exclaimed. "All in favor of Dumbledore's Army, or the DA for short?" Everyone cheered, and I scrawled across the top of Hermione's list; DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY.

* * *

**Yay! DA is up and running ::crazy:**


	33. My First Match As Captain

**Back!!!!! So, no ownage, I used a lot of book referancing here. And my question for you, my readers, is what do you like about this story? Is it the characters, how I write, what? I'd really like to know!!! :D**

* * *

After DA had been dismissed, Sarlanda and I snuck off to the Astronomy Tower. Sarlanda broke the curse preventing us from entering, and we climbed the staircase. Once we were at the top, Sarlanda nodded and we pointed our wands in different directions. "Accio Toilet Seats!" we yelled, and every toilet seat in Hogwarts came zooming at us. We levitated them up onto the roof in sets of four.

"Who knew Hogwarts had so many toilet seats?" I commented as the last ones were perched on the roof. Sarlanda snorted and cast the Disillusionment Charm to hide them all.

"Now quick, before Filch catches us," she said, and we sprinted to our dorms.

"Hem, hem."

Umbridge stood during breakfast the next morning. "Since I know you're in here, I would like to address the Marauders." The hall went silent. "Now, your silly pranks have all been in good fun, but I must now ask you to stop. If you don't, the consequences will be…severe." She paused to grin evilly at all of us. "And I must ask you to return all the toilet seats to their proper places." She sat down, and the noise started up again. Most of it was laughter.

'Mission going A-OK,' I thought, spreading peanut butter on my toast.

* * *

DA meetings 2 – 4 passed wonderfully. Harry and I taught everyone not only Expelliarmus, but Rictusempra (the Tickling Charm), Locomotor Mortis (the Leg-Locker Curse), and Tarantallegra (that one that makes your legs go out of control). We'd be starting Impedimenta next meeting.

Quidditch practice went OK once McGonagall forced Umbridge to let us reform. I taught everyone the Sloth Grip Roll, a very useful move for dodging Bludgers. But as our match with Slytherin approached, Ron's confidence began to falter, and I began to seriously doubt my judgment. I prayed that we would win, because there was no way I was going to lose to Lance.

Finally, it was the morning of the match. It was Ron and Launa's first matches, so they were nervous, and Katie hadn't played a real match in so long that she was too. Luna Lovegood cheered us up though, by wearing a huge hat in the shape of a lion's head that actually roared. I grinned at her. "Awesome hat Luna."

"Thank you Jennifer," she said happily.

The intercom switched on. "Good morning everyone! This is Miss Kumquat and Mr. Palm Tree! Everyone ready for a totally kick arse game of Quidditch?" Ophilia asked, and the hall burst into cheers.

"We'd like to wish Captain Jennifer Potter of Gryffindor good luck, seeing as this is her first match as Captain!" said Lee, and the Gryffindor supporters cheered. "Now, Miss Kumquat and I would like to share a cheer with you!"

Together, Lee and Ophilia scream-chanted, "DRACO MALFOY! TAKE IT UP THE ARSE! DRACO MALFOY! TAKE IT UP THE ARSE!" After that, they were drowned out by hysterical laughter and angry insults. I managed to catch Ophilia's sign-off.

"Miss Kumquat says that Gryffindor will totally beat Slytherin!"

In the locker rooms, we were changed and ready for me to give a pep talk. "Alright, I'm not going to ramble like Oliver, so…Ron, forget about the crowd. I want you on your best form. Katie, Launa, remember the Hawkshead. Sarlanda is a good Keeper, so be prepared. Also, Lance plays dirty. Fred, George…get'em bloody. And Harry, an early win wouldn't hurt either." Everyone nodded, so we picked up our brooms and walked out onto the Pitch.

"And here are the Gryffindors, lead by the famous, dangerous, beautifully sexy –"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor…anyways, dang Jen! You look short next to Malfoy!" Lee called out, and indeed I did. Lance was at least 6'2" now, and towered over me.

"Captains shake hands," said Madame Hooch. We did, and he smiled at me. In an enchanting, demonic, twisted, evil sort of way. I bared my teeth. Once we were mounted. Hooch released the Bludgers and Snitch. And then…the Quaffle.

Lance snatched the ball from my finger tips and took off. I wheeled around sharply and chased after him. Launa was right on his tail, but he had the better broom. Before I knew it, he was in the scoring zone and the Quaffle was going right past Ron's arm and into the middle hoop. The scarlet mass groaned. "And so the first goal goes to Slytherin…" said Lee gloomily. Flustered, Ron threw me the Quaffle and I sprinted down the Pitch. I dodged a Bludger and Fred as he chased after it to aim it at Crabbe. I was totally surprised they had found brooms that would hold him and Goyle.

There was a shadow above me. Glancing up, I saw that Lance was literally flying on top of me. If I could distract him and get the Quaffle to Katie on my left, we might get a score. I don't know exactly how I did it, but I did a swift roll and as I came back up, I swung my feet up and kicked Lance while throwing the Quaffle over his head to Katie. "Yes! Katie Bell scores! So that's – hey! FOUL!"

My foot had unfortunately caught on Lance's broom and he grabbed it and threw me backwards and up with un-human force. Madame Hooch's whistle sounded for foul as George caught me. When I was seated on my broom again, I took the penalty. I scored, although I'm almost sure Sarlanda let me. "So, that's 20-10, Gryffindor leading…"

But from there, the game only went downhill. Lance's reflexes seemed superhuman, and Slytherin got 8 goals in while we only got 3. The Slytherins were singing something, and I caught a snatch of it as I flew by.

"_Weasley is our king,_

_Weasly is our king,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our king."_

"And that's Lupin with the Quaffle!" yelled Lee over the Slytherins song. Launa scored, and as I spun around, I saw Harry go into a spectacular dive. Draco sped after him, but Harry was faster. He caught the Snitch just as a Bludger from Goyle hit him in the back. "YES! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" screamed Lee. I flew to the ground to see if he was ok.

"Nice one Harry," I said, grinned as I landed. "You Ok?

"Yeah, who hit me?" he asked grimly.

"Goyle. He hit it as soon as you caught it…but we won!" I whooped, hugging my little brother. Draco landed by us, looking furious but sneering.

"Saved Weasley's neck, didn't you Potter? Did you like my lyrics?" But we turned to meet the rest of the team except Ron, who was making for the locker rooms.

"I wanted to write more verses, but ugly and fat don't rhyme easy," Draco went on as Katie and Launa hugged us. "We wanted to write about his mother. But then, useless loser wouldn't fit either, so his father was out." Fred and George realized what was being said and we grabbed them. "But you like them, don't you? I don't get how you stand the stench. But compared to a Muggle place, I guess it's better." Harry and I held back George while Katie and Launa strained to keep Fred under control. "Or maybe you remember what your house stank like Potter, and the Weasley's reminds you of it…" Harry let go of George, George wrenched himself out of my grip, and in seconds, they had tackled Malfoy to the ground.

"HARRY! GEORGE! NO!!!" I screamed, but by the time I found my wand, Madame Hooch had already broken it up.

"Both of you! To your Head of House! NOW!!!" Harry and George marched off the field. Trembling, I lead the rest of the team to the locker rooms.

As I attempted to drown myself in the shower, I tried to reach out to Harry's mind. He was with George, McGonagall, and (shudder) Umbridge. Unfortunatly, the last one's was the only mind I could get in to, so, disgusted, I entered the toads' mind. She was extremely pleased, and there was something about a new decree…

It was fairly late when I entered Gryffindor Tower. Half the house seemed to be packed into the commonroom, waiting for me. The Quidditch Team was standing in front. I took a shuddering breath. "Well?"

"Umbridge banned us and Fred. For life," said Harry. I felt paralyzed. It was all I could do to throw myself into an empty armchair and put my head between my knees.

"Banned for life," I finally sobbed. "No Seeker. No Beaters. What are we going to do?"

"Zat foul woman," growled Launa, stamping her foot. "She didn't ban Goyle for 'itting zat Bludger. All 'e got was lines."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" cried Katie.

"I would have beat that little slimeball if you two hadn't held me back," growled Fred darkly.

The portrait hole opened and in stumbled Ron. He stood in front of me and said, "Jen, I'm resigning. I'm sorry I thought I could play."

"No," I grunted.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, the team'll be me, Katie and Launa."

"WHA???" Hermione filled him in, and soon Ron and Harry were arguing.

" –if I wasn't so lousy at Quidditch –"

" –that's got nothing to do with it –"

"STOP IT!" I was on my feet and yelling too. "Ron, it's NOT YOUR FAULT! It's Malfoy's and that…that…I HATE THAT TOAD!!!" I screamed, alarming several people. "And Ron, if you ever think about resigning again so help me I will put the Imperius Curse on you!" Hot, angry tears flowing down my face, I stood by the window, hoping no one would see.

Soon, it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and I in the commonroom. As I stared blankly out the window, a light flickered on in Hagrid's hut. That could only mean one thing. Pointing my wand at the girl's staircase, I thought, 'Accio Marauder's Map!' The Map flew down from my dorm and into my hands. I walked up and handed it to Harry. "You'll need this."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because Hagrid's back, and I'm too distressed to go." With that, I walked up the stairs to my dorm and spent the rest of the night devising pranks.


	34. Secrets

**_**This chapter has been rewritten**_**

Lee and Sarlanda did announcements Monday morning.

"Morning all! Miss Skulls and I would like to congratulate Gryffindor for their win against Slytherin Saturday afternoon."

"We'd also like to tell Draco Malfoy that he totally deserved to have the crud beat out of him by George Weasley and Harry Potter. Bravo gentlemen."

"Now, if everyone would please make sure you're here for lunch, we have a special surprise for you all!"

"Ye-up, so be sure you're there! Now, Mr. Palm Tree would like to sign us out with another joke!"

"Okay, here goes… you know you're a pureblood when you can smell a Muggleborn from a mile away."

At lunch that day, everyone was nervous to see what would happen. Umbridge cast her toad eyes around the Hall, looking for suspicious activity. Meanwhile, Harry was handing me back the Map.

"Giants? Wow…" I said, amazed.

"Yeah, but we really doubt any of them will be on our side…"

"Yeah, that's a shame. But—"

PING

A brightly coloured candy with an S on it landed on my plate. Similar pings sounded all around me, and soon, a symphony of pings began as it started raining Skittles. I looked up, laughing, and saw the ceiling was covered in bright rainbows. I caught a couple in my mouth, chewing the fruity goodness, but most just bounced off my head. The intercom switched on for a few moments, just long enough for Ophilia to say, "Love and rainbows! The Marauders." Looking up at the staff table, I saw Umbridge's face was contorted in anger.

"Suck in Madame Toad," I said under my breath.

"Alright everyone, so tonight we're learning Impedimenta. The effects vary depending on how strong of a cast it is, but it basically prevents your opponent from getting at you. All right Jen," said Harry, raising his wand. We were at opposite ends of the room, and I charged him. "Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, and I tripped spectacularly. Fred and George cheered, and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Alright you lot, get to work," I said, dusting myself off.

I paired up with Neville like usual. He was getting really good. By three meetings, he was able to fully disarm me, and the last one, he had made me dance like crazy with a well-placed Tarantallegra. His aim still needed lots of work, but with his fourth attempt at the spell, he managed to freeze me. When I came out of it, I was grinning ear to ear. "Nice one Neville! You're doing really good!"

His eyes shined. "Really? Th-thanks Jennifer!"

Harry and I dismissed DA. In the corridor, Cedric caught me and gently pushed me against the wall, kissing me sweetly. "Hey," I aid breathily when he pulled away.

"Hi, so I was thinking—"

"Did it hurt?"

He smiled. "No, but… would you like to stay in my dorm tonight? I mean, you wouldn't get in trouble, and there's lots of room…"

I beamed. "Sure, just let me get my PJ's."

I dashed up to my dorm and back to the corridor. We walked to a plain wooden door. Cedric knocked on it and said, "Lilies." The door opened and we entered the Head Dorm. The "common room" had two couches, a huge table, and a fire, just like it had been every time I had gone through here with the Marauders to do announcements. Over the left doorway hung a Slytherin banner, and the right, a Hufflepuff one. I went up into Cedric's dorm to change, and when I came back down, Sarlanda was there too.

"So good of you to join us Jen," she said, smirking.

"Thanks. Oh damn," I said, remembering something, "I left my bag in the Room."

Yawning, Cedric said, "Well, you'd better go get it. You'll have forgotten by tomorrow." So I set off down the corridor, barefoot and my wand lit. When I reached the Room of Requirement, I paced the wall and entered the room.

I stopped short with the door half-open when I heard a sob come from within. Cautiously, I peered around the corner of the door.

Brittany Chang was kneeling on the floor, her hair a mop of limp curls on her head, and she was crying. She must have been, because there was no one else here. I wanted to just leave her alone, but my feet were already carrying me inside.

"Brittany?"

She gave a right start, turning around quickly and when she saw me, a look of pure fright crossed her face.

"Get out of here!" she croaked out, more tears staining her face with her makeup. From where she was sitting, I could clearly see all the weight she had gained, particularly around her middle.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Get _out!_" she yelled, pushing feebly on my knees. I merely sat down next to her.

"Not until you spill what's going on."

Even though all the fights we had, the hair pulling, the jinxes, and getting knocked off brooms, I wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't like I was enjoying seeing her have a complete meltdown.

"Why do you even _care?_ I'm sure you already know anyways," she spat, trying to control herself now. "You hate me, just like everyone else."

"I don't _hate_ you, I just get irritated with you sometimes," I stated. "I still respect you."

"I—I'm sure."

"Look, just tell me what this is about."

"Why do you keep asking? _You already know!_" she nearly shrieked, more tears running down her face.

I was at a loss. Did I really know? I tried to think back on everything I knew about Brittany… I heard an echo of Ophilia's voice from after our first Prankcouncil meeting. "_Oh, just some stupid rumor going around about how she got pregnant over the summer._"

Suddenly, it didn't seem like just a rumor anymore.

"It's true then?" I asked quietly, almost too shocked to believe it. "You're going to have a kid?"

She looked up at me with pitiful eyes, and she cried even more. "I—I am. I found out the end of Jul-July. And now all my friends are avoiding me, Rodger didn't let me back on the Quidditch team, my grades are slipping, I look like shit… all I have is DA."

She was hiccupping now. I started to say something, but she kept on going. "But my friends were the wo-worst. All behind my back, they've been calling m-me slut and whore… I mean, my second time, and I get pregnant. How's that for lu-luck?" she finished grimly.

"It's terrible luck. But honestly, your friends should be supporting you. Some friends, eh?"

Brittany sniffled. "Jennifer… why are you being nice to me?" she asked.

"Because I've been there. I've been in the spot—hell, I'm _in_ the spot—where the world's against you. And you need someone right about now."

I stood, preparing to go. She stood with me. "You know, Jennifer, they always told me you said nasty things about me behind my back. Is that true?"

"If by that you mean that I never completely trash-talked about you or spread rumors, then no, I haven't."

She nodded. "And… do you really mean it?"

"About needing someone? Sure, come talk if you want some help."

"Th-thank you, Jennifer."

She said it shakily, but at least she had stopped crying. With another nod, she left.

I sighed and picked up my school bag and stood in front of the Foe Glass where I had started tapping up articles. I stared at the Order photograph, watching the original Marauders and my mum wave at me. But wait… Sirius and Lupin also had women next to them, two women that I didn't recognize. I pulled down the photo and scanned the back of it for their names. Finally, I found their row. _Roxanne and Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily Potter, Anne Murray, Remus Lupin, Elainea Schist. _

'_I guess they're Hyden and Launa's mums…_' I thought, replacing the photo. I took one last look, and said, "Mum, Dad… I hope you'd be proud of me, too."

If I would have taken one last look at the Foe Glass before I left, I would have noticed a tall, dark figure lurking in it.

I was between the Gryffindor common room and the Head's dorm, deep in thought as I stumbled along laboriously under my bag. Suddenly, as I passed a broom closet, a hand shot out of it and dragged me inside. I tried to scream and pull out my wand, but another hand covered my mouth and my bag (which contained my wand) dropped to the floor. It was pure cave black in there; I couldn't have seen anything if I had tried. My captor's lips brushed my right ear as they spoke.

"Lovely to see you Jennifer."

"Lance."

I tried to say it menacingly, but it turned into a somewhat lustful sounding groan. I felt him smirk again my face. His wand lit from the bottom corner and I could see him once my eyes got used to the light.

"I missed you over the summer," he said softly, almost threateningly.

"What do you want?" I breathed. One hand had a firm hold on my neck while the other one traced my face and through my hair.

"Oh, just a bit of fun. A taste of the old days…"

"That ended five years ago," I growled, and he tightened his grip on my neck. "Besides," I went on, panting a little, "we were twelve. It didn't mean anything."

"To me it did, I assure you," he whispered, brushing his lips against my cheek. I shuddered violently.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, power is sweet."

"What power?" I gasped out.

"Tut, tut Jennifer, you question too much. You will find out in due course. I'll give you a tiny piece of the puzzle, though." He pulled up his left sleeve and showed me his arm.

"The Dark Mark," I grunted. Air was being quite limited at the moment, and I was praying it wouldn't spark an asthma attack. "H—how do you know I won't go to Dumbledore?"

With sudden pain, images forced their way into my mind. Harry, spread-eagle on the floor, eyes empty… Cedric, a mangled bloody mess… Lance, his wand pointed at Ophilia's heart, a flash of green light… "_Stop!_" I cried out, sobbing. Lance looked satisfied.

"Let out my secrets, and, well… you know what'll happen."

"You filthy bastard," I choked out, tears still falling. With surprising and intimidating force, Lance pulled my face up to his and our lips crashed together. I tried to fight back, but he seemed to enjoy that and just held me in place by my throat.

When he finally had enough, he said, "You will speak of this to no one. And I will know if you do, I can see more of you mind than even you can." And that was it, his wand was extinguished and myself and my bag were being hurtled out into the corridor. I snatched my wand out of my bag and wrenched the door to the broom closet open, but it was empty. Trembling, I collected my bag and walked to the Head's dorm.

"L—lilies," I stuttered to the door, and clambered inside. Cedric was asleep, sprawled out on the couch. Sarlanda was still up, pouring over a Transfiguration book we would need for our next prank. After shifting Cedric gingerly, I sat down opposite her. Sarlanda looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

I filled her in on Brittany. Sarlanda still looked suspicious. "But Brittany didn't give you that mark on your neck. What did Lance do _this_ time?"

"I c—can't tell you," I said, breaking down again. "H—he'll hurt someone seriously…"

"Blackmail, is it?" I didn't respond. Sarlanda sighed and snapped her book shut. "Fine, if he wants to play it that way. But I _will_ find out what that bastard's up to," she snarled, and stormed up to her dorm, leaving me to sleep fitfully with dreams full of fire, blood and Lance.

* * *

**The pureblood joke in this chapter belongs to from Mibba! **

**~Icamane**


	35. Visions

**_**This chapter has been edited**_**

I couldn't get a decent nights sleep. I haven't been able to since the broom closet incident. Every dream was a nightmare, and I couldn't figure out how to get rid of them. I knew Lance was causing them, but I couldn't riddle out how. I also couldn't figure out why he wasn't in the closet moments after he had thrown me out. I knew it all was real, but I also knew you couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts. For now, I stuck to the story that he had cast a Disillusionment Charm, but I wasn't even sure about that. But I couldn't think about it much. We had pranks to pull, essays to write, and Quidditch members to replace, not to mention DA to run and the fact that Umbridge was beginning to crack down.

A couple nights after the closet incident and the night before our latest prank was due to go into action, Umbridge found me studying in the Library with Cedric, Jared and Sarlanda.

"Miss Potter, would you come with me please?"

I sighed, packed up my bag, and followed Madame Toad out of there. Sarlanda gave me a look like this was the last time she'd see me.

Umbridge lead me down a floor and into her office. I had been in there before, and I guess I had never paid much attention previously, but I sure noticed this time, and I almost hurled upon sight. It was completely pink, with frills and doilies _everywhere_. One wall was covered in plates, each with a different kitten on them.

"Sit down," she said, pouring tea for each of us in pink cups. "You drink tea?"

"Not often," I replied stiffly. What the hell did she want with me? She just smiled horribly and pushed the cup into my hands. I sniffed it gingerly. It smelled normal, anyways.

"Drink up dear," she insisted. My right hand clenched tightly as something Moody had said popped into my mind, showing my hand scars.

"_Don't drink anything the enemy offers you._"

Well, the Madame Toad was certainly my enemy. I pretended to take a sip. Then she said, "Well Jennifer, how is school going? Good marks in all classes?"

"Yeah, pretty much straight O's," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"That's good… now, do you know of any of the going-ons of these Marauders?"

"Oh, them? No, haven't the foggiest," I said dismissively. I pretended to look at her, but really I was looking over her shoulder to the wall behind her. In a case and chained to the wall were Fred and George's Cleansweeps, and Harry's Firebolt. I gripped the arm of my chair tightly to prevent my temptation of reaching for my wand. '_Don't do anything thick-headed,_' I reminded myself.

"Drink up my dear," she said sweetly, and I took another pretend sip. "Really? Because I've noticed you miss a lot of meals."

"I'm studying. How else am I supposed to keep my grades? I can barely keep up in Transfiguration."

She masked a grimace with another froggie smile and said, "Oh, of course. Now, you haven't noticed any suspicious activities going on?"

I sighed dramatically. "Professor, I'm Quidditch Captain, not Head Girl. The most suspicious activities I see are Slytherins trying to hex the my team. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two essays I need to finish." I set down the cup, stood up and picked up my bag.

Umbridge looked displeased, but said, "Thank you Miss Potter. Good day." And I stalked out of the room.

In my dorm, I began the nightly process of emptying my pockets as Ophilia questioned me. The quill I had broken in Trans, the fake DA Galleon, (Hermione's idea, which I admit was simply brilliant) a couple of Stinkpellets, and my wand.

"…and Sarlanda said Umbridge pulled you out of the Library, what was that about?"

What she said didn't register, because I said, "We're going to have to set off the prank from the Great Hall."

She blinked several times, alarmed. "What? Why? What's going on Jennifer?"

"Umbridge is getting suspicious. She pulled me out of the Library asking about the Marauders and why I was missing so many meals." Ophilia's chocolate eyes widened in shock. "Oh, I didn't tell her anything," I added, "but we need to be more careful. So we need to set if off in the Hall during breakfast."

Ophilia shut her mouth, swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell the others." She left and I threw myself down on my bed, exhausted.

I stumbled to the Great Hall the next morning. I had enjoyed another night of nightmares, this one involving Sarlanda being barbecued by a Hungarian Horntail. I had downed four cups of coffee and was starting of my fifth when George joined me. "You are such a caffeine addict," he chortled.  
"You would be too if you got as l—l—little sleep as me," I yawned as Lee and Sophia joined us. Umbridge was scanning the Great Hall with her beady eyes as usual. When she saw me, she looked both pleased and aggravated.

Outside the Great Hall, there was a great crash that echoed itself all throughout the castle. Then, a tidal wave of screaming students (lead by Ophilia and Fred) came running into the Hall. Following behind was every suit of armor in Hogwarts, their hollow metal feet thundering and clanking on the stone floor. By this time, every student and teacher was on their feet, screaming and panicking. The suits of armor jumped on the tables, sending goblets flying and food spilling. When the armors stood in a straight line on each house table and the staff table, they stopped moving.

The hall was silent. Then a Hufflepuff boy asked, "Is it over?"

Discreetly as I could, I pointed my wand at the nearest armor and whispered, "Piertotum Locomotor Humorous." The armors sprang to life again, and the chaos recommenced. But instead of attacking like everyone thought, the armors started table-dancing a sort of thing between an Irish Jig and the Can-Can, whilst singing:

"_We're knights of the Round Table!  
We dance when 'er we're able,  
We do routines and chorus scenes  
With footwork impeccable!  
We dine well here in Camelot  
We eat ham and jam and spam a lot!_"

"STOP! STOP! Finite Incatatem!" screamed Umbridge, but Ophilia had cast her charms well. They only sang louder.

"_We're knights of the Round Table!  
Our shows are formidable!  
But many times, we're given rhymes  
That are quite un-sing-able!  
We're opera mad in Camelot  
We sing from the diaphragm a lot!_"

"Immobulus!"

Umbridge was still screaming counter-curses, but nothing worked. By now, nearly everyone was keeping beat by clapping and a few braver students got on the tables and joined in. "SILENCIO!" Madame Toad shrieked, but still, nothing happened.

"_We're knights of the Round Table!  
Although we live a fable,  
We're not just bums  
With royal mums  
We've brains that are quite able!  
We've a busy life in Camelot!_"

"_I have to push the pram a lot!_" sounded the armor in the center of the staff table. The armors finished dancing and bowed deeply, met by cheers and applause. Umbridge looked livid. Professor McGonagall looked irritated, but there was a trace of a smile on her face.

She waved her wand and said, "Return to your posts."

The armors obeyed, jumping off the tables and clanking out of the Hall. One armor stopped in the doorway however, turned around, and pulled up its' helmet visor. Out of it boomed Fred's voice.

"This program of the Hogwarts Enchanted Armor singing Knights of the Round Table has been brought to you by the Marauders. We hope you enjoyed it and send in your comments!"

That night was a very good night for fan mail. We got around fifty each. The six of us sat in Sarlanda's dorm while a large supply of Butterbeer and celebrated our last big prank before Christmas. We were dreaming up more pranks where a large purple envelope popped into the air in the middle of the circle. Lee picked it up and opened it. "Well Lee? What's it say?" Ophilia asked. Lee cleared his throat and read it out loud.

"_Dear Misters Matrix, Terminator, Palm Tree and Misses Phoenix, Skulls and Kumquat, AKA The Marauders,_."

I greatly enjoyed your display in the Great Hall this morning. Most amusing and novel.

I expect your acts of humor to only get better once break is over. You are all very talented, and I am proud to have such brilliant students in my school. I expect your would give the original Marauders a run for their money.

Enjoy your holidays and plan much,

Albus Dumbledore

"How –" I started, confused.

Ophilia cracked into a huge grin and said, "It's Dumbledore mate."

The night of our final DA lesson before Christmas break I stumbled into the Room of Requirement, closely followed by Ron, Launa and Katie. We were all disgruntled, tired, cold, splattered with muddy snow, and seeking warmth. Harry and Hermione greeted us.

"We've replaced you," I told Harry as I flopped down onto a cushion.

"Who?"

"Ginny."

Harry looked surprised.

"She's not you, of course, but she's pretty good," Katie reassured him.

"Who did you get for Beaters?" Hermione asked.

"Andrew Kirke and Jake Sloper," said Ron without enthusiasm.

"Zey're noting like Fred and George, but compared to ze ozers zat showed up…" Launa's voice trailed away as she shook her head.

As more people arrived, I noticed the room as decorated. Dobby must have done the honors, because mistletoe and round golden baubles with either mine or Harry's face on them hung everywhere, bearing the words, "Have A Very Harry Christmas!" Once everyone had arrived, Harry and I stood at the front to get things going.

"Okay," said Harry once everyone had quit talking, "so since this is our last lesson before break, we've decided we aren't going to teach you anything new."

Several people groaned.

"But you're all getting really good, so after break we're going to start more advanced stuff. Maybe even Patronuses," I hinted, raising everyone's spirits.

"But for now, everyone split up. We'll do Impedimenta for ten minutes, then we'll work on Stunning again."

The lesson went really well. Neville's aim improved so much that he was now hitting the person next to the person he was aiming for only half the time. Ginny and Luna Lovegood were among the first to master Stunning, and Brittany Chang beamed at me every time she saw me. Ever since our talk, she had cheered up quite a bit. Leaving Charms one day, I witnessed Cyliana White, one of her ex-friends, calling her a whorey-cow. The next time I saw Cyliana was a week later after she spent that time in the Hospital Wing, recovering from Brittany's hex.

Nine o'clock came fast as always. "Alright, before you all go, I'd like to issue a warning." Everyone started intently at me. '_I wish they wouldn't do that,_' I thought. "Umbridge is interrogating suspicious students. She did me last week and Sarlanda two nights ago. So, be careful, and if she does interrogate you, don't drink anything she gives you. When I was there, I was under the impression she had put Veratiserum in my tea. So… constant vigilance."

I nodded, and Harry said, "So, have a great holiday everyone, and we'll tell you when the next meeting will be as soon as we know."

Ron, Hermione and I waited for Harry in the common room that night. We had left him alone in the Room with Cho Chang, and just when I was beginning to wonder if she had eaten him alive, he entered. He sat down across from us and just stared at the floor, apparently too stunned to say anything.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Did she kiss you?" I inquired.

Slowly, Harry nodded.

Ron punched the air and said, "I knew it!" I caught myself just in time to prevent myself from making a nasty face. "How was it?" Ron asked.

"Wet," Harry finally admitted. I snorted, but Ron looked confused. "She was crying," Harry clarified.

"Crying? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious Ron?" asked Hermione. When all he did was look at her dumbfound, she continued. "I mean," she glanced quickly at me, "she's mad at Jennifer for dating Cedric, and Jen's Harry's sister, so that must be confusing. She can't work out if she likes Harry or Cedric better. Then she'll be guilty for kissing Harry, and she'll be scared of everyone's reactions if she starts dating Harry, especially Jennifer's. She probably can't figure out her feelings for Harry anyways because he was mixed up with that whole thing with Cedric in the maze. Oh, and she's worried she'll get thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team because she's been flying so badly."

The silence after Hermione's speech was broken by Ron. "One person can't feel all that at once! They'd explode!"

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione snapped. This comment left me rolling on the floor laughing and Ron glaring daggers.

"Well, Ha-Ha-Harry, if you _do_ date he-he-he-her, I promise to be nice." I picked myself up off the floor and left for my dorm, still laughing.

The next thing I knew, it was past midnight and Professor McGonagall was shaking me awake. "Ugh. Wazzup McGonagall?"

"Get out of bed and come with me."

"Wha, why?" I asked as I followed her out of my dorm, still in my PJ's.

"Arthur Weasley has just been attacked."

* * *

**Ooh, dun dun DUUUN! xD**

**By the way, the song the armor sang was from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**


	36. A Working Christmas

**_**This chapter has been edited**_**

**OPHILIA**

I woke up the next morning at sixty-thirty sharp. Katie was finishing up in the restroom, and Sophia was still asleep. Jennifer's bed was empty, and I figured she was already down at breakfast. She had been doing that a lot lately. It was really, really odd.

Katie came out and I questioned her. "Morning Katie, is Jen already up?"

"I guess so, she wasn't here when I woke up," she replied, and I headed for the shower.

By the time I walked into the Great Hall, I was seriously weirded out. I couldn't find the Twins or Jennifer anywhere. I sat across from Lee, scanning the Gryffindor table. "Sarlanda's not here either," he commented.

"Do you think Umbridge caught them?"

"Nah, we'd be hearing about it."

Surprisingly, Hermione took her seat next to me. "You haven't seen Harry or Ron, have you?"

"Hermione, I haven't seen a Weasley or a Potter all morning," I said, frowning myself. What the chocolate frogs was going on?

As I left Divination that morning, Neville Longbottom came up to me. "What's up, Neville?"

"Professor McGonagall wants you in her office now. She said it was urgent."

With that, I was left dangling, not knowing where the hell my best mates were. I walked down to the first floor and into McGonagall's office.

Upon seeing Lee and Hermione there, I panicked and burst out, "I have it on good authority you've got no evidence!"

"Miss McLaggen, what _are_ you talking about? Please sit down while we wait for everyone else." Cheeks burning, I took a seat next to Lee. Apparently, this wasn't about the Marauders. At least, I hoped it wasn't.

Two minutes later, Hyden and Launa entered the room and McGonagall closed the door. "What's this about Professor?" asked Hyden.

She sighed, and said, "Arthur Weasley was attacked last night." We all gasped and she continued. "He's stable and at St. Mungo's. Harry Potter saw the attack somehow and he, Miss Potter, and the Weasley children are all at Headquarters. Miss Malfoy is with them, for obvious reasons." We all just started at her in shock. Mr. Weasley, attacked? How, and by whom? And how did Harry "see" it? "Professor Dumbledore wished for me to tell you all this, and also requests you discuss it with no one else. Especially not Professor Umbridge."

The night before holidays started, Lee and I did announcements. "Hello Hogwarts! This is Kumquat and Palm Tree speaking!" I started off. "We're sorry we haven't done announcements there past few days, some issues came up that we had to deal with."

"Now then, we hope you all have a wonderful holiday," said Lee, "and we have a very special Christmas greeting! The Dark Lord Voldemort has contacted us and wishes everyone at Hogwarts a very happy holiday! He wishes he could give this in person, but alas, he must stay under cover from the ever-ignorant Ministry of Magic."

"And finally, we would like to send Professor Dumbledore out present! Here you are sir!" I tapped the brightly wrapped gift box with my wand and sent it to Dumbledore in the Great Hall. "Happy Christmas everyone!"

Later that night, we got another purple not. All this one said was, "_Marauders – Thank you for the socks._"

**SARLANDA**

I left my brand new (in a sense), bare Muggle flat in the dead of night. I drew my forest green cloak tight around myself as I left the building and stepped onto the slippery London street. I glanced around myself as I made for the nearest alley, making sure I wasn't followed by Muggles or Wizards alike. After making sure I was in a dark spot where no one could see me, I turned on the spot. The sensation of being sucked down a tight tube ended swiftly, and I was left standing in from of my previous home: the Malfoy Manor.

I pushed the gate open and proceeded inside the yard. The path to the house had been recently cleared of the foot of snow. The atmospheric charms kept the snow, but the air was warm so the peacocks could be out and about all year long. Several of the white birds approached me and pecked at my already tattered jeans expectantly. "Go away," I hissed. "I haven't any food for you." They strutted away, annoyed. Rolling my eyes, I continued left around the house.

I trotted through the flower garden to bellow my balcony on the second floor. I pointed my wand to the railing and thought, '_Carpe Retractum!_' The spell acted as a Muggle grappling device, hoisting me up to the balcony by my wand. I scrambled onto the balcony and tapped the lock of my French doors with my wand. Then I crept into my old room.

I pulled from my cloak a bag and began stuffing everything that would fit though the mouth of it in. Books, parchment, Muggle CD's, a small photo album, and my Everlasting Moon Flower my mother had given me for my seventeenth birthday. I emptied my dresser and added my various Muggle and Wizard articles of clothing into the bag. Then it came time for the big furniture. I used a Shrinking Charm on my bed, desk and chair and packed those in my bag as well.

I stole out into the hallway to find some candles to knick. The first chandelier I came to I pointed my wand at and thought, '_Accio candles!_' On my way back to my room however, my luck ran out. Just as I was turning the knob, Draco came around the corner and gave a start.

"What are _you_ doing here? Dad kicked you out."

"I'm leaving, go to bed Draco," I grunted, entering my room. He followed me.

"Is it true you're working for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Fuck off, it's not your business."

He yelled before I could stop him. "DAD! SARLANDA'S IN THE HOUSE!"

"Draco, you little shit!" I hissed and hit him dead on with at Silencing Charm. I picked up my bag and ran to the balcony, jumping off without another thought.

By the time I got to the front of the house, the rest of the family was awake. Lance guarded the gate. Dad stood at the foot of the steps, enraged. Mum and Draco stood just inside the door, Draco smirking, Mum giving me a pleading look.

"I thought I told you to not come back to this house until you figured out your loyalties, young lady," sneered my father.

"Oh, I've figured them out," I replied coolly.

"And?" he asked, gripping his wand.

"I'm clearing out, because I'm Dumbledore's woman, though and through," I snarled, swishing my wand and conjuring fire. As I ran to the gate, I pointed my wand at Lance. "Glacius!" I yelled, and froze him in a block of ice.

"_Traitor!_" screamed my father—no, Lucius Malfoy—as I bolted through the gate. "TRAITOR!" But I had already Disapperated.

**JENNIFER**

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Harry, I know you're in there."

No reply.

I tried the doorknob.

Locked.

"I'm coming in," I announced before tapping the doorknob with my wand and saying, "Alohomora!" Goodness it felt good to finally be seventeen. I entered the boy's room at Grimauld Place and shut the door behind me. Harry was lying on his bed, pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake," I said as I stood at the foot of hid bed. Annoyed, he sat up on the edge of the bed, hair sticking up all over the place. I sat down next to him and sighed. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll get Sarlanda to use Legilimency on you. She's really good at it."

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. "Jen, when I—when I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked, I didn't just see it. I was the snake. I attacked him. And—" Harry was shaking now, "—when we were in Dumbledore's office, I felt this moment, like… like I wanted to attack him."

"Harry," I began firmly, "you didn't attack anyone. You never left the school, you couldn't have. And I mean, you've had dreams like this before. Personally, I think we're all very lucky you saw it, especially Mr. Weasley. And the thing with Dumbledore? It's probably an after-affect of the dream." Harry was still very unsure of himself, so I gingerly set a hand on his knee and went on. "Look Harry, there's no way Voldemort could posses you, and even if he did, you could ask Ginny about it. I'm sure she'd know the symptoms."

He looked up at me, worry and even some fright in his bright green eyes.

"Look Harry, you're just a good person who attracts misfortune. And I know you didn't do it, or ever will. Shutting yourself up like this won't help either," I added. I dragged him to standing and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jen," he mumbled. I let him go and studied him, frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked. I simply punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're taller than me, you git," I said, walking to the door. "And wash your glasses, they're filthy."

During breakfast on Christmas Eve morning, Sarlanda paid us a visit. "Morning Sarlanda," I said, stretching. She smiled slightly and went straight up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if I could borrow Fred, George and Jennifer for the day."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And go where?"

"I bought a place here in London, couple miles from here. Just did the Fidelius Charm and everything."

"What will you be doing?"

"Oh, just hanging out. It's kind of crowded here."

Mrs. Weasley frowned, thinking. "Have them back here before eight, and don't leave the area," she finally said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" said Sarlanda, beaming.

The Twins and I shoveled down the rest of our eggs and we dashed upstairs to get our wands and cloaks. On our way back down, we ran into Hyden. "Where're you going?"

"Sar's place."

"Can I come?" he asked, brown eyes pleading. I glanced at Fred and George, who shrugged. They just wanted to go before their mum changed her mind.

"I guess if Sirius says it's okay." Grinning, he went inside his room and came out with his guitar slung over his back. We ran into Sirius at the front door.

"Dad, can I go with them?"

Sirius nodded. "'Course." Thrilled, we walked out of Grimauld Place and set off for Sarlanda's place.

We walked into Sarlanda's dingy, three-room flat half an hour later.

"Fred!"

A purple blob threw itself at Fred, and in a moment, Ophilia and Fred were snogging fiercely.

"Honestly, get a room," grumbled George, and they broke apart. Snorting, I inspected the room. There was a huge stack of papers and another of envelopes. By Lee, who was sitting on the floor, was a list of every Hogwarts student and where they were for the holidays. I honestly don't know how Lee manages to knick that kind of stuff, but somehow, he does.

Ophilia was reporting to Sarlanda. "We've got enough to send out to everyone still at school, but we're going to need more Owls."

"Alright, we'll go get—Jennifer, why is Hyden here?" Sarlanda asked a bit disapprovingly.

"He asked, why, are we doing something top secret?"

"You _know_ we can't risk any outsiders, Jen."

"Wait!" said Hyden, anxious. "I er, wrote some songs I thought you lot might like, and I want to play them."

Sarlanda exchanged glances with everyone. Her expression didn't change until she saw Ophilia's puppy eyes. Then she sighed. "Alright Hyden, play for us."

When he was ready, Hyden played us the two songs he had written. They left us rolling around in laughter.

When we had gathered ourselves, I looked at Sarlanda. She had an amused smile on her face. "Come on Sarlanda, you have to admit those were pretty good."

"We could use a musician," added Ophilia in her best hopeful voice.

"And he's not that suspicious," said Fred.

Sarlanda sighed again. "I can't win this, can I? I guess he could join up."

Shocked, Hyden almost dropped his guitar. "You mean it?"

"Sure," said Lee. "We could always use another hand."

"But you'd have to swear to secrecy," said George.

"You can't tell anyone anything, not even Launa," I added.

"I swear I won't tell a soul," Hyden said solemnly, raising his free hand.

Ophilia grinned. "Yes! So you'll be… Mr. Rockstar."

"Now that that's settled," said Sarlanda, a tad irritated, "we have work to do. George, I need you to go back to HQ and round up as many Owls as you can. Jen, you and I are going to downtown to get prank materials. The rest of you need to work on those letters."

**GEORGE**

"No, I'm—ACHOO!—fine Sar!" Jennifer protested as she and Sarlanda finally came back from shopping. From the sound of it, Jen had already caught a cold.

"Success?" Ophilia asked, looking up from the envelope she was addressing.

"Success," Sarlanda confirmed, dumping the contents of her bag out onto the floor. Out flew a mountain of Muggle books, a paintball gun and a sack of paintballs, a dozen cases of Firewhiskey, clothing dye, and half a dozen whoopee cushions. Hyden's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"How'd you fit all that in there?"

"Expanding Charm. Jen, I have some Pepperup Potion in my bathroom, go take it." Grumbling and sneezing, Jen stomped off to the bathroom.

"I can't reach it!" she yelled moments later.

"I'll get it," I said, jumping to my feet. She was on her tiptoes, stretching for a red potion bottle just out of her reach. I snorted. "Honestly Jen, you're seventeen."

"Oh damn, I for—ACHOO!—forgot that," she said, summoning the bottle. She downed it and was coughing in moments. "Nasty stuff," she muttered as her face turned as red as her hair.

I started laughing. "You look like your head's on fire."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Oh yeah?" she challenged, flicking her wand at me. "Well, your hair looks like Skittles."

I looked in the mirror, and indeed, my hair was a brilliant rainbow. "Two can play that game…" I said, pulling out my own wand.

When we finally came out of the bathroom, we looked ridiculous. I now sported bunny ears and pink skin with lime green splotches that sparkled. Jen looked like a red-headed Medusa.

When Sarlanda saw us, she just shook her head and said, "I don't even want to ask."

* * *

**xD Oh goodness... **


	37. A Blast From the Past

_****EDITED****_

**JENNIFER**

I woke with a start, cold sweat pouring down my neck. But it just kept coming, and it took me a moment or two to realize Fred and George were pouring ice water on me. "ACK!" I yelled, jumping up. I snatched up my wand and with a flick, their glass refilled itself, became two, and poured themselves on their heads. "You keep forgetting I can fight back now," I told them matter-of-factly.

"We tried shaking you, but you didn't wake up," said Fred.

"Then we went for the water," George added.

"So happy Christmas, Jen," they finished together, grinning. I rolled my eyes and dove for my small stack of presents.

I went straight for Mrs. Weasley's present, which was the usual sweater (navy blue this year) and some fudge. I got some excellent defense books from the Lupins and Blacks. Harry had found me a new pair of Chaser gloves, (my current ones had a lot of Spellotape on them) and Ophilia had gotten me some more broom handle polish. Dobby had knit me a pair of socks, one read with yellow lions, the other gold with scarlet G's. Sarlanda's gift was a flower that seemed to be made out of pure silver with a stem as black as Harry's hair. The tag read, "_It's an Everlasting Moon Flower, very rare. My mum grew them in our garden. Enjoy and Happy Christmas, Sarlanda."_ Finally, Fred and George had given me an assortment of their Skiving Snackboxes.

I opened the lid to these gingerly. "Are these safe?"

"'Course they are Jen, we wouldn't give them to you if they weren't," said George.

I raised my eyebrow and snorted. "What about that time first year you two fed me Acid Pop?"

"Hey, we weren't mates back then," Fred said, grinning. "Yes, everything that's safe is in there. We're still having a bit of trouble with the Fever Fudge though, but it's not in there.."

Twenty minutes later, the three of us were tiptoeing downstairs for breakfast in our new sweaters. Lurking in the hallway by the front door was none other than Cedric. After much snickering and near-silent cussing, I was left alone with my boyfriend.

"What're you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm inviting you to breakfast at our house. I've already checked with Mrs. Weasley, so if you want to come…" his voice trailed away. He seemed to think I'd much rather stay here. I smiled and pointed my wand up the stairs.

"Accio cloak," I whispered, and Cedric beamed as I pulled it on. We slipped out the front door and onto the snowy street. Cedric made to turn on the spot, an action I recognized as Apparating. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"I—er… haven't passed my test yet…" I mumbled, examining my shoes.

Cedric grinned and held out his arm to me.

"Well, side-along is faster than walking," he said, and I took his arm. He turned on the spot.

Everything went black and it felt like being sucked through a tight tube. Apparating was not my favorite way to travel, but it beats Floo Powder and is a _hell_ of a lot better than Portkeys. We came out on a little hill covered in snow. Below us on one side was Ottery St. Catchpole. Off on the other side of the village, very distant, was something sort of a black tower. To the right and again distant was a grove of trees I knew concealed the Burrow. And down the hill to where Cedric was looking was… nothing. Just an empty space of land with a few trees.

Before I could question, Cedric pulled me down the slope and started explaining.

"We Fidelius Charmed the house so we could stay in one place. Once I take you in the boundaries, you should—ah." He cut off was we walked inside the charm's range.

Cedric's house was small, but quite charming. The front garden wasn't as wild as the Weasley's, but much more exotic than a Muggle garden. As we walked in, the wonderful smell of fresh muffins and bacon washed over me.

"Mum, Dad! Jen's here!" Cedric announced as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. I took off my own trainers and set them against the wall. Comparatively, mine looked like they belonged to a homeless person. I hadn't bought new shoes in ages, nor had I had any Muggle money to buy any with.

"Ah, Jennifer! Pleasure as always," greeted Mr. Diggory as I walked into the cozy kitchen. He and Cedric were already seated around the round table.

I took a seat and said, "Hello Mr. Diggory, thank you for inviting me over."

"Incoming!" warned Mrs. Diggory, and a basket of muffins and a plate loaded with bacon floated onto the table. She took her seat and beamed at me. "Hello Jennifer."

"Hello Mrs. Diggory. It smells lovely," I said politely as I took a muffin.

"Thank you dear."

I dug in. Her food was wonderful.

"So, how's school going?" Mr. Diggory asked me.

"Erm… honestly? It's horrible, Umbridge is a bloody nightmare," I said, tearing into my bacon.

Mr. Diggory smiled grimly. "Sorry about that, she is quite a character, isn't she?"

"Well, I think the year has been great," commented Cedric casually.

I stared at him with my mouth half open. He was absolutely mad.

"I mean," he continued, "these Marauders are making quite a joke out of her."

"In our day," said Mrs. Diggory, "the Marauders were what James Potter and his friends called themselves. Caused quite a bit of trouble, those boys did," she added to me, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Well, these Marauders are taking up that mantle, because their pranks are bloody brilliant," said Cedric. I held my breath, waiting for him to reveal what I was up to with the pranks, but he said, "I mean, before break, they charmed the armor to table dance and sing in the Great Hall. Whoever they are, they're very good at magic."

Mr. Diggory looked at me questioningly, but shook his head and went back to his muffin.

The rest of breakfast passed mostly with talk of Quidditch. I helped Mrs. Diggory clear the table, and then Cedric lead me down a hallway to his room. It was painted a soft gold colour. There was a large Hufflepuff banner and his dresser was untidy, but much better looking that my dorm at Hogwarts. On the walls were several pictures, one of which was Jared, Colin, and himself. In the picture, Cedric was holding his broom and new Captain badge, while Colin sported his Prefect badge. Another picture was himself, age eleven. He was holding out his new wand and grinning as wide as he could, showing off his lack of front teeth.

I sighed happily and flopped down on his bed. "I've broken a record."

"How so?" Cedric asked, sitting backwards in a chair and resting his arms on top of the back.

"Well, to the day, we've been seeing each other for almost a year. You haven't tried to kill, stalk, or blackmail me, and I haven't sent to the Hospital Wing." I thought about this for a moment, then said, "It's a miracle."

"Yeah, it kinda is," he said. "I never thought I'd get a chance with you."

I sat up and smiled at him. "I honestly could never have pictured us together myself. And speaking of pictures…." Out of my back pocket I pulled his Christmas present. "Thought you'd enjoy that."

The picture was one Collin Creevey had taken and I'd managed to coax a copy out of him. Spinning around the Great Hall were a black and white Cedric and I, me blushing and stumbling, him smiling and practically gliding.

Cedric smiled. "Good times, eh?"

"For you. I have yet to hear the end of it from Ron."

Cedric Spellotaped it to his wall and gave me a box.

"I'm not ready to marry," I chortled as I opened it.

"Damn," he said jokingly. Inside was a pair of earrings. They were like drop earrings, but instead of stones, there was a Quaffle, a set of Bludgers, and a tiny little Snitch.

"Excellent," I beamed, pulling them on immediately. "These'll please Ophilia, she whines that my Quidditch robes don't flatter me and the like. She'll be thrilled I'm accessorizing."

After lunch, the four of us left for London. We were meeting up with the Order to visit Mr. Weasley again, drop me back off with the Weasleys, and get the Diggory's new guard. The Diggorys could only stay for a little bit, so when we found everyone, they wished Mr. Weasley a happy Christmas and a speedy recovery, Cedric kissed me in front of everyone (my cheeks burned), and left with Kingsley.

Mr. Weasley looked a lot better than when we first saw him. Most of the colour was back in his face, and he looked rather cheery. That is, until Mrs. Weasley saw his bandages.

"Arthur, you've had your bandages changed a day early."

"Ah, yes… well, the assistant and I had an idea… it works very well on Muggles…"

"_What_ does?"

"Erm, well… they're called stitches…"

"We'll be in the tea room," announced Fred, recognizing the warning signs, and he and George marched me out the door. As we heard Mrs. Weasley explode, I shook my head.

"Stitches… honestly…"

We bought some tea on the fifth floor and started wondering the hospital.

"Be glad you weren't here this morning, Mum was in a right state," said George.

"Why, what happened?"

"Percy," said Fred darkly.

"He sent his jumper back," explained George.

"That git," I said, agitated. "One of these days, I'm gonna hunt him down and jinx him silly."

In a few days, the mood at Grimauld Place darkened. As term approached, Sirius grew more and more moody. I really wish I could have stayed with him, but it wasn't possible.

On the night before we left, it was after dinner and I was leaving the bathroom for my room. I ran into Mrs. Weasley on the stairs. "Oh, there you are Jennifer. There's someone in the kitchen here to see you," she said before continuing on up. Puzzled, I tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen. It was empty except for a woman I didn't know seated at the table.

"Ah, Jennifer, how good to see you again."

I sat down cautiously. She was petit with blue eyes, and her short brown hair might have once been shiny and curly, but it now hung limply around her face.

"Erm… do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember me. Last time I saw you was when Harry was born. I'm Anne Murray, a friend of your parents."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes ma'am, Lily was my best friend. You're named after me, in fact." I looked confused, so she said, "Lily_Anne_? Ever wondered where that came from?"

I blinked a couple times. "Alright, fair enough. But why haven't I ever seen you?"

"I went abroad after I visited your mum and dad one last time. Death Eaters were looking for me. I came back when I heard the Order was forming again."

I felt a surge of anger. "If you were such good friends with my parents, then why couldn't you have taken in Harry or me?"

"It wasn't my decision to make."

"You could have done _something_, something like, I dunno... staying in the country?" It looked as if I had finally hit a nerve, but I wasn't sure what that had accomplished. So, I just took a steady breath and asked, "Do you know who Roxanne and Elainea are?"

Anne smiled reminiscently. "Yes. They were also my friends. Roxanne and Sirius were married two years after we left Hogwarts, but Remus wouldn't let Lainy marry him."

"What happened to them?"

"Why?"

"They were in a photo of the old Order."

Anne frowned. "I'll tell you what I know, but I don't know if it's the whole story…

"Well, you know that Sirius went to Azkaban shortly after your parents were killed. This left Roxanne with little money and a baby Hyden. When he was about eight, Roxanne died. The Ministry claims it was a freak accident, but I'll bet my broomstick it was Death Eaters who had managed to wriggle out of Azkaban. Now Elainea… poor Elainea…" Anne's eyes started to tear up, and she dabbed at them. "Sorry… anyways, when Launa was about two, some anti-werewolf activists turned up at their house. Remus was away, so they found Elainea. They wanted to know where the werewolf was, and when Elainea didn't tell them…" Anne had to take a few moments to make sure she wouldn't cry. "They tortured her, and finally just… just killed her. They l-left Launa screaming…

"So when Remus came home, you can imagine his grief. Since Elainea's parents lived in France, Remus fled there and left Launa in their care. He couldn't risk her life, too. It worked for about five years until Elainea's father passed away after quite a battle with Dragon Pox. And then, of course, a year later Roxanne was killed. Remus had been named Hyden's Godfather, which left Remus with two eight-year-olds. Old Mrs. Schist couldn't keep up with two, so Remus took Launa and Hyden back to England."

I continued questioning Anne until she had to go, and I went to bed dumbstruck. I had never imagined those fates for the two mysterious women, or for Launa and Hyden, for that matter. I considered telling Harry what I had found out in the morning, but decided against it. It was like with Neville and his parents - they would tell everyone when the time was right.


	38. Jinx Ink

**_**EDITED**_**

With a short ride on the Knight Bus, we were back at Hogwarts. All seven of the Marauders sat in the Head Dorm, surrounded by books, working on our homework that was supposed to be completed over break. It was a full day working, and we were tired, but come night fall and eleven o'clock, we snuck into the Library and placed the Muggle books we had purchased in the History section.

_BY ORDER OF  
__The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

_Any student found to be aiding,  
__corresponding, providing for, supplying  
__or being a "Marauder" will be expelled._

_Signed,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge  
__HIGH INQUISITOR_

This was the notice we read the Monday classes started again. It left us, however, grinning. "We're getting to her," said Ophilia cheerily as we left the common room with Hyden. She parted from us and we walked down the corridor to the Head's Dorm. Once inside, Hyden began tuning his guitar.

"Ready?" I asked. Hyden nodded, and I switched on the intercom.

"Goooooood morning everyone! This is Miss Phoenix! I hope everyone enjoyed their breaks! This week, the Marauders ask you to take some time and visit the History section of the Library. There are some exciting new reads and they'll certainly help you out in both Defense and History! Now, I'd like to introduce our newest member!" I held the microphone in front of Hyden.

"Erm, hi everyone! I'm Mister Rockstar!"

"And for his initiation, he'll be playing a song he wrote for you all!"

"Alright, here goes…" Hyden strummed his guitar and sang:

"_Do you want to go back to the way we were?  
__Or do you want to stay how we used to be?  
__Or do you wanna, pretend that the Dark Lord didn't come back?_

_Well you can only ignore, Dumbledore for so long,  
__And you can pretend that the Ministry knows what's going on,  
__You can convince yourself that the Daily Prophet has a clue,  
__But I think the Quibbler has a better grip on the truth_

_Cornelius Fudge is an ass  
__Cornelius Fudge is an ass_

_Well I know that Voldemort is back  
__And we gotta get ready before he attacks  
__So you'd better wise up to the fact that  
__HE'S BACK._"

"I call it '_Cornelius Fudge is An Ass'_," said Hyden.

I had to recover from my giggles to say, "So that's it, send in your comments. Phoenix and Rockstar out."

By Wednesday morning, we had successfully gotten "Cornelius Fudge in An Ass" stuck in everyone's heads, and Umbridge was giving out detentions to anyone caught humming it. We took our seats in back of Defense that morning. Cedric was sick in the Hospital Wing, (I suspected Fred and George) so the seat on my left was empty. Just before class started, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Brittany Chang standing there, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Um, Jennifer… can I sit here just for today?" She looked stressed beyond belief and you could now tell that she was defiantly going to have a child.

"Sure Brittany," I said. Relieved, she sat down just as Madame Toad entered.

"Is Brit –" Ophilia started to ask me, but I shook my head frantically.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," the class droned.

"Today, you'll be taking notes on Chapter Eleven – yes Miss Fires?"

"Um, which book Professor?" Stacey asked innocently. She, like everyone else in the class, had not only _Defensive Magical Theory_ on her desk, but _Dracula_, _Frankenstein_, _The Wolf man_, and _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. "You told us to get these, it was signed by you and everything," Stacey explained, showing Umbridge a letter.

Umbridge sighed and put on a very good, very fake, broad smile. "So, you too have received that letter. The letters supposedly send out over Christmas are a scam by the Marauders. We will not be reading any Muggle books in this class. And speaking of them, if any of you know anything about these silly Marauders, I strongly urge you to tell me. They are disruptive and a bad influence to this school."

"Tch," Brittany muttered under her breath.

"Miss Chang? Would you like to say something?" Umbridge asked sweetly. After a moment, Umbridge turned away, thinking she had won…

"Yes. Yes, there _is_ something I would like to say." Brittany's voice had a sudden bitterness to it. "I think there Marauders are brilliant and inspirational. They're standing up for what they believe in: for freedom, and against corruption. Which, in short," here her eyes narrowed, "is you."

A deadly silence filled the room in which no one except Umbridge and Brittany seemed to be breathing.

Umbridge's smirk widened. "Detention for the rest of the month I think, Miss Chang."

It was infuriating. I mean, Brittany wasn't really a close friend, but for the Toad to do that to someone for speaking their mind... it was horrible. That and she was piling stress onto someone who already have enough of it. Didn't stress effect a baby's health or something? That would be a research question.

Brittany, however, was being regarded as some kind of hero for everyone who disliked Umbridge. The story had traveled with the speed of a Golden Snidget throughout the school. She mostly received praise, but the best thing was that the rest of the Marauders now understood her situation. Thursday during lunch, Sarlanda and Ophilia went into an all-out duel against a bunch of Slytherins who were trying to hex her for standing up to Umbridge. And come Friday when she took a seat on the other side of Cedric, I decided it was payback time for Madame Toad.

If possible, the second DADA class of the week was always worse. It was a double period, at the end of the day, and on _Friday_ of all days. We were taking notes, so I pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and a quill. Digging around in my bag, I produced the bottle of Jinx Ink Sarlanda had given me so long ago. I pretended to take notes for a while until most everyone had zoned out, then I wrote, "_Professor Umbridge doesn't talk, she croaks._"

Ten minutes later, I wrote, "_Professor Umbridge's skin is dyed black, and her hair is green._" I glanced up at Umbridge and sure enough, her skin was turning black and her hair green. She was too busy staring down the class, and the class was to busy being bored to notice. I suppressed a snort. Satisfied, I began to zone out.

My eyes trailed over to Brittany's hand. My eyes widened when I saw that it had, "_I must not sass my teachers,_" carved into it.

I dipped my quill furiously back into the Jinx Ink and wrote, "_Professor Umbridge has_ "I must not be a bitch" _carved so far into her hand it will scar forever._"

In a matter of seconds, Umbridge's screaming snapped the class out of it's daze.

"Professor, what's – OH MY GOSH, PROFESSOR!" screamed Cyliana White.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" screeched Umbridge, but Cyliana shoved a mirror in her face. "WHA- _ooooooOOOAH!_" Mid-scream, Umbridge's voice changed into a deep croak. She ran from the room for the Hospital Wing, unable to do anything except croak.

Once she was out of ear shot, the entire class began laughing and cheering. She didn't come back for the rest of the period.

* * *

**Much thanks to ..Lovexoxo from for the Jink Ink idea. Love you!**

**.com/watch?v=1-C2rw86XTo Cornelius Fudge Is An Ass by Harry and the Potters - Hyden's song**


	39. The Quibbler

**_**EDITED**_**

The mood over the castle slowly became darker despite the triumphs over Umbridge. The homework piled on. My nightmares returned, and I started Quidditch practice up again on the first of February. Kirke and Sloper failed to meet the proper standards, and Ron seemed to be getting worse, not better. Ginny on the other hand, was quite a good Seeker. Still, Quidditch was a mess. Harry was a mess too, with Occlumency lessons from Snape and O.W.L. homework beginning to overload again. In fact, if it weren't for DA, we both probably would have left to live with Sirius.

DA was going well, however. Most everyone had mastered Stupify, so we moved on to Reducto and Glacius. Nights when we had DA considerably cheered everyone up.

One Tuesday in early February, Hermione slammed the paper down in front of us, panicked. "Chill Hermione, it's just–" I started, then shut up as I saw the front page. There had been another breakout from Azkaban, this time, it was ten Death Eaters, and ones who were huge supporters of Voldemort, including Dolohov, Rockwood, and the Lestranges. Neville went white with fury when he saw Bellatrix, and I don't blame him.

"I can't _believe _they'd try to blame it on your lame father of all people, Black," said Draco snidely as he passed our table. Fred grabbed Hyden as he tried to stand and shoved him back down. Ophilia was gazing emptily at the pictures.

"It's getting so dangerous out there," she said quietly. "Ten Death Eaters… and his best ones, too…" she shuddered.

"He probably has the Dementors on his side as well," added Harry.

That afternoon, Sarlanda met me outside the Greenhouses and we made out way through the snow trenches towards Hagrid's. "Did you read that article about Bode?" she asked.

"Yeah. Harry, Ron and Hermione said they saw that plant delivered. All he did was stare at the ceiling and mutter. What do you know about him?"

"He worked in the Department of Mysteries," Sarlanda said simply. I wracked my brains, trying to remember where I'd heard of that department before, and then it hit me; Harry's epiphany.

"_Whatever Voldemort's after, it's in the Department of Mysteries,_" he had said.

"Sarlanda, the weapon Voldemort's after…it's not in there, is it?" I asked hesitantly.

Sarlanda's face went white as she stopped in her tracks. "Oh my…then Podmore and Bode were Imperiused…I have to – oh no!"

We approached the small class to find Umbridge standing to the side with her clipboard.

"There ya two are!" said Hagrid.

"You're on _probation?_" I hissed. "What did you do?"

"Nuthin', I jus –"

"Professor Hagrid, are you ready to start class?" asked Umbridge as she sauntered over to us.

"Yeah, righ', class…" Hagrid mumbled as he went to get his crossbow. I had a sinking feeling CMC would go back to being boring again.

Sarlanda wasn't at dinner. As soon as CMC was over, she muttered something about Dumbledore and then ran to the castle so fast you'd have thought I had asked her to wear a pink dress. So I walked up to dinner by myself, only looking forward to George and Hyden's announcement, because Hyden would be playing a new song.

"Good evening everyone, this is Mr. Matrix."

"And Mr. Rockstar, with your daily announcements!"

"First off, we thank everyone's support! And in return… have you ever wanted to be as brave as a Gryffindor? Well, now you can! We're selling bottles of our patented Gryffindor Courage elixir! They're going for six Sickles a bottle, so send us some sliver, and we'll send you courage! And now, Mr. Rockstar has a new composition for everyone."

"It's called, _'Never Do What You're Told'_," said Hyden, and he began his song.

"_To you reality is just another mistake,  
__You've taken it upon yourself to set it straight  
__So scare them worse, they're easier to control  
__Tell them that they're threatened and they'll do what they're told_

'_Cuz your words burn like acid  
__And you can't see so clear  
__It's from the truth that you're twistin'  
__Lies you whisper in my ear  
__And your tongue got Confundus  
__With the mysteries you told  
__No you can't fool us,  
_'_Cuz this is getting old  
__This is getting old_

_You published dirt on the Boy Who Lived  
__Why were you scared people would listen to him?  
__Cornelius Fudge, keep your hands off the Prophet  
__These times are hard, and we work so hard to stop it_

'_Cuz your words burn like acid  
__And you can't see so clear  
__It's from the truth that you're twistin'  
__Lies you whisper in my ear  
__And your tongue got Confundus  
__With the mysteries you told  
__No you can't fool us,  
_'_Cuz this is getting old._"

Overnight, we sold around a hundred bottles of "Gryffindor Courage," which was so, so, _so_ obviously Firewhiskey. Lots of students ended up in the Hospital Wing the next morning with hangovers. A new decree had also gone up, and I saw it as I fetched my bag before Defense.

_BY ORDER OF  
__The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students  
__any information that is not strictly related to the  
__subject they are paid to teach._

_Signed, _

_Dolores Jane Umbridge  
__HIGH INQUISITOR_

'_I'll be dammed if that stops the teachers,_' I thought as I walked into Madame Toad's class. I took my usual back seat between Cedric and Ophilia.

"Better be careful today, she's in a right foul mood," Cedric whispered to me.

"Why?"

"She was up all night trying to figure out how you lot were getting Firewhiskey to everyone."

When Umbridge arrived, it did look as though she had been up all night. There were circles under her toady eyes and her hair was unkempt. "Chapter Fourteen, read it. No talking," she snapped, and everyone hastily got their books out. She really _was_ in a bad mood.

Just fifteen minutes into class, there was a banging noise from behind me. Everyone turned around to see Fred and George with an Exploding Snap set on their desks.

"Weasleys! I will not have you disrupting my class in such childish manner! Thirty points from Gryffindor each!"

"But Professor," cried out Lee, "you're breaking your own rules! Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense!"

"Two week's detention, Mr. Jordan!"

Our Quidditch match with Hufflepuff was set for the end of February. Train as we might, I had a sinking feeling that the only way we would win was if we kept possession of the Quaffle the entire match or Ginny pulled off a record-breaking capture of the Snitch.

Valentine's Day this year would be on a Hogsmead visit, so Cedric and I were planning on spending the day together. That morning during breakfast, however, there was a slight change of plan. I sat next to Harry, munching down toast. A brown owl landed next to Hermione and she tugged the note anxiously from it's beak. She speed through the note at a furious pace. "Harry, Jennifer… this is really important, can you meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks around mid-day?"

"Well, I dunno Hermione. Cho might expect me to spend the whole day with her," replied Harry.

"And Cedric and I have stuff planned."

"Well, bring Cho if you must, and actually… bring Cedric with you. I have to go reply to this," Hermione said urgently, and ran off with the letter and a piece of toast.

Cedric and I spent the morning in the slushy snow, talking, drinking Butterbeer, and kissing. All the worry and pressure simply melted away in those few short hours. At a quarter to noon, we walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Jennifer!" called out Hermione, waving us over to a table in the corner. Harry was already there, along with Luna Lovegood and Rite Skeeter. Harry and Hermione looked happy, Luna day-dreamy, and Rita disgruntled. I eyed them all suspiciously as we sat down.

"What's going on?"

"It's brilliant Jen," said Harry. "Rita Skeeter is going to write the story. Our story, just how we tell it, and the Quibbler's going to publish it."

"Really?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes. I think people will be reading it too, since the Prophet left out a lot of the Azkaban breakout details," said Hermione.

"This is great!" said Cedric, beaming.

"So are you ready?" Hermione asked. Harry, Cedric and I all looked at each other, nodded our heads, and she said, "Fire away Rita."

* * *

**.com/watch?v=4B1WlNnYiSc (never) Do What You're Told by The Remus Lupins - Song in this chapter**


	40. Sacked

**_**EDITED**_**

Luna didn't know when our interview would be published, only that it should be soon and her Dad was excited to print it.

Harry's date with Cho had apparently gone over badly. I didn't know for sure how I felt about this. On one hand, I felt sorry for Harry, but on the other, I was pretty glad because Cho bugged the hell out of me with her cling-iness and her overly nice self. I didn't think she was at all good for Harry. And if at all possible, my dreams started getting worse. They now had some death-by-Quidditch in them, something I was sure would happen come game time.

The Saturday of the match, I felt like I wanted to cry, throw up, and kill someone all at once. Cedric didn't talk to me, because we both knew I wouldn't be able to stand it. After breakfast, I lead the team down to the locker room where we dressed in silence. I skipped the pep talk, merely nodding at everyone. I picked up my Firebolt, and we marched out onto the Pitch to meet the Hufflepuffs. As Cedric and I shook hands; it took a lot of self control not to give in to his paralyzing touch.

"Annnnnnd they're off! That's Rowan of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle – no, Gryffindor Captain Jennifer Potter has stolen it back!" Lee yelled as I stole from Rowan and took off down the Pitch. A Bludger grazed my foot, but I made the first goal of the game.

Ten minutes in, we were trailing by forty points. As Katie passed me the Quaffle, I flew past Andrew, who was taking a swing at an oncoming Bludger. Before I even knew what was happening, I was laying flat on the ground, my back and my entire face in agony, and blood sloshing around in my mouth. Something extremely sharp was stuck in the side of my cheek, and when I pulled it out, I found it was one of my front teeth. I stuck out my tongue and recoiled when I felt the gaping hole where my tooth should be, gushing blood.

"Potter, you're going to Hospital," Madame Hooch was almost yelling, rushing over to me.

I rolled over and spat out a good amount of bloody spit onto the ground before saying, "No. I'm playing." I stood shakily, and stuck the tooth into my robe pocket where my wand was. I then noticed that standing around me were Madame Hooch, Andrew, Launa, and Cedric. "What happened?"

"Andrew, err…'it you with ze bat…" I glared at the small boy.

"I'll deal with you later," I said deadly as I picked up my broom. Madame Hooch shook her head.

"Potter, I really must protest –"

"Jen, don't. Please." Cedric's eyes were pleading, but they made me boil with rage. Why the hell shouldn't I play? It was only a tooth.

"I'm. Playing," I growled. Madame Hooch sighed, blew her whistle, and the game resumed.

After another ten minutes, it was over. Ginny had caught the Snitch right from under Cedric's nose, and we only lost by ten points. When we landed, I reamed Andrew one over so hard and loud he was crying and I was hoarse by the time I was done yelling. Then I stormed up to the castle to get my teeth set right, still in my filthy Quidditch robes.

Madame Pomfrey set me right in about five minutes, but she didn't let me leave until dinner to make sure my back was okay. When I was released, I turned left instead of right and headed for the common room. I didn't really think I could handle food (or the humiliation) at the moment. I was shocked in the extreme, however, when I found Cedric waiting outside the Fat Lady and not down in his common room.

"Shouldn't you be partying?" I asked moodily.

He raised his thick eyebrows and said, "Actually, I left the party to see if you were alright."

"I'm just peachy," I snapped after a moment of recovery.

"Don't get snappy. And why did you yell at Kirke afterwards?"

"Because the bloody idiot knocked my tooth out!"

"He didn't see you coming. It was an accident."

"Well, _sorry_ Mister I'm-Totally-Perfect, I tend to get mad when I get a bat to the face!"

Cedric narrowed his eyes, red flushing his cheeks, and replied haughtily, "Well, excuse me Miss I'm-The-Only-One-Who-Matters, I just think you should treat your teammates better."

"Don't tell me what to do Diggory!" I screamed, my voice cracking at the end.

"Then don't talk to me until you stop being a self-centered git Potter!" he yelled back and stomped off down the corridor.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," I barked at the Fat Lady.

"It's not _my_ fault you have issues!" she said defensively as she swung forward to let me through.

"GAHH!" I shrieked, exasperated.

The only person I talked to the whole rest of the night was Ron, telling him no, he couldn't resign. He just needed more practice. I waited until the castle was asleep, (save the Hufflepuffs and a few teachers) before fetching the bottles of tie-dye and taking them and the Map down to the basement. The sounds of partying drifted up from the Hufflepuff common room as I passed it on the way to the laundry room. There were four big water buckets washing the cloths all by magic, one each for robes, shirts, pants/skirts, and socks. I poured two different colours into each bucket and left.

That night's sleep was a giant replaying nightmare. I would re-live the match and Cedric and I's row, wake up, got back to sleep after a bit, and it would start all over again. But as I dreamed it each time, my emotions during the dream would change. The first time, I woke up stark raving mad. But as it happened over and over again, my anger ebbed away and was replaced by sadness until when I woke for the last time at five twelve in the morning, I was sobbing my eyes out at my stupidity.

When Ophilia woke up an hour later, she found me sitting on my bed, hugging my knees, still crying slightly. She came over and sat down with me, touching my shoulder gingerly. "Jen, are you okay?" I shook my head. "I, um, heard you and Cedric had a row last night. What happened?"

I sniffled and wiped some tears off my face with the palm of my hand. "I was j-just so mad about the match, and Cedric was te-telling me not to take it out on everyone, and we started yelling…" The tears started falling again. "So now he-he's mad at me, I'm still having nightmares that refuse to g-go away, I'm sore ev-ev-everywhere, I have a mountain of homework, I could get expelled any day, and I'm hungry!"

Ophilia sighed. "Jen, you're not going to get expelled, and even if you did, you wouldn't be the only one. And I'm sure if you just _talk_ to Cedric, things will work out."

"You make it sound easy," I said, taking deep breaths to stop crying.

"Well, if he's still acting like a git after you've apologized, then he'll be facing the wrath of Miss Kumquat."

I showered and Ophilia and I went down to breakfast together. We sat with the rest of the Gryffindor Marauders. George went to ask me what was wrong with Ophilia elbowed him in the side. That girl is a lifesaver sometimes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered and sat by us just as the mail arrived. An owl landed in front of each Harry and I. Mine was addressed, "_Jennifer Potter, Great Hall, Hogwarts School_." Just as I reached for the letter, about ten other birds landed in front of us, spilling marmalade and milk as they tried to deliver their letter first.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Lee as spilt milk ran over the table's edge and onto his lap.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Here!" said Hermione, eagerly holding out two long, cylindrical packages. "Read these first. I think I know what's going on!"

Harry did as instructed, and out came a copy of _The Quibbler_'s March edition. On the front cover divided into thirds lengthwise were pictures of Harry, Cedric and myself. Across the top read, "_Potters Speak Out At Last! The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and The Night We Saw Him Return._"

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna Lovegood, who wandered over from the Ravenclaw table. "It came out yesterday. I asked Dad to send you all free copies. So I expect those," here she gestured to the mass of owls, "are from your readers."

Everyone looked at Harry and I in anticipation, so I said, "Open away."

Everyone got a letter and started opening. "This bloke thinks you're off your rocker, Jen…" said Ron.

"Zis woman thinks you all should take terapy at St. Mungo's," said Launa, disappointed, crumpling the letter.

"This one's okay," said Harry, scanning a long letter. "Hey! She believes us!"

"This one's in two minds," said Fred. "Thinks you're not mad, but doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back…"

"Here's another one you've convinced Harry!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Another one who thinks you lot are barking…" said Hyden, tossing the crumpled letter over his shoulder.

"This witch is convinced! She says we're heroes too…" I said, reading the letter with amazement.

"Oi Jen, this bloke's got the hots for you… and – oh, that's just gross!" said Ophilia, disgusted, and drowned the letter in Lee's coffee.

"What's going on here?" asked the sickly sweet voice of Professor Umbridge, who was standing behind Fred and Ophilia, scanning the mess of owls and letters. "Potters, why have you got all these letters?"

"Is that a crime now?" asked Fred, annoyed. "Getting mail?"

"Careful Mr. Weasley, or I shall put you in detention. Well, Mr. Potter?"

"People have written to us because of an interview we gave about what happened to us last June," said Harry slowly. Umbridge blinked.

"An interview? What do you mean?"

"We mean a reporter asked us questions and we answered," I said, and tossed her my copy of _The Quibbler_. "Here."

As she looked at the front page, her face went purple. "When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmead weekend," I replied coolly. Umbridge shook with rage.

"There will be no more Hogsmead visits for either or you or Mr. Diggory," she whispered. "How dare you… the messages of not telling lies and obeying authority have apparently not sunk in enough. Fifty points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and a week's worth detentions, for all of you."

By mid-morning, a new decree had gone up:

_By Order of  
__THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Any student found in possession of  
__the magazine _The Quibbler_ will be expelled. _

_Signed, _

_Dolores Jane Umbridge  
__HIGH INQUISITOR_

The day went rather oddly. It was great because Umbridge had done the one thing to make sure everyone read the interview. But it sucked because Cedric wouldn't talk to me and I didn't know what to say to him. He spent most the day in the Library. News of our row had apparently traveled fast, because a group of giggly girls followed him around, lead by Cyliana White. I listened in on part of their conversation, and quite frankly, I was disgusted.

I cornered Luna in the hallway as she went down to dinner. "Hey Luna, do you think your Dad could overnight me about two hundred copies of the March edition? I'll pay for it, of course. And he'll need to send it to my dorm."

"Sure Jen, I'll send him an owl after dinner."

Grinning, I said, "Luna, you're the best," and ran off to Sarlanda's dorm.

"Gooooood evening everyone! This is Miss Kumquat!"

"And I'm Miss Phoenix!"

"And we're bringing you your announcements! First off, we'd like to congratulate Hufflepuff for their narrow win over Gryffindor! And remember, Quidditch players do it in the air!"

"Also, Miss Phoenix would like to remind the girls of Hogwarts that the Head Boy does _not_ perform sexual favors, and to please stop conspiring to gang-bang him in the bathroom!"

"So that's it for tonight, this is Kumquat and Phoenix, signing out! Miss Kumquat encourages everyone to read The Quibbler!"

"Miss Phoenix wishes Ravenclaw good luck on their upcoming match against Slytherin!"

The rest of the week was a muddle. The school uniforms changed to red and purple robes, yellow and brown shirts, green and orange bottoms and blue and pink socks overnight, a phenomenon Misters Terminator and Rockstar announced as "revolutionalizing the dress code."

Every night, the words "_I must not question authority_" were getting carved deeper and deeper into my hand. The nightmares continued to persist, and Cedric still wouldn't talk to me.

Friday night, I was just finishing up dinner, ready to go upstairs to the Head's Dorm to plan pranks and talk to Cedric when a woman screamed out in the Entrance Hall. Everyone went silent, then students began standing up and going to investigate. Ophilia looked at me, shrugged her shoulders, and we stood up to join the crowd. Sarlanda joined us at the edge of students, and I stood on tiptoe to see what was going on.

Professor Trelawney was in the middle of the hall, holding her wand and an empty sherry bottle, looking insane. She and the two trunks beside her looked as if they had been thrown down the Grand Staircase. She stared, terrified, at something at the foot of the stairs.

"NO!" she shrieked. "This cannot be happening!"

"You didn't see this coming?" asked the amused girly voice of Umbridge. "Though you are incapable of predicting tomorrows weather, surely you realized that your poor performances during my inspections warranted your sacking?"

Professor Trelawney was sobbing. "You c-can't! H-Hogwarts is my h-home!"

"It was your home," said Umbridge, clearly enjoying the sight of Trelawney sinking to the floor in uncontrollable sobs, "until about an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

I was shaking in rage. Ophilia was white with shock, and Sarlanda's lips were thin. But with footsteps and a break in the crowd, Professor McGonagall was there, comforting Trelawney. "There, there, calm down Sibyll, you're not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really Professor McGonagall?" asked Umbridge deadily, stepping forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"Mine," said the deep voice of Dumbledore as the front oak doors opened.

"Your's Dumbledore? But as you know, I have the power to sack any teacher I do not feel comes up to scratch."

"You do. But you do not have the power to banish them from the grounds, and I wish Sibyll to remain here. Would you kindly escort her back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, of course," she said, and she, Sprout and Flitwick took Professor Trelawney and her trunks back upstairs.

"And what," started Umbridge nastily, "are you going to do when I appoint a new Divination teacher?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I have already found someone, and they prefer ground lodgings. May I introduce you?" With a clip-clop of hooves and many gasps, a centaur walked out of the mist and into the hall. He had white-blonde hair, pure blue eyes, and a palomino horse body. "This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

* * *

**This chapter is unofficially titled, "Bitchout," for... well... obvious reasons xD**

**But seriously, one of my favorite things to write ever is Jen and Cedric fighting.**


	41. A Sneak

**_**EDITED**_**

"_Do you vomit when you open the paper?  
__Are you sick from what the Prophet's gonna say?  
__Are you paralyzed by the Ministry's lies?  
__It'd be nice to get some real news today._

_They're not telling the truth  
__Here's what we can do;_

_Save the Quibble from the Ministry's rage  
__Make your voice heard, get on your feet  
__We lose our power when we lose our voice  
__You can't let Cornelius Fudge make your choice!_

_The Ministry's acting like their big brother  
__But more like Percy, 'cuz Bill is pretty cool  
__We're not brainwashed like Gilderoy Lockhart  
_'_Cuz we won't accept just anyone's lies or rules_

_They're not telling the truth  
__Here's what we're gonna do;_

_Save the Quibbler from the Ministry's rage  
__Make your voice heard, get on your feet  
__We lose our power when we lose our voice  
__You can't let the Daily Prophet make your choice!_

_Save the Quibbler!"_

"So that was Mr. Rockstar's latest song, Save the Quibbler! Now, I'm going to sign us off with a little joke! You might be a Pureblood _if_… your mother is also your sister. Have a good day!"

That was Lee and Hyden's announcement the morning after Professor Trelawney got sacked.

CMC became quite an anxious class. Any day now, Hagrid could get the sack, because Umbridge seemed to be on a roll now. It was also getting trickier by the day to pull pranks at night because she was up, patrolling around, attempting to find us.

DA remained the only thing that kept Harry going. We were working on Patronuses that evening shortly before Easter. Everyone was doing well, but as Harry and I reminded them, it was easy when you were in a bright room without a Dementor.

"We really need a Boggart," commented Harry as he walked around watching with his stag by his side.

My lion paced with graceful power beside me as I helped Neville. "Just think of something happy!"

"I'm – trying!" Neville grunted, his face shining with sweat from the effort.

"Jennifer! I got it!" cried out Brittany Chang, a large silver dove circling around her head.

The door opened and closed. No one seemed to have entered, but everyone went silent as Dobby tugged on Harry's robes. "Dobby! What're you – what's wrong?" Dobby was shaking.

"Harry Potter sir… Dobby has come to warn you…" Dobby ran headfirst into the wall, but he merely bounced off due to his many hats.

"What's happened Dobby?" asked Harry, seizing Dobby.

"Harry Potter… she… she…"

"Who's she?" Dobby looked up at him cross-eyed, his mouth moving soundlessly.

"Umbridge?" I asked, horrified. Dobby nodded and tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. "What about her? She hasn't found out about – about us – about DA?" Dobby tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Frantic, Dobby screamed, "Yes Harry Potter yes!"

There was a moment of terror where no one spoke until Harry bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Then there was a scramble for the door as everyone tried to escape. Harry scooped up Dobby. He and I were the last ones out the door.

"Sarlanda! Take Brittany to your dorm!" I yelled as I booked it for the staircase down to the Gryffindor commonroom. I heard Harry yell from the opposite direction – "AHH!" I screamed as something caught around my ankles at the top of the stairs. I tumbled down, head over heels, smashing my nose and elbows on the steps. When my body stopped spinning, blood flowed out my nose and my vision was fuzzy. My elbows hurt something awful.

"I got another Professor," called out a voice I knew only too well.

"Excellent Lance! I've got the other one, so you get her and follow me to the Headmaster's office." Disoriented, I was yanked to my feet and dragged roughly by my arm.

"Suck royal Hippogriff, Lance!" I yelled through my nosebleed.

As we were dragged down the corridors, I thought about everyone else. Mrs. Weasley would kill her children… Hermione would be crushed… Neville was getting so good… it was Seamus's first meeting… Cedric would defiantly never talk to me again…

"Fizzing Whizbee." Umbridge lead Harry and I up the stairs. "Lance, go look for others," she instructed, and he obeyed. Umbridge pushed us inside the office, which was full of people. Dumbledore was behind his desk, with McGonagall beside him, rigid. Fudge was there, looking extremely pleased. Kingsly Shacklebolt and another man were there, acting as guards. Completing the picture was Percy, hovering around with a quill and parchment.

"Well," said Fudge. "Well, well, well." I glared at him, which probably actually looked scary, seeing as I was covered in blood _again_.

"They were headed for Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge with the same glee she had in her voice the night she sacked Trelawney. "The Malfoy boys cornered them."

"Good, good… well Potters, I expect you know why you're here?"

It took a moment for Harry to respond. "Yeh – no."

"No?"

"No," Harry said firmly.

"You don't know why you're here?"

"No, we don't," I said, catching on. Fudge looked from me to Harry to Umbridge, incredulous.

"So it's news to you that you're breaking Ministry decrees and an illegal student organization was found in this school?"

"Yeup," we both said, trying to look innocent.

"I think Minister, it will help if I fetch our informant," said Umbridge silkily.

"Yes, yes, do," nodded Fudge. Minutes later, Umbridge re-appeared with Cho's friend Marietta, who was hiding her face.

"Don't be scared dear, the Minister is pleased with you."

"Yes dear, just tell us what – galloping gargoyles!" Fudge leaped away as we saw Marietta's face, which had close-set purple pimples across her nose and cheeks spelling out SNEAK. She pulled her shirt up to her eyes with a squeak.

"Never mind them dear, just tell –" But she shook her head franticly. "Fine, I'll tell him. Miss Edgecombe here came to my office after dinner and told me that if I proceeded to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor, I would find some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately though, the hex came into effect and she refused to tell me anymore."

"Well, haven't you a counterjinx for this?" asked Fudge impatiently.

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted, and I mentally cheered for Hermione.

"But it doesn't matter, I can tell the story from here. You will remember, Minister, my telling you that the Potters had a meeting with fellow students back in October at the Hog's Head –"

"What evidence is there of that?" cut in McGonagall.

"I have a testimony from Willy Widdershins, who just happened to be in the bar at the time."

"Oh, so _that's_ why he wasn't prosecuted for all those regurgitating toilets?"

"Blatant corruption!" yelled a portrait from behind Dumbledore's desk.

"The purpose of the Potter's meeting," continued Umbridge, "was to persuade the others to join an illegal society for learning spells the Ministry has deemed inappropriate for their age."

"You will find you are wrong there, Dolores. That meeting was not illegal, seeing as the decree banning student clubs was made two days later," pointed out Dumbledore.

"That's all very find Headmaster," recovered Umbridge, "but all the meetings since that decree have been illegal."

"Well, they certainly would have been, if they had continued after that first meeting. All we know of are the first meeting and the meeting tonight." Umbridge was stunned for a moment, but then turned back to Marietta.

"Miss Edgecombe, do tell us how long these meetings have been going on. Have they been happening regularly over the past six months?"

My heart stopped. I prayed that Marietta would shake her head, to just lie to Umbridge… the slowly, very slowly, she shook her head no.

"What do you mean by shaking your head?" asked Umbridge testily.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. There have been no secret meetings the past six months. Is that right?" McGonagall asked.

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. Then she grinned evilly. "And I have the names of everyone who participated." She produced from her pocket, to my horror, the list of DA members. "As soon as I saw the Potters names at the top, I knew what we were dealing with."

Fudge scanned over the list. "By thunder! See what they've named themselves? _Dumbledore's Army_!"

"Well, the game is up. Would you like a written confession, or are these witnesses enough?" said Dumbledore simply.

Fudge stared at him for a moment before whispering, "You."

"Me. I organized them for my army. Note how is says '_Dumbledore's Army_,' not '_Potter's Army._'"

"Then you shall be escorted to the Ministry and Azkaban for trial! Have you got everything written down Weasley?" barked Fudge.

"Yes I have sir!"

"Ah, yes. I thought we might hit this little snag. You see, I have no intention to –what's the phrase? 'Come quietly.' I have no intention of gong to Azkaban at all."

"Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!" Fudge yelled madly.

With a screech, Fawkes flew over and Dumbledore grabbed his long tail feathers. A bang and a flash of fire, and Dumbledore was gone. There was a silence while everyone recovered their breath.

It was Phineas Nigellus's portrait who broke the silence. "You know Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts… but you cannot deny he's got style…"

* * *

**.com/watch?v=yuKZs8EYivo Save the Quibble by Gred and Fordge -Song in this chapter**


	42. Diana

**_**EDITED**_**

_By Order of  
__THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor)  
__has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head  
__of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
__Wizardry._

_Signed,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
__Minister of Magic_

"Alright Gents, this is it," I said, pacing the Room of Requirement at five-thirty in the morning. I had been up all night, unable to get any sleep, so I called an emergency Marauder meeting before breakfast. "Dumbledore's gone. Madame Toad's in charge. And now it's time for some of the more brilliant pranks. Ophilia?"

"Right, well, I've got the cushions covered. Sarlanda, how're the Shrinking and Growing solutions coming?"

"They should be ready soon."

"Good. Fred, George, you two are in charge of the fireworks. Lee, you need to talk to Sophia about using her fire expertise. And Jen, you need to knick the Bludgers."

"And I'm working on a new song," added Hyden.

"Good. Well, you all know the drill… cause mayhem, and don't get caught," I concluded, and we all left for breakfast.

During our break before lunch, Fred, George and I were setting up the next prank. We had lined most the main corridors and the bathrooms with their fireworks. On the first flood however, we ran into Montague.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"_We're_ on break. What about you?" I inquired back.

"I'm patrolling for the Inquisitorial Squad. And speaking of that, I'm going to take ten points for–" But he didn't finished his sentence. Fred and George grabbed him and shoved him headfirst into a conveniently open cabinet in the corridor. When they shut the door, it vanished.

"Well, that solves _that_ problem…" said Fred as we continued down the corridor, setting up fireworks.

We didn't go to lunch. Instead, we hid in a secret passage halfway down the second floor corridor. Just outside were the two fuses that would start the entire chain reaction of explosions.

"One," I breathed.

"Two," George whispered.

"Three," finished Fred.

"Incendio," we said together, lighting the flares.

BOOM!

Boomboom, boomboom, boomboom, boomboom.

The entire castle shook as the fireworks exploded. A little dust fell onto our heads. Within a minute, we heard Umbridge and Filch out in the corridor, trying to fight the fireworks. We all broke down into silent hysterical laughter, tears of joy running down our faces. Surprisingly, Harry entered our hiding place, grinning. "Very impressive. You'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem…"

"Evening all! This is Miss Skulls!"

"And Miss Phoenix, with your daily announcements!"

"First off, we'd like to thank Misters Terminator and Matrix for their wonderful fireworks display at lunch! Absolutely wonderful gents!"

"Now, as you all know, Umbridge is our new Head. If anyone would like to send us suggestions on how to get rid of her, please feel free to contact us!"

"And finally, we have about two hundred copies of the March edition of _The Quibbler_ lying around, so just sent us three Sickles to get a copy! Each copy comes pre-charmed so only you can read it!"

"So that's it for tonight! Miss Phoenix would like to say that Umbridge is going down!"

"Miss Skulls would like to remind everyone that the Marauders are only loyal to each other and Dumbledore!"

I left Sarlanda's dorm for the party in Gryffindor common room when I ran into Cedric.

"Sorry," he muttered and stomped up the stairs to his own dorm.

"I – Cedric, wait!" I scrambled up the steps after him and caught the door before he shut it. "Cedric? Can we talk?" I asked hesitantly as I entered the room. He sighed and turned around.

"Alright, fine."

"Well, erm… I wanted to say… that… I'm sorry." I tried my hardest to direct my gaze right into his gray eyes. "I'm sorry I was being such a git, I was just under so much stress and then the match just… set me over. But," I said as he looked at me ridiculing, "that's no excuse. And you were just trying to keep me in line. I'm sorry I yelled, too." I gave him a weak, trembling smile before turning around to leave.

"Wait, Jennifer."

I turned back around, my breath caught in my chest. He sighed again and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "I'm er, sorry too. For losing my temper and such. And I… forgive you."

A warm feeling spread from the pit of my stomach to my face as I smiled. I took a cautious step towards him and he reached out and pulled me to him. We locked lips fiercely as his other hand slipped around my waist. Things were just starting to heat up when I broke it off and laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, the wonderful scent I had missed greatly the past month.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the corner of my jaw.

"I love you more," I replied, retaliating by kissing his neck. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Be careful out there. Don't get expelled."

"But it's so tempting," I said innocently. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Friday afternoon. DADA. Now more the class of torture than it's ever been. I sat there planning out our next prank when Brittany Chang next to me made a very odd noise and clutched at her desk. I slid her a note.

_What's up?_

_The baby's coming._

It took me a moment to comprehend what she meant, but once I did, I sprang into action. I threw down the note and my quill so fast I knocked my ink pot off my desk. It smashed ink all over my shoes, but I didn't care.

I helped Brittany up and was conjuring a stretcher when a sick voice filled the room. "And where do you think _you're _going, Miss Potter?"

Gritting my teeth, I helped Brittany onto it while replying, "The Hospital Wing." I charmed the stretcher so I could push it while it levitated.

"No, you're not. Sit down, both of you." I felt everyone's eyes on me. As I pushed her to the door, I froze in slight fear. I had two choices. I could sit back down, or I could run like hell, disobey Umbridge yet _again_, and get in huge trouble, but I'd help Brittany. Brittany winced in pain, and I made up my mind.

"Yes I am!" I yelled, burst out of the door, and sprinted down the corridor, towing Brittany.

"GET BACK HERE POTTER! FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" screeched Umbridge as she tried to run after me. A jet of red light flew past my face as she tried to stun me.

I pointed my wand over my shoulder and yelled, "Protego!"

I lost her when I took a secret passage up to the fifth floor and then pelted back down to the fourth floor and Hospital Wing. By that time, Brittany was letting out constant grunts of pain, eyes squeezed shut and tears trickling out of them. I karate-kicked open the door and pulled her inside. Madame Pomfry gave a start. "Wha-what? What's going on Potter?"

"She… she… GAH! Childbirth!" I yelled frantically, waving my hands wildly. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey spoke freaking-out-red-headed-idiot, and knew what I meant.

"Out in the corridor Potter, and make sure no one comes in until I tell you they can," she said urgently, shooing me out into the corridor.

About an hour later when classes let out, I was still waiting. I hadn't heard any sign of a baby yet, so I was starting to get a bit worried. What if surgery was called for? I didn't think Pomfry even knew the meaning of the word, and I wouldn't know what to do anyways. Would some one from St. Mungo's come? I finally conjured a chair and forced myself to sit, jittery.

Just as I stood up again to knock on the door, several people rounded the corner at once. Cho and Cyliana White were first, followed by Ophilia and finally Sarlanda. "Is she okay?" Cho, Cyliana and Ophilia all asked at once. I narrowed my eyes and faced Cyliana, naught six inches from her.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's like, my best friend!" Cyliana squealed, annoyed with me. My hazel eyes pierced her blue ones. She wore too much makeup.

"Oh _yes_, you sure act like one of those," I growled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me Potter, but I believe I've been her friend for longer!"

"At least I'm not a stupid, back-stabbing, gossiping bi–"

WHACK

"Miss White!"

Cyliana had chosen to smack me with all her might right in the middle of my swear word. And with impeccable timing, McGonagall walked around the corner, followed by Flitwick. Ophilia and Sarlanda had their wands out, and Cho was pale. "Miss White, if I ever see you do that again, it will be detention. Fifteen points from Ravenclaw," said McGonagall. A smile of grim satisfaction crossed my face.

Before Cyliana could retort, there was crying inside the Hospital Wing. But not Brittany's… a baby's.

"Not yet!" Pomfrey called through the door, and Ophilia let out a squeal of excitement.

"Alright, Malfoy, McLaggen, White, to your dormitories, now," McGonagall instructed. Sarlanda towed Ophilia away while Cyliana stomped off.

It was another fifteen minutes before Madame Pomfrey opened the door and stuck her head out. "She wants to see her sister and Miss Potter." Cho looked at me quizzically before we entered the wing. The curtains were drawn around most of Brittany's bed. She was holding bundle of white blankets, smiling sweetly and rocking her baby gently.

We pulled up chairs and Brittany looked up. "A girl," she said softly, "and I've named her Diana Clymus."

"Britt, she's beautiful!" said Cho excitedly. Brittany held Diana up to me, and I took her small warm body up into my arms securely.

"Hi Diana," I said sweetly. She looked up curiously at me from her dark eyes.

"Jennifer," Brittany started, "you said if I ever needed anything, then to ask you. Well, I need someone now, and… will you be Diana's godmother?"

My jaw dropped. Did she mean it? I hadn't exactly had this sort of thing in mind when I told her that back before Christmas, but really, what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my promises?

"Of course I will, Brittany." She beamed, and I passed Diana to Cho. And as I left the Hospital Wing, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.


	43. The Flight of the Twins

**_**EDITED**_**

Diana Clymus Chang was all the seventh year population could talk about the first week of April. Brittany spent all her free time and most her meals in the Hospital Wing with Diana. When Brittany wasn't there, Ophilia, Cho or I was, tending to her. She was so sweet. Curious, dark eyes, perfectly round face, tan skin, and a small tuft of dark hair. Outside the Hospital Wing, there was usually a small crowd of students trying to catch a glimpse of Diana. It was rather annoying.

I ended up in detention for another week with Umbridge for disobeying her. She was livid about it, making me carve "_I must not question authority_" into my hand from seven until one in the morning sometimes. I left each night bleeding like mad, and I swear I hit bone on the last night, but it didn't matter. Try as she might, I left each night with my teeth gritted in satisfaction, the satisfaction that I had helped out Brittany and that little Diana was in the world now. Umbridge could never take that from me.

With no DA, I had to put every bit of my focus into Quidditch and studying for N.E.W.T.'s. With the weather warming up, all the seventh and fifth years had become increasingly agitated with pre-exam stress. Harry in particular had become very distracted lately, and I was determined to find out why. His moods were really puzzling.

The second week of April was Easter break, so we got a _lot_ of prank planning done in between studying. We finished brewing Shrinking Solution and its counter-potion, placed deflated and hidden whoopee cushions on several of Umbridge's chairs, and planned out several pranks for the rest of the month. But something else was nagging my mind; Fred and George. They had been off by themselves a lot lately, and from my experience, this meant they were up to something. But this just wasn't like them. Even Lee and Ophilia had no clue.

The final night of Easter holidays, Ophilia and I came back from the Library after a particularly laborious session of Charms studying. We found most the fifth years in the common room, pouring over brightly coloured pamphlets. One look at the notice board told us everything that we needed to know.

"Ah," I said.

"Career Advice," Ophilia finished.

"This thing is so annoying!" Ron complained. "I can't find _anything_ I want to do!"

"Be an Auror with Harry," I suggested. "But you'll want to have some sort of idea, because McGonagall doesn't like joking around."

"Why, what did you tell her?" Harry asked, flipping through a Gringotts pamphlet.

"I told her I wanted to conquer the world with flying monkeys," I said matter-of-factly. Harry snorted while Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What? I had no idea what I wanted to do in fifth year!"

"Well, do you know now?"

"Yeah. I want to teach defense here at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked mildly surprised. "Really? I thought you'd want to be an Auror."

"Nah, I hate the Ministry. The only one who wants to go there is Sarlanda; she wants to be an Unspeakable."

"What about you Ophilia?" Ron asked.

"I'm probably gonna go help Fred and George run their joke shop when they get it running."

"Speaking of jokes, have you seen Hyden?" I asked.

"He's up in the dorm," replied Harry, and I set off up to their dorm. Hyden was indeed there, messing around with his guitar.

"Oi Hyden, you and me for announcements tomorrow morning, okay?" I said, popping my head in the door.

"Kay," he said, and I shut the door and started back downstairs. As I passed Fred and George's dorm, I paused, back tracked, and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" came a twinly voice from within.

"Can I come in? It's Jen." The door swung open, so I entered.

George was the only one there, laying flat on his back on his bed, staring blankly up into the canopy above. I shut the door behind me and sat on his bed facing him, knees pulled up to my chin, eyebrows furrowed. There were a few moments of silence before I stated, "You're hiding something from us."

"What?" George asked, sitting up.

So I repeated, "You and Fred are hiding something from the rest of us. What is it?"

He looked down shiftily as I glanced around. His and Fred's beds were the cleanest I had ever seen them. In fact, everything they owned must have been in their trunks.

"Are you… leaving?" I asked, both curious and shocked. All he did was look back up and into my eyes, but I knew the answer. "You are, aren't you?"

"Jen, you can't expect us to stay. The only reasons we came back this year were Mum and Dumbledore. But now with that hag running things… I mean, it's not like we're going to need N.E.W.T. scores if we're going to be self-employed."

"But… we need you. The Marauders need you. Hogwarts needs you," I pleaded miserably, sadness bubbling in my chest. "Hogwarts without you two… it's like an ice cream sundae without the chocolate sauce, like waffles without bacon and peanut butter, like Quidditch without Bludgers. It just doesn't happen."

George smiled slightly at my analogies. "The rest of you will be able to continue pranking without us. And it's not like you'll never see us again," he added. A few tears welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. George pulled me to him in a reassuring and secure hug. "Just promise me one thing."

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Make sure to drive that miserable old toad crazy for us."

"Good morning everyone! This is Miss Phoenix!"

"And Mr. Rockstar. And we're delivering your daily announcements!"

"Well, we hope you had a good holiday! We tried to give all you N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. students a good study time and planned over the break. But now we're back to full-scale pranking. And now Mr. Rockstar would like to share another song with us!"

"Alright, I call it '_Stick it to Dolores'_."

"_We don't care for you  
__Defense Against the Dark Arts class  
__You undermine our intelligence  
__We won't take anymore of this,_

_Oh my god, you look like a frog,  
__Oh my god, you look like a frog,  
__Oh my god, you look like a frog,  
__Oh my god, you look like a frog,_

_Umbridge, you're going down  
__Umbridge, you're going down  
__Umbridge, you're going down_

_Your educational decrees  
__Are not welcome in our halls  
__You'll never take the place  
__Of Albus Dumbledore_

_Oh my god, you look like a frog,  
__Oh my god, you look like a frog,  
__Oh my god, you look like a frog,_

_Umbridge you're going down  
__Umbridge you're going down  
__Umbridge, we're taking you down."_

"Have a good day everyone! Phoenix and Rockstar, signing off!"

The bell rang at the end of Arithmancy, indicating dinner. I packed up my books and Jared and I left, chattering worriedly. "I'm never going to pass that bloody N.E.W.T.," Jared grumbled. "_Why _I continued, I haven't a clue…"

"Oh, come off it, Jared. It could be worse, I haven't got half a clue what we did in Trans today," I commented as we started down the Grand Staircase. As we passed the fifth floor, we heard screaming and running, the usual sounds of chaos. Without a moments hesitation, we pelted down the corridor.

We hit the crowd of students at the east wing. Pushing past several people, we discovered the front row of students was covered in Stinksap. I wrinkled my nose and found a good part of the wing had been turned into a swamp. Laughing in the middle were the Twins, with identical grins plastered on their faces. In the swamp were several students, including Cyliana White, Sophia Warbeck, Lee, and Ophilia. Cyliana was screaming about Stinksap in her hair while everyone else just laughed, drenched in the stuff.

But everyone except the Twins smiles faded when Umbridge pushed her way to the front on the opposite side of the swamp, followed by a very eager Filch.

"Well," she said with deadly venom, "Weasleys, all over you, down to the Entrance Hall. Mr. Filch, you'll find the Approval for Whipping in my office."

"Oh, thank you!" Filch fawned, and he was off in a flash. Using magic, Umbridge pushed the Twins down her side of the corridor and downstairs. Everyone followed.

It was a re-creation of the night Trelawny got sacked. Fred and George were in the middle of a huge ring of students, Umbridge facing them.

"So, you think it's amusing to set off a swamp in the middle of the corridor, do you?" asked Umbridge.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said casually, looking back at Umbridge without fear. Filch elbowed himself roughly into the circle, practically crying.

"I've got the order Headmistress, oh please let me do it now!"

"Very good Argus. And you two," she looked at Fred and George again, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are," said Fred. "George, I think we're outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely."

Together, they raised their wands and shouted, "Accio Brooms!"

With a loud distant crash and zooming, Fred and George's brooms hurtled towards them, one still trailing the chain and iron peg that had held it to the wall. They stopped in front of their owners, who mounted them.

"We won't be seeing you," said Fred.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George. Fred then addressed the crown of students.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number Ninety-Three Diagon Alley – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, gesturing to Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but Fred and George kicked off and were in the air.

"So I'm Terminator," said Fred.

"And I'm Matrix," said George.

"And we're signing out!" they said together.

Fred looked at Peeves, and added, "Giver her hell from us, Peeves." Miraculously, Peeves saluted them, and the Twins were out the front doors and into the sunset, followed by the cheers of the students and their fellow Marauders.

* * *

**.com/watch?v=ummGI2kzldM Stick It To Dolores, by Harry and the Potters - Song in this chapter**


	44. The Chaos Ensues

**_**EDITED**_**

That night, the Gryffindor common room was ablaze with a tribute party for the Twins. Lee and I had nicked Butterbeer and food, and Hyden's music blasted out of a radio he had charmed. Ophilia had tears streaming down her face most the night, though if they were of joy or sorrow, I didn't know.

There was a huge rumor swap going through the castle the next day, and I was sure that one day, when someone wrote a recent Hogwarts history book, Fred and George would be in it. They definitely weren't going to be forgotten about in a hurry at any rate. Fred and George had left no one instructions on how to get rid of the swamp, and though Umbridge and Filch tried in vain, they eventually had to rope the area off. Filch also had to fit Umbridge a new door and move Harry's broom into the dungeons.

One brave student (I have _no_ idea who) made shirts that read, "FOR THE MARAUDERS!" with all our names on the back and soon, half the student population was wearing them over their uniforms. And it seemed the entire school had taken to dropping Dungbombs and Stinkpellets whenever they could, making it high fashion to wear a Bubble-Head Charm in the corridors.

Fred and George had also managed to sell a good amount of Skiving Snackboxes before they left, a fact demonstrated during Wednesday's DADA class. As Umbridge walked in the door, nearly half the class swallowed the orange end of the pill. Stacey Fires and Colin Parker promptly fainted. Cedric, Jared and Ophilia grew red in the face until they had horrible fevers, while Brittany and Sarlanda vomited. Lee, Sophia, Katie Bell and I all spurted blood out of both nostrils.

"What the hell is this? Fourth class in a row! Detention, all of you!" yelled Umbridge.

I heard Ophilia whisper, "Inflatus," out of the corner of her mouth. As Umbridge sat down, a loud farting noise filled the room. Against our better judgment, the entire class laughed, making the sick students' ailments even worse.

"What is wrong with all of you?" shrieked Umbridge.

"Gwee hag "Ugridge-igus," Grogeffer!" responded Lee through his incredibly thick nosebleed. Translated: We have "Umbridge-itus," Professor!

We started doing chaos-encouraging slogans over the intercom. Thursday's was: "Come to the dark side; We have cookies!" We also left the enchanted radio playing Hyden's songs though the intercom at random intervals.

Thursday during my break, I found Peeves causing his elevated chaos on the sixth floor.

"Hey, Peeves!"

"Ooh, it's ickle Potty!" he cackled manically.

"Yes, and I want to talk to you," I said, glancing around the corridor to make sure no one was there besides us.

"What do you want, Potty?" he asked, hovering over me with a waste basket, ready to turn it on my head.

"I want to give you something. Something to use against Umbridge." Peeves now curiously floated down to my level. I produced from my bag a paintball gun and a sack of paintballs.

"This is a paintball gun. It shoots balls of paint at stuff," I explained, and showed him how to load it. "The bag regenerates itself, so you won't run out until the charm wears off. Oh, and you never got this from me," I added, handing it to him. To my surprise, Peeves' voice slipped into the oily manner he reserved only for the Bloody Baron and Dumbledore.

"Why thank you, your Potter-ship, ma'am," he said sleekly, loading the gun.

"You're welcome. Now, go shoot something!"

The next time I saw Umbridge, she was covered head-to-foot in black paint.

You could now tell where Peeves had been, because just about every surface, moving or stationary, was splattered in paint. Because Sarlanda had enchanted the bag to where the paint would change colours every time it refilled, you could also tell where it refilled, because the colours would change abruptly. Ophilia that night had a huge splash of lime green paint on the top of her head.

"You know," she said brightly, "I'm glad you have Peeves that paintball gun. I like this new look."

April slowly turned into May. The most mysterious things kept happening, most of them due to the Marauders. A small army of Nifflers governed by Lee invaded the castle, two of them found in Umbridge's office. Everyone seemed to be missing their left shoes, and no one could figure out where they went. It was now common courtesy if you saw Umbridge to give the Nazi salute and a "Heil Umbridge!" a tradition that caught on very quickly. Even Peeves did it.

One Wednesday in mid-May, just as class was getting started, a sixth year girl burst into DADA and screamed, "Professor Umbridge, the Giant Squid is in the Prefect's Bathroom!" After she had calmed down for the most part, she lead Umbridge up to the bathroom while the class followed.

"Pine Fresh!" barked Umbridge, but the door didn't open.

"Oh, allow me Professor," said Sarlanda, walking up to the door. "Makes getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty," she said officially, and it opened.

Ophilia snorted next to me. "They _still_ haven't changed the password?" she asked. I just smirked.

Screams swept over the class. "Merlin! How did that get _in _there?" yelled Brittany, both disgusted and amused.

"A little Shrinking and Growing Solution," muttered Sarlanda into my ear as she came back. I laughed.

"Get back to class, all of you!" yelled Umbridge.

"Wait Professor, there's a note," said the sixth year girl, pulling a note off one of the Squid's tentacles. "_Good Luck. XOXO, The Marauders,_" she read.

"Miss Skulls would like to say good luck to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!"

"Miss Kumquat would like to remind everyone to save a broomstick and ride a wizard!"

I lead my team down to the Quidditch Pitch, grinning nervously. We only had to beat Ravenclaw by a margin of at least fifty points to win the cup. No problem, right? It's just five goals, right?

"I wonder if they've gotten the Squid back in the lake yet?" asked Ginny, gazing out over the lake wistfully.

"No, but I don't zink 'e would like to go back. I 'eard a rumor zat zat's where everyone's left sneakers ended up," said Launa. Ginny snorted.

In the locker rooms, I gave my final speech. "Alright everyone, this is it. Our last match. We need to beat Ravenclaw by at least fifty points. And… good luck," I ended lamely. Never had I been one for speeches.

"And here are the Gryffindors! Wonder what tricks Captain Potter will have up her sleeve, she looks quite determined!"

'_Damn right, Lee,_' I commented to myself as I stepped up to Davis. He smirked at me, and I just smirked right back.

"Captains shake hands!"

We did, and I mounted my broom.

"Annnnnd they're off! Davis ha – no, Potter has stolen the Quaffle! Davis tries to get it back, but Potter is being very elusive… dodges Davis, dodges a Bludger, dodges Keeper – POTTER SCORES! Ten to zero, Gryffindor leading!"

I pumped my find in the air, feeling the adrenaline rushing furiously through my veins. But I didn't have long to celebrate. Davis had the Quaffle again, and he was hauling _arse_ up the pitch. I turned around and laid flat on my broom, but he had quite a head start. Launa kept trying to block him, but he just swerved around her time and time again.

'_Come on baby!_' I urged my broom, but it was too late. A groan came from the scarlet end as the Quaffle sailed through Ron's arms. He retrieved it and threw it to Katie.

It was a very tough game. Launa had managed to score, so it was twenty to ten, but for now we were at a deadlock. The Chasers stole, passed, and dodged Bludgers, but no one scored. Finally, Bradley from Ravenclaw broke away, Quaffle under his arm, speeding down the Pitch towards Ron. I closed my eyes, scared to watch Ron, scared to see the Quaffle sail right past him once again…

"WEASLEY HAS SAVED THE QUAFFLE! Well done Ron!"

My eyes flew open, incredulous. But there Ron was, hovering with the Quaffle and a huge grin, Bradley baffled.

"Way to go Ron!" yelled Katie before he passes her the Quaffle. Pride swelled up in my chest as I did loops in the air.

From there on, everyone on Gryffindor spirits soared as high as they were flying. Katie and Launa each scored, and Ron pulled off save after save. Andrew Kirke had taken to following Cho, hitting Bludgers at her every opportunity he got. We were forty to ten when I ended up with the Quaffle. One more goal, that was all we needed for Ginny to catch the Snitch. And we needed it now.

Without warning, I laid flat on my broom and shot down the Pitch. My ears popped twice, and I slowed down a little was I reached the Ravenclaw goals, where their Keeper was waiting for me. Davis and Bradley were starting to close in on me. I had to do this fast. I threw the Quaffle a little forward and up as far as I could. I then grabbed my broom and pulled off the Finbolt Flick, my favorite Chaser move, as the bright red ball began to fall. The look on Keeper Riley's face before it hit him and took him through the goal hoop was priceless.

"Yes! Goal for Gryffindor by Potter's world-class Finbolt Flick! That, ladies and gentlemen, was an excellent World Cup-worthy play right there!" Lee yelled over the crowd's screams. "And – WHOW! Look at Ginny go!" Ginny went into a spectacular dive towards Davis' head and nearly hit him. But it didn't matter. She had caught the Snitch.

"YES, YES, _YES!_ GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

The teams landed on the Pitch and I burst into tears of shock and joy was we hugged each other. The Ravenclaws were pale with shock; Cho had thrown her broom to the ground. We were soon mobbed by the scarlet mass, and they lifted us up. Madame Hooch found us and presented myself and Ginny with the Cup. We took it, thanking him with more tears. Cedric took me onto his own shoulders, and Umbridge had _the_ most sour look on her face.

"Come on Gryffindor!" I screamed though my blurred vision. "Let's go _party!_"


	45. Back to Business

**_**EDITED**_**

I vaguely remember the party after the match, not because I was drunk, and not because my mind had blocked it out. All I could remember was the feeling of euphoria like I had drunk Felix Felicis.

N.E.W.T.'s were the only things to look forward to now. That, and graduation. But I still had quite a few things on my mind.

First of all, Harry and Hermione had discovered the reason why Hagrid had been injured and continued to be; he was hiding a giant in the forest, his "little" half-brother named Grawp. My jaw nearly detached itself from my skull when I heard the news.

"Has Hagrid lost his marbles? What was he _thinking?_"

"I dunno," Harry sighed. "I'm worried about him."

"Me too. He could be getting the sack any day." This was a truthful, but not particularly pleasant, thought. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you reckon I could borrow the Cloak for tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, just uhh… bring it back."

I smiled. "Thanks, I will."

Second thing on my mind were the pranks. We still had a few we wanted to do. We set up a challenge Monday night offering a thousand galleons to whichever student could climb the Whomping Willow successfully. Needless to say, several first years ended up in the Hospital Wing, and the Inquisitorial Squad was set up on standing guard at the deranged tree.

That week on Thursday was also when I borrowed the Invisibility Cloak. But it wasn't for myself—it was for Sophia Warbeck. Lee had talked her into helping us with a prank, and this morning it was due to go into action. I sat in Potions with Sarlanda and Samantha, getting back my homework from Tuesday; E. Not bad for Snape's class.

"Per-usual, there has been little improvement from the majority of you," said Snape, his eyes lingering on me. "Disappointing, seeing as how your N.E.W.T. exams are merely weeks away…" It took a lot of self control to not roll my eyes. No improvement my _arse_. Snape opened his mouth to continue when a spark of blue fire appeared in the corner of the room.

In a manner of seconds, the entire room was engulfed in a blue heat. As people screamed and scrambled for the door, Snape started yelling incantations, but nothing seemed to work. Sarlanda and I grabbed our books and ran out of the classroom, following the rest of the class up to the Entrance Hall. Profuse amounts of smoke were rising from the dungeons, and everyone looked confused.

Suddenly, Sophia appeared behind me and slipped the Cloak into my bag. The tips of her black curls were singed, but other than that, she was fine.

"Nice one. What did you use?"

"Thanks, tell you later, gotta run, Snape," she said breathily before zipping up the Grand Staircase and out of sight.

The fire didn't get put out until nearly the end of the class. Umbridge was summoned, and Filch had to help her put out the flames. When we were allowed back down to the classroom, we found it just as it was before the fire except for one thing. On one of the walls, written in soot, were the words, "XOXO, THE MARAUDERS."

Friday morning was just as exciting.

The preparations had taken a lot of bribing and coaxing of the House Elves, the Map, stealing into Madame Hooch's office, and two-thirds the night.

Lee and Hyden did announcements. "Good morning everyone! I'm Palm Tree!"

"And I'm Rockstar! And we're bringing you your daily announcements!"

"First off, we'd like to say that we hoped those of you in the dungeons yesterday enjoyed the morning off!"

"Now, you all know that exams are coming up so we'll be taking the next few weeks off to study and get through exams."

"But for now… a new joke! You know you're a pureblood if Lucius Malfoy is not only your cousin, but also your uncle, great-grandfather, brother, and, thanks to that incident with the Time Turner and a Gender-Bender spell, your aunt!"

"Great one, Mr. Palm Tree. And now… take it away, ladies!"

That was our cue. I heard Ophilia whisper an incantation as Sarlanda and I pointed our wands in different directions under the tables and muttered, "Locomotor Food." Out of the ceiling came the Bludgers and Snitch, dive-bombing everyone. Students screamed and the teachers were in shock. But no on seemed to notice the food rising from the tables until one of the Bludgers hit a vat of gravy and sent it flying all over everyone. All was still until someone from the Ravenclaw table screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" Then all food-related hell broke loose.

The food began flying itself at people furiously, like it had a mind of its own. And the loose Quidditch balls didn't help matters. The Bludgers screamed around the hall, breaking every dish they could, and the Snitch darted around frantically, trying to dodge food. Containers of milk, juice, gravy and coffee poured themselves out onto people's heads. Eggs and potatoes flew like snowballs, toast and bacon like darts. Cyliana White jumped around squawking as syrup was poured down the front of her shirt. There were more people taking cover than there were throwing food. Stacy was one of those few brave souls, a look of absolute glee on her face as she threw food like a mad woman. Ophilia and I took to waltzing through the food, spinning and laughing. Chaos was brilliant.

"FININTE!"

The food froze in mid air and fell to the floor. The hall was silent save for the swooshes of the Bludgers and Snitch above our heads, and the deep, labored breathing of Umbridge. She looked absolutely mad, bits of sausage in her hair, eyes bugging out, and her skin glistening from syrup.

"All of you will clean this up _now!_ And no one will shower until tomorrow morning!" she snarled. The Snitch hovered over her head. "And someone catch those Quidditch balls!"

The Monday of the week before exams, McGonagall gave us our schedules for exams. "Your exams will be spread out over two weeks, like it was for your O.W.L.'s. However, you'll do your practical before the theory this time. And although your test scores reflect our new – headmistress's – regime at the school, that is no reason why you shouldn't do your absolute best. And remember that all forms of cheating are strictly prohibited."

The final thing on my mind was studying. That night, I sat in Cedric's dorm with him. He, studying for Charms, and myself, for Transfiguration. I was reading back through _Advanced Transfiguration_, getting more and more frustrated with each line. I finally ended up throwing the book as hard as I could at the wall. Cedric jumped out of his skin from the bang.

"I hate this!" I yelled.

"Hate what?" Cedric asked, marking his place in his notes and setting them down.

"Transfiguration! I bloody hate it! McGonagall doesn't make any sense, and that book isn't much better!" I vented, tears nearly sliding down my cheeks in anger. Cedric reached over, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to him.

"Come on Jen, it can't be that bad…"

"It is, you try reading that thing!" I exclaimed, pointing my toe to my book, which lay open on the floor.

Cedric walked over, picked up the book, and began glancing through it. After a few moments, he snorted, shook his head, and closed the book.

"I haven't a clue what I just read," he said, sitting back down beside me on the bed once more.

"See? I told you," I grumbled, throwing myself down on his bed. "I'm so bloody stupid. I'm never going to pass that N.E.W.T.!" I covered my face with my hands in hopes Cedric wouldn't see me now actually crying. He lied down beside me and pulled me back into his comforting embrace.

"You're not dumb Jen. It's just a hard class, and you're stressing over the exams." There was a moment or two of silence where Cedric stroked my hair and I stifled my tears through the use of my hands and self-control.

Cedric was the one who broke the silence. "Why _did_ you continue on to N.E.W.T. Transfiguration? No offense, but it's your worst subject."

"Because McGonagall told me last year that I had to get top marks in just about everything if I wanted to teach."

"You want to teach?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. I want to teach Defense here as soon as I can. But at this rate, I'll never be able to do it."

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you have to be pro at Transfiguration to be able to teach Defense?"

"It comes in handy sometimes. I turned someone into a newt once in a duel." Cedric looked as if he were about to ask another question, but he changed his mind.

"What do you want to do after we graduate?" I asked, snuggling up to him. He was warm.

"Hmmm… I dunno… Dad wants me to play pro Quidditch, but Mum wants me to go work at the Ministry."

"Yeah, but what do _you_ want?"

"Well, I really want to marry this beautiful girl I'm in love with and raise a family," he responded, smiling softly. I returned it.

"That sounds nice," I commented. "But not until after Voldemort's gone. Until then, I'm joining the Order and going to go kick some Death Eater arse."

"I'll go with you. Join the Order, and help bring down Voldemort. But you know, the second he's gone, I'm going to ask you to marry me. And I mean that," he added.

I looked up at him. "You – really?"

"Absolutely serious." His eyes didn't lie.

"Alright, if we both survive good old Lord Moldy Shorts, then I'll agree to marry you."

"What's this "if" talk? We _will_ survive past Voldemort," Cedric chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Glad there's at least one optimist here," I said, closing my eyes and listening to his heart beating. If I could, I would have stayed there for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Insperation for the foodfight came from the fic _The Infamous Hogwarts Prankwar of 1977_, which is an excellent fic and I highly recommend it.**

**Also, thank you Angelpris who suggested the pureblood joke.**


	46. NEWT's

**_**EDITED**_**

Practical Charms. First exam of the day.

I ate breakfast in a slight jitter. I'm proud to say I only dropped my fork once. Ophilia, on the other hand, didn't eat at all. She instead charmed her food to perform various tasks as she went along through her notes. She was the worst out of the three of us when it came to exams. I glanced over to the Slytherin table to see Sarlanda eating peacefully. '_Her and her damn calm disposition_,' I thought.

Over at Ravenclaw, Brittany was chatting away happily. She had nothing to fear today; she was top of the class when it came to Charms. When she saw me, she waved cheerily. I waved back half-heartedly before moving my eyes on to the Hufflepuffs. Cedric looked a little nervous, but not nearly as much as Colin and Jared looked. Jared was reading a book nearly as fast as Hermione could, and Colin kept spilling things.

After breakfast, the seventh and fifth years hung around the Entrance Hall until a quarter past nine when the fifth years were called back into the Great Hall for their written exam, while the seventh years were herded into the small chamber attached to the Hall where we waited to be called for our practicals.

The third group to go consisted of, "Diggory, Cedric; Farley, Samantha; Fires, Stacey, and Flint, Gabriel." Two groups later, McLaggen, Ophilia and Malfoy, Sarlanda left with Malfoy, Lance and Olgin, Thomas. I was glad to see Lance go; he had been standing in the corner, staring at me, with a look of smug satisfaction on his face and creeped me out.

Finally… "Parker, Colin! Pope, Isaac! Potter, Jennifer! And… Shoat, Matt!" I followed Colin out the door. "Professor Marchbanks, if you will, Potter," squeaked Professor Flitwick, who stood outside the door. I nodded, and walked up to an absolutely tiny witch with an almost cobwebby face.

"Jennifer Potter, is it?" she asked rather loudly. Maybe she was deaf? So I merely nodded yes. "Alright then dear, if you could just turn this rat a couple different colours then… ?"

My practical went fairly well, considering it was harder than I had anticipated. I didn't think I made any mistakes, but everyone in the hall stopped to watch Sarlanda conjure a beautiful dragon of fire and ice. I'm sure she got full marks.

Ophilia and I spent our lunch hour with our heads puts together, quizzing each other for the Theory of Charms exam we would be taking shortly. I hardly ate a thing, while Ophilia was munching down salad carrots faster than anything I had ever seen.

"Honestly Ophilia, keep up like that and you skin'll turn orange!"

"I can't help it Jen!" –crunch- "You know how I get when I'm nervous!" -crunch-

"Yes, but, come _on_ Ophilia, it's just Charms! And besides, if you're going to go work at the shop, do you _really_ think Fred and George are going to care how you did on N.E.W.T.'s when they never took the tests themselves?" I asked, trying to reason with her. She kept munching down carrots and reading _Charms for the Charming_ at a lightning pace. I rolled my eyes. "Oh _honestly_, your most difficult classes are this and Herbology, and they're not even that bad!" She just shooed me off.

The Theory of Charms exam went alright. I might have missed a few here or there, but I felt rather confident about Charms all together. The only exams I was really concerned about were Transfiguration (which was tomorrow) and Arithmancy… and possibly Potions. But I spent the night in Sarlanda's dorm, her drilling me on spell theorems and complex magic until nearly midnight, when I passed out on the couch, exhausted.

Since there were only eleven students in N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, we were all called out at once to do our practical. "Chang, Brittany; Davis, Rodger; Farley, Samantha; Folchart, Bree; Floric, Daisy; Heard, Michael; Malfoy, Lance; Malfoy, Sarlanda; Pope, Isaac; Potter, Jennifer; and Shoat, Matt!" called out Professor McGonagall, and we were all assigned an examiner. I had a rather frail old man who only spoke what words were necessary. Although I was rather nervous, I managed to conjure a rather large flock of parrots and vanish them again without any problems. I did better than Bree Folchart, however, seeing as she somehow detached the legs of her stool and transplanted them onto her lizard without a clue of how it happened.

The written exam was much, much more difficult than the practical, and I didn't think I would finish in time. Needless to say, I was the last one done. The night was spent with a relaxed Sarlanda, Cedric and Ophilia in the Head's Dorm, studying for our Herbology exams tomorrow.

"I can't _believe_ they make N.E.W.T. students do a written exam as well!" said Cedric, disgusted that night.

"I can," said Ophilia darkly. "Before long, they'll be having a practical to History of Magic where you have to recite dates and such as fast as you can."

"Ugh, remind me to never let that happen when I start teaching," I said, flipping through _1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

I thought that I did fairly well, other than a slight misunderstanding with a rather large Venomous Tentacula. The written portion went really well, and I permitted myself the night off, seeing as tomorrow was my Defense exam. Thursday morning when Umbridge called my name in her sick voice, I walked out proudly, with my head held high. I ended up with the excitable Professor Tofty, who delighted in seeing me pull off perfect defensive spells, all non-verbally of course. I glanced around the hall. All the members of DA were standing out, doing some amazing work. I felt pride surge through me.

"Well, you've done quite above and beyond the standards, Miss Potter… and…" Tofty lowered his voice, "…well, I've heard you and your brother produce quality Patronuses, so would you, um… care to demonstrate?" he asked somewhat shyly.

I grinned. "I'd be delighted to, Professor." I looked over at Umbridge, who was watching me closely. I recalled the memory of Fred and George leaving, and uttered, "Expecto Patronum!" My lion paced the hall grandly, and by the time it returned to me, it had been joined by Sarlanda's wolf, Ophilia's eagle, and Sophia's panther. The examiners broke out into applause, and we bowed.

And the look on Umbridge's face? Priceless.

We all enjoyed Friday off while the Ancient Runes classes had their exams. We sat in the common room and held a pretty competitive chess tournament (which Ron won, of course). The good mood continued into Saturday when a huge group of us went swimming in the Lake, playing with the Giant Squid, who had finally been extracted from the Prefect's Bathroom.

But on Sunday, it was back to work studying for Potions on Monday. My Draught of the Living Death was quite good, and it helped when one didn't have Snape breathing down your neck. The written part went well too, and I remembered just about everything Launa had told us during her time of drilling us on Potions during lunch.

Our Care of Magical Creatures exam was, in a way, fun. We had to handle a Hippogriff properly, and, if we could see them, feed some Thestrals. Easiest exam ever. Wednesday was an unusual exam day though. We would be taking out practical Astronomy exam at eleven alongside the fifth years. My morning Arithmancy exam went okay, and Theory of Astronomy was a piece of cake.

After dinner, all the Gryffindor Astronomy students took over the common room for one last session of scanning over our star charts. At quarter to eleven, we all filed up to the Astronomy Tower for the exam.

"How was Divination, Ophilia?" I asked.

"Alright. I only had to improvise once or twice." By Ophilia's standards, that was amazing.

I ended up between Cedric and a Slytherin named Cacia Heath. It was a cloudless, noiseless night. I worked methodically around my chart, working fast. An hour passed, and I had filled in about three quarters of my chart. I was working on Saturn when the front doors opened and closed and six figures marched across the lawn. The leader could only have been Umbridge, because I had yet to meet another person of her physique. As they approached Hagrid's hut, I gave Cedric a slight tap with my quill and pointed out over to the hut. He frowned as he squinted into the darkness, trying to see what was going on.

Professor Tofty was behind us, so we hastened back to our charts just as an echoed roar met our ears from the cabin.

"Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," Tofty said, and I went back to my telescope. There was a loud BANG from the grounds, and I jumped poking my eye on the scope.

"Ouch," I muttered, turning my head to see what was going on down below. Hagrid's door had burst open, and from the light, we could almost make out what was going on.

The massive figure that was Hagrid was surrounded by the six other figures, and they were shooting Stunning Spells at him. Everyone on the tower stared down upon the scene, transfixed, exams forgotten. The Stunning Spells were merely bouncing off Hagrid. The sounds of the fight were echoing across the grounds.

One man yelled, "Be reasonable Hagrid!"

To which Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

"Look!" squealed one of the fifth year girls, pointing down to where the front doors had re-opened and there was now another figure sprinting towards the battle.

"How dare you!" shouted the figure as she ran. "How dare you!"

"McGonagall," muttered Cedric, turning his telescope towards the grounds so he could see better.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" rang McGonagall's voice out of the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Several girls screamed. I gasped and accidentally broke my quill in half.

"PROFESSOR!" I heard Ophilia scream as four Stunning Spells hit McGonagall square in the chest. She was lifted right off her feet and fell flat on her back, and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty.

"RUDDY COWARDS! TAKE SOME O' THAT – AN' THAT –" Hagrid's bellows carried clearly up to the tower as he proceeded to knock most of the part out cold with his bare hands. He then bent over and threw a stunned Fang around his neck, and sprinted across the grounds for the gate.

"Um… five minutes to go, everyone…" said Tofty feebly when it was all over. I didn't finish my chart, and when we were dismissed, everyone was talking about it.

"That twisted old HAG!" cried out Ophilia, swinging her bag over her shoulder violently. "That… that… _Banshee!_ What the bloody hell does she think she's doing?"

"Probably avoiding a Trelawney and Twin scene all over again," said Cedric through gritted teeth.

"Hagrid sure kicked some arse though," I added. "Mind you, they were probably freaked out when their Stunners didn't work. Thank goodness he's part giant, eh?"

"Yes, but poor Professor McGonagall," said Ophilia, frowning with worry. "I hope she'll be okay, they attacked her pretty badly."

By the time we got back to the common room, everyone was up and talking about the attack. "Plus, she thought Hagrid was the one putting Nifflers in her office," Katie Bell was saying.

Lee covered his mouth in shock. "Oh blimey, it's me's been doing that! I've been levitating them in through her window…" I could have slapped Lee upside the head right then and there.

I forced myself to sleep at around two, because my History of Magic exam was after breakfast. I spent all of breakfast going over every note I had taken since first year. Goodness, my handwriting had been nearly impossible to read back then. After breakfast, Cedric, Courtney Andrews, Rodger Davis, Daisy Floric, Michael Heard and myself spent two laborious hours answering questions on the obscurities of Wizarding history. I wrote and wrote, fighting the exhaustion that was trying to take over my brain, and forced myself to think. I finished with ten minutes to spare, and when it and lunch were all over, Cedric and I went for a walk to the Lake. He sat down with his back against a tree, and I laid my head down in his lap.

"We're done," I sighed. "No more class, no more homework, no more exams. Nothing to worry about until we get our final scores."

"Yeah. But," Cedric said, playing with my hair absent-mindedly. "I'm gonna miss Hogwarts."

"Me too Cedric, me too."


	47. Sirius In Peril

**_**EDITED**_**

Peace and tranquility, as you know, can never last forever. Chaos always found its way back to you, no matter what.

Chaos came to me in the form of Hyden Black, who ran into Cedric and I as we parted ways in the Entrance Hall just after everyone had cleared from their exams.

"Jen… come quick… we… need… you," he gasped out, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the marble staircase he has just come down.

"Hyden! What's going on?" I asked as we took the stairs two at a time.

"Harry had a… 'nother vision," Hyden answered, taking a sharp turn down the third floor corridor.

"About what?"

"Sirius. He's in trouble… at the Ministry."

We came to a halt at Luna Lovegood, who was standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Where is everyone? This corridor is usually filled!"

"We kept them away by telling everyone it's filled with Garroting Gas," Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

"Alright, so what exactly is going on here?" I asked Hyden once he had fully recovered his breath.

"Harry fell asleep during the history exam and had a vision about Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Harry wanted to rush off immediately, but Hermione talked him into seeing if Sirius is still at the Order or not."

_Great_. "So, what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Well, the only way we could think of to contact Sirius was by Floo, so Ron went to distract Umbridge, Ginny, Luna, and Launa emptied the corridor, Harry and Hermione snuck into her office, and I went to go find you."

I nodded, but my brain was whirling. Was Sirius really in trouble? Or was this a trick of Voldemort's? If it was real, how the _hell_ did Voldy get a hold of him?

"Check down there, there's probably more of them."

A chill shot down my spine. That sickly sweet voice could only belong to one person. I looked around, but there was no where to hide. Footsteps were rushing towards us down the corridor, and a lot of them. We pressed ourselves against the wall, wands ready.

Around the corner rushed a group of Slytherins so fast we didn't have any time to react. One of them immediately pounced on me, wrestling my wand away with unreal strength and pinning me face-first into the wall. I was gagged and peeled off the wall, my arms held tightly behind me.

"Excellent Lance, bring them all with me," said Umbridge, grinning evilly.

"As you wish, Headmistress," replied Lance, my captor. I began screaming through the gag and struggling as we were marched down the corridor to the Toad's Lair.

When we burst through the door, Hermione jumped nearly a foot in the air. Harry was kneeling on the floor with his head in the fireplace. Umbridge grabbed his hair with her pudgy hand and yanked harshly. Harry came out coughing up ash as Hermione was wrestled into submission by Millicent Bulstrode.

"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge as she shook Harry by his hair, which was in danger of being ripped out by the roots.

"I was – trying to get my Firebolt!" croaked out Harry.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge, throwing his into her desk. I continued to try and break free of Lance, whose inhuman grip was causing my to begin to loose feeling in my left fingers.

There was a commotion outside, and several more large Slytherins entered the office, each holding a gagged student. The students in question were Ginny, Launa, Ron, and surprisingly, Neville, who looked rather blue. Now, the entire help-Harry-rescue-Sirius party was being held captive by Madame Toad. Lovely.

"So Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she mentioned to Ron, which sent Draco, who held Harry's wand, into a laughing fit, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well he was busy smearing ink on the eye pieces of the school telescopes. Clearly, you had someone important to talk to. Was it Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is too ill to talk to anyone…"

The Slytherins got a good laugh out of that. I was gritting my teeth in anger, but that was nothing compared to Harry, who was so rage-filled he was shaking. It was scary.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled at Umbridge, whose face tightened.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I gave you the opportunity to tell me freely, and now I'm afraid I'll have to force you. Draco – go fetch Professor Snape."

There was silence in the office now, save the noises us captives were making. Ron's bloody lip was dripping onto the pink carpet, Ginny was trying to stamp on the foot of her captor, Neville was steadily turning purple from Crabbe's grip, and Hermione kept trying to throw off Millicent. The girl holding Launa captive seemed to have underestimated her willowy frame initially, but Launa was now actually dangling from the ground against the wall. Small beads of sweat were forming on Hyden's brow as he tried to escape Goyle's hold. In fact, everyone was struggling except for Luna, who hung like a rag doll at her captor's side, staring blankly out the window.

I myself was still trying to put up a fight with Lance. Both my hands were now completely numb, with it creeping up to my elbows where Lance held me. I could feet his hot breath on the right side of my neck. He was probably just dying to take a bite. And knowing Lance and how much of a creep he was, he probably would, too. His lips nearly touching my ear made me shiver violently, and he clenched even tighter. A small wince escaped from my lips.

And then without warning, my brain went on a freak-out. Images began flashing through my mind, images that pained me; gore… death… destruction. I felt like I was undergoing a Dementor attack, but I knew that just wasn't possible. I tried to block them out by thinking happy thoughts, and the images flickered. I kept thinking, and the images began switching rapidly between good and bad. And the second I gave up, they went right back to nightmarish.

'_It's like the Imperius Curse,_' I told myself, and I began a mental battle. '_Get out,_' I told the invader, but they only pressed harder. '_Out,_' I said, adding a little mental push. They pushed images into my mind so hard my head hurt. '_GET OUT!_' I mentally screamed.

And it all ended. I opened my eyes and controlled my breathing. Snape was sweeping from the room, leaving Umbridge steaming. Whatever she had wanted from him, she wasn't getting it. She turned to Harry, slapping her stubby wand into her empty palm.

"Very well… you are forcing me to do, Potter, what I'd rather not do…" she said, shifting restlessly from one foot to another. "But sometimes… and under the circumstances… the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," she said quietly.

"_No!_" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge, that's illegal!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. He never knew I ordered Dementors after the Potters last summer, but he was delighted to be given a chance to expel them, all the same…"

"So it was _you!_" Harry gasped.

"Yes Potter… they were all talking about silencing you… but I actually did something… and you two wriggled out of that, didn't you? But not today." Umbridge raised her wand. "Cruc–"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Harry, we have to tell her…"

"Well, it looks like Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers!" said Umbridge gleefully.

"Er – my – nee – no!" choked out Ron through his gag. We all stared at her like she was mental… but then I noticed she was only pretending to cry.

"Now then… who were you communicating with?"

"Well, we were trying to get a hold of Professor Dumbledore—"

I felt the same presence try and take over my mind again. Who or what was doing that? It wasn't exactly like Imperius… could it be Legilimancy? I couldn't think of anyone with that strong of an ability of it… except perhaps Sarlanda, but she wouldn't do this to me. I started pushing them out of my mind again. Whoever they were, they needed to get out and leave me alone. They were hurting my brain.

When they were finally gone and I could focus on our predicament, Umbridge was shoving Harry and Hermione out the door at wand-point.

"Lead on," were the last words I heard leave her toady mouth.

I surveyed the room again. I caught Ginny's eye. She had her hand wrapped around her wand in her captor's pocket. I nodded, and she let loose.

"Stupify!" she yelled, stunning her captor and making everyone else jump. I wriggled loose of Lance's grip and pounced on him, wrestling my wand away from him with numb arms. From there on, complete chaos erupted. I'm pretty sure I stunned Crabbe, but I can't be sure. But at the end of our skirmish, the Slytherins were stunned save Draco, who had fallen victim to one of Ginny's brilliant Bat-Bogy Hexes.

"Off to the forest then," asked Ron, wiping blood off his lip. We all nodded, and ran down to the forest together to find Harry and Hermione.

They were at the edge of the forest. "…and how do you plan on getting to London, Harry?" Hermione was asking.

"Yes Harry, any ideas?" asked Ron, shocking them both as he handed them back their wands.

"How did you get away?" asked an amazed Harry.

"Stunners, Disarming Charms, Neville with Impedimenta, and Ginny's amazing Bat-Bogy Hex," summed up Hyden. "Where's Umbridge?"

"Grawp got a hold of her," said Harry. "And then the Centaurs carried her off."

"Wonderful," I said. "And now, how _do_ we get to London?"

"We fly, of course," said Luna in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Wait, we? 'We' aren't going anywhere, because only a few people have a broom, and–"

"Excuse me, I care about Sirius just as much as you do, _and_ it's because of me Malfoy's got great bogey's attacking him–"

"Yeah, but–"

"We were all in DA," spoke up Neville. "It was supposed to all be about fighting You-Know-Who, or was that a game?"

"No, of course not–"

"Zen we should all come," said Launa simply.

"Yeah if we want to help, then we should," added Hyden.

I counted our numbers. "Nine people. That's a lot."

"And we don't have that many brooms," added Harry, agitated.

"We don't need brooms, because they can fly," said Luna, pointing off into the trees. Out of the dark, I heard rustling and sniffing, then what must have been a Thestral licked some blood off of Harry's sleeve.

"Right, to London then," said Harry heavily.


	48. The Department of Mysteries

_****EDITED****_

Riding a Thestral is not a method of travel I recommend. Especially if you can't see them.

By the time we reached London, night had all but fallen. It took two groups to get through the visitor's phone booth, but we were finally all inside the Ministry. Everything was silent except for the footsteps of nine people echoing off the floor. It was all-around eerie, and I couldn't wait until we left.

We took the lift to the Department of Mysteries and entered. We ended up in a circular room with perhaps a dozen doors. The second Neville closed our door however, the walls began to spin, and when they stopped, we had no idea which way went where.

"Well, which way now, Harry?" Ron whispered.

"Well, in my dreams, I ended up in a room that kind of… glittered. So we should try a few doors," Harry said, and we followed him through the door immediately in front of him.

We repeated this process a few times. We found a room with a tank of brains, one that was sort of an amphitheater with a stone arch in the center, a locked door, and finally… the room we were looking for.

"This is it!" said Harry excitedly. We took off at a fast pace down the room, which I admit was very beautiful. But there was something about this whole place… it just sent chills down my spine. Especially that arch. Harry had kept yelling there were voices coming from it, but I couldn't hear anything. What in hell was this place?

At first we passed through a room filled with glittering clocks and a few Time Turners, and then we entered a huge room that had nothing but hundreds of shelves filled with small, glass, dusty orbs.

"Row ninety-seven," muttered Harry.

"I think it's this way, that's fifty-four…" whispered Hermione. We all began creeping down the rows behind Harry until we found ninety-seven.

"He's at the end here," said Harry anxiously, and we set off at a run. "Right about… here…" he said slowly as we reached the end of the row. But no one was there.

"Harry, look at this…" said Hyden, who was engrossed in an orb. "It has your name on it." Eyebrows scrunched, Harry went up to inspect it. I read over his shoulder.

"_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter._"

A.P.W.B.D. was referring to Dumbledore… but who was S.P.T.?

"Don't touch it Harry," said Hermione suddenly.

"It's got my name on it," he said stubbornly, reaching for the orb.

"Hermione's right," I spoke up. But Harry ignored us and picked it off the shelf.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

All around us, dark shadows appeared. The one that had spoken was no other than Lucius Malfoy, holding out his hand. The Death Eaters began pressing us into a circle with our backs to each other. Hyden and Neville were on either side of me, wands raised.

"Give it here, Potter," Lucius said again.

I could see him standing in front of Harry out of the corner of my eye. "Where's Sirius? I know you've got him!" Harry said. I could practically feel the dread radiating from him. "On my signal," he muttered to us.

"Oh, look at itty bitty baby Potter giving orders to his little friends!" squealed the woman Death Eater next to Lucius.

"Oh, you don't know Potter like I do, Bellatrix," said Lucius. "Now, give me that prophecy Potter!"

Bellatrix Lestrange. That's who she was. I heard both Neville and Hyden tense up at the mention of her name.

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

"REDUCTO!" we all screamed in union, and nine curses went flying, causing shelves to smash and fall.

"RUN!" bellowed Harry, and we all took off in different directions. Hyden and Launa ran ahead of me as Death Eaters chased after us.

I turned around and ran backwards, yelling, "Glacius!" turning the flood behind me to ice. Two of the Death Eaters fell on their faces, but Bellatrix was right on our tail. I turned back around and kept running.

"'Ere!" cried out Launa, throwing open a door. We pelted inside and I slammed the door shut just in time for Bellatrix to slam into it.

"Duro!" I said, and turned it to stone.

"Let's keep going," Hyden suggested, and we started through the room. It was jammed full of cages, each with a different sort of sleeping creature in it, most of them ones I hadn't the slightest clue as to what they were.

"Hagrid would love this," I commented, squeezing between two cages.

"Look! Isn't zis a Blast-Ended Skrewt?" asked Launa.

"REDUCTO!" screamed Bellatrix, and my stone door was blasted apart. The three of us ducked down behind cages as we heard three people enter the room.

"Hyden! Come out! Come out and play with Auntie Bellatrix!" cackled the mad witch, sweeping cages aside with magic, sending creatures howling through the air.

'_Wingardium Leviosa,_' I thought, and began levitating an empty cage. Just as a Death Eater stepping into view, I flicked my wand at him and the cage took him down.

"Stupify!" I head Launa shout through the sounds of chaos all around me.

I tried to run towards her voice, but all I heard was Hyden yelling, "Launa, no! Reformlio!" I turned a corner and found him. He was supporting Launa, and there was a great fat caterpillar at his feet. "A cage fell on her, she's out cold," Hyden explained shakily. "That was a Death Eater," he added, pointing to the great bug that now oozed on the floor.

"Come on, let's get out before she finds us," I said, and we picked up Launa and began carrying her to the nearest door.

"Crucio!" The curse missed us by inches. Bellatrix was back on our trail.

"Herbivicous!" Hyden yelled, turning the cages behind us into thick foliage that caught Bellatrix off guard. We sprinted through another door and I slammed it shut.

"Accio cages!" I yelled, and I heard crashed and curses as the cages crashed against the wall, barricading the door. "Excellent transfiguration, Hyden," I panted.

"Thanks. Nice charms," he replied.

We found ourselves once again in the Prophecy Hall. We hobbled along, trying to find another exit. But the shadow in the middle of our aisle made me stop dead in my tracks.

It was Lance.

He stood with lazy posture and the wickedest smile I had ever seen. His piercing gaze made me tremble. Not him, not now…

"Hyden, take Launa, go another way," I said hoarsely, trying to steady myself.

"Jen –"

"_Go,_ Hyden," I snapped.

"Don't worry Hyden, I'll let you and Launa leave. This is between myself and Jennifer," said Lance smoothly. Hyden gave me one long last look, and then shuffled away with Launa as fast as he could.

"Harry's even stupider than I thought, running all the way out here on a silly dream." Lance's attitude immediately changed to sneering.

I now shook with anger. "Leave Harry out of this," I growled, gripping my wand tighter.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. You're the over-protective big sister, aren't you?" he mocked, adding the Malfoy drawl to his voice.

"Quit playing games Lance. If you're going to fight me, do it."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you my dear, but I'm afraid that wouldn't be very fair. You see, you don't stand a chance against me anymore."

By now, I was seething. This was probably Lances' goal, but I couldn't help it. I got into a dueling stance. "Come on then! If you think you're so great, prove it!"

But all he did was smirk. He didn't pull out his wand, didn't even shift his weight, but he smirked.

And it drove me insane. So I made the first move.

I sent a Stunning Spell at him, and he pulled his wand and reflected it back at me so fast I just nearly ducked out of the way. This just pissed me off even more. I started throwing every spell I could think of at him, my rage building. But all he did was dodge.

"What happened Lance, soften up?"

"No, you're just losing your touch. Your brother and his pathetic friends must be softening _you_ up." I snarled, but stopped for a moment. My original tactic was not going to work…

'_Think Jen, think_,' I thought, glancing around my surroundings. Nothing but prophecies and… shelves. I pointed my wand at the shelf behind Lance, and thought, '_Carpe_ _Rectactum!_' I yanked, and the entire shelf began to fall.

This totally caught Lance off guard. I ran out of the way of the shelf and cast Glacius on the floor behind me so Lance would slip and slide. My first shelf hit another with a deafening crash, and a Domino effect began, smashing prophecies and shelves.

"Oops," I said, realizing my mistake. Now the Ministry would probably sue me.

"Oops is right, sweetheart," that awfully deep voice rang in my ear. I froze against my will. But he wasn't touching me… Lance walked around to look at my face, and let out a chuckle. "Frozen in surprise…" he muttered. "Yes, Jen, I developed this lovely little freezing spell. It's very handy, although it doesn't hold for long. But it still makes me better. Better than you'll ever be." He stepped closer to me, inches from me. "When you left me, it hurt. A lot. And I swore I'd do anything to get you back. So I did what I had to do. I became stronger, more powerful. And now you're mine," he sneered, his face a contortion of hate and adoration.

"What makes you so much better than me?" I asked. At least my mouth worked, but not my brain apparently. Taunting was not a good idea on my part. He struck me across the face, and my head jerked to the side. I tasted blood in my mouth, but what really got me was the creepiness of the fact that only my head had moved.

"I'm not a failure at Legilimancy for a start. I can actually read people's thoughts, control them even… and you can't even block me out."

My heart stopped. "You… you've been causing my nightmares with it!" I screamed, wanting desperately to pounce and strangle him.

"Yes, of course. It's been so much fun to explore your mind. You have a lot of pain kept up inside you. But I'm glad you still think about me every… freaking… second…"

He reached out, grabbed my face, and kissed me. It wasn't a hungry kiss like all his past ones, but instead dripping with passion. His hands caressed my face and neck, and his body stuck to me like glue. I didn't stop him when his tongue invaded my mouth sensually… but could I have done something? I didn't have time to think.

When he pulled away and stared into my eyes, there was a malicious tint to them. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer, my love. But I'm going to have to kill you now. My face will be the last one you ever see."


	49. To The Rescue

_****EDITED****_

**SARLANDA**

A Patronus came to me at a little after sunset. Kingsley's Lynx bound into my dorm, and I immediately set down my book.

"Sarlanda, you need to get to the Ministry now. Death Eaters have broken in to steal the Prophecy, and Harry is caught up in the middle of it," it said urgently before fading away. I threw on my cloak and took off out the door, gripping my wand so tightly my knuckles were turning white. I didn't meet anyone as I sprinted through the castle. No students, no teachers… it was kind of foreboding.

I was still unchallenged as I walked out the oak front doors at a brisk pace. I wondered where the hell Snape was, but at the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about Kingsley's message. Harry was at the Ministry… that almost one hundred percent meant that Jen, Hermione, and Ron were there as well. How had they even left the grounds?

The five minutes it took to get outside the grounds seemed to last an eternity. I turned and Apparated into the front entrance hall of the Ministry. Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Moody and Sirius were there. Not Snape, but Sirius. I opened my mouth to say something about it, but changed my mind as we started sprinting to the golden lifts. My mind whirled, and it was hard to keep my composure when my adrenaline was pumping so hard. Who all had gone with Harry? Was anyone hurt, or – dare I say it – dead?

No. I didn't need to dwell on these "what if's." I needed to focus on fighting Death Eaters.

Down the ominous corridor to the Department of Mysteries, through the rotating doors, and BAM, Kingsley broke down the door to the top of the Veil room. There were Death Eaters surrounding the sort of amphitheater, among them my ex-father and dear auntie Bellatrix, who had given me my middle name. But down in the pit with the stone arch and fluttering veil was Harry holding the Prophecy and Neville Longbottom with a broken nose. Everyone charged down the steps to the Death Eaters, but something stopped me.

Whispering voices came out of no where, mesmerizing me. I couldn't quite place the source, but they seemed to be coming from the stone arch and veil. Everything seemed to fall into slow motion. I took slow steps down the stone stairs, trying to make out what the voices were saying. A few spells whizzed inches past my face, spraying my long dark hair that I had forgotten to tie up all over the place. I think Lupin yelled something at me, but it was muffled. All I could hear were the intoxicating voices behind the veil.

But when I heard a crashing BOOM, I was brought back to my senses. Life sped back up, and I ducked a curse. The boom was reverberating all around, but it definitely wasn't coming from this room. I started running through the madness to get to the room where it had came from, my hands covering my head.

"Sarlanda!" I heard Tonks shout just before I dove into the door where my curiosity lay in waiting.

I was in what I assumed to be the Prophecy Hall, but it was a total mess. Several shelves had fallen over, and I picked my way across the field of thin shattered glass. Another shelf of prophecies fell a little ways off, with a sickening crunch to match before it fell to the ground with a thundering boom. I also caught a scream in the mix.

Jennifer's scream.

I started running, crushing shattered glass under my school flats, praying they wouldn't slip. But I was caught off guard by the black ice that coated the floor, and I skidded right into a shelf. Not my most graceful moment, I assure you.

"What the hell are you doing here, sister?" snarled a deep voice, and I turned to see Lance standing over a defeated Jennifer, blood trickling out her skull and his wand pointed over her chest.

"I'm no sister of yours," I spat back. "And you're no brother of mine." I held my wand up at the ready. "You're not going to be messing up our lives anymore, Lance."

A look of revelation came over Lance's face. "Oh, you came here with the Order of the Phoenix, didn't you? Pft, what a joke," Lance scoffed, shifting all his focus to me now. "What's the matter? Did the Dark Lord's power scare you?"

"No, I'd just rather not be a psychopathic murderer like you." I began backing away as he advanced, trying to lead him away from Jennifer. Plus, I wanted more room to be able to fight.

"Come on Sarlanda, don't you know you're on the wrong side? The Dark Lord could use you. You're very powerful, and I think you're making a bad choice, siding with the losers. You honestly think Harry Potter will ever be able to defeat the Dark Lord?" Lance asked snidely, his voice growing with every word until he was practically shouting.

"You're the one who's on the wrong side Lance!" I yelled back. "And I think it's time someone taught you a lesson!"

By then, our instincts kicked in and we sent spells flying at each other. I could barely keep up. '_Dammit, I used to be better than him,_' I thought in frustration, rebounding his Stunning Spell and sending one of my own. I barely ducked a Cruciatus Curse, panting. "What happened to you Lance? Besides you joined Voldemort?" I asked, trying to buy time. I kept glancing around for something useful. Use your surroundings, use your surroundings… that was the one thing that I learned of value from the Fake Mad-Eye last year.

"He taught me things. Ways to make myself stronger, much more powerful than you," he bragged. "I'm practically his right-hand man now."

I snorted. "Then you obviously don't know Voldemort very well. He doesn't trust anyone," I retorted, crunching glass under my shoe. _Glass._

I started twirling my wand around me, making the glass rise off the floor. Lance looked confused for a moment, and by the time he realized what was going on, my charm was nearly complete. I had trapped Lance in a thick glass coffin where he stood. I expected him to panic, but he just grinned evilly. Then the glass exploded, and I covered my eyes and collapsed to the ground from the force of the explosion.

When I looked back up, Lance was gone. "Dammit," I cursed under my breath. After I made sure Lance really was gone, I went back to Jennifer, who was still out cold, but not dead thankfully. I picked up her wand, pocketed it, and then levitated her so I could move her. She had a really nasty cut on the back of her head, but that seemed to be the extent of the damage. I began working my way back to the Veil room, wondering how the fight had turned out for everyone else. I didn't hear any battle noises, so I re-entered the room.

Members of the Order were collecting battered students. Neville's nose was still broken, Luna was a bit battered, and Ginny's ankle was broken. Ron, Hermione and Launa were all unconscious, and Ron had weird tentacle marks all over him. But there was no Harry, no Sirius, and a tearful Hyden, who sat on a stone step. I propped Jen up against a step and went to sit by Hyden. "Hyden… where're Harry and Sirius?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Dumbledore took Harry, but…" Hyden's shoulders shook as some more tears slid down his face. "Sirius is… gone. Bellatrix killed him."


	50. Goodbye Hogwarts, For Now

_****EDITED****_

**JENNIFER**

I sat at the Gryffindor table the last night of term with Ophilia and Harry, eating quietly.

Seven years ago, my eleven-year-old self imagined this scene very differently.

Fred and George would have been there, cracking jokes and making me smile. My mysterious younger brother would be sad to see me go, but relieved at the same time. I would have been off into a world of peace where I could pursue whatever career I wished. Sarlanda, Ophilia and I would be off on some crazy adventure.

But, of course, the world would never be sunshine and rainbows.

Two of my best friends were MIA. My brother was just as depressed as I was, probably even more so. My final year had been just as much a hell as a heaven. I was about to walk out into the middle of possibly the biggest war the Wizarding World has ever faced. And my godfather was dead.

The second I had awoken in the Hospital Wing from my concussion, I demanded all the details from Sarlanda. Bellatrix had murdered Sirius, and he fell through that weird veil thing at the Ministry, so there wasn't even a body to bury. Lance had kicked my arse and escaped from Sarlanda. And we finally got to know what the weapon Voldemort was after was; a prophecy made about him and Harry. "_Neither can live while the other survives._" Those final words in the prophecy had burned themselves into my brain the moment Harry had told me. But all of this combined forced me to make up my mind; I needed to be stronger, and I needed to get back at Lance, all while helping Harry. Thus, along with Ophilia and some other friends, I would join the Order of the Phoenix. I had already pretty much chosen this path before, but everything that had happened at the Ministry solidified my decision.

But despite all the heartbreak and gloom, there was still one final announcement to do. So that's why the hall went silent when Sarlanda tapped her goblet with her knife over at the Slytherin table. "Can I have your attention everyone? Thanks," she started, getting up on the table so everyone could see her. "Well, what a year it's been. There's only one thing left to solve, and that's who the bloody hell are the Marauders?" The hall murmured in agreement. "Well, tonight, we'd like to revile ourselves. I'm Miss Skulls." She was met with applause.

"I'm Miss Phoenix," I called out, standing on the Gryffindor table. I was met with applause and some cheers.

"I'm Miss Kumquat!" yelled Ophilia enthusiastically.

"I'm Mister Rockstar," said Hyden quietly, standing as well, shocking probably the entire hall.

"And I'm Mister Palm Tree!" cried out Lee. He was greeted with whoops. That kind of approval made the entire year worth while. And as I stood on the table, catching hi-fives from pretty much every student, I couldn't help but think that if Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were here, they would have stood with us.

"You'll be back Jen. When you come to teach," Cedric reminded me cheerfully as I gazed out the train window to catch one last glimpse of Hogwarts before it was truly gone from my view.

"I hope so Cedric," I sighed heavily. "But who knows, with the world we're going into."

The train ride back was a mix of misery and amusement. Almost every seventh year student had rain clouds over their heads, but it felt good to hex Draco Malfoy when he jumped Harry. Unusually, I spent most of my time with Hyden and Harry. We all felt like a dagger had stabbed us in the heart with the loss of Sirius, be together, we felt the smallest comfort of knowing we were all in the same boat. And before anyone knew it, we were back in London, back in the Muggle world.

King's Cross Station. Where wonder begins and ends. Where adventures start and conclude. My own Hogwarts journey was done for now.

"Goodbye Hogwarts. One day, I swear I'll be back," I told the train before picking up Fiona and pushing my trunk back through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. '_I'm off on my next great adventure._'

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**To everyone who's read, reviewed, stalked, and loved this story,**

**Thank you so much. I never, EVER would have been able to finish this without all the support you've given me. Know that I love every single one of you. And even to those who have provided negative feedback, thanks, because it made me want to edit and make this story better.**

**The sequel is posted under the name of _The Last Fight_, so go check it out!**

**Love,  
~Icamane**


End file.
